Teen Titans To the Future
by Inkblot24
Summary: The Teen Titans have since recovered from the fall of the now banished Dragon King Roku. Now, his last piece of corruption and darkness is found to have an unfinished chapter of the 'Forbidden Myth' back..in the city of London! Will a still recovering Titan's leader and Guardian allies discover another curse among them? Will the Titans reign as victorious? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 1: The True Premonition Unveiled At Long Last.

/

A prominant note on this set of chapters; you will see a lot of changes in the teen heroes' life styles due to growing up and falling out. In the first chapter I should include that Slade is still fighting the Titans from afar, but still has to be careful around the leader . He was only just able to deliver the item never described fully in the Eternal Beginning set. Yet is not through since the item was not found by the teen. It was almost crushed under rubble in the alley way brawl. Robin is still waiting for Slade to show his face once more.. That will be a blast from the past ! Starfire is still going to be egging Raven on over that prophecised child. She thinks she and the hero leader aren't going to have that kind of relationship, at least she hopes it will be written at a later date.

Arianna and the selves as well as Hakuro and Rokou are supposed to be at rest. What might awake them...will determine the outcome of their futures. Raven is going to see a whole bunch of visions since her magic s growing stronger. Cyborg has kept a close eye on Shoji's exploits since Nina is an ally from the states as well. He and Maya are no more, but Alicia is going to see him as a father figure until Catherine is detained from her holding cell in the Celestial plane . She was a spy, but worked for Roku, which made the elders worry that she might have her own motives. Some things should stay burried, but the end is yet to arrive. Hakuro is still sleeping inside of Richard; who's Robin of the Titans, is having to cope with added strength and agility during his fights. Basically he is still feeling Rokuro's powers come and go. Now , the heroes will find a future worth fighting for. Stay tuned! This is chapter 1 of the new set! Enjoy!

/

The slamming of iron doors swiftly freed a powerful creature from behind them. That being had a spirit that had been known throughout many trials; having been forced to open a gateway to an unknown plane , it had little reason to doubt it's character. That trial was now to see if the lone, imprisoned spirit was worthy of redemption by it's birth given name. An old worldly , forgotten magic- such as even claiming a written name, was easy to corrupt. To speak that language known to the great council members as The Ancient, was unthinkable. It was a language made of curses and a system built over rebellion. Something that still existed in those texts was a feeling of premonition. A belief that the time would come to see the worlds rebuild. Rokuro had been forced to join that order; a prince of a plane consisting of past world orders. Built by borders just as Earth was by countries, it thrived far longer than any being could recall. Many other planes were built to mirror the effects over the other already existing planes of existance, but none was as the other entirely. The prince had gone along with those duties and their terrible costs to keep, just to end that order in which he was imprisoned by such a curse. While allowing the mastermind to look into his very soul and it's worth, the evil ruler keeping the prince in line had found another undiscovered world! One he recognised from his past! The dark being had commanded his charge to see to it that he take hold of this new world with a power mirroring his own mother's. His catch from the connection had been a young gatekeeper. Much younger than the prince, the poor spirit of it's time space was forced to help in the take over of worlds. In that hostage state, the two grew very powerful, able to move mountains and build bridges by their ill fate. When the final pillar had been built, the prince had grown only slightly . He was ordered to enter an endless and towering turret to alert the battalion below that his ruler had won. The teen refused but was unallowed to deny his involvement any longer. He entered the tower as it never stopped rising, higher , higher, until the young prince leapt over to the only small iron barred window inside the dark turret. He smashed it's steely bars away and proceeded to leave that world to the sandy dunes of the battle front. In the end, he was graced by the captive being that he had stolen from that foreign world years earlier. It gave him wings to leave the tower, but as he tried to free himself from the pains of his past...

A tower is a symbol of power. One wrong move and it all crashes down from one fatal blow. The prince was captured with his ruler for trials surrounding a rebellion far worse than he had known of it originally. The night before the court's decision, the accomplice of the prince took him away, put an unbreakable spell over his spirit, that he would live out the sorrows until the final hour. He had been given back on the same night. Found to have been lost to the sands of time as a puppet . A puppet missing a soul, a soul sent far off by his ruler...Lord Roku Noburo.

Now, the reformed prince was to see to a fair punishment. He had to see that this time, fear would loosen it's grip over his every ounce of pride. Composing himself a bit, his feet shuffled forwards to enter into a new room. One showing him the confined , far off, outwardly appearance of the evil that had caused him all of his grief...thankfully it was only the projection of his king by long distance connections. They watched him cover himself in shadows for no more than a few seconds, afterwords allowing the relic showing this person to go blank. He was trapped, Rokuro was speechless.

"The former lord has been held against the worlds as a threat. Your vessel self of Earth he intended to bring you back with , is in safe hands." A hooded being of the Eternal Plane said with a small bow to follow. "You were coerced. This will be put to trial over whether you may simply be reborn or saved from any outside involvement." The dragon's son nod as he soon realized his hair was falling into his face . " May I tie it back? The mane I was destined to keep will not stop growing...At least, it might with a small trim-

"Perhaps soon, but right now..." The hooded being went over to the former spirit prince and undid his ankle bonds. "We would like you to meet with an old survivor of that war."

Rokuro raised a brow and questioned the guide. "Who would wish to meet me? Do they not know-

"He is...An aquaintence of your father's...He is also of a high position of the courts of the Eternal! He wished to speak so that you might be spared for your father's vengence towards the worlds. Will you not comply to it?" The Eternal that was telling the prince this news, he only knew by his first few months inside the cell. They did not further his sadness with torment. Instead the creatures here were well aware of fair treatment and trials. This being was a messenger who wore a cloak with the symbol of the court order. The newest face during his confinement in the Eternal world had been a teen called Aluehainyu...who in his mind, was very unstable. She had pink hair that did not fall far from her face, eyes as magenta coloured embers, and all black as she would strut where she pleased in order to see about her higher up's work. Very thorough but also very frigid at times. When she saw the older man in uniform of a prisoner on trial, she sometimes simply frowned and lookrd away while no one else saw. Her emotions were torn in half, fretting if she had made the right choice, the right decision when executing the command for the prince's wait. It had been a lot of side taking and the Eternal girl was not happy as to how her council men and women had become so...scattered!

The prince pitied her a bit, knowing she held a strong ability about her just by a glance. When he had been training under his king and father, the prince had learned techniques that could not be forgotten. He was able to see her aura of pink and white above her. His mother had, not been so lucky...she had died by his father's desire to punish the being of the undiscovered plane in the past, only weeks after Prince Rokuro had been born. Prince Rokuro's father had used his son's ability he had gained from his dead queen's identical connection to that plane's lone ruler. Once dubbed Time's Daughter, that being had ironed out the seams of the plane to bring it back from ruin. Former Prince Rokuro did not know who it was that wished to see him...to feel concerned with his life in any way...he was alert though, knowing one wrong move could break the trust he had builtbaround these beings.

He had thought that his other counterself Rokou ; created by his father to mirror his anger and madness in that same past, had been freed before him by the vessel Grayson...

Rokou was a danger with no true gender; having a second half soul called the feminine Roko, he could still have been hiding. They never did find the reckless Rokou's vessel he had overtaken on Earth called Red.X?..All the while, the Ethereal investigators seemed to be lead right back to square one with Rokuro and his father each time they had tried to find a match.

The prince returned his thoughts to the mysterious being that wished to find him innocent of those chained down occurrences he had helped to bring about.

Had he truly done all of that by his father's wishes? Or had he been against fighting? He could not recall, but had promised his allies that still lived on that he would redeem his honor in full.

"I will agree to meet him, perhaps now might be the best of times as any." The prince said with a nod and small smile to the other messengers. "Then I shall have him come fetch us this moment!" The hooded being was excited to say the least, that the teen would be able to find his way again if he stuck to the topic with a bit of humility and understanding. This being that had sent for the prince, was going to be a powerful ally indeed...

/

Present Day; Jump City California...

/

It was a peaceful summer in Cali that month. The Earth had been spared many times due to the collective actions of a group of young- but still growing bolder, heroes of that world. Many other heroes had taken the plunge and had joined forces. Over time, new heroes were born and thrived to protect their cities and hometowns, from dangers near...and even light years away. Even back in time, or into the future, the heroes of their homes stood ready, hoping that they would leave without any regrets in the end to come.

The young charismatic leader of one certain group of heroes in particular, was just waking up to greet the sun a top his T shaped headquarters, by the bay of Jump City California.

Taking in the sea breeze as it filled his senses to maximum capacity, the young hero dropped back down, shooting back towards the door to the inside of the leader's one true home.

His teammates were genuine through and through. Having been with them for a few years longer than most superhero teams, he hoped to continue fighting the bad guys side by side. That included getting a healthy morning meal in to start the day!

The leader was called Robin, who had been through many tough adversaries alone, until he had met and formed the Teen Titans that now stood alert over Jump City.

His black bordered mask had white in their centers that covered his true eye shade, but that was all a part of the job as a superhero.

Your identity was kept under lock and key, only a select few knew his civilian guise by name . Robin did not have any powers that could be called super , to say the least anyway! His abilities lay in his crime fighting prowess, physical agility and strength, as well as his detective's skills when finding the crook on and off the job. He had come back after a few months of reconnecting with his team, only to return to his home city in Gotham City. That had been fun, but there had been reason behind his stay!

The man who had taken in the hero before his birth into a real one, when his parents had been sabotaged during their performance that night...he had to see if his mentor and caretaker who lived there as well...had been unchanged by that one episode.

A great terror had overtaken the heroes months to a year earlier. His memory of the past was a bit better today as Robin recalled his civilian self trying to piece together the aftermath in one word.

So far, his mentor had been fine. He was a hero too when night drew close. The Batman; a name to be feared as well as hated by many of his foes that had gained his approval as just being plain and simple criminals, the teen had been there too. He had learned from the best there was after all, even after the falling out and leaving his teacher, and rebuilding his new headquarters with new allies, the dynamic duo still kept in touch. After all, Bruce Wayne was still being targeted by lone survivors of the last takeover by a villain on Robin's turf!

The few allies they had gained from the adventure were not from Earth, but a whole other place undiscovered by moving satellites. It was called the Spirit world and had many different worlds attatched to it. The whole concept had been very interesting as well as something to be respected deeply. The worlds favoured the environment and nature the most, as well as balance kept between the worlds . If it ever shattered too quickly, his own Earth could and would be involved . His second in command; Raven of the Teen Titans knew about the balance that many humans failed to grasp the concept of. She was half of a mystic race called Azaratheans. In the past, she also been involved as a tool to allow her interdimensional demon father Trigon the Terrible access to their world. The teens had stopped and destroyed the conquerer then, but then , came one more prophecy...

It involved those Spirit planes, a reincarnation of a prince ...said to have been trained as a right hand by his king, it wasn't long before their new enemy found a way to let both beings out. The king the prince had followed was his father and oppressed his son with his will to control the planes. Robin had been victimized by becoming a target for the vessel stage, to ready the take over of that king. The prince had in the end, fought to free them both from the dark lord's clutches. The son and his earthen counterpart had won their freedom, locking the few threads of that year away to never return.

However, the teen still had the small reminder of that day implanted into his very spirit ; the smallest self that had known the prince since his capture, still slept inside the young hero.

The younger self had never spoken again and did not wish to involve itself , in fear that it would trigger some sort of catastrophy inside it's new vessel. The self was called Hakuro and lived in a plane farther from the main spirit one the prince had lived in. It was called the Ethereal plane and held many mysteries and secrets connected to far greater futures. Hakuro had been a gatekeeper who was about to go through his rites of passage to become full fledged for his Queen's sake, as well as his country men's. The prince was called Rokuro; as well as when he travled to the plane similar to a pre - medieval Europe, then Richard. His grandfather's father had been called by that name of the Ainsley clan before his mother had lived to bare him. Yet, his grandfather had also known what would end his kingdom by the association with other worldly beings. Those beings had destroyed his mother by marrige and entrapment. One in particular was a king from the sand filled countries, who had brought the whole castle and it's people to it's knees in a matter of years...

Without that monster, the princess had been powerful, graced a priestess as well to better understand and protect her home. The king Roku had weakened her walls of defense. In a matter of times later he had successfully gained her hand, as well as her future...

The story played over in the teen's skull before a small sound grew to break him from his recollections.

Raven; the empath of the group heard as well, and dropped her spell book to join the other teammates by the monitors. Another; a young wizard that held affections towards her showed up on the big screen. His features were grave as he started to collect himself , while gripping the keyboard in front of him with gloved hands covering his other secret form. He was also a victim of that world of spirit, also having been forced to give in by that monster king Roku! The rebel leader and the wizard called Malchior of Knoll was once a prince of beings residing in that plane branch called the faire folk. It meant elf of fairy to the teens who did not grasp that he was not truly a fairytale creature, but he was alive by a seal having been broken. So far, the young exiled prince had stayed with the teams on earth. He knew Raven unfortunately by his cursed self that took form as a kniving dragon. The dark dragon was called Rorek and had once tried to attack the heroes and destroy them through Raven's magic setting him free by a small error of emotional restraint. He had tried to teach her his own dark magic, but she she had refused only to end up finally seeing what he had kept hidden all along...

The dragon had been a cursed involvement with the king who also held a dragon form. His parents had been terrorized and possessed by the foreign being , losing their lives as well a simply handing over their kingdom and heir to the beast who had come to claim. Malchior had been saved by a great guardian who had fought back to free the son. He had been banished, but the result was that many lives had been skewered to bits by his parent's decision...The boy prince had been trained by a dragon that guarded an Earthen past plane. He was an elemental giant that kept order whenever a threat was discovered . The wizard had grown to discover as well that he feared that the dragon was not finished with his own savior. Setting off onto a journey to find the chosen few, he had ended up back outside of his sealed book. As if he had never existed inside it to begin with...

There, he had met other guardians of neiboring planes with similar ideals. Some had been cursed by the dragon as well; a young exiled prince of a spirit world resembling south eastern asia had also gained a dark side due to the dragon king's destructive flow of events. He was much older tgan the wizard and had the ability to move around as a hybridized being called Verra. It was his form that could at times take on a stronger wolf form if it grew too corrupt. The southern nation of spirit's lone prince also had family that had assisted the teams from other worlds. One in particular was Kayumon of the Celestial and Spirit worlds. He was a high ranked official in line for his mother's seat for the council position. In the beginning he had been captured by a villain of earth who had been over taken to later become Roku's vessel. The spell had broken when the two cousins had faced one another when trying to also free the captive vessel that was Robin of the titans of earth. The team laer found that Kayu was the one that kept his dark haired cousin Verra in line!

Another earlier encounter had been a being of another world called Digitalis. The creature was a magician with untold knowledge of other secrets surrounding the many, countless worlds. Numerous enemies that wished to obtain that knowlege for themselves had gone after the magician , causing him to flee and meet with the chosen heroes by a pure stroke of luck. Fate had lead him to the teens, but the team had already been in search of their leader who had been spirited away to become a vessel and sacrifice!

His true name was Greggory- now called Sorcerer Greggory after being entrusted with a powerful dose of endowed magic from a great ally. When the teens had met the fellow by the gates that would lead them into another time and dimension, he had looked like a scarecrow; short though and wearing a pointed witch's hat and garb. Now, he wore the clothes of Celestial world officials. During his stay on earth with his charges, the medicinal practices and cunning tactics of their new ally had helped greatly when fighting the new otherworldly enemy. Later, there had been a transformation, yet Greg did not wish to recall when he had agreed to a pact to gain insight on the king's ploy. He too had been imprisoned by the dragon in an effort to find a cure. If it had not been for his captor's dead wife's spirit; the mother of prince Rokuro, Greg would never have had the opportunity to fight back!

Now, as an overlooker on high, the wizard- sorcerer was a long distance contact to the heroes and remaining guardians. The eldest of the group, he felt responsible for the chosen heroes as any guardian from up close might still portray.

"A pleasent morn to you Titans, though I am sorry to say this message is far more than I would have guessed.." The silver haired wizard covered up his face a bit with his old scarf , to not scare the teens with his dragon attributes...

"Dear friend Malchior, you look very pale! Why are you fretting over a simple message?" Another teammate had joined from behind the leader. She had once been a princess of a planet in the outer reaches of space called Tamaran, which was still there should she think to take over her royal duties. She had many interstellar enemies; one being her older sister Blackfire. She was nothing compared to her sister when it came to absolute fire power, but Starfire had will power. That differed greatly compared to her dark hearted twin with raven locks and a menacing gaze. She was called Koriand'r on her planet , while the Tamaranean princess prefered Starfire above all else on earth. The earth bound alien girl sympathized with the young wizard on the screen. After the fight against their last adversary, the teens had been a bit less open to one another than when Trigon had been vanquished..

She wished for those days but knew that they were not going to reappear just for her sake...

"Titans, I think you might have to give me some credit ...I was, able to obtain the legend's contents by my connections in the shadow plane...All by one spectre who is still on our side. The scripts are definitly going to activate..." Raven raised a brow and leaned in to see the wizard grumble something softly and clear his throat. She wished he had been joking. She had no idea since Isis had been her broker by a spiritual connection and link. Who was the dragon boy's so- called 'spirit link?' Why did he just tell her now, and not then when they had needed him back in the Celestial realm?

Robin thought over what the wizard had said about scrolls and curses. The thought wiped him out and he could not recognise what curse the guardian wizard was describing to his team. He felt the issue being brought up only just recently had turned into a mental barrier of sorts. This felt likely to have some connection to that same day...He scratched his head and thought over and over as to what curse, and when and why?

"Out with it Mal." Cyborg put a hand onto the keys of the computer. "Tell us what you found. Or just tell us what it is you missed tellin' us last time. Don't hold back." The cybernetic teen of the heroes was almost demanding with his tone, surprising Beastboy in the background the most. Starfire and Raven also almost jumped from his loud bark as he planted his palms into the keyboard, hoping that it had not busted under his weight.

"The scripture...was about the forgotten myth...About it's second portion following the first prophecy...It took months to a year to find the book from the kingdom in the sands...thankfully, some gods of that time knew how to talk to the djinn in order to allow us access to it."

A strong vibe returned as the teen leader of the small group got closer to the screen. "That kingdom was destroyed when Slade, and then Hsari...How did you find it! That was in the past, and how...Did you know about what the book said?"

"It was Kayumon a few months during the scrap with Slade, he remembered that you had learned about it, though Rokuro might remember the rest..."

The masked hero shook his head while his eyes no longer were cast downwards towards the floor. " Who was your informant? Why is that book still important? Roku, he is not getting back out! I promised Hakuro and the selves that they would be safe-

Raven brought a hand to her leader's shoulder. "You have to calm down Robin...He is not the one that Malchior is mentioning. You might not remember , but the Eternal Aluehain has been watching us. The reason is as he says. We will have to find out what they want. The , prophecy had another section-

"I know, it said that Rokuro was supposed to have a child that would become corrupted by the king. That was it, right?" He brushed her off with a shrug. Just when he thought today might be a memorable one.

"Then we must battle once more any other lizards or their rulers!" Starfire exclaimed to the screen's face. "You did not warn us of the danger returning...just this moment.." She frowned and clenched her fists together.

"Raven , you told us that you still needed to find when it would happen, right?" Cy asked the empath quickly, remembering the conversation after their meeting with the Eternal a year ago.

"About if time was relevant when it came to visions? I said that to explain why I would not know an exact date or place..What will that do to help us?" Her head whipped back around to face the wizard. "Tell your informant to keep digging. Thank you for your help , but we are well aware. A few of us have gaps in our memories, so please keep in touch. Raven , out."

The boy wonder ran his fingers through his ebony hair. "Thanks Rae..After that last time, Mal has never been on good terms with the guardians. Sorry this is probably a lot to ask of you, everyone else too.."

Raven and the other Titans just sighed or shrugged. Cyborg reassuringly pat his friend on the back, although almost knocking the leader over a bit in the process.

"Man, just focus on getting better. Rae said that Eternal Dreamwake's medicine should fix your late night snacking too. Don't worry so much Rob!"

Starfire had fled from the room when her friend's backs were turned. Raven saw immediately that the Titan's leader wasn't the only victim in the tower.

"Dude, just stay calm, cool, collected." Bb gave a thumb's up to the two big bro types he lived amongst. "If you keep freakin' out like that, you might get cardiac arrest ! Oh! I know what just might make you guys stop being such grumps- Uh..I mean right now anyway, heh!" The green teen whipped out a game disc for the newest platform. "Soo? Feel liked getting your butts whooped by my awesome gaming prowess? C'mon! It'll be fun! Just liked old times, right Cy ?"

The two wondered if the game might trigger a pleasant memory in the tower for their leader, or a relapse of that same time...

"What do you think? Might just give you a break from all those dark thoughts. I guess , why not! B , your on! I am not having my butt whooped anytime little green man! Bring it!" The two coaxed their leader to join, when he did it started off on that pleasant note, but the Titan hero still paused a few times. Lost in thought, he seemed to be thinking inwardly , as if in a daydream-

"Duuude! I just had a collision! What the heck! Rob's way ahead of you too! Agh! Dangit! I picked the game! What gives?" He was laughing as he said those words, no real intent to simply walk off in a huff could be detected in the youngest Titan's eyes. Robin smiled a bit, but felt his eyes stray from time to time. Claiming it was from late nights up in the tower, he realized that the room was sinking!

His controller dropped by his feet as the teen wonder started to fall deeper into that scene, that dark night...

The skies were filled with smog and debris seemed to float on swift winds. This world had been of the past ..no wait! He eyed the scene over again as the clouds of smoke started to move and shift. He wanted to gather more information, just...where was he?

The teen saw only the ruined vision before him, the winds causing his eyes to water from all of that debris drifting around.

He brushed the ashes from his cheek, the tears mixing and smearing them all over his face. This was real...He felt the grip over him as his heart beat almost siezed, something was behind him-

The teen was in shock as he realized that the shadow by his conclusion as he swirved around, looked just like..Rokou. But...he had sent the counterself off! Why was he a shadow? "Wh- What is going on? Why are you here!" The being revealed it's dark hair and wings of a great fallen one as it became somewhat more noticible. "Who are you? Are you...Rokuro?" The teen rasped with a worried expression. His face was still smeared with salty tear streaks and black ashes. The being was wearing attire only to his lower half, his chest and torso exposed to allow his wings movement.

"I am of Rokuro. Not that you have to be concerned, you need to leave. This world will soon engulf what is left, do not remain...Go!"

The teen shook and stuttered while trying to find his footing as he was cast back into darkness. "Wait! What is this vision? We defeated Roku!What are you saying? Is this...A vision! A future! Nooo!"

The teen awoke as his body jerked up off the sofa. The two boys beside him had almost called the medic of Titan's tower; Raven, in a split second.

The teen leader blinked up to his two bros and coughed as if the smog had not left his system.

Bb anxiously adjusted his friend to sit up better. "Rob, you had better get your butt to the ward, or you're gonna collapse like that! C'mon, Rae might be able to-

"No! No..I'm fine...I' ll talk to her, thanks but...Just wait for me. Everything is going to be fine." The teen leader felt those words would be useless when Raven caught wind of his encounter. She would know, she always did. Ever since their bond, he felt useless...He didn't want her protection forever. He felt she had done that all on her own, but it was only natural to cling to her for a pillar...as a magic user, she was a great friend and ally. Isis had been trying to argue that her magics would suffer greatly if the empath did not find some interest in the plane the nile queen kept. He worried that she might be tempted to leave them...Did she want to further her magic like the True Master , who had taught Robin in the far eastern mountains? What if he went back? It might be worth a shot to fly back to the elder teacher's side. He had a feeling that would be his next journey. Here, he was dragging down his friends with his current state. Daydreaming, searching at night for some mysterious object - it might be wise to approach this struggle with an open mind. The True master was no guarentee, even Raven might give him the thumbs down if he went and told her too much of the truth. The odd dark winged teen that looked like a slightly different Rokuro...Just what was that place? If that could be answered, he would feel much better about the journey he wished to eventually attempt.

/

The moonlit night cast over the spirit world of the wood elves' forest.. Tucking their young and elderly into bed , the only soul still wandering the forests was a chieftess named Priscilla Dearheart. The lady elven clan leader had hoped that the soul she had returned to the present day Earthen plane would soon have finished his errand without wasting any energies for the night walkers to seize. She also wondered what had taken him so long; as to wait and fan out , and how many times it would be until he had finished delivering the pieces of her priceless rediscovered item to her collective chosen. Richard of Earth had only been handed a portion. It should have cleared his taint a bit, seeing as Dreamwake didn't do medicine topically, or enjoy applying strong scented herbal cures onto his wounded. She had been the one to make the cure for both boy and young soldier when the two had had similar symptoms. The drunken life blood of the dragon's, the cursed marks that had since died down...were they going to return with such a soul to sacrifice? The man, Slade ...he had been under her watchful eye for a year now , on and off. When she saw him as an adult, the version of the child self seemed unreal. Roku had done that warp in order to steal his vessel's energies. The soldier Slade, had become a young barely - of - age teen. That in itself was not unusual, not for the dragon who was himself a part of Rokou..

She called forth an old ally from the west who had since been freed by Rokuro and Verra's plea. The teen on earth had insisted as well that Veronica Bethel be given a chance to try over. With less magical ability, she was almost confused for a witch , rather than a demon's former disciple. Lilith had not contacted the lady red. That actually made Priscilla relieved somewhat. Yet, that feeling from a year before still clung to her heart. A feeling..was it not in form a premonition?

Her feet took her quickly to a grassy alter covered by vines and small trees. The shrine belonged to a goddess of erth and wood. But that goddess held not enough power compared to the elements. Thus, was subjected to being a charm for births and child related ordeals. The goddess was Tara, or a mother goddess of more than one sect. She translated to Star in some. Others, she was a prominent mother figure. Hecate did not fall under this category because of their attributes towards the balance of the worlds not being on equal levels. Tara was supposed to have also had a face as a princess of the northern peoples of the spirit world. In that past she had met a morphing leader and earthen protector ...that could be..

The guardian spirit of earthen calm chuckled as she recalled the youngest earthen Titan, he was of that same time period..as was a dear aquaintence of Sorcerer Greg and he...

"How quaint..I must see to her protection as well!" The elven woman left the alter after her small arrangement had been upon it. An offering of the small white shard , just as Richard had used to halt Rokou from further breaking free in the westernspirit plane that fated year before.

Inside the crystal was light. That essence differed from the red one since it could not be bound to one person or being alone. The effect of the glow died, while the lady with green locks in her priestess robes simply smiled under her grey hood. The time would arrive shortly. At least , Verra was having fun with his new partner in crime! She wondered what the cat had been up to, but dismissed the thought with a yawn.

Tommorow was another day. She could decide her next step then, now...she was ready to hit the sack..

/

The cat, had been running around town in the dead of night searching for his partner in crime who had gone off on her own earlier.

Well, actually...it wasn't as a vigilante..just-

The girl fazed through a brick wall by a crooked alley. Verra almost came to collide into her from another direction when he saw her costume mirroring a darkly cast witch of her world. He halted to a stop in a cloud of smoke.

"Allie! I told you, no late night searching for clues! He's not here!" The cat had returned to claim the form of the billionaire ; Shoji Takahara, standing now over her as she tried to face away. The time that he had with her; to train her in the arts, as well as to better her in understanding her sorroundings, was not going to be forever. In her mind, she had taken to investigating the terrors that had followed her from the Spirit realm. Alicia had battled Arisu again , though she had been brought out by the teen's stubborn nature, Arisu had tried to take over. She could not tell her mentor as of this moment why she had run off. It was not just a hunch. She sensed a wolf. The white wolf or shadow one; she did not know. If it were the mist covered one, she would not bow to it as before. That is why she grew stronger at night, yet Arisu had the upper hand in the darkest places within the princess's mind. Alicia had not been able to dream of the angelic form similar to an Ethereal's own body. It frightened her that Arisu might have won this time, trying to smother the light lady so that all was unclear once more. Verra was not of a high enough level of abilities to see into her thoughts. He could read through mind speak, as well as her emotions by noticing her body language. He was trying his hardest to save Aaron too. The boy had been in another's care once he had awoken from his slumber. Allie had saved him from being sent off into oblivion. Yet, young Aaron had not given her reason to pry , she could wait. Alicia and Veravakumu had indeed waited patiently , yet he did not bring up a thing. It was as if the tween could not, or had simply wiped his memory bare. His only response had been that the golden dragon would have the power to repair his fragmented self. It would take longer still, the mysterious and secretive sorcerer was very calm about him methods. Alicia was confused as to why he did not remember her. The first few weeks had been difficult , just to confirm that Verra had been led on for a good reason. Thor had pitied her, and Hecate had warned Alicia of the dangers should the princess continue to remain on Earth.

Verra had claimed all of their doubt even though Alicia had told them he could be trusted by her will.

The teen followed the billionaire back to his pent towering over the city they had relocated to. It was close to Jump City but was built to stand a bit taller. Star City was in between this one. Vee had patched things up with the bat in Gotham long before the teens had come home. Even Richard Grayson had been doubly surprised to see Shoji visiting his old associate. Alfred had just smiled a small smile and served them lunch by the courtyard.

However, Vee had mentioned that the teen leader of the Titans was still covered by that sad night. The dragon had been sealed behind closed doors. Yet, his son's ally Hakuro still kept hidden somewhere in the Titan's mind. That wasn't a terrible feeling, but the connection to the past was.

Verra had reached out to the sisters and even a slightly older Tsani, just to have some sort of device to see that influence clearly. Aluehain had commented that the dragon had touched many lives, like a creeping poison that would not falter. She also mentioned that the two be alert as ever, should a certain demoness show her face again.

Shoji's immediate thought as to try and get a good night's rest for the coming days ahead. Alicia did not even bat an eye or yawn, as if she were a night owl like the other adults of the city's nightlife.

Then he remembered that she had not relinquished all of her mortal strength. She was just like a pouting teenager, wanting what was best. Not regretting her own answers and doubt that accompanied her free thinking. She was also a princess! He had seen her grow into a royal pain before, but it would be a while untl she reached Catherine's level. Was she trying to live up to her absent mother's expectations? She had time, but felt that planning was in order , for when they might cross paths again.

He sighed as the door clicked open and the knob was turned. Hall lights flickered on softly , covering the whole room ahead with their dimly lit, luminous glow. Allie had been here for a year now, but the past still lingered. Shoji ushered the young blonde inside, hoping she was calm enough to talk, if not now , then later the next day.

"You had better get to bed missy , I can let this slide...but I wish you would at least let me in just to help where I can?" He saw her head drop and her locks of whispy golden strands fall into her face.

"I...I am not ready to tell you, but I want you to forgive me...I just do not know -

"Then sleep on it, tell me when you feel ready to." The cat's other self said softly. "No one is going to die, I have your back, partner!"

Alicia smiled and wiped her puffy eyes, trying to face his own reassuring grin. She nod and hugged him goodnight before rushing back to her room.

Vee felt his form start to dampen. His Verra form was being contacted, but not by one of their plane!

"The pretentious princess was after me like a bird of prey. That child would know better than to challenge a dangerous big, bad, wolf!"

Verra huffed at the shadow creature's comment. He was just taunting poor Allie, that was a useless tactic now. She had trained by the side of a former being also tainted by his own darkness. He had secretly taught her the ways he had been given to keep her own darkness in check. The wolf would lose because all of that strength, was also his own pesonal power.

Vee could fight. The wolf, wouldn't know what hit him!

"Face me then! I am here, right for your vengence. I will be your opponent-

"Not tonight. " The spectre wolf gave a toothy grin. "I am more interested in an aura of light...It was quite powerful, yet I think it was not here..."

"Fight me wolf!" Verra was getting used to changing from a human face to an animal one in seconds. "Let me banish you from the cosmos ! I beat you more than once, now you don't even have a body! You are no threat!..."

The white wolf scoffed at this boisterous attitude from his old enemy of his king's.

"Hah! Then I am easily able to imprison your mind further in to darkness by your dreams! Fancy that, I will devour that light. When the moon is on high by many flights of the Raven, we shall rise before the golden lord of time!" The being spoke in an echo, leaving the cat's fur to bristle from such a prophecy...

"A raven...a golden lord of-

"Wooooolf!" His eyes grew wide , now knowing that golden lord- he meant Aaron!

"I have to go back...This place is no longer safe!"

His body returned to it's human form, his feet never stopped as he rushed back to the pent's other bedroom hallway. Shoji swung open Aaron's bedroom door, praying that he had gone to sleep on a dime. He was supposed to visit Aria in the morning! They were going to see about his broken memories-

"Aaron!?" He panted and called out as he flipped on the lampswitch. No answer.

"Verra...Why are you shouting...Oh!"

Allie should not have seen it in form, or in feeling. She was not prepared, and neither in truth was the guardian in black. He lay with his head falling towards the floor, his feet up in the air. He had fallen out of bed...perhaps in a fit of-

"Aaron? Aaron?!" Alicia saw the eyes of the lifelessly pale child and almost broke down there. "W-who...What has happened to him? He does not carry a pulse...Verra..It is just as Nina was ! His soul is not present!" She was forcing herself not to cry here and now. Deep down, she had trusted this child with her past selve's secrets of long ago. Verra was fearful if he should move her away, he needed to call his cousin Aria. She was close by, and just a phone call away on Earth as they stood over their lifeless ally in tears.

/

Raven's eyelids snapped open, her lungs gasping for precious air. She was not in California with her friends. This was...a strange deja vu of Trigon's end. Only it did not include a true Azarathian to initiate it's second coming, another was here. Among the smog , she had seen this world before when they had re entered the tower after leaving the Celestial plane...A daemon self of Rokuro had saved her from a high flying fall to the ground, he had to be here..wherever this was, protecting it's secrets...

"Why have I been summoned back to your world! Rokuro?" Her voice echoed across the space covered by crumbling turrets and towering buildings of the past-

"He was with you. I did not call your friend to this void."The dark winged self with long cinder coloured strands, and very little pieces of clothing to his upper half shone above the dark witch. "I was never given a proper name, thus you may call me Rokuro. Though I would rather be called Kuro. It will not claim me, and I do not wish to cause a stir in this realm riddled with traps...Will , you assist me?"

Raven gave the teen a hard gaze through the wind strewn darkness .

"You saved me in this place..When that embodiment of Roku as a red dragon pulled me in. I cannot help you finish , your message to our leader won't save ...Please send me home-

The boy landed in a swift move , his uncovered feet touching the ground and kicking up dust as he grounded himself to stand. "I did not call you inside of this world...You were pulled in through dreams...!"

The teens gasped and turned as the sound of a cackle returned their serious gazes. It's face was that of a white phantom wolf. Not as a messenger of good tidings, but as the omen of death itself!

/

"My message was made clear." The beast whoofed as it aknowledged the two darkly clothed teens. "You have a name, you just do not remember. Rokuro wishes to meet you..He is suffering by your existance. Yet you will not go to him? How shameful of a fallen Ethereal!" The wolf's laugh brought him to change form as the warrior in a wolf mask, covered by a pelt over his muscular shoulders.

"You were brought here by me. Plain and simple! Coy as ever, child? Do you not recognise my every being that lays beside you?"

"No...You are! ...You are a fake! Roku is not here! That was a- Raven was halted by a hand that pushed her away from the damned evil beast, atop a fallen turret now looking down smugly at it's victory . It had captured their attention quite nicely. Now to light the prince's fire!

The wolf warrior's eyes burned red as hot coals. It's teeth bared outwards as sharp fangs and gushed the essence of dark power, knashing a bit of life from a dying soul it had captured between it's jaws.

"I intend to free the beast , you crave it's power, as well as the promise of freedom . It is too late to call the other side..."

"Roku..." Raven swept over to Kuro by levitation. "He must be controlling the wolf...I think he can be stopped. In this place-

"He...is stronger...He has corruption all around him." Was the response that the empath had gotten from her enemy's link to the other side.

" Then...We have to call the guardians! This fight is going to leave us wide open...I won't let it free!"

Raven's cloak became a white beacon once again as she reclaimed her balanced mind, readying alongside her new ally. "Then, we just have to hold him off until my beacon can signal the-

The wolf demon leapt into the air and landed feet away without breaking it's fall. A cracking sounded beneath it's foot. Bones, and millions of them!

"No time to plan, fly with me Raven!"

The girl Titan did not get her last few protests out before they were off the ground and back into the fog ridden skies of the next doomsday.

"I can do that myself!" She shoved him off , clambered away and flew beside him at top speed with her energies. "My double's betrothed , Arianna was faster than he...And you combined." The teen said as if remembering the prince's past.

Raven battled her companion's speed as the wolf as hot on their trail as a snow white dragon. He could not bring the red to follow. He was not able to! Raven tried to fight at her anxieties and was soon given a shove and boost by the new ally to her left. "Fly higher!" He shouted over the whirlwind skies that pummelled the three as they strove to burst through. "Trying! I have to get farther out! Wh- Wait! Where are you going?! Kuuro!"

The fear returned sending the empath into a state of shock. Soon, her body returned to the tower. Her powers had been sealed away and her entire uniform was layered in cold sweat. She had flown, but he had not followed...Why was she seeing him? Was Robin being visited by these-

"No..."

Her feet unconsciously took her away from her own room, right up to her leader's bedroom door. It was pitch black outside, it must have been late, and here she was cowering over a nightmare!

"I cannot leave it like this. My...friends..." Her voice cracked a bit as she tried not to give in and pushed herself to return to bed. Instead, she gave into meditation until dawn. Her eyes were sore and blurry from that sleepless scare of a night. All for the sake of an unborn child. Her face fell onto the carpet as she barely made it to her mattress with a messy flop*.

/

The creature on high; but before the fabled Celestial realm, was caught up in his own struggle. A boy he had known the father of was to aid him in his search. The dark lord's spirit travelled before. How he had been allowed to astral travel in confined spaces , meant he was projecting his false image while the other roamed free.

Lord Eternal Destiny called a young apprentice of his own to his side. Her name had become famous in such a short time, even after he should pass, she would rule his kingdom with an iron fist. Also with the air of a queen, empress even!

Now widely known Lady Aluehainyu had tested her worth as the vassal of the Eternal's next ruler. She had her own demons; with being a part of the new and old prophecies of the worlds, all while the same texts revolved around the young prince in captivity, bound by his past and it's troubling truths.

He was in their world of olden day deities, trapped and afraid to reach back out. His father's presence still had an effect on his day to day survival. Aluehain did not believe that he had completely turned in the past. She had believed that he could turn around his ill fortune if he tried to break from the soul stealer's lingering third sight.

His father was being contained, was given no food or water, no company, and not one ounce of regret. She did not want the saddened world that the prince had built around him to flourish because of his tainted captor. She wished for his freedom as strongly as any of his allies. Though, her skepticism was not going to falter , she still knew he could turn on them. The boy on Earth , Richard was proof that Roku's blood still held the young hero counterself of that plane in chains because of Rokuro's role. He was going to feel it's effects like a highly potent fever. Something that Rokuro would not talk about. Just as Hakuro had kept quiet for his new vessel's sake. He did not want to trigger an uproar on Earth. He was not going to lose another he had tried to save, while in fact, the teen he held, saved him!

~The young prince will be given a new task. We shall give his identity a new face, and I wish you and Lady Aria to accompany him. I also intend to send Lady Catherine to the Earthen plane. Her daughter will give in to her dark self if they are not to meet once more.~ The Eternal king's staff helped him balance his weary form back into his chair. Aluehain was unsure of why he wished to proceed all so suddenly! She felt her mouth move, but spoke through mind speak instead.

~ Great Lord Destiny...Might we not plan ahead before moving forward in such a rushed way? We must not be reluctant in our efforts, that I see...Yet, it is too soon to reveal ourselves to the Titans of Earth! They too have not been able to cope as well as the guardians, and those present that were dragged into his battle! I will not risk losses if we tarry so, or even if we do not and move at full force!~ She thumped her palm over her chest with a solid pound. ~ Let me first contact the sisters. The guardians have witnessed a loss-

The lord of Eternal beginnings stared at his pupil harshly to quiet her distrust in his methods. ~ State the guardian. This is news to even I. For I only have half of the Lady Time's foresight. Do tell me. You have been to the human side without a true mission to state?~ His questioning was a dagger into her heart each and every time. The pink haired sorceress and council women frowned and shook her head. ~ I will gladly see to your invite going as planned. But first, I wish to be given full right to see to another accident. The boy was amiss , the blonde with a golden aura. He was called Aaron in his time and was whisked back to earth . We were successful and saw to their removal , it was to be only days away...Then, an intruder took hold and ruined their attempt to restore the young's memories.~ Her look turned to a window by the grand room, the only one that would be safe to keep opened ajar . To not be suspected of an invitation to lone spirits.

~ Aaron's soul was stolen from his body as he slept. Lady Catherine's now found child is at her limit. Yes, send the Queen to guide her. The guardian as the man Shoji Takahara of Earth is unfit to keep her well. The words I speak are of my own intent. That I shall not lie of, but Veravakumu has much to learn on his own. He knows of Alicia's transformation by another's presence...~

The king nod to the young enchantress and bid her away , so that he could ponder her complaint. She was left with the big question. Would they meet the dragon's remaining power if the lord of Eternals gave the ok to leave for Earth? Was it wise to move ahead...she had only just learned of the incident. It gave her a feeling of doubt as to whether the teens of that plane would be ready.

"I must do something...At this rate...-

A young member of the local magician's academy; placed onto their castle grounds by Dreamwake was huffing and puffing to reach her down the hall.

"It is me! Prentice Skylar! Hello!" The girl gave the young second year a short glance but then turned away to continue her thoughts. "Heey! I come bearing a message from Lord Earth and Lord Dreamwake! Please listen!"

He was halted with a glare as the magenta eyed Eternal gave in. She was impatient , but the royal court might have ordered something dire to happen!

"State your request." She said in a monotone voice, while her feet never moved an inch. "I...oh! Yes, umm...here it is!" The red haired , flame eyed tween dug through his satchel. "You are summoned secondly to meet with the council of dragon Earth dwellers. Or something along those-

"Why I ? Continue! That is not the full scrolling!" She crossed her arms to her chest and tapped her foot to the stone floors. "Yes! Ok, umm ...let's see...Here it is! Ehem*..Lord Dreamwake wishes to discuss the prophecy of the wastes of the past Reia. Will you join? - Oh, also; Earth is not rushing to see any visitors this second. But Dreamwake says his quest is far more timely and must be spoken soon. I think that was what he told me...Lady Aluehain?"

The tween in scholarly attire of a young spellcaster blinked up at the miss, seeing her start to cast a teleportartion spell onto herself. "I will see the time wizard. I thank you for seeing to his task." She smiled as best as she could. The winds lifted her to fall into a chair inside of the sorcerer's study. "I am not tardy, but you seem to have been quite busy with your plans. Tell me, have any leads concerning Reia's heir been located? Is she connected to the chosen few?" Her comrade removed a book of silver lettering from a high book shelf. ~ The dragon will wish to use that link. It is best you do not give notice to the unseen ones.~

She sighed and tried to stretch and stand up from the large armchair. ~ Hmph..Then it is true..He is saving his damned self by hiding in the shadows of this plane. Perhaps he is growing by another's intervention...?~ She raised a brow with her arms crossed again. The sorcerer and sandman chuckled at her crudeness. This priestess's child had come to be respected by her allies. He did not want to see that trust break by her questioning nature. ~ Destiny trusts you , but you must not question a being that knows that soul stealing dragon from long ago.~ Reminded the spell caster as he caused the book to levatate down into her hands. ~ There is more to justice than conflict and accusations. He was once a corrupted past being of Lilith's time and before. As do I recall, the Lord Destiny once trained as the sand dragon's disciple in the sand kingdom where he had been born to. Destiny, was originally a Djinn of high caliber. I know you are not blind to his being. He was once close to Raku as the desert sands.~

Aluehain ripped open the book in her grasp. A battle against Raku- Roku's own possssive father...A dark sand dragon, corrupted by time...But Lilith had been there! She must have known!

~ I must find how it was that he came to tempt our Destiny...How those shackles bound to his wrists are cursed , how Roku knows how to free him! Lil-

The old sandman in that dark cloak surrounded by mists closed off the thought by snatching up the storybook. ~ It is not your battle. Do not decide for Destiny without his word. Lilith can create parallels in between space. She is a master of illusion, on earth she was a bystander and wishes still to oppose us. To finish the dragon's prophecy by making it her own. Her lust for power makes her equally as dangerous. Do not look for her in dark places, or she will do away with your flame of life.~ The gem shaped red eyes of the keeper of recorded passings sighed and sat back into his chair. ~ She tempted many- including Catherine's first born. Cecilia has been missing , we are yet to see her as a human, more so a siren..~

"Why a siren of the -

The figure in shadow rubbed his temples wearily. ~ She was like Lilith as a winged being of dark magics. She soon lost her wings to later enchant a new sect of followers..~

He rested deeper into the seat and groaned.~ Aria of the four wind strewn passages was in the process of searching on earth for her once more, in fact...She told me that she had become...idolized as a singer in London...~

The pink haired teen blinked at this note, realizing that he was revealing private matters , purposely...

"Thank you for your time Lord Dreamwake. She shouldered a hooded cape over herself to leave the study, while the sorcerer turned her way with a now puzzled look. He knew her thoughts for he had given her the answer!

~ Where are you going to go?~

The sorceress simply left her hand from the doorknob. She had a small smirk across her lips as she set up hand signals to begin her journey.

"Back to Earth, where else?" With a farewell wave the teen left her old friend to figure out her plans. It was time to set the gears into motion once more. Her train was bound for a foggy city in the northern present upon european soil. Where Alicia and Vee had just landed to get to an old friend of a friend. What would she encounter? She, the great council women Eternal had not planned to go all out. Destiny's great dreamweaver's words still played in her head over and over. In the end, she had done as he wished. Fate was strange that way, it was never far behind her forever curious and searching shadow.

/

This..was a bit to continue the preview and strat the new arc..unfortunately, I got carried away with the prophecy and left some hints.- too many!

If you did not already read An Eternal Tommorow, it was to end into this, To the future. I think that the lady Reia's child will grow up beside the titans and their prophecised leader. Yet to be witnessed! Also, Tara or Terra is going to reappear. She was mentioned as also having a part to play in Rokuro's past. In the earlier when we are broken and The rest of us I think...It's been so long since that chapter set! Lilith will be returning as will the dark shadow wolf. Still working on the fated meeting on the U K where Alicia's mother and possibly older sister are! Aaron is a disembodied spirit as of now, I haven't forgotten the titans! Bb is going to try and cheer up the teen leader, and Raven has to interrogate him to death about the shadow self of Rokuro! Read on to find out more!


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 2: The Black Widow's Eternal Vengence.

/

The empath rubbed her temples and tried to think clearly as she sat on her mattress cross legged. Her leader was about to announce something big to his team. The teens had bugged him non stop, but Robin would not relent to their prying. Just as the dream sense, that the gothic magic user had when returning to that world inside of a cast away one- Raven was unsure of how to get back. After her meditation that night before, when she had awoken and fallen out of bed...The winged teen from that world resembling a slightly taller Rokuro, had not called her back. The fact that the white phantom wolf had held a remaining message from Roku , had also set off some bells. Why was the wolf doing all of this? He must have been connected as Roku's incarnation by creation. The guardian Veravakumu was an enemy to the wolf, as well as Shadow Von Hert of the shadow plane.

The Eternals must have been seeing this , she didn't drop that thought. Her communicator began to beep by her side, causing the deep in thought witch to almost lose her concentration. "Raven here! Is it time to gather in the briefing room?" Her question was spoken quickly, she did not want to be left out.

"Y- Yeah..Rae, I think something happened to Rob yesterday. But, just don't push him cause he is still pretty cold from it..Don't shoot the messenger!" Bb was sure their leader would be pissed that the youngest had not kept his mouth shut.

"Something, happened?..Whatever. Just.. when are we meeting him? -

"Umm, right now! I tried to call! Actually , Cy sent Mal to go get you but..-

A loud enough knock on her bedroom door made the empath a bit tense. Throwing on her cloak while still holding the unit in her palm, she went to see who had been outside, possibly eavesdropping on her conversation!

"See you there! Beastboy, out." The screen went blank while the door slid open to reveal a sighing but smiling wizard prince to greet the lady.

"Shall we be off then?" Was all that the wizard said still smiling like a cunning fox of eastern folklore . The empath blushed and brushed by her companion with a short huff. The puzzled magician tried to pace along, not saying much until they came to the next hall brfore the main one. "You have been cold before, fridgid even..I still do not know what it is that you wish for me to do or say?" He watched her try and steady her dark energies as she swirved back to face the teen with almost silvery locks. " I do not want you to break because of our leader." She replied with a half glance , as if not directly speaking to the exiled prince's face. "He is trying to fight the influence, but that might not be enough...Starfire saw Robin's future in a fight with a villain called Warp." She started to recall the museum and the time zzap that the alien princess had witnessed. It had been a very cold and barren place that had been the Titans' future Jump City. According to Starfire, it had been snowing without end. Looking as if the city had been buried deep under mountains of white flakes. Raven thought of the vision she had seen. That world was not Trigon's end anymore...A being that was referring to itself as Kuro...who had a dreary connection to Prince Rokuro..That was all new to her.

"The princess...she was forced through time space? Then..How did she recall so much? The answer is the far future; we all fear that . Yet, it is not entirely out of our grasp. Please listen, I wish to mend my ways...I was going to wait to tell you..but, that book you were given...the spell around it broke. It was Rorek's dark energies that opened it. He resides inside me. And I will do everything in my power to banish him and my fallen name. That is why I wish no ill will upon your team and leader. Let me change, for your sake..? To thaw my once frozen heart, I will do whatever I must to set things right again. So please, let me help."

The empath watched as the dragon cursed wizard set down onto one knee. He was a being surrounded by shadows, but today, he looked different. No dark clouds, smoke and mirrors, only the very truth. Raven was unsure, taken aback by his pose and manner so frightfully strange...This was the pining Malchior she knew. The puppy eyed one that claimed that he wished to protect her . Now, he was giving a damn again about Robin! She stood speechless in front of the briefing room doorway. He was losing his mind in this world again! This was a new sort of Malchior.

"Later, right now...We have work to do ." She said in a slightly rigid tone . The wizard shrugged and re adjusted himself, his scarf slipping a bit to reveal a sorrowful frown. His tooth from Rorek 's influence was still pushing past his face like Bb's did. She felt a serious resemblance by that pitiful gaze. Yet could not look away from the group she stood before, she did not want to meet that sad stare again...he was just pushing his luck!

/

All of the teens had assembled inside the room overlooking the city skyline. The sun had risen to it's highest peak and the boat goers were possibly closer to the action upon rocking waves, over shores that were lapped up by the current.

The green teen had turned into a falcon as his beak opened to let out a shrill shriek , loud enough that it caused Starfire to almost jump from her spot. "Dangit Bb! What are you tryin' to do? I am not tone deaf, but that squawking is gonna make me hard of hearing! Cut it out you little sweat stain! Rae! B just up and went pteradactyl on us! He was just as freaked by his bird brain squawk as Star, that his feathers almost fell out!" Robin had not yet sat down with his team, as he had been able to get close enough to Mal to whisper that they talk man to man about his findings. Mal gave the hero a shake of his head and shoved the young leader back into the fray. "You called us here. It must be of utter importance if this cannot wait?" He raised a brow questioningly. "I did, and I do want to tell you as long as we can compromise.."

"Compromise...Soo, is it kinda dangerous?" Bb had spoken through his falcon form; a trick granted by the sister Light for future battles. He of course had learned the way of another speech when Skylar had been by his side in the Celestial world. Thankfully, it had been a safe way to communicate- as long as he maintained a sharp eye out for lone spirits, and did not allow in any intruders. Not all animals held one form. Some could become other earthly beings. Others, were bound to one plane at a time. Bb's thought was that he too could learn to possibly master the language for the coming war. He just wished to be of at least some use to his team by then!

"B! You can talk bird? Paulie wanna cracker?" The cyborg teen chuckled with a tease. Bb's larger form of a peragrine falcon was green with some dark brown and white markings. Raven suddenly gasped. "Beastboy! Who taught you how to hold that form?" The dark sorceress fell silent and waited for an answer. The teen tried to revert back, only to find it difficult to try! " Cy! I think I'm stuck!"

The screeching green, predatory bird danced around his big bro's bald head in mid flight. "Raae! I can't turn back! This is not from that crazy shifter is it? I can't morph back!"

"Beastboy!" The teen titans leader pointed in the youngest's direction, his eyes startling the poor boy into a frenzy. "Aaagh! I can't take it! Schkraaawk!*"

His talons hit a glass window looking over the skyline, his body trapped in that dance. Bb was grappled by the foot and pulled back in. "There has to be some sort of intruder!" Starfire watched her friend as he resisted the urge to snap at Cy's arm. ~ I want to get back!~

"Back? Beastboy! It's us! Your team! Who did this to you?" Robin tried not to have his face scratched as he held the younger titan back with his gaze .

~ The snake!He said...he needs you! You gotta find him! He knows how to fix me!~ Robin gasped and realized who that white snake was . "The true master...She knows...but..I haven't even told the-

"The..true master?" Starfire peered over her friend's shoulder curiously. She raised a brow and frowned. "We were told of your journey to see the lady of the arts of martial...or..is she not a human elder, but a snake?"

"The teen shook his head and chuckled. "No, Star. She is a real elderly lady that knows martial arts. She is in the mountains in the eastern part of the world I met and trained with her guardians; by rank Bear was the first trial, the second..was the snake. It..was blind, so I guess albinism was the reason. It tested me and I passed on to meet the monkey . He was...a bit odd. But they helped me a lot and I got stronger because of their teachings. But..Beastboy just said the white snake..He has never met the guardian I met in the east." His eyes turned to his two older companions . " I want you guys to come with me to meet them. The true master might understand, in fact..I meant to tell you that I wanted to go back to train. Possibly to recover my memory." Raven's eyes narrowed as she started to feel a sense of unease creep in. "We have to save Beastboy.!" Starfire cut in and seemed afraid to let it go. "He is not well even when he was just fine a very few minutes ago!" Cyborg tried to see to Bb's new form that had been knocked out cold. Hopefully when he came to, the changeling titan would remember something!

"This..was most unusual, I truly think we should not rush too quickly. It might be a trap!-

"Mal! Bb said a white snake! Rob knows a lead that might be the same messed up thing that made him like this! We are goin'. Don't know about y'all, but I am gonna risk a few days of jet lag for some real answers." The closest to the young titan was beside himself with regret. He had teased Bb about his new body without asking if he could hold it for a long time!

"Guess it's settled. Rae, we are going . Mal, I need to ask that you and Star'll look after things here." The teen leader was not sure if he should bring Cy and Bb so that the True master might see to the young titan. Maybe by an ancient remedy? Or to talk to the white serpent guardian? He jut knew the words weren't fabricated so that they couldn't be heard. But..why did it only feel like he could hear that title? Did Raven hear the mind speak too?

/

The terrors of the earthen plane had weakened a guardian of a stronger spirit earth. Dragon Endol was beside himself as Lady Raine ; an adopted guardian half spirit that looked over the Guardian Lord Earth , tried to stand tall for the two. She held a grim look and a saddened spirit over the many spirit that had been corrupted by their negligence . A lone survivor of a group of demons of the mirroring planes had escaped captivity. The being wore a cloak and imitated the crone mother well. It turned out to be a trap- four hundred sorcerers and warriors had perished; been gobbled down whole by the intruder. The hunt was still not through, they would find the creature; Raine believed it to be an old foe Roku's comrades ...her companion Endol agreed and did his best to stay strong by her side.

Though, dragon Earth was losing strength ever since the battalion had lost. He had commanded his strongest followers to protect the glass encased Lorelai Ainsley . To not let a soul corrupt what would be the awakening ceramony. Raine had asked the priestess's highest ranking if this meant Roku was still at large! She did not get a full description and this worried her as to how the Teens of earth's chosen few were faring.

She had contacted Ex prince Malchior of Knoll, only to be left with a 'it's being discussed as we speak'. Her head was filled full of questions. The teens had met the great daughter Aleiah! Why had they not given her notice yet that he was possibly wandering out in tge open? Was he a stray disembodied spirit? Had he shifted through the planes to force his influence to grow? Or was it still there inside the leader of the teens she had seen Sir Malchior seal a darker side of..? Those questions were eating at her as she felt that she had become too easy to bend when she had helped the team on earth, to stay grounded in the presence of the Eternal girl . She must have still not given up on her pursuit to right what she found unfit on that world...The guardian girl Raine was sure that the Eternal had an air of vanity surrounding her. It was like a ball and chain, keeping her too grounded and causing her such strife whenever she had her way. She did not want to stop the heroes of earth, she wanted to help free them. But Dragon Earth was at his last few hours, she could not go to them and leave him unguarded!

Dragon Endol saw the girl's frustration and sighed while placing a weathered palm onto her shoulder. "Go to the few. Allow your aid so that the chosen will succeed where they must." He winked to her.

"Do not fret over Earth's recovery. I have not forgotten your pact over his life. It will not come too soon in this moment, I will see to it you finish first. Go, before the trains to the sky villa go dark! We shall wait for your arrival, as well as pray for your safe return.."

The teen nodded with a small smile , still not sure if going was wisest at all..but knowing this was her rite. She stood from her nlkneeling position right beside her Dragon lord and bowed , saying farewell with a wave she opened up a rift and took off. Dragon Earth would be alright. Endol would not let his life slip away before the next sunrise came to pass.

/

In the depths of the darkest of worlds, a demoness plotted her next move. The imposter had done well to aggravate those goddess worshippers on the spirit earth she had fled to for cover. Her name had been silenced since the night of that child's escape. Or rather...the dragon's big break..

She laughed at this memory, knowing full well that the dragon was not through with the lady or her enemies. "I would love to see how this ends for you..Rokuro.." Her fingers were still entertwined beneath a cobweb that she had been terrorizing since she had landed . This dark place would lead her to a power ripe for the taking. Or it might find her too sullied and throw her back out. In any case, she had to go there. A great queen did not cower as her many followers lost their lives. She would be back to implant the new toy she had found dropped by her enemy into one of the chosen. A remaining red shard that had been taken from under the god's unearthly noses was held so tightly by her that she felt a presence within it's gleam. "Hah..The child fallen is calling forth his memories. A scattered shard might be missing, but I am merciful enough to return it to it's rightful owner...Roku would not like it if I broke his catalyst to pieces so soon...yet I wonder..." Her cunning features widened as she leaned up to look into the shadows and cast a spell.

"I want to see him cower! Tempt your ruler away from the light once more!" She grinned evily and laughed within the cavern's darkened space. "No one can hear you scream! Bring back the king, so that the widow may devour his very spirit!"

She laughed even louder into madness, causing the spiders and bats to swarm and be devoured by her newly opened void.

"Time to set the brat straight, just like his father..Try to stop me, yet you are a carcass in the sands . Burried, I will have my fill! To the Eternal keep!"

Her form became a speck that was swept up into the light of the vortex she had woven. Up into the great spiral she climbed, fighting the great beings that prevented entry for her in the past. Her target was certain; Rokuro would be at her beck and call. He still hungered for an answer, but the reason Aleiah would not tell Roku was just that. There was not a true meaning to their survival! Only suffering would await anyone that tried to free the prince from his curse. A double edged blade, it would knick anyone that dared to fight that fact. A catalyst was untouchable. Rokuro had transcended into just that. In order to be freed, he would need to merge with the last remaining self, he would have to absorb Hakuro in his newest appearance. That was the truth Aleiah had kept locked away. Roku was too late to discover that. Now...the golden dragon was another matter entirely..Lilith had wanted to own it. Possibly as a guard dog or something to keep her enemies on their knees. A queen had to have body guards, why not this fabled child? Then...There was Grayson...That idiot brat that thought himself lucky to have not been turned to despair by Rokuro's selves.

She bit her lip angrily and decked another order of the Eternals before turning a corner in her ghostly form. Her body became more visible in a few seconds, giving her enough time to make her way to where they might have kept the poor prince..-

"Hold it right there!" A goddess of great formidable strength showed from behind a cloud of silvery mist. This child was who she thought- Half an Eternal, half a Celestial...This would be quite the battle..

"Lady Tsuki! How kind of you to come down of your perch of nobles and greet even I!" The dark haired witch with that cold amethyst glare laughed grinned at her comment. "There is a rumor...That you are keeping a prisoner here, one I wish to meet?"

"That is not for you to hear!" The daughter of moon born rites shouted and pointed angrily at the dark mistress. "Leave here or there shall no longer be a new warning! I will not spare your existence! You have no right coming here! Heed my warning ...your dark arts have no power here.." She was growling under her breath as the room turned to ice by her breadths. "This is your last chance to give in! Your kind no longer dwells within these halls. No one shall aid you in your ploy any longer!"

The fallen lady and dark winged witch sighed while twirling a lock from atop her layered scalp. "Such formalities were not meant for you...should I send a threat as you have to my kind? I know of a far darker truth than you or even Time's own child of parallels..." Her eyes were gleaming down over the icy eyed princess in white. "A being called Kayu proposed, did you not know? Tsani is said to have been meant for the realm of the Celestials after your passing...Is she trying to make you feel sorry for her?" The lady's face soon turned to pity and mockery dripped from those fair lips. "Was she not Alieah's babe, but your's and that dog's? She is far too young to be born last! How could she then rule in your place!" The great strich crept closer, slowly she watched the goddess's eyes harden. Her heart was pounding , waiting for her time to strike.

"That child will protect the worlds in my place! I have no need for such attachments! Your jests shall not faze me! I will skewer you with my own justice, just as it was meant to be between gods and daemons!"

Her ice crystals fell blast after blast over he demoness's head. The lady of dark minds did not give in and gave up her visibility to fight elsewhere.

"When you die, I will send my condolences to that child! You cannot escape fate, for you and I were once of the same class of spirit! The truth is never lost. Burried perhaps, but never forgotten! Live a long life of regret until then, my darling swan of a sorrowful eve!"

Quoting the terrible tale of maidens that took on animal form by dark curses, the goddess in moonlit garb gasped and rushed after the lady harpy. Her eyes were still icy blue, and furious!

"You shall not escape these halls! Do you hear me monster! I shall find you where you dwell and defeat you!"

Her icy crystaline shards attached to the walls,trying to force out the wretched cretin. Her powers started to fuse into the wall's moulding. Soon she had covered every hallway in her snow and ice powers, her waking moment seemed to have arrived as a slightly bloodied menace revealed itself from a new door way . Her eyes became wide and horrified at what she saw before her. Refusing to fall back Lady Tsukiyume instead fired another powerful blast at the witch.

Suddenly, she halted. The witch had indeed been close in her encounter,; Rokuro knelt by the back of the room , but then dove towards the enemy. His thought was to get her to yield her pursuit. Tsukiyume unfroze from her spot but said not a word as the prince had succeeded in stabbing the already scraped up sorceress on her left side. Her ribs bled black blood of a tainted being as she coughed up her pain into her enemies face, her scowling lips twisted into a snarl while trying to laugh off the hurt. The goddess was shaken slightly as she turned to see the boy's eyes darken. His side was somewhat cast in shadow as the red eyes seemed to weaken, replaced with burning blue instead.

"I do not take orders from outsiders..Get out. Or I will not hold back. Heal yourself and get lost!"

His eyes were not Rokuro's own, they felt as if they had tasted something of a life stealing source. "Rokuro, step away. This wretched demon is mine! You must not be too close to her face!" The pause fell away as Tsukiyume blinked back to her current world.

"She was trying to free me. I was already pretty close to doing that ." He still had the tip of the sword he had materialized ready to strike, should the demon woman not heed his orders...

The goddess furrowed her brow and squinted to the teen still in his current attire from the year's imprisonment. "Then..You are not the child! Why have you resurfaced!?" She exclaimed in horror with her fists raised. "Rokou is not to return to carry out his first king's wish! He is dead!-

"Not likely, priestess..Cough!*"

Lilith felt her insides burn by the blade's tip having felt through her cloak. "Didn't that spiny beast teach his son any manners?" The dark lady cackled as her grin returned. "You let yourself be taken! Who in their right mind would wish to live amongst the enemy?! You were right to think me an outsider, for I have come to free you from this birdcage! By another's will!"

She turned slightly to eye the angered daemon son, held prisoner by his dark side.

"Then you leave me no choice...Lilith, you are on death row as of now! Stay away from the prince! You are now destined for a fated end!"

The queen of dark souls turned to the cryomancer and her frightened but lividly icy glare. "You are going to have me killed? Just do it now! Or perhaps you would rather clean up the idiot Eternal's mess, Rokou?" The sly smirk the lady sent the dark teen's way made the boy's long hair bristle and spike up. "Guess a warning wasn't enough you stupid puppet..Very well, You want to die when you are a fake!"

The goddess in white turned to ashes as her form swirled around a wild blade wielding, prince outcast. He flipped to side step her anger. She was an astral entity. Where was the real demon lady hiding ?

"She is getting away!"" The priestess of winter winds shouted as the swirling white flung past the two . Rokou fell to his one knee, sweating and panting from the sudden loss of his composure. "...She..was after something inside my prince...Rokuro must be watched...cough!*...He is not strong against her as before!" The darker side of the teen felt faint but was caught by the older ice maiden of the moon. "Tsani protected young Hakuro and the earthen Titan's leader...I too must force myself to fight on." She said with a sad but sure glance. She helped the teen to his feet. "That was no threat, that was a declaration of war should she try another of her tricks against this land and it's people." Rokuro recovered some ground and coughed back into his arm. "Rokou was not hostile...He said he wished to end the prophecy by killing off my father's portion of magic..He said that the self; Roko, is still within her old veseel Jay of the name, Red X..."

The moonlit goddess gasped and tried to stand taller with a hoist as the boy was lifted a bit. "That is an enigmatic villain that was captured by Roku's magic, he is still going to harbor her? You must tell your countersel-

"No!" The teen shook his head and backed away with his long hair swaying side to side. "He is too shaken and still recovering from the remaining battle! I cannot force him to return here..Not yet, he is entering the east by air travel. There, he shall meet a new task. One day, we shall meet. Right now...I don't want him to carry my guilt..He is not meant to-

The moon goddess grasped the boy's wrists and shook him by the shoulders sternly. "He will be killed if he cannot face the challenge! Why are you trapped in the past? Only you can teach him about the true means to this task! Do not fight back! He needs you to guide him, Hakuro cannot do that much without you!" She held the boy close to her chest and kept him still. "Please do not fear your power, you were afraid that he would become the demon's target. If you leave him , then that just might happen...Your powers only turned when you learned of their nameless strength. Yet, you do not know of those that have been saved by it!"

The boy's eyes widened but shut closed again tightly as she pulled the young prince in closer, afraid to reveal her old name to an old friend.

"I knew you, far before I became full fledged..You travelled with your allies to the spirit east. There in the temple, Kayumon was there. Do you recall that night? I did not forget your kindness then, as I have sworn never to lose sight of that one time...You were burdened with foresight . I too know that pain...It is nothing to weep over..You will find it again. You were already able to speak my true name then. It was..

"Yumi...You were half of spirit then.." He whispered as she held him to her. "As were you just only beginning to see us..I was thankful that Kayu was not hostile towards my powers. He too gave me hope...That someday, we might know a better future." She wiped away the boy's tears as he pushed away to indicate that he had calmed down. "I had almost lost myself to that rage..Let us go find Dreamwake." He said softly with a small smile to reassure the lady in white.

"There is something I must ask him personally." He finished as the started to walk forth , towards a turn inside the keep's walls.

The lady of the moon peered down on young Rokuro and asked what he meant by 'personally.'

"I wish for him to tell me why I am haunted by visions of another me, one that is not Rokou, Hakuro, or the being of both Roku and my own soul...With raven wings that lives inside a realm covered in corruption.."

"The dream lord will surely ask you to bare your true being to his questions as well. Are you sure that that place is not an illusion created by the dragon's old magics?"She started to set off further down the new hall. "Maybe you are just unwell due to the taint." She thought for them both. "He will surely say something similar to what I feel.."

The boy shrugged and allowed the blade he had sent through the dark sorceress that had fled it's cool steel to dissipate. "I am not so sure he would dismiss my thoughts." Replied the prince solemnly. "I do not want Lilith to find her way here. We should hurry, before she finds the other Eternals!" The two picked up their pace and swept down the passage to the great halls up ahead. The night was setting over the plane, for only night existed on this plane. Daylight would never breach it, for that would be the end of their world should it begin to turn.

/

So, Lilith makes her move from under the god's noses, while the Teen Titans are busy trying to save Beastboy from staying a bird brain forever! What did Raven mean by 'who showed you that form?' She is referring to Isis and her form as well! Horus and the nile queen's sister Nephthys both had other forms in animal guise- as well as the majority of the Egyptian, greek, and nameless other deities! Usually dipicted as hawks or falcons I believe..She thinks that Isis might be testing her by causing the Titans to move forward. Raven has put her ally's request on hold, but the lady mother is still determined to keep Raven to herself , should she decide to join the queen. Robin still wants to go to the east to find the True Master and recover some of his memories, while training his body in the process. Now, Beastboy needs to go to the hero's old martial arts teacher due to a small thought he couldn't keep hidden. The white snake was the guardian of the cave next to the monkey and the bear who Robin fought to get to the mountain top. She also can see something he hopes at least, that might have been locked away. Rob wants to fight crime again, but knows that stray bits of power are still active since that encounter with Roku and the selves a year ago. He is bound to stir up something if all goes as planned. Just hopefully nothing that will throw him back into the shadows of his own mind...

Tsukiyume is mentioned as having been a humble priestess; she met Rokuro and Kayumon while they had travelled far eastwards of the spirit world to gather the truth on Rokuro's father and his powers.

Prince Rokuro is mentioned as being able to see visions like Raven and Tsukiyume. Meaning, that Rokuro has dragon sight due to his power over third sight. I kind of altered it to be red due to his energies of a dragon son. Robin's was that way when the puppet king released the titans in the episode 'switched'. He had a red aura and spirit . I think that is pretty close to his firey disposition.

Raven has a cloak color she wore when learning from Malchior when she had first freed him. Her cloak was light, light blue to represent her growth I guess as a student. She has her strongest magical powers when her cloak is white like Arella's . Ravenna is bound to show to warn her of her prophetic visions shaping a new destiny. The remaining link, the one Aluehain is still after she believes might be in London, England on Earth. Alicia is just there to find Greggory and tag along with Verra , who still thinks that the wolf is acting strange since it's return...

This chapter is leading up to the third. Till the next chapter, read on to find out more on the Titan's latest quest and struggle!


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans; To The Future;Chapter 3: The White Serpent

/

Not gonna bother with too much detail over the heroes and their new destination...but here it goes!

Alicia and Verra as Shoji Takahara are shoving of to London to find an ally of their cause. Her name was mentioned as Aria ; also, she is a close relative to Veravakumu . Seems kind of lucky for her ..but Vee still has to meet with Sorcerer Greg to see to Aaron's condition before the meeting! He had promised to see her before Aaron's soul was taken by the white phantom wolf, still spouting messages ; that Roku is going to let them know his wrathbefore long.. Rokuro just met Lilith in the Eternal keep searching for answers. He defended the keep with Rokou's powers while wielding a blade out of thin air. Lady Tsukiyume reveals herself as an old ally when Rokuro had travelled to her eastern homeland in the past, still searching for that fated dragon king. She tells him that she wants to help, but Lilith is still on the move! The two will have to move quickly to beat the demon queen to the throne room of the Eternal lord's.

Raven is not against the team going to the east to find the true master- and possibly a cure for Beastboy's morphing glitch. She thinks that Isis might be playing the role of a messenger to spite the teens, since the empath won't comply with her demand. She wants Raven to learn her magics in her world, claiming that the sorceress will lose her grip if she remains with her human leader and his team.

Malchior is acting like a kicked puppy and Raven is seemingly the only one who has noticed his change in behaviour. Her senses are also going haywire when her leader is mentioned right before the glitch of Bb's ; to have been acting oddly without her knowing! Just what is going on with her comrades? Read more to find out! Chapter three is a-go!

/

The teens trudged up rocky cliffs; towering over a small , quaint village to protect it from war and unwelcomed company.

Robin had been here only for a short number of days. His time spent searching for the True Master had led him to this village, thought to hold a history of hardships in the past. It had blocked itself off from the present day. No phones, few computers, cars were mostly used for commute to larger neighboring cities, the teens felt that they had stepped through a portal that had taken them back in time. But as much everyone loved the internet, it was refreshing to say the least. The true master had not disagreed either, though the new generation had more time on their hands. She had a martial arts school far up to the tip top of those jagged cliffs. Starfire's feet lifted off the ground as she admired the families that greeted the teen leader as their ally since the struggle with Kitaro during his first visit. He had been welcomed greatly then, but in the beginning, he had earned his stripes and their trust. With baby steps, it had taken all of his strength to reach the guardians that had once guided the True master in her teachings. Robin felt the winds of the east brush against him. He turned to see if that feeling had really been just the wind, but shrugged it off to stand by his teammates.

"The True master will possibly test me again, not because she isn't trustworthy though." He told his team as they saw their hero's old gaze return. "But Robin..She may not know if we are as you have told her...We too may be tested, that may mean that she will only allow you to see her." The Tamaran princess stated with a frown as she bit her lip, knowing this was a challenge for her friend alone. "We will be the ones in charge of 'the backing up' . She has seen you, but not your friends. To her, we may not qualify, no one truly knows that style of the 'martial arts form'." She reminded him. Robin looked over to the others, while Cy brought the green teen to now flop into the leader's arms as a green falcon. "You told us that we have to be smart enough to know this isn't Cali." He said with a shift back from the teen leader. Robin was not sure if he wanted them to go. He wasn't...but they were right. His battle had been on that mountain, they had left him to train, then he'd been embraced strongly when he'd returned to the tower. "We are not leaving this spot, you can rest easy knowing that we'll be waiting in town." Raven tried to reassure the shocked leader, but felt that this was a risk for him to go alone, while still carrying that influence in his chest!

"Malchior said he is going to dig deeper to find out how to restore Hakuro...He told me to keep quiet. But as long as we have an ally of another world, we can face anything that comes our way." The Titans leader gave a wave as he walked through the pass to meet with the elderly woman up top the tall mountain range.

/

"Bb, hang in there..The Titans are going to get to the bottom of this." Robin grunted as the green bird in his arms started to shift it's weight to the side. The two had come across a bridge overlooking a large waterfall , they had to cross to get to the cave...

"This is a different way than when I first came here...Here goes then! Ready, Bird B?" The falcon did not answer with a crawk* but more of a pained croak as the teen tried to scale the rickety bridge with ease. It was another test in all, by the balance he needed being shifted to his left side mostly... Carrying Bird Bb was difficult to manage while clambering over an old, swinging, rope tied arch , to get to the other side. His footing was close to perfect, but his eyes were still on the croaking bird in his arms. He would have to use his cape to swaddle the bird to his chest. As long as it's talons were not too close , he would survive. The teen wonder slumped onto the solid earth as soon as he had made it to the other side. The teen didn't stop for long, as his feet dragged him further into the mouth of the dark cavernous passageway. ~ _Who has entered my cave? Speak sssso that I may hearrr ...~_

 _The Titan jumped at the sound of an almost frightening hiss* from behind. "The true master must let me see her." The Titan bowed once the snake had become visible by his hidden senses. The snake ; blind and yet powerful with almost super human senses, moved closer as it cocked it's head to the side in question. ~ You are the famed pupil that our true massster took in...You wish to ssseee her , but you hold an equally greater ttthreat in your handsss~ It hissed and pointed with it's long white tail to the small bundle wrapped against the teen's chest._

" _This...is my teammate of the Teen Titans that function in another part of the world - where I come from. When Kitaro attacked the city I was patrolling there now, I have come back to ask for the true master's advice.." The snake paused to observe the strange bundle and the boy that kept it safe. ~ The true master and the guardians are still verry greatful of your effortsss. That doesss not mean you ssshould be treated differently than her otther ssstudentss…~_

 _The teen nod in agreement and bowed once more to the snake. "It is most important that I speak with the true master, when my friend who has the ability to morph into animals with his powers collapsed, he mentioned that my team and I needed to find the white serpent...I did not know where else to turn. The true master must hear my story. Please, this is for the sake of my friend..." The bow felt as if it would make Robin feel too vulnerable if he did not go soon. He had to do this, for Beastboy's sake and for his own, as well for recovering ground from the battle with Roku._

 _The snake simply hissed away in thought until a light of a small lantern came from a corner of the cave, unexpectedly..The large reptile slunk back from the light as it came closer._

" _Snake guardian. This boy is telling the truth. I will take things over from here young student. Follow me." The old woman still looked as before as she waved for the teen to follow her in through another entrance , leading outside of the cave back to the main mountain path._

 _/_

"How is it that one who does not know the snake guardian, asks so fervently for you to go to him ?"

The elder teacher did not turn her back to speak to the young pupil she had once allowed to train with her. His hands were shaking a bit into fists, meaning he too had only gone out of the fear that his friend had needed the snake to continue breathing. "You do not seem as ready as you were years ago when you came here. Your body is far too tense!" She sent her staff to point in his direction, though a bit misguided as it did not stay in mid air .

"The serpent is well aware that you are not as you were before , something will breach this part of the world should it be allowed to roam free." Her old eyes came to gaze at him as her staff balanced her to stand . "What ails your heart? I see something very odd, as if a mist filled storm has driven your mind to fight. That alone is something you must know how to control. Make amends with it. I will be having one more guest, we are about to sit for a well deserved treat. I made sure to leave room for one more. You are here, so you might as well say 'yes!'"

The teen licked his dry lips a bit and was about to bow by mistake when the true master noticed his unease. "You should only be formal with me when something is important. I will be sure to have my guest talk to you - he says that your mention was expected."

"Who?-

"No need, come inside, don't forget your shoes. The past will remain outside, thank you." The boy was slow to recall, and this was troubling to the true master to see her pupil so lost...She had seen him this way, but never as a stone statue!

"Thank you, I will accept..." Robin slipped off his sandals and was reluctant to see who had told the true master his identity..that he would be arriving!

"I have brought a new guest, ya old goat. How did you like the tea this time? It's a special blend from the local mountain herbs -

Robin gasped and almost felt as if Isis were playing games from her throne seat in the netherworld court!

"Wiz?! How did you know the true master? How did you know I was coming?"

The sorcerer now; Greg, turned with a smile to the teen, his eyes were a bit playful. He had known the true master...He knew remaining druids, witches, even soothsayers on earth! What was he? Their main source!?

"Heh! I did not tell Veravakumu that I would be setting my sights to visit an old friend! My apologies!" He was laughing at this! With a hot teacup in his hand!

"Your dog comrade? I thought you two were still close." The true master sat opposite of her male guests. "You said you knew who was coming, that is unlike the Greggory I knew before."

Robin frowned into his tea, thinking as to how Greg had gotten involved! He was as valuable as Kayumon at this point, why was he back on earth?

"The true master or Chiu-

"Greggory! I did not say you could use my name! How rude!" Her pout was less as an elderly teacher and more of an annoyed young miss when Greg had joked as he had. "Many apologies...I thought he knew?-

"No, he is not able to recall...I too realized a gap, or void at this point. Robin!"

"Yes!" The teen was immediate as he faced her in a flash, determined to fix Bb's mess up.

"Greggory; old scarecrow-

"Name calling is far worse!" The spirit across from her crossed his arms getting a sigh out of the old woman finally.

"This guardian, knows about my old past. I used to be able to see beings like him in a less appealing matter when I was small. You, were not destined to be able to. Due to what I have learned, you have given your trust to a very high ranked class of beings!" She caught her breath and took a sip of her brew. "Much better-

"I...I was just fine until Slade...An enemy of mine Greg remembers, made me follow him to the spirit world. I was there as the sacrifice of an initiation. One that would bring back Rokuro, the son of the dragon the monks were working for." He recalled a terrible sight of the blood filled chalice- the dragon launching his cronies after he and the Titan's allies. Terra..or Tara had bee involved. A young woman called Maya and her android creation Nina who had been spared...Hajii ; the fox spirit that claimed to know Rokuro's old life in the past. Bruce and Alfred... Even Alice, she was still fighting to free herself from the left over evil energies that consumed them both!

"I wanted to help save Rokuro and the selves. That is what I promised. Hakuro...is still sleeping inside me, that was the only way to make sure he wouldn't disappear..."

The true master thoughtfully drank her cup and nodded with a grumble. "You are going to have to train again, this time-

She eyed a very timid looking Greggory now. "I will have the scarecrow help you to bring your walls back into place. I fear that the winds are becoming unsteady. An appraoching storm is close, Greg! Wake up, lazybones wizard! We have work to do, there is much to teach as your guardians have only done half of there jobs!"

The blubbering spirit with a cough shrugged off his jet lag and nod to the old ally. "You are quite right! I do not have any appointments, so right now you can learn defense techniques from the master!- Um..I mean , the scarecrow...heh..!"

The true master grinned and steadied herself to stand, her cup drained and the contents rinsed clean. "Then let us see what you have learned, forgotten- I shall be the one to judge your resolve!"

/

"Too slow! You need to hit with more force! No good!"

The teen knelt, panting on the stone cliff side. The tre master was not seeing his true strength, Robin worried if it had been lost from resting and not pushing himself to the brink ...He had been told to not push! His friends knew about Dreamwake's instructions...did Greg forget?

"You need more than just physical strength to push you. A weak link or spot, that I did say was something you would have to embrace sooner. The lost abilities are not causing you to fall, you are afraid of the new!"

"There isn't any new power! It was sealed back!" Robin tried to stand but only felt his sight start to waver. The teen held his temples and groaned softly from the throbbing as it worsened. "I cannot tell you...but we trusted the guardians to keep my problem quiet..You know, Gelreg told you..." The teen could no longer keep himself upright as he collapsed onto the ground with a thump. Greg was right near the True master as she looked over his form and paused. "It was not just the possession. He has been wounded where I cannot reach out." Her long braids were left to sway, rustled by the mountain air. "Greggory, he has been claimed...he can no longer be taught by me." She said with a grim voice. "Now, he must be left in the guardians' hands."

/

The teens below were accustomed to the summer heat as it turned to a muggy air filled with mosquito bites and the only inn in town as their lodging. As it stood, the team had not heard from Robin or seen him since that morning they'd seeing him off at the mountain pass. Not noting on terrible danger, the teens slept in comfort enough. Yet Raven had other thoughts over the visit.

She had not told anyone but Cyborg, that the bond created earlier for her to have access to her leader's emotions- should they lose him again as before; was still working like clockwork. His fears were vividly flooding her dreams in the form of unreal imaginary symbols. The boy Aaron resurfaced from one dream, holding a golden power around him as he wandered aimlessly inside the world. The dreams that kept repeating themselves were lost for a time, leaving room, for visions to take hold once more.

She would wake up to get a drink and rinse off the layers of night tremor sweats. Cyborg was worried about if she would be ready to head back in the morning. Her response had been that it would be fine, her head in truth throbbed. If Robin was having these dangerous dreams, she could not let them trap her leader in the past. That next morning, she had woken up as early as possible despite the knawing, occasional jet lag after effects. She returned later to meet her teammates downstairs to fill their stomaches with the local fare. Starfire enjoyed the fact that mustard was not an uncommon ingredient in their cuisine. Even ginger and rice was abundant here. Raven felt much better when she had been handed a bowl of congee or poorige with tons of flavour. Soup in the morning was a great start for them too- the meat made Cyborg's mouth water so much that he had to apologize twice!

"Alright team! Let's move out!" After their morning feast, the Titans took off for the outskirts where the infamous mountain stood, hoping that their leader would be there at the bottom waiting. To their dismay, he was absent.

"I...thought you were with the sisters! Greggory?" Starfire sped up to eye him down, the wizard - now sorcerer stood before the pass.

"What are you doin' here Wiz? Rae and y'all didn't tell us anything about seein' you again! Is Kay here too?" Cy was curious, but not dumbfounded like the princess with her eyes still starring down poor Greg like Superman!

"You must follow, it is about your leader..." The sorcerer's eyes turned a bit softer towards the teens as he tried to usher the heroes to follow.

"We...can go up? You must have ties to this village then!" Raven said as the stout magician nodded and kept walking. "If you want to know my past here, then do not hesitate. From the True Master herself I am simply here by her wishes..."

The teen witch gulped and trudged up a slope with her two comrades right behind.

/

Robin had given his all, fighting in a morning spar with his old teacher only to disappoint her more than once..

"The barrier you have built will not help, you shall only be distanced further if it is not changed! Embrace it!" She demanded as the teen tried to hear her words. Something was very well blocking his concentration at that point. It caused him to lose his balance twice, to have his plan of attack simply vanish! The true master gave him a new training exercise. "Trapped in your thoughts, you cannot grow! Voice your move , once you do this, fighting will be more precise-

"I...am not sure if I can tell them...they still think!-

The true master had the boy pinned to the mat in seconds, gritting his teeth in a struggle to get free. "Let me ask you then; that spirit that you claim to have saved, did you truly save it?"

The teen flung her off as she rebounded and pushed with her hand to catch her fall. "Answer me. Is that spirit Hakuro whom you wish to save?" The teen clenched his fists and flew after her the blows she countered with. "He is still not strong!That was due to his captor having done terrible things, things his son was too weak to end! You are uninvolved in how he came to be! Too serious, that spirit Rokuro was a part of those events. He was weak, you can be stronger and defy the darkness he has left to cloud your judgement! Do not fall victim to his regret; it is not your regret , but his alone! Live! When you must bow, do! For now , you will fight and shrug off the prince spirit's will power and replace it with your strength- no one else can replace Your Spirit!"

"Hyaaa!" The teen had only gone to push her down, his strength was not his oen he had told her. She again had not known but could now clearly see that he was not exaggerating...

"You said his power was sealed..he has something of a super strength. This I was not aware...Very well." The true master had seen his ability to crush at it's strongest...the now cracked floorboards where they had gone all out , was a gaping pit as the rest collapsed into it in shambles. "I...tried to tell you! Something is wrong! The medicine from the Eternal isn't working..." The teen ran a shaky hand through his ebony locks. "You said Eternal...This being sounds of a just as high class as that spirit Hakuri, is that correct?" The teen's face cast downwards to the gaping crack in the floor. "Yes.." He nodded a d said softly. The true master saw the teen's face lose it's color , his body growing heavy as if to break down..

"You must remain with the guardians...That is all that I can tell you , the only way you may come to terms with your mysterious strength.."

The elderly lady sighed as the two left the training hall to the tea room overlooking the village down below.

/

When they had reached the main hallway , Robin's head turned to a peculiar sound of-

"Rooobiiiin!" Starfire burst through in a nicely fitted gi to keep custom while staying among the locals. "It was all they had in the way of attire..." Raven rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled. "Where is Beastboy in this wonderful ' martial arts academy?'" Starfire asked Greggory , who was about to have his lips sewn shut by the invasion of privacy glare on the older teacher's face. "True master, these are The teen Titans , Robin is one of them! The titans - True master, True master-

"Greggory...I will speak with you later ...while right now, we were just going to take 5." The teens blinked including the leader of the few. "I..didn't want you guys to come in without permission! Why didn't you wait?" Exclaimed their leader clealy flustered at this point.

"Friend Greggory said that we were given the permission by the True master! He said it was urgent!"

Greg slapped his face and tried to look calm, he was clearly getting called out later. "Yes...due to their teammate showing signs of the influence...this they are more than aware. I do apologize for the slight overstep of boundaries..it was heartbreaking seeing them without true lodgings..."

The elderly woman sighed and shook her head slowly. "After what I have seen,I believe it might be best if your leader remains here with myself and your guardian Greg." The gasps the teammates made caused a slight silence to form around the group. "What was it that he felt? I can see into-

"That is not the reason." The woman's braids shifted as she turned to the empath. "He is dangerous. To quell a dragon, he shall train not by me, but by the white snake's ancestral spirit. That, is the White serpent your green falcon friend spoke of!"

Greg exclaimed over the sudden silence. "That is the serpent? Yet he is a dragon! How is this-

"You have not seen Verra talk to a wolven form to quell his might?" She asked or rather reminded the cat's dear friend. "That..I have..But will that dragon...Will it call out? The snake guardian is very powerful yes, but he has not contacted our plane in many centuries!"

The older teen tried to put in to the discussion . "Rob's not a dragon, but you're sayin' that Rokuro's powers are still kickin!' That might be dangerous, but, Rob was taking the meds Dreamwake prescribed...Rae? Is this what you were worried over us coming here? You too Rob? The secret's out, so you might as well spill." The big bro of the group crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. No one said ac word as the group turned to Greg, Robin, and The true master for an answer. This was not what they had expected at all, Robin was prone to turning dragon again...And apparently only a fabled white dragon could train by their leader until it was through...

/

Back in the present day; Alicia and Shoji had arrived right on scheduale to London's International Airport in the dead of night. Alicia yawned softly as her eyes watered from exhaustion and long hours of nothing to do during their flight from the states. "In a way, I had thought you would be overwhelmed - this is as close to the old world as you can get...You look about ready to have us hail a cab to some suite in the heart of the city! At least try not to fall asleep, we have a long way to go to get to my collegue's flat." The billionaire nudged his comrade as she jolted from her spot, trying to force herself to stay awake. "How long is our drive going to take? We could always-

"Unfortunately princess." Shoji chuckled. "This is still a city. We are taking a cab half way , but the rest we can go by on foot." The princess shrugged her blonde waves over her shoulder and returned the half hearted grin. "Then if I am too weary, you might just carry me the rest of our journey? Cat, I do intend to make this stay worthwhile. Even after knowing that the Lady Aria is connected to Catherine's past...my mother still has not told me about any other past notices...I wish to know if I have siblings even! If I was only there due to Rok-

"Yes, ok.." Shoji brought a finger to her lips and his as she had almost made them targets by that one character's mention. "He is still pretty famous thanks to Veronica's influence. I don't think she's left her post . Just to stay sharp, we can only talk like this in a private setting..kay? I don't want to say I cannot trust these humans, but that villain lived and breathed magic into it's very core. Who knows if his followers are still out there?" The blonde nodded and started to speak. "If...If Aaron's past was here too, I want to know by your cousin's words what she knows. And also my mother; whom I wish to meet. Let us be off then." She set off ahead with the guardian in human guise trailing behind. The luggage was probably yet to arrive, all Allie knew was that the queen lived here- controlling the balance to it's core. Aria...What as she like? Did they ever meet while she still had free will? What was her true connection to her comrade, and how could they build a bridge that might reach her dimension...

/

After a long , somewhat pricey ride to their stop, then an equally demanding trod up the steps to Shoji's man's pent, the two could finally take a moment to sit. It had been a long grueling day, Alicia did not want to be the victim of some unfortunate happening at her weakest in this city. It was quiet but calm, streets were lit by lamps as the sun had set long before. They had to have arrived before ten pm. There was no way it had been any earlier. The door clicked and opened slowly as the kind looking, gruff bearded, intelligent eyed male stepped out to greet the cat clothed as a male human. "Shoji! How are you? Is this the young miss you mentioned? You are Takahara's niece , correct? What's your name, lov? Oh ! Pardon the mess! You might not remember my face...The name is Aaron ! Brocton. That might be-

"Aaron...but you are...the doctor! Why are we here cat?! This man aided-

Shoji saw her eyes turn disapprovingly towards their open armed ally. But she had known this man to have aided Slade Wilson during his battle with the dragon! Her fists flew out at the cat but resisted the urge to deck her caretaker blindly. "We are not staying with an enemy of-

"He's actually on Wiz's side, Allie. I knew him before you guys did. He was being blackmailed. We promised him protection for he and his family still in the states. Slade even dressed up as the doc! You don't remember, but he didn't medicate Robin to become corrupted. Slade did..." Her fists unclenched a bit , but the sorceress's eyes were still squinting past the outdoor lamp light. "I am here to see to another matter. The fact that you carry the same name as our fallen comrade , is nothing more than a coincidence at best...If not for his spirit being swiped, we would not need your kind offering . I am quite tired ...We shall stay tonight. Do not think we owe you any favoeew...rrs...zzzzz..." The princess was helped up to her guest room by the black cat. "Sorry, she's just anxious and dead tired from the flight...I apologise for dragging you back into our mess, Aaron.."

The two just talked the night , while Alicia snoozed in the next room over. Verra had been able to switch his form again, relieved that he had gained the ability to shift for longer periods of time. Aaron was a magician from Greg's teachings. When Vee had explained what had become of their refuged ally - kept a secret from the gods, the doctor simply nodded. He did not realize that she had been afraid that they were not only of the same name. "Greggory went to meet you old charges before he left here, he told me; they were close to losing someone important twice. This battle is far worse from the looks of things..." Verra raised his cat eyes and stretched in thought. "Greg is a mystic who can see as far as any being of foresight...He even taught Lorelai a spell or two in her years she learned of her abilities.."

He sighed and turned back in a poof to Shoji's form in loose pyjamas. "Time I got settled in too. Thanks again Broc, Allie isn't cold, too much of the time anymore...I hope she sees that at least some people can change..." He chuckled nervously with a wave and set off to bed. Aaron finishd washing their mugs and plates from the late night spongcake Aaron had been given by a coworker that day. "I owe you a thousand times more, Veravakumu..." He murmured to himself as he shut off the room lights to join the two guests in slumberland.

/

Yep, it is edging towards the new arc veeerry sloowly...Which does not work in the least ! The next chapter our heroes get answers concerning the flawed medicine's effects, Allie and Vee will do some digging and sightseeing of London! A newly mentioned character related to Alicia's past will show once they find the infamous Aria that Verra intends to contact . Will any old foes turn up on their venture? Find out in the next chapter 4 ! Coming soon, read on!


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 4: Memory Recall; Enter Masquerade

/

Among a crowd of London city goers , there was one who had not even realized he had boarded a plane to arrive only moments before a pair of familiar faces. The character was left to hold back his short ponytail as he exhaled past the night air. The voices of a distant space seemed to fill him- before long , the ex villain had come to walk these very steets. His body; after the revival of his counter possessor was held hostage by a greedy eyed teen. Her features were filled with a madness that only the night could emmit in her as the con man walked the streets of this old city. His black trench coat waved as he walked wherever it was she could not follow. She; Roko was searching for something...or someone of her creator's past. In short, the older teen she had claimed was her vessel Red X. He had since left the skull mask, with her cunning having divided his memories of those days, so that she might witness them. From past to present, the waking days of the teenage thief were filled with a sense of danger. His nightmares had returned with a black widow always ready to swallow him whole as he dreamed out his demise. That night, just as she had relinquished her hold ever so slightly, the teen had fled- only to be called back to a small neighborhood. Nestled inbetween a winding trail of houses that climbed up to reach the peak overlooking the waves, Red thought he had never seen something more relaxing like this in his lifetime, that he would even get to see again if he wished it..even if he had wished it... Even if he wished it, Roko was not done with him. She had not stopped the thief from climbing the slope; up to meet a strangely clothed character, who then led into their den, where the window was opened a slight to let in the cool night air …

"Hey Wilson, or should I call you Will, instead?" The jokester Red; looking smug over his remark tutted to the crime lord- now taking a much needed vacation by the coast. "Back on a killing spree? How the mighty have fallen..huh?."

"That sounds pretty cocky coming from your mouth, kid." The villain was Slade Wilson; possibly still not satisfied by the wood elf''s request and it's complications...He had gone over to the manor's study bookshelves, searching for his findings amid the papercuts. "I have been doing some digging of my own, sounds like you could use my help. If not, I would rather just have you tell me why you came to London, especially without your guise as Red X ...or even, Jason.."

The teen snorted and tried to laugh off the gesture of a possible aid...

"Oh look! The big baddie just wants me to do the dirty work again! You use others. Heck no! If you think I work for free- ugh.. I should have known the drag dragon was a piece of work! Heh, that and Roko will kill me before then...-

"Roko is using you..Guessing from your speechlessness, that is a given. Cannot say I enjoyed being a puppet. It's enough to make me nauseous.." The soldier accidentally knocked his fist into a shelf that had been behind the one he had accessed earlier. Though nothing came from his hit, he felt somewhat less tense. In a small way, he knew this was not enough to release his tension that had built up for close to one lousy year. X tried not to fidget in his seat, feeling the cool night gusts hit him softly. His head was pounding, and his gloved hands were sweaty and shaking in his lap. "Guess you shouldn't be head librarian in your lifetime, that's a given.." The listless gaze that X had trouble shaking off made Slade think that the young man was a zombie by the counterself and her obsession. "Have you even checked a calendar in all these months? You look as if you've forgotten what year it is...thief." The villain off duty shut the text with a hard slap of it's bindings. "The dragon was cast out. But the fact that Roko is alive and kicking, you should realize that that's not the whole ending. I brought you here since Veronica is ...no longer available to question. She refuses to involve herself even when her power was weakened by her charges against the spirit of that other world slightly. Not entirely , she could call out her old teacher. She did not call me out on it though...Shifter is the same and can only be called as if he were a biblical daemon entity. Too much danger involved if he should be summoned , he could lose control too quickly...I want to get this dragon's adversary back for what she promised...Lilith is on her own and seems to be tempting others to her cause...hmph." He seemed to say her name as if she were his ex. The frozen thief drifted back out to returned now as his captor 'Roko' without the villain's permission. Her eyes shown under her long lashes, as she awoke to her old partner with a sniff. Her hair had grown longer, almost to resemble a female Rokuro just as her completion had dictated back in his time zone.

"Hmm? So lack sack has decided to fight fire with fire? I want in..You owe me though, if you think I 'll let you use my puppet freely- Laughable even!" She giggled and held her hand over her lips to resist the urge to show her fangs. "Oh! Any costs to take? That woman is frightening, Roku was a demon compared to that temptress!" The girl had taken over X's body ; wearing her new uniform mirroring the thief's Red X's costume. Her's was white, her hair as Rokou's barely pulled back, with a bit more of a daring look and heels compared to her prey, she looked like a ghost of X's dark side! "Call me Masquerade...X wanted me to be a bit less noticible...but I cannot remain out of the spotlight!" Her eyes seemed to glimmer at the thought of parading around as a thief in London. She would be free to fix the messed up life of the teen she kept, making it shine brighter than before!

"You are not wearng a mask." The older villain pointed out with a frown. "You are not that brainless, you must have some excuse-

"The mask, I have designed by my own understanding of your human tech. It is quite under-developed. I fear.. The mask is just as the name entails...You like?" Roko held it up to her eyes and he saw what she had meant. It looked like a checkerboard black and white Masquerade mask from the past that bearly covered her whole left side of her face. It curved only so much to give an impression of mystery and deception. She looked just like a party goer of the past. Roko's stagem was now this plane.. She slapped the thing like a fan as it shrunk in size to fit into her belt compartment. "You have an eye for flare my dear, but I think you are lacking some effort if you think playing detective will get you back to your creator's side." The older male went over to a portrait hanging over his wall by the fireplace mantle. "I can teach you to fight without the need of your toys. Just help me to get even with the witch. Any suggestions to our deal, I can arrange for you to have shelter , necessities, everything you could need to survive in this world!" The teen crossed her legs and leaned in to listen to this human's proposal. Leaning as the fabulous Thinker might, she was ten times as perfect in keeping the pose. Graceful even as she stared into his eye wit a cunning grin now apparent. "Just to get even, heh? Sounds longer than a year, maybe this might be fun...But you will fall eventually." She smirked with fanfs pointed, so that the other would know her intent. "After all, I am the cast out afterglow of Roku's betrayal of the Eternal king's land.." She seemed to enjoy his serious eyes as they never stopped searching her's . "I am branded for a very good reason. After all, I aided in completing the end to end all ends. Should you really trust me, Will?"

Her eyes had turned red, cast over with an eerie glow by the dim lamplight of the study. Slade felt his blood run cold. She was a branded tool, one that would succeed in locating and destroying Lilith in this city...She was also a creature bonded to the dragon Roku...the being he wished to have never set foot on earthen soils in the first place. Now, his remaining soldiers were either with or against the dragon's reign. Roko was still not cured of her wrath and contempt...could she be a key player at the expense of Red's life line? Slade was repeating the past of the act of corruption of a pawn. X would never live again because of the older villain's obsession with the new demoness running this circus!

/

There in the mountain village, the teen heroes battled the once trusted True Master of their leader's past admirations. All of that seemed to dwindle as their other ally Sorcerer Greggory; who had finally persuaded the dojo's master to allow the teens shelter. Greg had doubts over the guardian of the cave having any time left to summon the great white dragon from the spirit world to their world, to train the Titans' leader Robin. Even Robin was shaken up, saying that he was unhappy with how the team had waited for little more than a day to breach the temple grounds. Greg was a bit more towards the sister of Light's side than the guardians'. At least the empath of the group claimed that to be so. Cyborg looked up to the dimly lit afterglow indicating a coming nightfall. He did not want to sleep with too many questions, and had to guard what he felt as Greg prodded Bb awake! " B! You aren't a bird brain anymore! I hope..?"

The green teen shook his head and tried to wet his mouth with a smacking sound. Obviously, birds got thirsty too..

"Why...What happened? Last thing I remember was that that lady...she had me tell you guys to meet-

"Whoa! Wait...I was stuck! What happened?Why am I all itchy and ewww! Am I molting! Did I turn back! Duuude...sniff...*.." The green hero felt his energy return but dropped to the form of a young tiger as the True master entered the room. "This was your friend? You said that he could shapeshift into many animals of our world...Then I was in the wrong. But that will not make me wish to change what I have decided for your leader!" She pointed at the older teen hero beside his very drowsy lil buddy. "Yeah..But Rob should get to decide if he wants to stay. I know that you are worried but-

"The guardians have the ability to call upon other forms. They too are closer to spirit than the other creatures of this planet! He was not meant to have such abilities, thus he will drive them out by this lesson. The dragon that cursed your leader and my pupil is not only the lord dragon ..from what I gather, he is closer to the son of that tyrant Greggory and Robin have explained!" The empath walked over to her leader who had gone to see Bb. "Beastboy? How are you feeling..? We went to see the True master in China. She knows Wiz Greg..um, Sorcerer Greg since before we even met. Greg had access to her magic tools. She said the spell wore off a while ago. You won't fly off again, I promised to-

"Rob.." Bb looked up at the leader with a sad expression. "Everyone said the cure isn't working for you! How can I be happy if you are gonna just go back to...Dude! I remember now! Holy crow- ehem..That last thing bird me said; the white serpent I think...? Iiit waaas...Oh yeah!" Bb jolted from his spot over to Raven who felt odd to be doing a real favour for a different Titan other than Robin . "Y..eah?" She wanted him to let go of her hands with that prying, needy grip. "The lady that told me to get you guys, wasn't Isis! Her name was Aria!"

Greg almost fell off his high horse with a long gasp. "Aria!? She is on Earth...Why would she call when I just left her days ago?" He fumbled through his satchel and dragged out a note scroll, while still carrying that bewildered expression. "Aria is a Celestial next to Kayumon ..but she is closest to Veravakumu..." the stout wizard in white and silver peered up as he thought of what to scratch onto his paper. "Dear me..then she is calling us to London! I believe many of my allies and wizardring bunch are there as we speak...Veronica is possibly back in her seat as chairperson. Also..Aaron Brocton , I am sure we left on good terms thanks to Shoji and the lady goddess we followed then.." He seemed to be mumbling to himself as the words turned to life at his etching motion , his posture slightly bent to angle so that the scroll would not tear. "I am sending a response in her favourite way. Otherwise, I may mess up her performance!"

The Tamaranean Teen Titan blinked over to the magic user as he wrote across two pages now! "A performance...then, a show? What is her occupation on this planet then, Sorcerer Greggory?" The mumbling , bumbling sage talked over his scrolling, making the voice he spoke separate from his spellcasting. "She is a singer of the highest pitch. The charts have been littered with her hits for four years now!"

"Under what alias?" Raven bit her lip and tried to remember what pop culture icons had been up to..apparently, she had grown out and away from the loop. Raven liked heavier sounds. She wondered if the lady's voice could enchant those that had some power to oppose it...if so, then she was a siren in the fray. She was no sheep, but she commanded an army of powerful forces!

"I too would like to listen to this most interesting guardian's vocal pattern! Is she very used to high notes and low ones as well?" Starfire liked her pop. Earth was still a mystery when it came to art and culture. This might mean that Star could play sheep, and Aria might follow behind them...

/

"I kinda like where this is going. We are going to the U.K! C'mon! This would never happen in a million years...well, we took that vaycay in Tokyo back then...I guess it's not-

Robin stopped the youngest Titan with a serious look. Bb's ears drooped as he slowly sat back down to rest a bit longer.

"Then...let me meet Aria." Robin turned back to the to elders in the room. "If she is calling us out to go , then we really don't have a way out right?" Robin bowed to the true master and pleaded that she let him see to his team's survival. There was a small pause and then a weary sigh to break the silence. The true master faced her staff towards the teens."Then if you go."The true master began . "Come right back as soon as you can. I sense only danger is to follow if you do not heed MY request. Aria is a bit of a spoiled child. She will have your time now, but she is not as human as she appears. You too, Scarecrow! Do not let them out of your sights! Farewell Titans! May you be safe on your journey through Europe."

The gates closed with a slam, indicating that there was no telling how the old woman would take things, should they fail to promise to return safely. "I only know one thing." Robin said, back in his uniform for the trip until they would change in the closest airport. "The Titans have to lay low for a while. After our fight with that creep dragon, his followers have not stopped fighting for him." The boy said as he turned to face his teammates. A bit more composed than before, he felt his muscles tense from the mention of that creature of ill tidings. "Then..we gotta go incog again? We haven't really trained as detectives..but Britain..wow...how did they all end up there?" Bb scratched his head with a frown. His brows etched together as he wondered if Skylar might end up bumping into them there. "Dunno." Cy shrugged off his fatigue with a heavy yawn. "Guess the Titans are going to where the queen is."

Starfire looked at the oldest big bro Titan curiously. "You do mean Aria, right Cyborg? The queen we must see is not a human elder.."

"Right." Raven nodded and continued to answer Star's question in the best way she knew how. "We will have to be civilians there. Get ready to set off Cyborg, Rob, the jet is able to fly us to the outskirts?" She wondered if the policy had changed regarding...t jets...they decided the quickest and more secure way would be an old stomping ground a few days off in Japan instead of taking the jet to the mainland where they had few connections of the Titans East Speedy's crush Cheshire was out of the question and too risky to ask for favours...Tokyo's peacekeepers, would not fight them as long as Cy took care of the permits and regulations. Right now, they had to contact Argent if possible who was a cousin to their destination and country . She had been holding up in Paris, though a part of her had only gotten along with the teams to an extent. She was a bit quiet, reserved and had more important fish to fry while abiding by her country's superhero limitation laws. As it stood, the heroes had not visited Europe in a longer time than they'd originally thought. Raven was still wondering if the other expanding forces after the Brotherhood had been defeated, had any ties to their new location to be. If not, then the would scan the area and search, contact..

Aria was a powerful mage. She would be a foe worthy or an ally if all went swimmingly and did not trigger any red flags along the way...

"We got to China alright! I think this baby can handle a few more hours. You alright Rob? How is your side holdin' up?" Cy started to activate the ignition thrusts as the craft rumbled against the dusty road below.

"Umm, if we go to Tokyo...We are just leaving this thing covered? Who is gonna help us out when we get there?" Robin answered Bb through the screen link, connecting the team by a few meters away . This way, they were never far apart. The separation in space had proven so difficult , that Cy and Robin had redesigned the blueprints for the jet's safety features. He had made some updated modifications, leaving cup holders still on the 'maybe' portion on the bottom of the list for Beastboy's end.

"Bushido is not far from the area where Raven found that old bookstore. When we fought Brushogun...it was pretty close by. Raven, you said he was not there that night. I guess we missed him, but this time, things change." The hero gave Starfire and Cy a nod to get ready for lift off. Tokyo was finally a go!

/

The young wizard Malchior had found no rest as he tried to stretch his limbs out of bed. A young lady from his world of gods and guardians cracked open the door so that she had only her head and hands through it to speak freely to the teen. " The mistress asks that you join her with a guest for mid day tea. Will you accept her invitation?" The girl was not a human maiden from the earth he now rested upon. She was as his host who had given him a guestroom, after he had explained his connection to the chosen to this Celestial in person. He had found her just walking into a shop; then a bookstore, and then, out of the blue she had knocked him out with an eerie high pitch!

"Miss Aria wishes that you give your answer soon, we cannot wait longer than need be. You too should know why it was she brought a ruffian like you here!" The girl tapped her foot but accidently knocked it against the frame. To his surprise, this nagging child was a pixie! With wings and blue clothing that made her resemble a familiar with the look of a snowflake fairy! Fairy? "Heh...You found me! Eep! But I must, must, must- pant*...Tell! ...Lady Aria ...out of juice...guu..."

She shrunk to the size of a children's toy doll and shrieked again. Mal did not know how to calm her down...

"I was bonked on the noggin by your ruler, yet if she has tea ready with the mid day meal, then I will gladly join-

The fairy girl in her blue gown suddenly reverted back into her human guise by that commitment. "Oooh! Superb then! I shall tell her-

" No wait...We shall go right now!" She giggled with a large and excited grin plastered to her face. "At least allow me to wash up and-

The fairy tween tutted to the less than presentable wizard of Knoll. "Then hurry, hurry up silly goose! I will not leave until you are spotless!"

"Excuse me? Then exactly how am to do so with you in the same room? You are-

"Cause...I am going to dress you up myself!" Wiz Malchior's eyes flew to the window that slammed shut before he could blink. That tiny pipsqueak was just like her lady! A terror to be known worldwide, Aria had even more power than Verra, Wiz, and Kaymon put together! The exiled wizard prince gone guardian, swallowed his pride but felt that a frou frou dress with a few rbbons would make him gag...Aria had reason to think the wizard of some high enough value to bring him..gulp* ..to this torture chamber..Whatever she wanted, she would shine for it's answer to be laid bare. For she alone had known of what Lorelai Ainsley had been, connected to Tsuyume, Tsani, and Aleiah- she was a great song not yet sung for the ages.

/

Less than fifteen minutes, the magical being had finally brought the reluctant wizard from his comfy bedroom, only to stand before the queen of this portion of the Northern Earthen plane...the siren of the skies and sea had invited him to divide his trust. Mal gulped down his pride and stepped forth slowly.

The two royals bowed curtly to one another. The queen was a mirror image of the once predestined Queen Lorelai Ainsley...He wondered if in her youngest body, Lori had been as a lighter haired Rokuro. Her eyes had been blue as her young son's had. But this Celestial queen had aqua strands, a blue gown that touched the floor to the patio, her eyes azure and shining as the spirit world child in her hay day. Lori had possibly known this goddess; through her magics she had studied before her meeting with Lord Roku, this must have been her greatest teacher then to have bonded to the princess's form.

"I truly do not know why I am here malady." He knelt apologetically , knowing she would never lower her head for this poor spirit's sake.

"I doth recall you having been the one to provoke me." Her cup lifted from her hand to touch to her lips. The tea on Malchior's end would grow as cold as his features. "I did in fact wish for you to accompany me as I sip and speak of distant pasts.." The last part spoken had been softer than her first few words. Mal knew that Isis had been demoted by this goddess as well as by Lady Aluehainyu of the Eternal court .

"I only wish to find what it is you know of a certain...book.." The teen wizard seethed in a breath knowing Aria wanted his undivided attention, until he was trapped in these frill covered clothes and unable to stand up tall again. He would not allow her any reassurance of that. Even if he was not wearing a dress as he thought he would...he felt as if he were back in time to a gala in the Kingdom of Knoll's grand palace setting. Though in the present, Ravenna was his old link, as was Bao Shi Lan of the shadow plane . He had only told his

companion; Raven of the Teen Titans, that Bao Shi Lan had assisted in locating the hidden prophecy. He had not told her of the fated meeting of the priestess during his travels throughout the spirit world. Mal had not gotten far enough, she was right to be on guard around the exiled prince. He could not force her life to shambles all for his answer...this was the only way to redeem a portion of her trust.

"Then, if you partake in this custom of sipping by the garden in mid day splendor, I shall gladly see to your quest. In fact, your guide Isis is the one who gave me your location. It just so happened that we of the Celestial order had in fact roosted here in this town far before you had entered it. Imagine my delight that you too were intent on locating me!" She chuckled a small bit, finishing her last drop to pass the spout over Malchior's teacup.

"Please join me, so that I may ease your worries with my suggestion..If .only once?.."

Malchior felt his gloved palms clam up as he tried to rise to his feet. "I do not wish to remain your 'guest' for long." The wizard cleared his throat and pushed back his white hair from his shoulders. " The text is taboo- yet it holds the clues to saving the earthen plane. That will be our first topic." The beauty smiled sweetly as she gazed into the teen's eyes. "Where do I begin..*" She seemed to sing those words, tempting the dragon teen further to sit down for the siren's tea party.

/

Aluehainyu had found her niche quickly enough once she had left the Eternal court's bickering elders to the work. She knew that the one she wished to find would arrive days later. But a familiar presence was not far off on every street corner, that she realized..-

"I have to blend in. The passerby are confused by my attire.." She mumbled to herself as the young teen searched with her magenta eyes , as to where she could gather proper clothing for a modest price. "Nothing without a few pockets, maybe a dress to beat this brutal sun..I must list this into my notes..." Her notepad had been of a fine scoll paper on her plane. Now, it had been reduced to her needing better inking materials

"A shoppe that sells pens and...ink? No..just pens.." She huffed to find the store down into the downtown shopping district.

/

"A sale..office supplies..there!" She lowered her voice, as a young woman on her hand held phone almo gasped in surprise from the sudden switch of the young lady in fairytale black.

/

The shop keep was used to all kinds of customers; though..he had at first asked if the girl was lost, or had to find someone...he thought she looked juvenile!

"Look here, Grandpa!" She switched to her informal tone, the best she could bargain with. "I am an adult. How old? Older than you! Sell me a few ballpoint pens and I might not throw out the whole price of prejudice to spoil your spoils. I should have...wait...that pen is 40 euro-

"I can too pay you! How about the four packaged ones...oh alright!"

In the end Aluehain had gotten pens of the lower grade inks. Her face felt flushed as she walked out the door in a small huff. Her defeat had not been major, and she still had to go..shopping for clothes to wear..ugh..

Her first thought...was that she needed work. You did not live, eat , or breathe without good status on this plane. It was the law of survival . Here, it was eat, or be eaten..

"So..a reputation , how fun.." The girl in black felt her ankle as she stopped to massage it from the non stop travelling on foot. "A job, occupation even...argh! I am not a civil servant! Gahh!" She scratched her pen into the cheap note book paper and growled. "Agh! The bloody ink!" She gasped and tried to clean herself up. "Sigh*..I would float to that witch's quarters if I could...the human world is a pain!"

"Did you say, human world?" Aluehain spun around to meet a young lady, possibly in her twenties standing by an open door leading far below the sidewalk. "I did not. You must not be-

"Could'a sworn you wanted in hon." The girl shrugged and tried to not forget her watch's time on her wrist. She wore the attire of a rebel of present day, her hair a bit wild but pulled to her side slightly,her boots screamed soldier, while her eyes had been covered over by heavy make up...who was this woman? She held no true intent of a demon...could she be-

"You just screamed 'Dark Angel' with that outfit. Rock on sister!" The young woman held up a strange hand signal that went over her messy mane a bit to the sky. "Wanna try out the mic? You look the part, I don't think I might be wrong about you. Just a test, you look like the real deal. Consider it maybe?" The girl waited for the younger looking teen to reply. With a hard sigh , the girl was being offered...a job. But this girl she only hoped was not in league with dark hearted demons out for blood.

"Why not. I suppose you do prove a point over my fashion sense. The least I can do is give my all!" The pink haired teen tried to sound a bit modest. She found it hard to oppose as she was dragged by the arm to follow this punk image down below the pavement.

"Go ahead sister, auditions start now!" The girl gave a thumbs up, as the lights suddenly dimmed and the Eternal's eyes shown bright as the galaxies above. "Then, you will listen, here I go..!"

In truth ; all spirit beings, or in Aluehain's case the majority, could sing. Song was as important to their world as the care placed into it every waking second. She sang so that her heart danced , her eyes portrayed an act of rebellion and light all at once. She was to be a great rival of the Earthen branch. This, would be a start on her journey.

The stringed instrument; the bass guitar was far superb as it only just reached her level. Drums pounded through her every sense as her loud and proud presence made it impossible for her recruitor to look away. She was bobbing her head to the music; her boots tapping after each pound of the drum, her emotions taking flight as her aura resounded in the Eternal child's presence. When some brighter lights had shown upon the darkly clothed gothic mystic, the group of overlooking band members had gasped. In truth, they had claimed to have seen almost transparent wings. Dark Angel..it had a small bit of fantasy attatched to it's title- now Aluehainyu's title.

"That was , hardcore! See? I told you my instincts were dead on! She's hired- If you were wandering like that, you must need someplace to crash. My apartment is a bit messy, but feel free to hold up there, you got any other objections, Dark Ange?" The princess's magenta gaze softened a bit as she finally spoke up. "Yes, I actually..am kind of low on funding...I will need to find more than one job, but I accept your proposal openly...yet,.I am new here annnd..need to gather that I live in London..Not from around here.." She shuffled her small feet and tried to ignore the returning ache in her heels. "Then..you just showed up? You can admit...that performance was killer, but...ok." The girl appeared to be the leader of her troup. The three others were male and a bit intimidating. However, they were able to see that she needed to start her new life here (temporarily), yet right off the bat. A band...this was a rock band!

"You can count on this crew kid. You look tiny, but that voice packs a punch." One added; Alue saw his drumsticks and beamed. The one to sound the call of war drums..she thought as it seemed nostalgic to her predicament. "She can jam with me and Kevin. You have a knack for more than you know, sister." The wild haired woman grinned and tried to playfully throw her arm over the newcomer's shoulder. "We have a gig in a few weeks. Looks like boot camp is starting newbie!"

The Eternal girl nodded up to the new bandmates , then thought about a question she wished to ask it's founder. "You did not tell us your name!" The second, Kevin responded before she could ask her new leader that one question. "I ...you can call me Al. My full name is not very interesting." She lied. It was not right to present your name so that it could further in turning to madness through conrol by others in Alue's customary world. "Ok, that's good you don't dictate the sexes as only one. Like..Sam or something. Sounds alright." The drummer nodded, long enough for Al to state her question again. "I did mean to ask though..What is your band..name?-

"Logos aren't us, kid." The third said with his gruff four o clock shadow , roughed up jeans and shirt, and that powerful guitar held less tightly in his hands. "We go by, Violent Retribution. Kinda stuck, but up for modifying . Not sure if you think it's a bit indirect. Just gonna have to work on your angle."

"Dark Ange...I do think it fits. Then, sign me up!" The rock sign; from before she had revealed her gift to her new band leader, was above Alue's head now, at an angle from her fair face. "Got this, you can count on this 'kid' to be fierce. You just wait and see!" Her eyes struck like lightening as her group cheered and later went through her first week of practice. She was having more fun, all because Destiny was usually, never wrong for her sake. She sighed and started up on the perfect pitch. ~ Just watch me Destiny! This is my rite, and I intent to build a future worth protecting!~

/

This was a fun chapter so the Titans will trek off to Tokyo next chapter. I really felt that Al was ok since Allie to Alice is just as easy to address. Aluehainyu is now the up and coming ; Dark Angel, Dark Ange for short. I was not sure if I should throw Mal to the wolves with Aria's treatment, so instead they drank tea by the gardens. Slade is back! Red X is now confined to the will of the devious counter self of the prince's old self. She is willing to help the baddie for her own amusement. She intends to find her creator...is that the dragon lord? or is is the prince son...question break!;

The titans together series plot in the show was able to mention Japan. So I pushed for an ally there due to trouble in tokyo mixing in. Robin did hand a co mm unit to his crime fighter ally Bushi do / my stupid spell che k is bugging out, so the name is in two parts../Raven had gone to the bookstore in the town resembling where Robin had met a fellow Titan fighting comrade. Kinda funny how those scenes are recycled to save on ..paper? Well, Greg is definitely on the receiving end of The true master's bad day...A white dragon is sometimes referred to as a serpent. Such as a wyvern or worm..that is why snake and dragon differ when she says ancestral spirit . Interesting since dragons in eastern culture do not have wings often. But, Mal is still looking for answers, Slade has a new pawn, and Robin..well, you can always read chapter 5 to find out! sti k around! Till the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 5: The Princess's Reappearance; Bushido's Trusting Spirit , And Kayu's Raging Storm.

/

The teen heroes had gotten far too close to a sign from a busy festival that was late into the summer , the last for a while before it's end into autumn. Robin and his team breezed by the ships off on the harbor, the ship owners docking late in the day to take a few hours off. It was a very peaceful image; the sun setting, wind rippling over the rushing waves, almost a lot like the Titans area of operations back in Jump city. Starfire watched the setting sun's glow pass over their vessel as the docked alongside a few expected arrivals to the teens. One of them, was Greggory. He had not gone with the heroes since hs punishment from the true master had been...a bit of a mentally draining lecture...

Kayu was also there by his right; the hybrid self was the handsome white haired, silver eyed son of an official of the Celestial plane. Not a speck of dog hair remained. Bb waved and remained human,knowing that he had been lucky the glitch had only been temporary. His buddy Cy steered the group closer to the pier where the team could dock themselves steadily close to the shore. The team wondered why Greg was not being investigated by the officials of this Earth they now stood firmly for.

The modest sorcerer waved a signal, directing the teens to approach slowly. They still had to change for their journey to the U.K. There, Lady Aria of the same council as Kayumon would give them some food for thought.

"Welcome ! You have been well?" Kayumon still kept to slight formalities as he did not act too casual on the mainland. They had a ways to walk to get to any city scapes across the Tokyo nightlife,that had been kept awake in hopes that this summer festival might end with a loud farewell to the skies. Kayu had been here, in the spirit world of Japan as well. There, he had met Yumi. She had been a practitioner in the old world magics that protected her home from those that wished to do the rulers harm. In that time period, he had seen Rokuro lose control of his powers once. By the riverbank as angered villagers tried to defend their shops, homes, and families from the young prince's upset. Later, Yumi at the temple had given Kayumon and Rokuro a bit of a charm in the form of words. " Return to the sea...there is another who wishes to meet.." He whispered but then snapped himself back into the fray. "Soo, we are stayin' with Bushido, right Rob?" Cy tapped his leader on the shoulder lightly, earning a small, confident nod as they walked to the meet up point. "Yeah, he said we won't have to go far from here. Just a few hours , we should be able to locate his dojo." Raven shifted up ahead as she begged her powers to remain still and grounded to the pavement. Starfire had to do the same and not 'take off' into the air as to avoid any passerby from noticing. Starfire was naiive to joking or teasing at times. Sometimes, she was not aware that those jokes could prove to be a real damper on her self esteem. Greg had once told the teens of draining energies to sometimes be unhealthy. It sounded a lot like Raven's empathy and ability to remove the physical hurt, even if it were only an emotion to her teammates. Starfire eyed the people; walking the town in masks or getas - sandals that were made of a certain wood for a traditional flare. There was a celebration happening. She had not the foresight of Raven, or the 'eagle eye' of Beastboy, the detective skills of her beloved leader ..it just felt natural!

"What is this festival that seems to be on everyone's minds at this moment?" She asked and observed the now larger , moving crowds, heading into shops to buy their last minute meals. Food stalls and carts were littering the streets, making the team have to squeeze past to get back onto the main roads. "I can't move! They are everywhere , and it's gonna get dark out soon! We have gotta keep up this for how much longer?" Bb was being pushed as he remained almost as small as Greg, who clung to Kayu for support. "This is nuts! Rob! Hoew far till we get to Bushido's-

"You don't have to look far." Raven interrupted with a turn to see where her leader was directing. "There."

/

The teens still had to go a bit on footto get to the steps of Bushido's training school. Similar to the true master, he did not run the martial arts training hall, he had been a student there and simply wished to meet halfway. "Thank X'aal..." Starfire wiped her brow, a bit tense from the far too friendly welcome they had avoided. "Then, how do we go up? The True master had rules. We have to abide by Bushido's as well." Cy nodded to Raven who decided that Robin should greet the Titan incognito. "Bushido!" Robin walked a bit up the stone steps, for some reason not walking in the center, but to one side. Kayu noticed this and was about to call back out.

"You made good time before the festival goers." Bushido suddenly appeared out of the trees surrounding the stone steps to the school. "Looks like too close though." The teen thought out loud, a bit of a smirk forming while he laughed at the thought of the famed Teen Titans being crushed by Japan's summer celebration. "Bushido, or ...is that what you don't want us to call you by here?" Raven raised a brow and asked, a few steps below. "Just Shido to maintain my image will be fine." He said with a look the sorceress's way. "Come, your friends are also possibly tired from the trek through the streets. If you need to rest, we can do so a few more steps." He seermed to be testing how far the Titans would follow. Robin took the bait, glad to have not lost anything in the crowd earlier- such as his composure. The sword wielding teen waved for the seven to follow him to the top. Raven was asbout to ask if Starfire- who could not hold up without floating, was allowed to take to the air again. He seemed sure that the Titan was not as strict as his sensei would be.

/

"Thank you ever so much Shido, we are forever thankful that you have allowed us to share these lodgings-

"Yeah, who knew you have so many connections during the day time!" Bb chimed in, his legs no longer as gelatinous goo. "It was a good move, I neverdid get to grert my old allies after the Brotherhood of Evil had been locked away." The allied Titan recalled, noting that the teens had been on the news for quite a while before all of the tabloids had been shut out from the disruption by Brushogun. "We never did see you in that time, Brushogun was saved, and Daizou was sent to jail. Not in one piece though.." Robin rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously as the felt that the top was getting closer towards them. Greg talked to Kay through the mind speak they used in their world. Kay explained his concerns over Rokuro's methods; walking up steps in his father's branch of the world , on one side of the steps...It was customary. They doubted Robin would remember something so quickly. Yet, he had stayed with the True master, the root of many customs...he was unsure, Kay felt he had to keep an eye on their charge around this place so high up. the hilly slope.

"Here we are. Remember to place your shoes out side in the hallway." Cy shrugged and went first, he did not wear shoes , so his issue was getting through the wooden doorframe.

"Dude! You came to this place not looking up if you'd-

"No laughing Beastboy." Raven shushed him with a finger in response. " We are staying here, so everyone does there share until we get to the airport, got it?" The whole group had to nod to that beat. "Good,then everyone, Shido...where do we go from here?" The teens groaned but chuckled softly as the second oldest tried to burry her embarressment. "No need to worry, you will be here no more than two days, right?" Robin repled with a smile. "Yeah, we don't want to be rude Bu- Shido, the Titans have another mission in London. Duty calls, you know." The host clapped his hands together in understanding. "That is fine, Robin. We are heroes, wherever we are called we cannot heed mentions of danger. Please, If you are staying for a short amount of time, then at least allow me to show you the festival grounds after you bathe and eat. Or you can endulge afterwards on the celebratory meals by the temple. My treat!"

"That , would be nice." Robin cleared his throat as his teammates shifted in to wait for a response from their fearless leader. "Only a little while, thank you Shido. Titans!" The boy wonder turned his head to face his star eyed superheroic crew. Cyborg sent a booyah inti the air, meaning it was close to party time- or meal time! "Oh yeah! I can almost taste the meat! When do we go?-

"First, we get ready." Robin directed his heroes to the bathing areas of the grounds. "Then, we stuff ourselves at the festival!"

/

The team was amazed to know that so many customs existed to appease a variety of spirit and deity in this country. "Starfire and Raven enjoyed soaking away their troubles . Bb enjoyed getting his choices laid out over what clothing he might be able to wear on their full blown experience of Japan's hottest summer! They would be going out at night, so the idea that Cy would only be able to go bare chested without a cool outfit, made him feel left out. Raven explained that he would not be judged, and Kay told them there wasn't a contest. "You will be free to wander , feast and surround yourselves with the sights and sounds." He had boosted up the oldest Titans mood when he had mentioned the grub. Kay just laughed and gave a warm smile. As soon as the teens had gathered; some in outfits, others dressed down, they left with Shido's guidance.

Starfire almost squealed the teens into going deaf once they had arrived by the largest section. "Do not wander far, it is easy to get lost , or just plain distracted. Stick by your ally. Shido will show you the best spots!" Just like a carnival in the states, it was loud. The street vendors were everywhere! Cy gave in and pleaded with the others to let him gorge his poor stomache full. They agreed on a meet up spot and walked deeper into the sea of masks, lights and couples, teenage school children with and without their own families tagging along. The place was, in fact getting darker as they reached the resting area- the only quiet spot to stand without being bumped. "Then, if you want to try out any games, eat until you are senseless, or go and see the souveneirs you might wish to take back home, just remember that we will meet back in this spot at the sound of the fireworks. Well, go enjoy your stay ! Any who want to try out the festival games, they may follow me." The Titan ally told the team of foreigners , reminding them to not attract too much attention by too many of the locals if possible. The Titan's leader was pulled aside by his red headed tamaranean teammate. She had already decided that Robin had not given his greatest smile just yet-

"Star! Where are you taking me!" The teen leader tried to have her loosen her mighty grip, only to almost trip onto the slick stone. Bushido had said not to get lost. He looked up a bit dazed, searching with fuzzy lights preventing him from seeing where the princess had gone to. The sound of his voice being called out , seemed to dissappear . The princess's searching was in vain, but Kayu was lucky to have kept his link through the hero during the Gotham exposure in the Wayne family manor. As Calumon, he had the ability to duplicate for a certain period of time. Cal had given him the edge in discovering Grayson's growing dark side. The teen coughed as the guardian looked back over to see the young hero come back out of his collapse . "You were almost crushed. It was a good thing my senses reach farther than Greg's , if not as far." He looked over the ledge of the steep cliff overlooking the festival patrons. "I didn't leave Star..cough!*" The teen tried to compose himself from the fall. "Yes, but you fell and just fainted. I was not too surprised and wanted to tell your team. I was afraid that it might dampen their spirits. None of us want to invite in misfortune here so they do not know that you are here." Kayu simply helped the teen to stand a bit, watching his expression fade as he realized how high up they were from the grounds. "Still dizzy.." The teen groaned, holding his skull and mumbling his hurt away. The guardian in white sighed, his silver eyes shutting then opening softly as he helped them both to a park bench. "You might want to sit , you still cannot guess why you may be unsteady?" He asked with arms crossed as the teen plopped into the seat Kayu had presented out of thin air. "The true master , an ally that helped me with my fighting technique...she said after we come back from seeing London, that she wants the White dragon to train me..." The teen ran his fingers through his ebony hair and sighed. "She doesn't trust that Rokuro's abilities are still present, even Hakuro she said is still stopping me.." The guardian nodded in thought , his hair falling from his tie a bit into his silvery eyes. "Then, Hakuro is still witnessing all of this." The fox guardian said, his voice low but calm. " You didn't notice, I did though..the way you did not stay on the steps in an informal manner..just as Rokuro might have.." The fox tried to unknit his brow." The fact that you knew, or at least felt that recognisible custom attach itself to your consciousness, means that something was not only left behind." Robin breathed deeply as the few ounces of lamplight around them started to dim. "Though, I believe that the main event is readying as we sit here." Kayu tried to lighten the mood with a brief glance to the sky. His smile was a bit too kind, giving the Titan some idea that the guardian was simply taking care of business. "Why did you follow Greg?" Robin got up slowly from the bench as he watched the multi colored sparks in the sky start to flare. They burst into millions of smaller lights , cascading down into the limitless night sky. He missed seeing Star's joyful smile as she had probably sent out a search for her friend. Fireworks had brought back the memory of that night up top the ferris wheel by the Jump City pier. He almost felt lost among all of those blinding specks. Robin tried to steady himself as Kayu waited , so that they might not miss the whole finale.

The guardian in white and the Teen Titan leader went down the steps , but Robin stopped before them. His eyes were unsure of how to handle the confession by Kayu...he was not acting like Grayson as Robin; the Teen Titan. He was acting...like someone else, and that scared him to the point that he almost ran too far back. He could not face his friends as a different person. He was Robin! He had to be! Robin pulled off his mask and gazed at it in the shadows of that night. He had to prevent himself from accidentally losing or crushing it in his hand. "I...have to re observe...this isn't me at all!" He walked deeper into the field of fireflies that had clustered under the now shining moon. He certainly felt odd before , but this was not his pattern of thoughts or actions...he had to exist, or this new persona would swallow him whole!

"Robin?" Starfire flew despite the warning from the ally they had aquired. Her eyes shed tears as she flung herself to knock the maskless hero into the grassy field. "You did not return to the place we were to meet up with Shido!" She exclaimed, while her grip felt less tense , her hands still shook.

"You can rely on your dear friends!- Robin..your mask-

"I know Star.." The teen gently had her fall off him, her eyes almost glassy and ready to allow tears to burst forth again. He found it by his left , the mask was now in his hand felt less secured as if it would not remain there... He felt the need to just leave it off...yet, this was his idea, he had wished for the teens to have a good time before their next trip. "I thought about why we are going to meet ..this Celestial..the thing is.."

"Robin.." Starfire burst forth with a great big kiss, her hands held his face steady. She then watched him break the contact, his eyes deep with regret. The blue in them had darkened to show a sense of forgivness..."Sorry Starfire..We have to go back.." The Tamaranean princess held his hand in her's , a bit warm, still shaking and clammy. "You do not have to meet this Aria..why do you not allow your friends, and the spirit world guardians-

"I have to." The teen stated , while his friend's gentle plea fell short of an answer.

"If she doesn't meet me as I am, it may be better..But the Eternal Aluehain is counting on us to finish Roku's damage. We are heroes. Our emotions mean noth-

Starfire froze up, her eyes still too sorrowful and worrisome. Robin's own voice froze up, making it impossible to explain what emotions he had meant.

"Then..this emotion called love, is not good?" He felt her arms fall away , letting go of his cheek as she slowly tried to let go and stand back away. He was not being true again..that was not the emotion he had meant!

"No, Star! I meant we can't -

"Then, you do not wish to fix anything! You only wish to wallow in your self pity over that identity!"

"Star? What are you saying ! That's not!-

The red head huffed in a way Robin was sure Starfire had never been like..he could not remember..

"You too believe that something is not any good. You are not alone..." The princess soon returned to herself as her eyes opened to reveal another's own amber and emerald hinted ones. The were set off by the moonlight atop that cliff overlooking the festival grounds. "Starfire? No...Arianna!" The teern fumbled to his feet, his mask no longer in his sweating palms.

"Lady Koriand 'ar, is telling me her sadness. For this, I fear we have inherited the same troubles.." Her eyes were soft as she spoke,.her hair, eyes, and body were still holding Starfire together. "That force that keeping you tied down, it is not of this world. Only you can release it." Her eyes shown strongly as she did not bother pushing away her locks that brushed against her face by a stray few gusts. "I didn't mean my feelings!" Robin - maskless, protested over the howling winds. "I meant I was losing control! I don't want to hurt her..she means more than you know!" His arms outstreched, he pulled them back around himself. It was a brisk night air. Yet despite the heated summer, he felt icy cold on this cliff side.

"Rokuro was the same..." The princess now seemed distant in her memories. "He did not wish to see me corrupted..so much so that he tormented himself. He handed himself the pains in a protest, the ones that he claimed were my own..the ones Roku had wished to dominate. He had spoken of a place such as this night..where only we could be set free! You did not keep him. He still remains under watch by the Ethereal high order! You still harbor a growing Hakuro..He is feeding from your strength in order to remain at your side." She looked away towards the skies, he eyes still gazing into another time. "Hakuro..is not able to change, right?" Robin clung to his sleeves and tried to stay warm. "Why are you telling me? He was not able to become...full fledged...he told me! You are saying...he is changing? Because of me? Then...Rokuro still needs him! He is alive..why wouldn't the guardians tell us!?"

The shaking teen tried to not freeze to death by the princess's summon of the reincarnated self. Arianna pitied only the fact that Rokuro's pain still haunted this hero of earth..He was not going to remain young forever as Rokuro had; who had no choice but to choose immortality for his father's sake..Robin, or Richard...could only wish to recover who he had been before the take over...before Slade and the Dragon Roku had turned him to sorrow and such weakness...this was not from Hakuro; at least Arianna did not sense ill will towards the hero by the growing Ethereal inside him...Her heart opened a bit. He still had much to examine. Yet, if Rokuro was still walking the worlds amongst their vast networks...then that spelled trouble. He had been given the curse double fold to all who opposed the dragon king's master plan. Until the raid into the castle that night, she had seen one other self alive in his heart..It was a being of destruction. Though Lady Arianna could not recall it's face; unlike Rokou , it was created only by the son- the father had shown her something of that cretin. The half daemon by their split then connected half souls still walked. It would be a long journey to where Lilith had set her sights on this time as well. The human realm's England no longer held the mystery of it's spirit world predecessor...had it not been Aria who had brought it back to embrace such simplicity that had protected it..Or was the high Celestial very too involved in wishing to hunt down the strich...before the witch decided to rise from her coffin..

"I will not leave my current vessel to suffer." She said to the raven haired teen,who had been balancing himself against the trunk of a large tree. "You must go, yet Lady Kori..is not going to have the right to choose her happiness..You have given her your strength. She will continue to support this endevour to it's end. There, in your destined location, Aria will speak of memories . Times when you could not move forward or even run far away..she will see the errors you have yet to bury deep within your conscious mind." Robin was unsure of the princess of the Star Kingdom's reply, instead he listened. Hoping Starfire and he were not going to fall apart...

"There is one whom Rokuro knows , she is a young maiden of the spirit East. You have met her, though called Tsukiyume.."

"Tsuki..she was the one who helped us in the spirit world! Kayumon..but , I can't ask him.." The teen shook his messy head of hair, he did not want to involve the guardian that had decided their fate...against their control...he was still tied down to the sisters- Dark and Light..

"You will not have any need of his involvement." She answered, her spirit shifted to lead Starfire back to her night woes. " The child, Aluehainyu is growing more and more aware of what she has truly been afraid of seeking."

Starfire almost collapsed before Robin could break her fall into a patch of grasses . "I...did not seem like myself..Arianna, she did not wish to see me so unhappy...we are not yet victorious. I do not want to see my dear friends in such pain..!" Her eyes were wide as she held back her sobs, brushing her slowly drying eyes so that her sadness would wither by the cool night air. She stood back up, this time her leader embraced her back. Just a great big , shaking and solid hug..but he meant every word as he whispered his response into her ear.

"I will never ever want you to leave..I love you too, Starfire. Together, we can end this cycle before it gets worse..I won't let you get hurt..please..I need a second to pull myself together. Will you promise?" He looked into her emerald gems, seeing hope that had almost been lost by his mixed confession. "Robin..I have always said that you will never be alone.."

Under the stars , the heroes just rested against the hill. Knowing their memories were shared with the reincarnated selves was hard to bare..especially when those memories were too alike to tell apart. Past, present, futures would entertwine. As the stars continued to twinkle overhead, the two Titans fell into a calm and gentle rest.

/

The next morning, the two had been back by Kayu and Cy's intervention. The real task was yet to start. So a day later the group would set off, refreshed and satisfied before their flight to the U.K. Bb went with Raven to pack up toothbrushes, luggage, books, shampoo, you name it! Robin was sure clothing was going to be a challenge for Beastboy and the metahuman few others of his team. They quickly had clothing stores ransacked , as the Titans avoided any of the squealing fans that knew the teens during their heroic take over of the villain Brushogun. Cy had to hide behind manequins to keep the younger generation from getting too excited..Raven honestly did her best to not go off and start any wars. Robin, had his sunglasses on and his bag packed since he was born and raised human in appearance. Tokyo had changed a bit since their visit in the previous chapter. A lot of different popular food , clothing , and entertainment shops and hops had opened. The teen hero leader was enjoying the stay ; not feeling pressured by the strange events of the previous year as much , he decided to ask Star if she'd just like to go see the sites before they met back at the dojo. Shido or Bushido, told the heroes about many happenings during summers in Japan- but also encouraged them to visit for the cherry blossom viewing in the spring. All of the knowledge he held was a great asset as the two Teen Titans scaled and explored the real Tokyo like never before.

"This...is a person!? Dude! She has a game and everything! Mik- oh wow...I think I never wanna leave..can we live here Rae!" Beastboy had found a convention close by that had posters of an idol made by a popular program scattered around the hall it was being held in. Raven almost found this concept to be strange as the program sang in a very high pitch. Her ears started to rring and she had to find a quiet place while Bb held his fan boy attitude up with the other idol worshippers..

The question of idols lead her back to the sudden loss of the connection she had aquired with Queen Isis. The fact that the lady mother had been demoted by that child Eternal Aluehainyu made Raven feel a bit peeved. The girl was a high official of her kind, but Isis held more ancient knowledge than the tween ten fold! Aluehain was becoming a tyrant in office. That, was what made Raven wonder if the young Eternal still had her eyes on the Titans' leader..

A rring startled the empath from her thoughts, as Cyborg's puzzled face caught her by surprise on her handheld unit. "Cy here, any luck finding more on the idol singer Aria? Is that what they call her in England? Greg said she's been a four year one hit wonder..or..is it longer..? How's Bb? Is he still geekin' out from-

"Rae! Look Look! ! The screen Huurry!" The green teen shouted as he pulled the cloaked gothic back into the mosh pit of fans and doujin artists . "It's ...Cyborg. I think we have a lead. Raven out." The Cybernetic teen nodded and looked back from the blinding screens that the crowd had been watching overhead. It was an advertised preview of a singer without any man made creative touches or objectives. That, in fact was the one they had been searching for. Aria was actually giving them the information of where her next appearance would be. She would be in England...just on time and right on scheduale for their fated arrival.

/

"She..had blue hair, and clothes...and...oh my gosh you guys! She is the lady Greg called a , umm siren?" Bb was non stop once they collected the rest of their items for the flight. The teen heroes had gotten back to the grounds in a rush, hoping to gather more on the recording Raven had made when she had seen the queen in her sights. Bb was looking too intently at a powerful magician and if tainted , a temptress. She did not like the fixation that widened his eyes to the size of a curious child's . The dark witch would have to keep an eye on her friend, she did not want Aria to pull another stunt like before in China and Jump City..

"This..queen is what you would call a sorceress over water and air. Her directions lie to the north and south. Yet , she has favoured Europe by far since her meeting with Lorelai and even Catherine in the far past." Greg sipped from a handle less tea cup in the most formal fashion he could muster. "She is a guardian but an official with a similar branched connection to Kayu's family head. In other words..they are related by birth. His mother's sister is her mother , making the two cousins by rite." Raven waited for Greggory to finish a sip that lasted ten seconds. She furrowed her brow slightly and recalled something interesting that had reappeared to her that moment. "Verra is also under that rite, right? He and Kayumon are also cousins. That would make him lower in rank to Aria also..." She thought aloud, while the stout sorcerer listened to her words thoughtfully. He lowered his cup and answered with a gruff clearing of his throat. "Verra is the black sheep of the trio, his directions lie east ward, and to his home in the southern realm of spirit." The guardian answered with a nod, then returned to his hot tea cup. "Then...the directions by the elements, there has to be another branch to the west."

Greg sighed as he relaxed a bit and inhaled the steam. "You are very close to that truth. There are two other branches that dictate fire and lightening believe it or not. They are Veravakumu's earthen spirit branch. I believe one dictated the great void or beginning long ago...his mother's powers were tempted to darkness , so Veravakumu knows litle of that rite that he held as a prince in his time..."

"Vee's mom? Was that the lady that Veronica took over his world with?" Cy scratched his head and thought. "She was pretty nutty I think Vee mentioned, just like Ronnie.."

"Nope." Kayu came in with soup bowls and started up the meal they would have before the next morning onward. "She was actually his false mother who remarried his father of that plane. That queen before lady Lil was his real mother. The take over was quite brutal...and Verra had to flee into the next plane and train with the masters to recover." Kayu placed more utensils onto the flat low laying tabletop. "I know a lot of his history, as a Celestial I am allowed to have my memories more so than Verra, should he ever remove the curse.." The silver eyed gardian's eyes lowered with a frown to follow. "He is fighting his dark self as much as possible before it gains the ability to evolve. He does not wish to leave without any famous last words." The fox shrugged and returned to his duty of helping set the table. "This will be your last night in this city. As well as this country.." Bushido had joined the few with a great big farewell in mind. "I have to say, you all impress me. Your leader is a great martial artist , and his dear comrades who are now my comrades, all show the will to carry on heavy burdens." He smiled at the group of equally glad heroes "I do hope you will visit us again. Tonight, you may have as much as you can manage. Tommorow, just know that you are never far from allies in our city. Thank you Teen Titan comrades!" His eyes got a bit puffy but eventually dried as the group gave into the smells of wafting dishes, flowers of the season that smelled and felt uplifting...they promised to visit if ever they came just to catch a criminal. Whatever the cause. Bushido showed Robin a new move that almost knocked him down onto the ground. He laughed it off and tried to teach Bushido what he had learned on his journey. Though, he did not teach the true master's moves to preserve secrecy for her sake. He still wanted to ask more about the white dragon and why they would need to return the Titans' leader after their meeting with the queen Celestial idol .

"Oh almost forgot!" Bb brought himself over to Raven's end of the table, who he tapped on the shoulder to ask about the Celestial's human singer title and name on earth. "She isn't called Aria there." Raven clarified to her curious teammate . "The name she chose, is Andrea Grotto...sounds familiar...but she is posing as a pop star, more than one nation knows her label." She started looking over the recorded preview from earlier. "Her music is hypnotic, she has a really powerful set of lungs that's certain.." Raven watched with her eyes staring directly into this sea clothed fake. "She...is related to the events of Queen Lorelai hm?" Her smirk was too frightening for Bb , who edged away inch by inch from the dark teen and her contempt. "We have to be careful." Starfire yawned a bit as she tried to rise from her spot slowly. "This witch of the ocean in Kayu's world does not want us to succeed." The others looked at the princess as if she were confusing them as another person. "She...does what?" Cy blinked and looked over to their leader, deep in thought. "Yeah, on that hill, we talked. Arianna knew, um, about her and that she didn't like Rokuro . He was too connected to the dragon then, and she actually went into a rage.." The teen recalled a new memory through Arianna's new link that had attached to the male hero's consciousness the night before. "She was angry that Lorelai was killed, and doesn't want Rokuro to replace or mirror any aspect of his father again..That is why I am worried she will do something to make us look like the bad guys. We have to be careful Titans." Robin lifted his gaze to the group , hints o concern present within his blue orbs. "She can be an actual source to locating the real threat. Even unlocking the prophecy..But she is not a threat as long as we tred lightly. She is expecting to see us lose focus. None of us are going to let her have her win. And just so we're clear-

"Beastboy!" Robin without the mask was not truly as intimidating , yet Bb had been so focused on that gaze that he turned rooster without thinking. "Dude! Why am I changing every time you look at me! Is it just me?" The bird teen crawked*. "No Beastboy."The leader shook his head. "It's Hakuro."

/

The teens froze in their setting, the moon casting over an oddly brilliant glow from the side of the hero's face. "The girls gasped as the lighter eyes of Hakuro grew more vivid than the leader's. "Robin! Your mask! You have to put it back on!-

Raven was already too late. "I don't think I 'll need to swap this form, yet I have never felt soo relieved to see my allies well and -

Hakuro had overshadowed Robin. Raven grew tense as she watched the teen with light blue eyes gulp to find the words. He had never left...he was, still able to use their leader!

"Hakuro...Where is our dear frie-

"Arianna ! I think she is sleeping...hmm.." The teen that held Robin's form captive scared poor Bushido and the other patrons. Some of the elders claimed he was possesed! "The princess is also alive in you, and the warriors in your friends have not left!" The childish spirit chuckled with Robin's playful gaze. "Raven, Malchior..You don't think we will need him to perform that removal..will we? Rob's gone kid again! Is he gonna snap out of it?" Cyborg tried to whisper to the empath who winced when Hakuro had caught them."I just wanted to stretch! But...someone was calling me..She knows my elder queen Aleiah..You think she ...will remember?" The boy seemed to be asking himself these questions. As if meaning to confuse the Titans!

"Rob, no-

"Hakuro!-

Kay walked up to the young Ethereal in the older teen's body, he was ready to give his all and send him back. "I do not listen to you. You are just trying to delay everyone from knowing the truth!" The bratty spirit shouted into the fox's face with a shove away from the guardian's grip.

The white being that was Calumon's Kitsune form with nine flowing tails , returned to recieve gasps and cries from the onlookers. He was angry Hakuro had changed and not done well to abide by his code. "The truth is lost!" He snapped, his growl fierce and refusing to quiet by the human's shouts. "You , did not return as THAT Ethereal...who ARE you!?" A roaring wind pelted the teen as he evaded the blast with a wave of his arm."That , is not for you to know fox traitor!" The child was smiling, his hair turning white and long, while his clothes resembled Hakuro's eastern attire but longer to his feet. The eyes became wild, powerful and dangerous as the battle of two classes resumed.

"Stop! Stop it both of you!" The samurai Titan was brushed off by the forced winds as the plates were tossed into mid air. Never coming down, it was ill intent to break the dishes - for THIS Hakuro- and the attempted trials to preserve, by the nine tailed guardian blazing white.

"Greggory! I can stop the influence if we combine our strengths!" Raven called over the whirling , howling gusts that broke the doors from their hinges swiftly. She ducked and rose to find the sorcerer in silver and white by her . "Let us then, he is going to pull apart your shelter, as well as the other humans'!"

"Let's go then...Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The fox guardian had pinned the white haired spirit to the tatami mat, his eyes still full of mischief and laughing by his power trip's maddening effects. "Snap out of this! You are not a catalyst any longer! Let the hero go!" Raven had gone through the field barrier that the fox and teen were keeping strong, her power and Greg's magic breached the teen's chest in a flash of light.

After the flash had let up, the fox reverted to Kayumon's previous form. "Get up." He ordered with a growl. "Hmph.." The tween smugly huffed in protest.

"Up!" The fox grasped the teen's arm in a painful hold. "I really do not want to resort to shock, but this is the only way you'll sleep!"

With a chop to the back of the teen wonder's neck, the chaos had come to a close. The moon returned to it's position, and Raven breathed as the others fought to grasp exactly how their leader had been ...unsteady! To the point Kay had to use direct force! " Kay...why did you K.O Rob so hard!? What is goin' on!?" Cyborg rushed to collect the unconscious leader away from the panting and coughing guardian. "He...was in a trap...Damn! I thought he was getting worse...you saw it too Greg, Raven...he was losing his memory of being Grayson for Rokuro's!" His fist pounded the floor with a loud grunt. "Cough!*..I found out he was out cold during the festival, he told me he was practically losing his mind because the influence had never died..then, he just bolted off to where I could not follow. Your leader is being controlled at this point by the same spirit he helped protect! That Hakuro is power driven ...whatever made him so pent up and...the old Hakuro was not the one that had gone through his rites of the Ethereal kingdom." The fox caught his breath and continued. "That one we saw was full fledged! That was a different , more violent Hakuro held and bound by human emotions...he became enticed by someone- something with the power to drive an Ethereal into the stagnation of it's living spirit!"

"Then..our Robin will be trapped!" Starfore gasped and refused to look away. "If only it had not been before our fated meeting with the idol Aria...No.." She whispered witha shaking voice. Bb's ears drooped and he went to Bushido who took his hand, a bit shaken as well. "The Robin of the Titans was not like this before! Is this ongoing? Does he need to see our temple-

"Nothing like that...there is a limit as to how long he can re emerge..." Greg said softly, his voice lower than Kay's growl. "I think, the true master had not only seen these changes, but his team as well?" The sorcerer wondered as the remaining Titans shook ther heads and sighed. "Robin saw something, some where I eventually saw. There, was a being that looked like an older , corrupted Rokuro. Only, this was a world similar to Trigon's when he had taken the earth to rule over." Raven cleared her throat. "We may not have time to think this through." The dark enchantress turned to her hosts and Bushido to bow as she had been shown. "We will have to set off for London tonight if possible." Her eyes were tired and sagging a bit. They could stay until morning, but the other sects of the spirit world might have already locked onto their display..

"Not as you are." Kay shook his head and rejected her courteous request. "Bushido, I will see to your dojo having repairs by morning, Titans!" He pointed within seconds to futons being set out for the teens' use. "Sleep, regenerate, compose and repair, you shall not move until your flight tommorow. You gave these good men and women your word that you would greatfully accept the burden. Now, rest and recoop. This night is over. I am going to remove this memory from their minds. Bushido, you will be fine without that display of turmoil, correct?" The guardian shadowed the martial artist in to a small corner of the room. "You are as a god...it is strange, but I want to trust you. Your kitsune form though, I will not." The guardian shrugged and brought a palm to the older teen's skull. "Then the event is in fact forgotten." His light from before enveloped the dark haired hero's head, his eyes half lidded as he faded in and out of consciousness. "You...know how to erase memories?" Raven saw Starfire's eyes grow fearful of the fox's powers. Arianna refused to be dead and gone, she would monitor her heroes from a eagle's perspective.

Or dragon's.

"Kay...what did you do? What happened to the harmless fuzz butt we met and kicked butt with? Why are you scaring everyone?" Bb tried to defend his friends but fell short as the guardian radiated more powerful energies. "It is my duty to bring order. This is my truth as a peacekeeper. Your ally is not fully worthy of holding this meeting as a secret. Thus, he is skeptical as to whether I mean his family and friends harm-

"Doesn't answer why you did that so fast." Cy interjected sternly. " Rob was one thing, but we can't even tell Bushido that his crew thinks our leader is possessed ! Who's side are you on?!"

The wind brushed against the fox's long silver hair, his eyes gleaming under the rising moon. "I am not to allow the truth, or end, to occur...The staff here will forget through their connection to the Titan you stay with." He tried to walk over to the door, still under repairs with Greg's reconstructive magics. "We are here to see to Aria's request. Apparently, when a stray spirit is bound for too long to a foreign body or plane, it loses it's purpose. It no longer wishes to simply unserstand- but thrive, control...and eventually..pollute the senses as it has become unwell. " Raven uncurled the futon on the floor while still listening to the handsome Celestial son's explanation. "Hakuro must have overstayed his welcome

.but..then what turned him to become so dangerous?" The empath asked, her eyes close to closing, her body turning to lead. "You...are using your stupid powers to put us to bed? What happened to you? ?...I feel...funny...zzzzzz" Bb collapsed onto the futon he had been given with a thump. Starfire, Cy and Bushido were last to go down..

"Kay...? Are you outa yer ...yaaawwn...night...crazy dog...zz" Cy fell with a harsh clank into the mattress , his eyes darkened by the shut down . Bushido had raised a finger in protest, but that had only furthered Kay to act accordingly. "You...you are not doing the right-

"My lady..You are too tense, so please." Kay bowed and started to head towards the exit outer sanction. "Rest, remember your plane leaves off at the sound of the alarm. You will be able to see...my powers are much more to preserve the balance than simply erase current futures. You will be safe tonight , please try to rest easy." The silver eyes of the guardian mezmerised the princess, her eyes shut instantly as she dozed under the moon on high. Her friends had lost this round, Kay had proven a great hypnotist and lookout that night. All the while, Arianna was closed off to the temporary connective link her love had kept steady the night before. ~ He has blocked it...I can no longer visit where he may be..~ Her heartbeat was soft as her counterself slept, dreaming of that night after the festival, under the vast open skies that seemed to never end into another time...

/ /

Kay is a powerhouse! Eep! Could be worse, could be Lizzette is still on the demoness's aim to please side..Yikes..

So, Aria has given the Titans a taste of her abilities, Robin is still being held hostage by a newer , now older Hakuro...Greg is just watching this all play out? The festival was to miror the obon but got a bit less involved since summer in the chapter is playing out inxch by inxch. The teens are practically caught in a time loop due to constantly pissing off the high order of spirit. Aria is a bit too powerful, Raven has to watch her spring green teammate so that he won't run off into the goddess's trap! Arianna is still not sure whether to trust any one but her soulmate and his old vessel. In truth, she is trying not to pity Richard Grayson , but Starfire's heart is still in shambles. Find out what happens next time! Chapter six in next tyo go up! Till next time, read on!


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans ; To The Future; Chapter 6: Ravenna's Surprise Warning- London Awaits Under The Veil Of The Sea Queen's Plot.

/

The teens had made it to the airport terminal on the dot that next morning of Tokyo International without needing to rethink their steps. Raven wore a tee and long, black cargo pants, knowing that she did not wish to stand out. Starfire wore a white skirt, a small pink cardigan over a green top, and off white sandals to walk if she needed to act ' natural enough..'

Beastboy's passport was close to being shut out, he almost had a tantrum but dragged on to see that his error was fixed quickly. Cyborg wore a hat to cover his face, but had to be careful not to stall when he felt stiff from the extra layers. As Stone, he hoped that the old nickname by his last name would not cause the passengers to think of his dad in Star labs. He did not want questioning, Robin..was not so lucky. Richard Grayson had to hide behind the veil of his dark rimmed shades. He tried not to wear dark tops, and instead grabbed a white tee and dark pants. His shoes were plain, but the fact that Gotham's billionaire's ward was walking out in broad daylight in an unfamiliar setting, he decided to notify Bruce and Alfred. The butler and caretaker took care of covering the fact up until he could just move without too many questions. They did confuse him for the ward of Wayne in the states, but very rarely had he been noticed in other airports or countries as only just an American teenager.

Kay was elsewhere on a different flight, Greg had decided to use a transportation spell to get to the U.K . He did not want to be caught before they could even begin! A walking scarecrow might confuse and startle the passengers if he came out to even go for a stroll. Malchior had contacted him earlier, well..for Greg it was the dead of night. The younger, white haired wizard prince had been able to discover far too much, that he had sent a scattered S.O.S instead of a simple 'how's the weather?' . Greg did not even say farewell , as the young chosen teens hopped on board and said goodbye to their hero and comrade in the east.

"Guys..I feel like this is gonna be a bumpy ride. You may wanna hang tight, Rae, don't know if it's possible to get motion sick from a plane...gulp.."

Raven sighed and handed her green companion a brown paper bag. This was...going to mean turbulence might shake things up from the skies...she just wondered if the fox guardians had made themselves stand out. She laughed inwardly at the silver eyed Kayu, he had too much of a playboy appearance. Unlike Verra, who was all dog, with a business to run as a human con man-

"Starfire." Raven saw the princess hide her face and grip her skirt with her shaking hands. She no longer felt safe around the guardians...And Arianna's prophecy would never become her future. At least that is what the dark sorceress across from the alien could tell from how her teammate's eyes dimmed slightly. She had to warn Richard that Starfire needed to be kept calmer than usual. He was also debating whether this Andrea Grotto was friend or foe. Vee seemed to be mentioned a lot; according to the fox Celestial Kay's perspective. The dog had been her very first crush, but Verra had never returned her affections in kind. Thus, she played the pining sister type who would not settle for a rejection. Then, how did Queen Lori fit into all of this? Kay had said that the young Ainsley royal had been very attractive , so much that she was given blessings by many spirits and deities. The empath felt a bit odd as the group lifted off the ground, she felt as if she were floating into space-

"Wha!" Raven's first instinct was to resist the foreign tug that was pulling her in further. "Gah! You called me out! Who is it who is doing this, answer-

"Me.." Raven's mouth was slightly open, her eyes a bit possessed by the woman who had pulled her into this field. "Ravenna..We cannot meet!-

~ This I am allowed, in turn- you my self of the present, will not lose to the siren empress.~ The light cloak that was pushed back from the priestess's shoulders revealed a mark on her neckline. It was an engraved mark, carved deeply by her honored rite. Raven gulped and tried to stand in the other magical woman's presence. She was still up in the air, trying to float down to safety. Ravenna in spirit chuckled with a small smile,her voice was not harsh as Arianna's or the guardians' had been. She was..just like Isis..

"You called me here, I was in the middle of our mission. If..this is just as important...then the reason I am here is clear." She said, her dark, violet strands falling into place as she finally gained some grounding from her powers. ~ Yes, It is about the one you seek. That being is not alone . Many other creatures are to gather upon your meeting. You must know just why Aria has chosen Europe of the present day- She knows of the prophecy. She intends to awaken Queen Lorelai ...as enchantresses can be..her goal is not pure of heart.~

Raven gaped as the information came flooding through her. "Lorelai Ainsley...she was killed by Roku! He didn't leave a trace...then, she is a reincarnate liked us! There is no way her body just returned, unless she was wounded...that is!"

~ Asleep.~ The priestess nodded in her counter-self's direction. ~ She is going to reappear in London, possibly beside Aria on her infinite stage..You must find the princess, convince her she is the only one who has the power to stop Rokuro and the selves from merging...Hakuro is an outsider...yet, he must not become one with those selves.~ The priestess paused a moment , then returned to her message. ~ The winged fallen Ethereal is just as you saw; the selves merged along with Hakuro in his full fledged form. He was only just swallowed by the darkened self of Rokuro. Thus, he did not return...that can not come to pass.~ The priestess motioned to a small window opening beside the Gothic sorceress of Azar. "Then...that spirit that took over Richard's body, was Hakuro !" She gasped at the mention of full fledged Ethereals of Roku's time. "He..then Richard is being fed from while he is still holding onto Hakuro...when did he become so..different?" She knew that che time here could not be long. "Is this the afterlife?" She wondered, starting to float out of control again. "Then...Ravenna!"

The gothic magic user gasped as she fell back into her own body. The fated meeting had been longer than the two in the Celestial sky kingdom. The priestess had reminded the Titan of her long since gone mother, Arella . "She was too much like her than me.." She grumbled and leaned back into her passenger seat. With a sigh, the empathetic heroine looked out the small window to her Tamaranean friend's side. ~ Summer is almost over..~ She thought solemnly in silence , only the lull of the fans above their seats tore away such a peaceful calm.

/

The teens had hopped onto another airport terminal to refuel and re-coop while the pilot and crew tidied up the craft. The Titans leader had not expected though to bump into any allies , but did in fact see someone familiar to their cause. "Kay! Hey , you dog! How was the flight? Betcha got called out too early?" A young , light colored, spiky haired man, with a lithe built and a bass guitar over his shoulder in its case came rushing past to greet the guardian fox with shining fiery eyes. "Ron? What are you doing in town?" The white haired doppelganger spirit laughed as he connected instantly with this odd fellow. "Mm, Kay? How many relatives do you have?" Bb had picked up animal scents from the man's clothing. Just as the young stranger had rushed ahead, he had felt his hairs stand straight up instantly. " Oh, Titans! No worries, this Ron from The States, he is a bit tacky compared to my -

"Hey,hey! Whoa~ You did not just call me out' now did ya' Kay? I just came with some intel on the scope ...I think he's a royal like we guardians...the sea queen said she had him meet her ahead of the times." The blonde guardian leaned up against a booth and called for a few meals for the allies of his older cousin. "You'd best be gentle around the issue - no worries though!" The playful fellow sat by an open bar to refresh himself. "Didn't wish to be caught up in all of this prophecy business with the sea queen, she is hoping you'll meet her in person when she performs on a live stage this week." Bb's mouth dropped open, notifying Raven to act quickly. "Yeah..she said she had information over-

"How's it a human took to a spirit? Sure it is not a haunting cousin ?" The teen leader hid his unsure gaze with a mixed amount of confusion. "Wh- what do you mean-

"Oh, sorry kid." The blonde looked at his watch by his wrist. "Gotta jet, you may wanna catch up to the cat soon." He picked up his guitar case and stood next to Kay, but centering towards the boy wonder incognito. "Cat? You mean Vee is here too!?" Cy looked all around but saw no such ally from their viewpoint. "Then, he is in London, yet why by that mention?" Kay tried to catch the cousin before he was ready to head out . "Well, rumors say; that he is watching over a guardian in training. The folk there say that she is royal by birth of the Spirit plane." He explained. "She is as gorgeous as an angel, yet doesn't like to follow the cat- she calls the shots."

"That sounds like.." Raven gasped when she and the others finally pieced together the mystery figure's traits. "Allie! She's with the dog?" Cy smacked his head, just as the mention of a short notice till departure came from the terminal speakers. "Guess we had better head back. Thank you, Ron. The Titans will see the sea queen , just tell me and their lead if you know more. Keep in touch , ya hear!" Kay said goodbye as the new informant set out down to the streets of their midway destination.

"Crud...we spent a long time chattin' with the cuz that now we can't even look around...sigh..well!" Bb shrugged and started back first, Raven stopped him quickly with a grip to his shoulder. "You could tell that Kay knew Ron? Since when did you gain more powers over smell?" She raised a brow and questioned. Beastboy lowered his head and nodded, indicating that the question had to be put on hold until the crew took off again. She huffed a fine, and went ahead. Garfield didn't know how to explain why his senses were becoming more refined each time the guardians showed. He wondered if that would be a helpful thought in the future ..

/

The blonde princess gawked and gasped in amazement from the sights,sounds, and structures that made her feel as if she had gone back in time through a wormhole. Vee or Shoji, was with Aaron Brocton to sight see and shop around. The off duty doctor and vacationing scientific mind both tried to keep in time with the teen's quick steps. "How are you enjoying your real first day in London? Are there any stops you might want to make ?" The doc asked the girl who nodded her head, then pointed to a cafe across the way. The two were a bit confused...A cafe was ok, but nothing spectacular! "Why not something a bit more lively? Oh! What about there-

"No, no." Alicia shook her head with a chuckle then winking sweetly to her attendants. "The small has an open heart. Minds alike in this day cannot compete with tradition." Her instincts were on fire, as pastries, tea, and a good spot out of the hot sunshine ushered her on. "You heard the lady Aaron, you aren't going to win. Trust me!" The cat laughed and went along, knowing his sweet tooth was more for something..a bit different in taste.

"You are just in the mood for dessert, admit it!" The cat teased as the girl paid no mind to his jokes. She was in need of an escape. The cat had better top that next time.

The three allowed the doorway's bell to go off as they walked inside the dimly lit shop. It was more of a bookstore in truth, confusing the two adults, yet pulling in the princess to this quaint parlor. "Ok...soo it's a cute shop...I wonder how the bread is?" The cat tried not to say anything about the tea. That was a big 'no' where they were for generations!

"Hello? Is anybody there? Where are the customers cat?" The teen frowned and wrung a bell on top of the counter. "Is there a manager present? Your sign did say opened for luncheon hours..."

The doctor looked around by the tall book shelf to his side. The books did not look ancient, almost antique..,yet no relics were to be detected. "The owner is probably on the cot." The doc shrugged, the teen disheartened a bit as she walked away from the tall counter.

"I wonder if this is not from earth..." The cat stroked his chin in thought as Takahara. "Alicia's ears perked up , her eyes switching from the exit, to the basement cellar door...

"Did you hear that rapping* from below the floor boards?" She whispered and tried to be still as the trunk of an oak. "She..-

Verra returned as his hybrid self, his ears started to twitch along with his sniffer in front of his small face. "Verra! You mustn't let the bloke see you! What if we are caught red handed?" The doc was biting his nails down the nub waiting for Vee to wake up to their reality!

"I'm fine...there is a scent, and a presence...of sand..-

"You...can smell desert sands? I don't even think I can whiff a crumb from this spot! How is that possible?!" The cat hybrid grunted a 'pipe down' to the hysterical doctor . "It's verry close, Alicia-

"Right , I am on top of the noise ..." She did not move, her heart froze as the beating stopped. A dangerous trick she had learned from...

"NOW!"

His paws stomped the floor in a flash of light, the light scurried from beneath the boards, their culprit was alive!

The critter skittered by, in the form of a large, grey mouse. It looked like a gerbil with it's size, the eyes dark and fearful as it hopped and scuttered away under the tables. "A...spirit...? What kind of animal is that?" The doc actually knew what kind, but the light had been from the gerbil. The ones that had cast it out were his comrades. Why the cat and teen were after the pest, he hadn't the foggiest guess..

"This is only an animal apparition, cat. You were mistaken..poor dear.." The girl went to crouch to the floor with her hand slightly unfurled. She had made a terrible mistake. "You silly spirit, we are in the wrong. Please allow us to send you home ..." The gerbil sniffed with it's long whiskers twitching cautiously. This child had a magnificent aura! But the poor mouse felt unwell, if it asked for some sort transmutation spell reset...

~ This is not who I was..~ It said in a shaky voice. Though through the speak, it was almost silent...

"No need ...you are...you are the same!" Aaron laughed a bit, his eyes full of bewilderment and surprise. "Professor! When did you become such a small thinker?" The doc then gasped, realizing the reincarnate he was was showing signs of recovering a memory...this gerbil was a trigger to it?

~ Just help me change back, Verra, was it?..it is a long story..listen will you?~ The mouse grumbled and growled under it's breath. Alicia blinked up to the two magicians with a gasp. "Who is this character? You are acquainted?"

~ Change me back now! Brocton...the damnable doctrines said nothing of your faulty mishap in the Americas! What went on! I want answers, this child here, is of-

"Gerbil, she is mistaken. We only believed this was a small cafe in town. How did you warp the time space gap?" The doc was sweating nervously, yet cat Verra prodded the mouse with a claw.~ You are supposed to be untraceable ..you think I am foolish? I was followed by bloody cultist for goodness sake!~

"Perhaps we should discuss this matter over a pot of oblong?" The princess chirped in,her sights still for a splendid brew in this ratty old parlor. ~ Well! The lady has more brains than the two it seems! Whatever you might enjoy best malady-

The mouse beamed but struck a dark grin up to the doctor. "Might be best to stay silent as a church mouse next time, eh doctor?" The little rodent snickered and flew out from the chair leg's protection. "How would you feel about choosing the china my dear? I may be the laughingstock of human kind, yet a few sanwiches might make you forget all of the clutter. I do add double dressing to my creations...If you do not mind giving me a hand with the drawers?" The princess giggled at the sight of their mysterious figure in mouse form trying to butter toast. "It would be a pleasure...-

"Flannigan. You may call me..Finny should that be ease st!"

"No trouble at all Mr. Flannigan! I would be delighted!"

The mouse on the princess's right shoulder directing the show as she made use of his kitchen, was quite a funny display of character from the mouse..even when he had insulted the two males and their pride.. Shoji took a lesson and a seat, while the doctor worked on a dip based brew to change the poor, rude, and chatty gerbil back into it's original guise.

"On the count of three, I shall attempt a high dive into this muck attempt of a cure! Watch closely Alicia!"

The doc slapped his face with a groan. That had been his best potion making to date, it had to work! " Any feeling yet, Finny!" The cat poked at the bubbling brook in green and yellow . "Hoopah!"

"They say a man can rest at ease with a lady as his guide..-

"Who says that!?" Shoji put his hands to his hips then crossed them crossly with an annoyed look into the pool . "What in devil's name are you wallowing there for, dog? Bloody pull me back through!?" Alicia bumped Shoji roughly and motioned for the three to pull as hard as possible away from the mid day meal by the counter.

"1..2..3!

"The man was a bit different than young princess Alicia had figured he might be. The two males grumbled as the professor smacked them away. The two were acting more as boys than men. "Mind your manners...It was a terrible fight..I do apologise if this was a bit strong."

The now spirit male was Finny, but a bit more defined from the scruffy shadow, long pony tail, tattered robes, his fists covered in callouses. "Who are you? That doesn't look like our -

"Fools!" The magician grunted and shoved the two away. "I must dress myself, after the battle...I was not able at all to have the luxury of a simple shower..!" The girl did not fear his form, it had been warm and welcoming. Despite the cat and company feeling left out...

"I must also see to the meal. Alicia knows the spice and where to improve the flavor if possible. Let me be so that I may find a bar of soap..." The older wizard grumbled under his breath that probably needed ten tons of breath mints...

The girl waited until the back door had shut,her eyes brightened as she zzipped towards the island to finish the prepping of their tea time table display.

"That..was a hermit...What is he doing here? I know that past life self of mine is all too familiar with the geezer, it is driving me crazy !" The cat sighed and put a hand onto the flabbergasted doc's shoulder. "Guess we had better join Alice in wonderland. Otherwise, we would be on his 'to dispose of list...you know. Just wait till then." The cat sat back into his armchair by the piles and piles of texts. It was true..he knew the hermit...the one who had held power by a great changing tide..He had to protect Alicia's memories whatever the cost. Aaron was still without a spirit, his body in a different place for safe keeping. ~ Meaning...it wasn't his real body at all..~ The cat was a bit jet lag tired out that his eyes started to droop in this human guise...he had time...yet did the Titans know if they were not far off? Aria scared him- she had the power to take away their time on earth. Maybe it was better not to ask of her all knowing strength? The cat grumbled into the seat's arm. He had taken on a challenge to fight for Prince Rokuro's sake. Now, he was trapped in this endless crusade to finish the bound prince and his continuous curse throughout time. He had prayed it would not come to the same conclusion, as it had so many long eons before.

/

Back on the London city street scene, Aluehain had not only gained a real group of semi talented, up and coming rock n' roll band mates- she had also gained a place in this almost diverse universe unlike she had ever known in her less than thousand year existence. She sang the night before at her very first 'gig' as the humans called it. A very popular talent scout had come from the crowd, claiming that they all become the real deal - only after he had seen them play a few cords on live stages throughout the city. A trial, no errors could be made as Violent( Now by a vote changed to Violet Retribution) , worked their way up the ladder towards the biggest trial of all. A real threat lingered when the lead songstress had seen that poster that would happen to demonstrate a real tipping of the scales. Her dear competitor was going to be none other than that princess who could sing any note without fail. Aria was taking the stage as the main act, they were just for the warm up. Of course her blood boiled hotter than a volcano at the thought of allowing her 'mates' the pleasure of being used by the siren of the Celestial tides. Yet, Al refused to back down. The girl who had helped her thus far was nicknamed Crow. Her real name was BeckieBeckie Smalls. Alue had giggled, thinking the birth given one too unfit for such a powerful singer and guitarist. She could play the piano too, while Al was somewhat versed in the violin . In her world it had been an old classic, a remembrance of her childhood in the home she had when there was no one who would adopt. She new Chieftess or Priestess Reia through her old eyes. So had Pipette of the Eternal scribes apparently...Pippie had also claimed to have lived in the same orphanage as the half Eternal . Yet, the two were destined for much greater days, and could not remain of that plane long enough to see it buried under mountains of snowfalls. Aluehain had regretted leaving behind even the ones who had been unkind to her during her long stay with the nuns. Where was the scribe anyhow? Dreamwake had told the council to back off again so that his young pupil could heal. Then..Piper...was still with the Eternals...but not as a scribe, though perhaps had been told to relinquish her title..Al didn't wish to involve the girl though...this was her mission. These were her new comrades. They were also...to be her pawns if need be..

She shook her thoughts, rattling the crumbling ones that spoke of betrayal. She did not want to lose this joy that she had only just gained by taking on Destiny's task.

"Ok, Kevin- hey! C'mon Rod, don't drop that equipment! It's a rental! Blo- why!? Is the stand not ready? Help this kid check the mic, we may have ta fold it all and go replace the -

"Oh, no! It's all well an ' good Ange! Sorry, you guys, take five!" The leader clapped for the crew to take a few breathers back in the lot. Al sighed and tried to press on. "Everything is going to go off with a BANG!* Don't you fret your pretty little self, the men have everything...well, almost everything taken care to..!" The pink haired Eternal brought an arm around the bassist that had led her into her world. "You look tired! Take their example, do not let me be left out. I need the extra push and shove!" The girl boxed the youngest teen playfully and laughed. She was out of her funk..thank gods..-

"Ya know what? Here's the plan, this venue may be a starter set for us...but once we play for the big ones..then we may just be going some places, ya dig?" The lingo that Beckie used as if she were an American made Alue giggle, as she held it in this one time. This venue was a real one , even if they had sung their lungs out till they were blue in the face, that would mean nothing for the sadistic siren the group would be opening for.

"A- About...our opponent..oh! I mean sponser in this case ?" Alue asked her group mate cautiously. "She is quite a talented voice . Or so the tabloids seem to say...is she, new to this city?" The girl crossed her small fingers and hoped that she would get a straight answer before her giggle became a whooping laugh! "Weeell...So far, she is almost untouchable. That's what I've gotten from all this-

"You didn't mention the weird reaction her fans end up contracting..." The other bassist grunted as he stepped into the dimly lit room. "She is strange. Her music literally puts you in a euphoric state of bliss. Our music doesn't need to go as far as to bend reality so that-

"Quite gripin' and get back to yer honey!" The drummer joined the three and chuckled with his arms behind his head, referring to the bassist's guitar..* "You might just be on to something..." Aluehain softly said, the others wondered if the summer daze was getting to their lead vocalist , seeing as she was not from their neck of the woods.. She shook her head with a smile and a small edge of her new daring self showing. Her eyes were fiery, she was ready to hit the lights!

"Let's set things off with a bang, Violet Retribution is headed towards the lime light! Then...It's time to light that pop princess's fire! We can fight! C'mon!" Alue's speech was a kick starter for a much larger turn of events. Or would be in time. She intended to bleed her lungs out. That Celestial was her rival since they had first shook hands , when the council had made a larger gap between them. Could she turn this into an opportunity of hope? Could she reach the tier of stardom, only to watch the sea witch break by her loud shriek? Or would they both fall, just as the stars died, she could not see her plan fall flat on it's back...not before the game had been set...and the queen, made to see that she was never to amount to the true ruler of song's level. She had a venue, friends, a fantastic set of songs coming one after another- there was no way her band would lose !

/

The other side of the universe, an old foe in hiding intended to look into a matter that was about to turn deadly. Roko had awoken from a summon. Yet by not a person or being- but as a manifestation of some unfinished story...Her knuckles clenched as she grit her teeth that bared down as razor vampiric fangs. Her dark bat shaped wings touched the air as she took to the skies above an old adversary's hometown. Her daemon's sight ripped through the human crowds below, the shuffling passerby, empty shops closing for the day...this was still Gotham. Even after a year it personified ignorant beliefs of rich and poor philosophies , never having a second thought on the sewage that lay beneath it. Ready to harvest a true retribution...she had planted those cretin rats inside this mangy hell hole a year ago. Roku had never seen her lovely minions infect the city goers. Her rats were the thing that would facilitate her hate for this city's sworn vigilante. Batman...The way it had happened back then, her arms around his neck as he begged for survival's sake...she seemed to want him out of the way for the dragon's use. Now, it was strange..the lady red was always being doted on by a -

"Agh! Malady! You are going to tear the new suit I did sooo painstakingly design for you!" The stalker was the one she had sheltered from the harpy Lilith's wrath. Her dress was now red with a black trim around it, her hair that china doll style red pigtail ringlet set. Her eyes had become green after the dragon had been sealed away. Yet, her very eyes manifested her petty love for her mistress. Over time , it had become something to be watched closely. That admiration was put to work, her hands were now covered with doubly wrapped bandages from her sewing skills being only mediocre at best. The spell casting snake charmer had her worth made clear. She would make her name around Lady Veronica's masterful ploy that would light the streets of Gotham; her hunches were far better than before,however...

"We must stay close. That woman is prowling these dark streets , even the skies as we are left here as sitting ducks!" The eldest shushed the younger with a whisper . "Then why not remain around the speak?" The gothic clothed youth chirped, she soon covered her mouth from it being just as shrill as a temptress of the dark waters of the Leviathan.

"The speak can be heard too far across the boundary..." The bat winged daemoness shook her head , the auburn strands blew from her side to be thrown into her face by a passing gust. The young witch paused and nodded, her eyes directly facing her queen. "Then, let us be on the look out for the manor. Do not fall, we are going to catch the updraft!" The red haired witch was given a small amount of time before she was dragged along by her mistress into the dreaded night. She resisted the urge to cry out to the skies as they drifted towards a gate that stood tall and proud among the oldest parts of the city.

"You...you are going to infi-

"Not yet." The demon lady landed by a separate hedge that hid the two in the shadows of the midnight hour perfectly. "Lizzette!" The queen whispered to her rookie comrade. The madame in red blinked up to her elder and waited to see what her request might be.

"That large stone, throw it to trigger the security . Then, a favor and dismantle the alarms..would you be so kind?" The red headed, pig tailed witch jumped at the chance as she tossed a large stone that set off the first chain reaction. With a few easy dodges , the princess slipped behind the newly opened gate. No one could deny a demoness entry to a human built fortress. She had stayed here, claimed a portion of it's secrets ,and stolen away inside to gain access to her fiance's secret second life that was to follow. This manor, was the famous Bruce Wayne's family estate. She had once played the monster; by trapping the adopted, young ward of the billionaire, her current leader of that time used the teen to tend to his own plans of destruction and chaos. The brat had taken on the role as the sacrifice to bring back Veronica's then current lord from the prison he had been kept. His son was once a tool used to harvest and reap the souls of the world the dark employer had ruled long before. The teen of that time had almost been swallowed whole by the fact that the ruler's catalyst son would bury his very existence. Now, it was far from lost . The teen was showing signs of re emergence of that son's spirit , who was still hoping for his vessel ; Bruce's young ward, back. The young counter self Hakuro was key to gathering the selves. Those selves included; the elusive Rokou, Roko

,Rokuro, and a self that was never meant to exist. The winged bat woman landed some feet away from the guarded door frame. She had not known the poor bat's butler had been up , off his rocker she hoped!

"You! This area is off limits to intruders...wait just a -

"Hello, you are that butler? The memory remains, yet I wish you would allow yourself a rest...far too late to be talking to a lady.." The temptress cooed into the elder gent's ear. His palms were covered in cold sweat, this woman...who the devil was she?

"An old foe though long since forgotten, it should remain as thus..Come along RavenCrest! We do indeed owe old Brucie a visit.."

Her prey soon blinked to realize he was going to gather a well deserved sleep by the front door.. His body hung limp as he slumped against the entranceay into a daze. The younger giggled but was dragged further inside. Her eyes brightened at the likeness of her own past world's estate. Lizzette Scarlett RavenCrest had been a royal, stripped later of that title to marry a beast known as the clan 'Lycan.' She could not recall her vows for they had broken her heart when her dear love had been ripped apart by the villagers' fear filled torment. That torment had called to her dark heart, and that ounce of truth had been crushed long ago...

Now,a beautiful demon remained by her, always her aid...always giving her purpose..She had forgotten 'why' it was she had fallen. Even back then she had admired the dark winged beings that existed of another plane. That so much that her heart became theirs! Now, within this current time frame, she could leave with out a single sad goodbye. At least, that was her wish..

The master of this modern day castle was down in the cave. Veronica's lips curved into a dark grin. She was ready to go after the human in an animal's guise, to pursue him to damnation!

"Then , do we go to him? Mala-

"Look what the cat dragged in. Veronica Bethel...or should I call you, Ronnie Ferguson..?"

The damn smirk on the playboy's lips made her want to ram him up against the glass windows,and drag him to his death below!

"I am not who you claim. Correct. I aided the one called Regis in obtaining a subject needed for his resurrection. You seem to be holding back." The demon lady laughed softly as her lackey hid behind a set of drapes "Ronnnie..no, Veronica. Shoji finally gave me some info on your tactics. You two were related..he is also not human, just like you."

"I did leave the dog out of the will, at least...you disposed of it? Of Course! How else would you wish to forget!" His eyes turned icily towards the demon lady in black. " I am from what you humans would call...Hell was it? No such world since my dear teacher died. He never wished for war by you animalistic mortals..However, I am here for another reason-

"At this rate, what you did to my ward and partner, cannot be forgiven! You do not deserve a new start. A request? You were going to drink me dry! All of your resolve is useless. Go ahead, just make my day...what is this request that you are not even lifting a finger over?" He shouted a bit, but only over the windy skies as the glass clattered loudly. He wanted her to ashes. She was a real monster!

"The kid is in danger. He is walking dead into the high Celestial's trap. You are not familiar with multi verses and the like I take it?" The lady questioned,seeing the dark haired cow less human male take a breath. "You are, then the Celestial is a separate world...Shoji mentioned spirit-

"Then,you are not a total loss when I tell you...There is to be a secondary return of the last prophecy...Your little son, is going to give his all to right the wrongs of the one he now carries. Unless he gives up that spirit harvesting itself into a new ruler, your ward will be no more."

"What?" Bruce stood gaping at the red head as well as Lizzette who was hoping to blow up a relic or two during their visit. "Dick...is ...then I have to go..but...He isn't with the Titans in..." The young billionaire shook his head and pointed towards the first person he saw , as he lifted up his yes to meet those red rubies. "Where are the Titans? You know where they are and are with holding that information , in a world where you still hold status. The last place Ronnie met me, was in London. You want me to track him down in London?"

The younger demoness sighed with a slow , soft sound as she waited for this male to get a clue. "You catch on quick. I take it that gap is less than I made by now? Good, then just keep a close watch over your little bird, I won't lay a finger on that one anyway-

"That one?" Bruce raised a weary brow and scratched his chin. He tried to think if Jay had some how gotten caught up in this mess again..

"Do not tell me...you are still after Red? Then,, I have to go. You should get out while the security is still rebooting. Now." His tone was harsh, angry and stern as Veronica pretended to pout and tease the almighty Bat.

"Aww, you do not mean that Brucie! Why don't we catch up some time? I could sell you more interesting info...if you want it that badly...?" Her hands ghosted over his torso, but the hero of the night stood firm against the enchanting soul stealer. His calloused palms swat her away as she retaliated with a snobbish huff*.

"Then some other time, you are not the first to know me. Nor will you be the last to see me part. Farewell my little nocturne! My you at least find a bit of a good time in England- Maybe even me!-

"Get out!" The tired male growled and shoved her farther from his sights. Her wings lifted to catch the summer breeze as the large windows opened wide and tall for her to depart from the manor unseen, into that darkened world below.

"In the end." the demoness chuckled to her fidgeting lackey. "He pushed me through the window pane that I imagined his skull would fit perfectly between.." Her dark chuckle masked her disappointment at losing and falling from such a place by the demands of an unlucky human.

"Mistress Red? You said we were going to find that Daemon self Roko...is that why he said another bird? Then...the self's captive knows that miserable man...guuugh...!" Her shoulders quaked as the gothic child shivered, almost spitefully whispering curses upon this castle's current king.

"You...that farce of a gentleman is a crook malady!" Lizzette protested to the elder as she readied for their next destination's crossing. "He...is vile! You do deserve soo much better than a cowardly grizzly! Allow me to see to your night's rest upon our return-

The red head pat the young turned witch on her head of auburn curls. Her eyes widened a bit as her lady's smile soon made her change instantly. "We topple the ruler, then the game is afoot! We will not let the monsters beat us! I shall remain yours till the very end...Lady Bethal.l..."

The sleep spell kicked in as they took off higher into the clouds. She would be back in Ronnie's pent by sunrise. All the way across the seas,the newest threat still ached to cause a scene. An uncontrollable monster was in wait of their arrival. Roko had her own world conquest to plan. And Veronica...was just going to have to wait and watch ...

/

Slade's little retreat had become a hideaway for he and a certain captive thief- though not entirely Slade Wilson's fault! The young princess; Roko had been kept to train and use as a pawn and temporary partner for tracking down an old enemy. Lady Lilith had captured his sights and now, the once turned lackey, wanted her crushed to dust. She had tried to tempt him as Roku's cronie to her side, in hopes that he would eventually learn to free himself from the cursed dragon's control. The woman of spiteful lovers had struck a cord; promising freedom, normalcy, and eventually a human death. He could not truly be killed; his abilities gained as a guinea pig of the military had given Slade the strongest healing capabilities of any man during his lifetime. However, it was riddled with danger, threats from those he had pointed his gun or sword towards...those out for blood like he had been. Now, he was caught in a time web , the Titan's second in command had probably known of that gap as well. The gods were playing dirty, testing the worlds by seeing who would fall first . Who would lose, would be up to a greater inter-dimensional source. He had never known about myth claiming any side of fact, only fiction. Perhaps fairytales were more believable in this case! The lone assassin closed his real eye and murmured something in the private of his study. He did not want to see his enemy ; the teen crusader Robin, die young. But in this case, there was nothing he could do to stop those spirit beings from overtaking the teen's precious future by force. He in fact knew where the leader was going to wind up. "He might become a threat if that were to happen..sigh*.." The young raven haired duchess had awoken and was now reading the mercenary's mind. Typical of a powerful psychic...

"You know his story, only because of that Red Beast! Riight?" The daemon in white chimed as she leaned in to see Slade's expression . His emotion in a word was; Annoyed as hell.

"Oh...So! Our last run in turned out to beee...!-

"A failure. You would have scored a B- if you had ever been human." The assassin rubbed his temples and replied in a low voice. The partner in her new costume frowned, then looked up to the grandfather clock on the far wall. "I did say I am a bit..rusty..then next time let me take out your targets!-

"No." The older male barked for the girl to stopped playing the human 'act'. "You are still not to be trusted. Who ever said you were allowed to touch my targets? You are older than me . I am not here to give you orders. We are just here, to shock that succubus enough for her to fall back into our territory. Patience... Now go, do not come back until this left over relic is back to blue. I despise that red..reminds me of your dragon-

The princess's eyes narrowed as her feet moved to knock the now stunned killer from his seat. "The dragon , is of my blood." She sneered angrily. "You recall that the self that escaped Inana and Ishtar's warnings was the one that you know as Rokou...I am the portion that awakened soon after .You said you read the book from cover to cover? Was that all a lie?" She inched closer as he slid and tumbled out of her boot's range. "Your heels might get too messy, your highness ." He grunted as she sat in his seat, clearly intrigued by that one title. "Of course you remember..." the girl's eyes turned a deep scarlett. "That is not something you should keep from your contractor-

"I kept my word, you keep yours." He spat out as he stood taller over the tyrant daughter. "No meals until this deal, is over. She will be your entree. Go, like I said. You need to practice your technique. It's sloppy." The man brushed off his shirt and went to check his sources in the next room. "A past will amount to nothing if you expect the dragon to do all the work!" He called over his shoulder, his client's notes over his side. "Come back when you are through. Good night then, princess." The door slid shut as the prissy daemon self was left to stomp out finally to cool her veins by the walkway.

"B-...Dear gods! You think that lackey would be a bit more selfless!" She laughed at this as Jay suffered to stand. His new captor was having a ball in his body shaped to suit. The princess laughed loudly in a bark, almost howling before Slade kicked the door , to just shock the demon cronie - and to shut her up! The dogs were barking along all down the street. The man covered his ears and slammed the study door, his laptop now at his disposal. "There is no unseen past for that brat..." He groaned and clenched his hand into his snow white hair. "She is insane, that trip must have given her permanent damage...now.." He clicked away and typed his question to appear on the screen. "How do you seal, a demon...?" That would come later , he knew. In time, the being Roko would devour Red X if she remained around that form. Unless she absorbed it as Roku had done, the princess would rot away in her modern day cell. Jason's mind as well could easily bounce back and throw her out. He wondered if he could give the thief some air. Then, maybe they could banish the bratty witch from the teen - only after Slade had Lil where he wanted. She was too slick and a bit of a dark mind when it came to trapping her prey. They would have to catch the owl woman red handed. As long as that red, was not his or the self's own blood. Not a drop would pass, only her soul would be vanquished...although...as he looked into her history...it sounded as if she were just corrupt by her 'savior of man' occultist attitude. Women...he knew she loathed. That he was certain was why she took on female followers. Veronica, Cecilia..whom he had only caught rumors about; not to mention her attraction to Roku...She was his rival , but she did not show him the same glance she had shown her other victims. The damned book had said; that Roku trained with Destiny while he was young, when he had an encounter with the sand dragon that claimed it was his father or something? The Eternal was once a Djinn of myth . The true distinction between the two was as student and teacher. Yet Lilith had traveled to the to- be dragon's side. She had played a calling card . Something that had caused him to abandon his studies beside the Djinn Destiny. How did he escape? Was that why his vision was shared with the dragon, the dragon's with him as Rokou had claimed? He did not want that memory to resurface. He did not want fiction over modern day logic. He wanted to be free of the wood elf Priscilla Dearheart's reminder that had a spell to break!

Slade wondered if he had any abilities; thanks to the relic eye that now was his own, to transcend space time...if he could see her through manifestation, that might just be a personal wake up call for the elven woman.

He looked over to the grandfather clock, pausing as the metronome moved in perfect sync with his breadths...

"I guess it will all have to play out eventually." The tactician shrugged and shut his laptop . The night was lasting longer than it should. The time loop was growing larger each hour he sat and took it easy. Times were not going to move forwards, but into oblivion! The nightmarish girl he would have to entrust his revenge to , was the least of those crimes...but ...The man yawned, wondering why it was on a day he had indeed felt more tired than others. Maybe, he was finally starting to return to that age he had forgotten claimed him too long before all of this 'end to end all ends talk'.

The villain closed his eye, hoping that the fake magical globe would do the same. It did not. He grunted and thanked the stars at least that his marrow and flesh had not been taken this time!

/

Gotta stop here! I never know if this is longer or too short once I post it to the site...Tablets are iffy that way...oh well! Veronica pulls the wool over poor Bruce's eyes ,just in time for a midnight flight through Gotham's slums..I guess when you think of Gotham's dark side, you think of those forgotten and starving for , and thriving for recognition? No, wait...that came out wrong...:(

Also, Aluehainyu is in a rock band! She's just found that their next chart topper is going to be the opening act for Andrea Grotto...a.k.a Aria the Celestial plane's songstress. The Eternal is recalling her past in spirit plane Russia and notices that she can play the electric violin!

Hakuro is still alive and unstable the longer he remains inside of Richard . He is clinging to the fact that he needs to finish the second prophecy from the son's past. But now, he has enough energies to overshadow Grayson if he so chooses. Though, the Ethereal cannot stay. He could eventually turn and destroy the teens with his newly full fledged abilities. Ravenna also visited her counter self Raven Roth in her (plane) seat. The higher you are to the skies...doesn't usually work that way. But Raven is a mystic and her powers are increasing day by day. Kayu is showing that he has a two face persona. He is not fully aware that the siren he grew up with on the same tier, is crazy for his cousin Veravakumu...*

Now, Malchior is going to try to stall as long as he can hold up. The tea won't be cold before long! Alicia takes a trip into a dusty old cafe and book shoppe. There, she finds a mage, possibly with connections in memory that might help her recover her missing pieces. He claims to know the counter self of a past world Aaron Brocton. Who is the mysterious sage? Why is he turning his eyes away from the dog Verra?

Will Starfire be forced to fight her feelings again? Why is Robin the one to repeat the same words that were exchanged in the exact same way? If so, then the hero is not truly lost to another identity as she believes him to be. Then what will happen to Aria's trap? Find out in the next ; chapter seven! Till then !


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 7 : Embrace of the New World; The Remembrance Of Cecilia - Lost Child Of The Southern Seas; A Starry Eyed Wake Up Call.

/

Alicia's trip to London had taken quite a sharp dive; as the three magic users beside her sat silently, waiting for their tea to brew. Her eyes fell a bit as the now fully clothed and shaven; Flannigan Morteus of the spirit world during her queen's revival of it, spoke his tale. In his tale, he had returned to continue searching unto uncharted lands for a young princess the queen had birthed centuries before baby Alicia. Even then, the princess with an angelic aura had witnessed such terrors...It had been before Roku's take over and invasion plan towards the prince; the true one that had become possessed by the dragon soon after! Roku had taken to his shadow devouring tactics , just so that Catherine would give herself up for the right moment. He instead got the boot from the 'boot ' she reigned. The southern spirit realm queen took up her greatest spell casting , and flung the dragon far across the past world seas. In turn, her dearest had been left with a curse, and their firstborn daughter possessed by a powerful witch of the old world. The queen sent out a search, trying desperately to find her child before her second befell the same fate.

"She was not found once until the time before the end to end all ends in the desert fortress. There, I believe she was witnessed to have the wings of a harpy. Similar to the sea dwelling siren, it is no more than a rumor ...however!" The more composed Brocton nodded as he tried to listen well in. "Yes?" He asked and tried to stay calm for Alicia's sake. "Is the princess still missing?"

Flannigan sighed and swept his long robes over to the largest bookshelf in his shop. "There was a letter here, I had wished to send it to the queen, for she has come to see her daughters once more." The two older gents looked up to meet a cautious Alicia. "Myself as well?.." She asked meekly, shifting foot to foot while holding a large tray tightly to her chest. "I...is she in England now? Where then, might she know of my ...sister? You told us her name is Cecilia! Why is it that I was taken , but not to where she had been stolen away from? Roku favoured me.." She recalled the dragon's lackey taking over when he had only just reclaimed his good title. "He should have also have known where this...witch took my elder sister! You are saying that Catherine had myself with a different father...then who was that prince?"

She gripped the tray tighter now, hoping it would not break by her weakened walls . She truly believed that Catherine was pure of heart...but by far, she had known Roku...and lived!

"Rokuro's mother was killed simply because she refused to give her child to that vermin...had she not known of the trials that befell princess Alicia? Did lady Catherine try to stop him from taking away my shelter in the mountains?" She was practically shattering the plate as a crack ran through it slowly. " I will not know unless you say!" She pointed a shaking finger at the sage by the shelf. "Did that king have Roku's trickery to blame? Why is no one telling me who -

"Allie! That's enough." Shoji coolly took the princess's arm and came down onto one knee before her crying eyes. "Your dad was influenced by Roku's darkness, that was why you had been sent to Thor's land, for protection..." He softened up and tried to hold her steady with a small hug. "She didn't do that for anyone else...Roku even imprisoned her while he searched. It was after he had taken back Rokuro in the blaze ..He was stolen at the age of eight ..When the prince had returned, we had to reverse the brainwashing ...but then...you were found. Roku had given us enough time to re coop, while he went after the one who had caused him such disgrace .He took Catherine's last daughter..Her last! She was so heartbroken she vowed to fight that dragon until her own end. Instead, he created her as Angela. A chamber maid once she had been captured within the rebellion forces...His goal was to punish her , call her out as the one to serve his laws. It wasn't until Robin was captured during the raid of the tower on earth...that he jogged her memory! He freed her with words that broke her binds away! If Robin had allowed the dragon to feed longer, he would have become a tool as well." The billionaire took a breath to continue. "You, Kay, myself and the Titans fought to put him away for good! Catherine is going to ask to see you again...she is more than proud, all she wants is her family with her...so please...no need to regret." He hushed Alicia who was putting on her biggest mask to try and not fall to tears in the cat's arms...

"H- How...hic*..C-..Can we find , Cici!" She hiccuped to the doc and sage. Shoji gave her a small squeeze and a nod. "Yes...sniff...we are going to meet her together. Kay, Al?" The cat had not realized how truly emotional the princess could be at the mention of hurt done onto others. He did not wish for her to become like the Eternal girl Aluehainyu, who's mission at best made her too proud!

"Flannigan..."The doctor turned to the sage as he pulled out the small envelope tucked behind the quaint hiding place. "If this is all a bit more to drag along, then I will gladly get to the point." He held out the letter for the southern world queen for Shoji to receive. "A guardian helping an outsider by his own presumptuous desires to redeem his honor ...is a bit taboo. Be sure to keep your demons in line as well , Verra was it?"

"The name only applies to the self I was cursed to contain in Roku's later years. Lilith ruined my father's happiness by playing on his weakness...he wanted to cure my mother's illness. Instead, she is now a stone statue because of the witch's spell.." The mother of Veravakumu had not exactly become a stone statue. She had instead become rigid and weak. She had never lasted that next year when he was to come of age ...Verra had been born after a new temptress had married the king , after the early queen's pang. Veronica had only been young and ruthless by her mother's teachings. Thus, his demon grew to the form of an animalistic incarnate called Verra. He had a name and did not want to lose it as he had before. If the sages and gurus had not whisked him away to train ti control the cat hybrid's growth, he would have surely killed the people ; good and evil - in his intensified hate filled rage.

"I do want to stop Arisu. " He said surely to the elder magician. "She was created by Roku to control and smother what resistance she had left. Even Arisu had been a being of an older spirit. I also wish to find how we can drive out her presence, in an attempt later perhaps, to bring out the third self..."

"She is called, Alice.." The princess sniffled a few more times before having the doctor retrieve a handkerchief for her use. "It's funny..." She remembered with a nervous smile . " Alice was who I had believed myself to be...is that why Arisu is an eastern translation to mirror that name? Roku was truly trying to shut away the light of that self.." She thought of the light self akin to Hakuro that had been less likely to wish her harm. "I took away the Ethereal's name, her power became my own!" Her hands covered her face, ashamed that she had almost harmed the young being by her almost human emotions . "If there is any way...I wish to return her-

No!" The sage rushed to stop the princess from further ruining her powerful self. "Do not return her now, she is attached to your innocence as well as your misfortune." He reminded the girl who had not the words to protest. " That dual nature became you, you - not as it- but for the truth to be discovered.." He tried to use his most calming voice as the young blonde started to ease her sniffling just a bit more. "Then...They might be the linked memories that have been lost!" She gasped aloud and went to give the old magician a great big handshake. "The letter, we shall certainly entrust to the queen. Please rest assured that the guardians will fight for the truth!" She beamed eagerly as the other guests just smiled back, knowing Alicia was going to pull through just fine.

"I shall leave this task to you then , malady-

"Sure thing ! Finny!" She laughed happily and turned to her companions who had barely drunken their whole fill. "Ready boys? We are off to meet the queen!"

The doc nudged the scientist in his ribs, whispering a question as he waited for Shoji to reply. " What has happened to Allie? Is she still in shock, or am I going mad in Wonderland here?" He rasped so that the playboy beside him could block the conversation from the sage across the room. "She is fighting , she didn't tell me Arisu was back...keep it steady , Broc."He shrugged and walked along towards the exit. The dark haired scientist said his thank you's - but was halted to lean towards the elder magic user's ear. " Keep an eye on that child. She is going to play a role in the coming chaos.." The door had shut before the man had a chance to blink. Shoji just stood looking back, shocked and surprised that this sage , was possibly more aware of their current state than he had known!

"Shoji! We are going to leave without you if you won't stop gawking!~" The princess teased as Aaron tried to call him along so that he would not be alone to watch her. "Hurry up!"

The foreigner just gave a smug smile and dashed over to the two comrades, now with a full stomache, and a new mission. They were going to meet Lady Catherine...would he finally be able to tell her his truth? He had kept Alicia away under the god's noses, promised she was being on her best behavior...he only wanted them to be happy . If the meeting went as planned,Alice might finally be set free!

/

The wizard had not a moments peace while chained down against his will by...this empress...of the highest order.

The magician had gotten nothing out of their discussion that might stall the Titans' arrival. The wait; the later ploy that he suspected the lady of the seas to drop the bomb on, was to occur around a heavily populated area . The date was close to being set; after all- The princess in aqua tresses was a superstar on Earth. She had every pitch known to the worlds at her disposal. Malchior worried about Raven even further...she had never witnessed magic of that caliber! It also started to rain a while later, making the princess pout over her lovely flower garden seeming so dreary.

Malchior sighed and continued to contemplate his escape. She might let him free if he were not a threat...but as an ally of the rivaling Teen Titans...he did not have a choice but to wait out for her order of release.

In fact, he had also overheard that strange spirit from before speak of a prisoner? One not yet sentenced? His brain was riddled with questions. Raven had no idea he had been whisked away by Aria's voice. Even if he had been in London on, other business right before his capture...

"They did saaay..." One of the lovely attendants gossiped among her fellow attendees, as the wizard caught a few words while simply walking back to his room. "There was a breach? Who, oh my gosh! Was it a harpy!-

"Shhhh! Stupid! Don't be so loud!" Hushed the first girl. " This was a meeting between another royal...and a winged blonde...they said she is having that held for treason because of her trials in-

"Trials...was she in trouble? What did the royal do?" The first paused to give her tale a real edge. "Welll...turns out, the intruder knows that royal cause she was her child or so they say...the royal lived and was held against her will by a fire breathing monster!" The girl pretended she was a terrifying beast as her arms went over her like a grizzly bear in defense. "Oooh! That dragon? Goodness! What did it take to escape? -

"Wait..." The third with short hair in silver curls pursed her lips , then shot back with a gasp. "The real dragon? That has to be!-

"Cut it out! You'll be kidnapped if he hears you talk like thaaat!"

"Time's up for beak." The first girl wiped the cold sweat from her brow looking at her trusted pocket watch with a sharp click*. "Talk of dark spirits will tempt we within a different plane. I don't want anything bad to happen, let's head back...and zip it! Aria isn't the same since she talked to lord dragon Earth."

The girls took off, forward march , in a straight line to return to their duties as servants of their ruling lady . Malchior could only hold his breath up until they were gone from sight. His first deep breath was interrupted by the glass windowpane displaying his ally and source, Bao Shi Lan. The girl chuckled; although she was of the same race as both Eternal and spirit, with a good thousand years to boot.

~ Young wizard! You will only beat the princess at her game if you hold the cards. You look as a fish out of a large pond that is closer than he believes!~ The ex prince cleared his throat roughly and returned a 'hello ' before walking on. "You are able to withstand the barrier the sea witch has placed around this manor? Why have you come to my side? Is there news to be had?" He wondered to the flowery spirit. ~ The teenagers of earth, guardians , spirit , and even daemon are here on this plane. The one called Rokuro has gone to see Lord Destiny due to an intrusion by the strich..we thought it best that you remain by the goddess to see why she is as she has become..~

The boy paused and pretended to look out the window . Bao Shi simply tried to get his mind from wandering far off. "There was a maiden here who said she may have come face to face with Lord Dragon Earth's sacred treasure..." He tried to loosen his tense shoulders with a twist. "At least that is how I see it. She knows of the princess in his care...the queen that is to be reincarnated into a human or spirit form..."

~ That will only further her obsession as well.~ The youthful spirit almost shuddered at the thought of a corrupted Celestial. "Lori is..."

~ She was blessed when she had been strong by Aria. Thus, Lady Aria of the Four Wind Strewn Passages is very possessive . She was angered over the prince's father having killed her beloved vassal.~

"Vassal...she was to, become a goddess of the seas?" The wizard gaped into the fog ridden glass. "Lori was going to transcend the balance! She was to be of higher blood! How is that possible?" He did recall though, that Roku had done the same. It was not all but impossible he thought, as he sighed to calm his mind from such exhaustion. "But...she was being groomed to sit beside a Celestial. Though, Lori held the power to reach the Ethereal plane. It is no surprise she was envied even..."

The young half spirit shook her head sadly and rebuked, the wizard was going to lose his way at this rate. ~ The sorceress is possessed by the thought of the child Hakuro returning also...~ Added the girl. ~ Hakuro holds what was still pure of her prentice's only son...as if all that was left had been stripped of him, he did not even recall her eyes..though, they had the same blue.~

The battered prince just nodded and bowed slightly to show his good graces and thanks. "I must rest up. Perhaps we shall meet again for I too have a way to contact my comrades without the queen to fear."He told her and pat his extra belt pouch by his side . "This, is human made, yet Aria can only just guess my intentions of seeing these wrongs righted." The spirit in the dingy glass cocked her head to the side. Thinking only that he needed to stay silent here , especially when his only ally was a spectre for ten minutes at best.

~ Take care then young wizard.~ She waved as her form became less visible , his eyes smiled back. " Nothing to fear, we are going to take care to see this through to the end. Fare thee well!"

The glass was brightest now that the sun was beginning to fall closer to stand over the town. "Aria is in the country side.." He mumbled as the sky dimmed to show a beautiful ivy covered castle atop a hill...-

"Where are we?!"

The sweet laughter of the empress wrung throughout the great halls. The rooms returned to normal with a flicker of more candle light. It had in fact been an illusion. They were not in that past...she was a trickster at best!

"I have no intention of seeing you leave me all alone, especially when we have so much time to spend ...here..?"

"Then.." Malchior gulped down what thought he had held earlier, he could not let her brainwash him!

"Why are you here? You are a songstress who is going to perform live, right? You do not have 'time to kill.' So, I do not need to remain here! Let me go back to my comrades." He demanded while the girl stood cutely trying to have him forget his own plan. "If you'll excuse my rudeness, but tea time has ended. I must be off-

"Gaspard!"The princess called upon a burly human with a strong set of pecs to hold her adversary still.

"Be so kind as to show the young magician to his new room!"

The dim , droning man nodded slowly a response of , yes as he carried out his queen's command. "Yes maaame..." The gorilla started dragging and pulling poor Mal into a different room filled with white light that blinded his senses.

"Majesty! Why are you taking me away! Stop ! This is going to only worsen if you-

The kind eyes of the queen became dark and filled with malice. "You do, NOT EVER speak to me as you have! Coward! Your little curse bringing dragon stole away my heir! I was going to make that jewel legendary! He took her! Crushed her...her child , he must be taken...he must not know the taint! Rip it away!~"

The noise was deafening for the ex prince of Knoll and the grunting neanderthal as the siren 'sounded' to cause such pain in their skulls. "Men hear it the most...only to suffer as they made me...oh...my Veravakumu thinks me a witch...but I am of a purpose! He must be mine! Or he too shall rot away! I must save the ones still pure!~"

Mal was drooling out saliva that lessened nothing, his ears were ringing when she had finally stopped to kneel by him. "So, I want the one called Hakuro, he will be the prince's savior!" She spun around as if in a trance...with ...Mal...feeling dizzy...

"For my queen...I shall... secure your heir...he...will be yours..."

Mal could only feel his true thoughts turn to sand, his ears would hear only her commands...he had lost his own will by this corrupted Celestial's song!

"S...so...rry...R...Ra..ve...n..." His eyes were tearing by the shock and pain bursting through him, in truth he had betrayed his real princess...he did not want her to suffer. His target alone would be Grayson. No one else mattered as he drifted off into the lady's possession. He would not leave the castle..not while he could only wait for her song to be sung again.

/

The flight ended with a thump to the ground as the team in civilian garb touched the runway of the British Airway National Airport. "Duudes! Lookie ! We finally made iit!" Bb was motion sick to the point he had tears in his eyes. "Raae...I need ta lay downn..yulp..."

"Raven?"Starfire tapped her companion on her shoulder gently. She knew Raven hated being unnecessarily surprised, so she was sure not to use her super strength …

"Is this where the Ben who is very large lives? Is he a familiar character in this United Kingdom?" She wondered with a brighter gaze towards her friend. Raven kept her cool and shoved Bb so that he'd know not to tease her grammar. " He...is actually not human." She replied with a nervous smile. "Big Ben, is a part of a clock tower. Just a monument for tourism now , at least I think it isn't a working clock...?"

She too wondered if the clock ; being large and very difficult to keep operating for centuries, was going to magically sound if she questioned it's presence...her head shook for no. It was a man made relic at this point. No way was it an around the clock sort of -

Cy yawned loudly as the passengers started to line up in the lane to exit the craft. "I am so glad that my height was not a shocker like I thought' d be...took a few zzezzz, and I feel great! How bout you Dick? Any naps? You definitely needed one bro."

Richard pretended to not hear his name spoken so loudly. He did not want any more photo bombing by any bystanders, or people commenting on Bruce's work, even Shoji had been mentioned! Richard had thought him AWOL since his fall out with the creep white wolf in the back lot of the hospital. "It was , sort of cramped. But I was used to small spaces from my days as a performer...uh, I mean!-

"You are feeling 'the happy' then, Dick? I am relieved to see that you are remembering the good again!...zzz.." Her eyes were smiling as she tried to embrace the teen softly. Only to have to be woken for their departure with a jolt.

/

The one to greet the Titans promptly had been Kay and one more. "Heey! Long time no show brother! It's your not so little sis! It's me ya doof! I got upgrades! How are you guys!"

Cyborg now saw a slightly older and more mature looking - and speaking - android Nina. He rushed over to her as Vic Stone, his eyes wide as well as his smile made her return the other with a great big hug. "You...you got older! But...that would have taken years! How is this happenin'!"

The pink haired, camo clothed teen just tutted cutely that all of this was secretive and not up for further talk. "I am pretty good, my weapon's systems are offline for standby. You guys have gotta get the tour!"She saw Bb and whomped a hand jokingly against his back. "How's it hangin' Kermit? Squash any bugs-

The teen grimaced still at the sound of that one word, signaled to Star for his patience, then fled to find the lavatory.

"Oh!...I had no idea..." Nina was still a bit heavy on her punches and apologised after Bb had taken some medicine. "We can take it slow." She nervously said with Gar still grumbling so she heard. "By the way, are you guys going to a suite? You can always crash with-

Kay cleared his throat to finish her sentence himself. "We have secured a space, if you do not mind staying there. Wiz is a few blocks from the area, he knows Europe's ins and outs since his very first visit. That was...too many years to describe ...We can also gather the information you require . That event in London is not far off. You will have to attend if you want to get the sorceress's attention. " He mentioned as the group went to recover their luggage. "No more guards to prevent us from entering this joyous place! I agree that It was indeed to protect us. Yet, that one officer was a bit-

"That's his job Kori." Richard pulled up his baggage from the carousel . "He is being alert, in case the laws aren't being followed. He was just-

"I do understand...I just think it painful of the harm many try to inflict upon those that they are not aware of their troubles..." The girl sighed as Raven dragged her bags out next. " That is...an age old problem of dispute..it may end...but it may not...to rid ..sorry Koriand'ar...I cannot answer that comment." She stammered a bit, feeling her feet become lighter by far. ~ No! This is a really bad time to astral travel! I can't leave here!~

"Raven! Rae! Are you ok? What happened? We were afraid -

The empath composed herself in a moment , then reassured their leader that she could continue. Nothing had just pulled her out of her body...she had been tricked, maybe the motion of the carousal ...or the bright lights...jet lag! She was going to be fine. Her friends were right there..

"Sorry...It was fatigue..just need to meditate once we reach our new destination." She replied to her team with worried faces. "Ok, but tell us if you do need our support. You ...didn't even answer the first time. Ok then."

Dick turned to the other team members and put on his best face. "Kay said we can crash locally. That way, we have the guardians ' and Nina's street smarts to get us to Aria."

The teens nodded and continued up the elevator to get to the lot. "Who's driving by the way?" Bb said with a less soured gut. "We can always hail a -

"Nope!" Nina was smiling with a giggle. "Got it all covered! So don't sweat the small stuff!" She beamed up to Cy and his crew. "I call shotgun!" Gar cried out, hoping to keep his weak tummy from doing flips again . The girls chuckled but knew why as he tried to sit up straight. "Nina's got a license!?" Cy blinked over to their driver. "Take it easy up there Nin'." Cy reminded her. "We are takin two cars so...I guess Kay is legal? " Raven raised a brow. "He's not even a long time resident...is he? Who are you fox?" She crossed her arms, he only beckoned her to take to sitting. She waved and sat over by Richard and Gar in Nina's ride . The white haired guardian had wished to take Star and Cyborg earlier instead for Nina to follow behind. They had to keep an eye out for his hypnosis , in case he had orders to hold out for his current officials. "I actually have my times where I travel the planes. Spirit world and mortal Earthen dives are where Vee and Wiz are usually called. My mother is a head order..but, I try to stay down to Earth." The rest had alread taken down to a new highway as he finished answering their previous questions . "Nina is here by special orders, just before Maya returned to her true guise." The fox told the now seated few in his back seat.

"Nina was given orders to be used for a test run really...But, Maya changed the rules . Dearheart said at the end of Maya's time, Nina would show human signs of aging properly. Right now, she is an android with a human lifespan. Her last gift to her only child.." Kay did not weep but was left with silence; all but Kori and Cy blowing into tissues. "She...isn't gonna be switched off? Maya did all that?"Cy was in disbelief as his thoughts wandered a bit, thinking he might know the teen for more years than he first had been told! His lil' sis , was practically superhuman!

Raven calmed her weeping Garfield with a pat as she leaned to mellow out his tears! Nina's story to him was not being told, but his stomache was on fire!

"I really think I caught something Rae...this pain is crazy uncomfortable...think I might take a nap...yaawn.."

The changeling snored softly while Richard and Nina talked in between lanes. "How ..is your bud Hakuro faring.?" The android asked cautiously of the two. The teens blinked to one another , a bit confused as to how she even knew. She had been with them up till that last month of those memories. Her memory bank must have been a bit fuzzy, so Richard tried to speak as little as he could. "Hakuro...is still asleep. You were worried about him..any reason? Just curious since you two weren't really familiar back then!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She was not prying, at least she knew space was important. "Yeah..it wasn't that...just, I know that he was important to you. That's all. Oh! We have a sec, you want to get some chow to bring for tonight? I know an awesome curry hangout! ...or...is spice too heavy..heh.." The android was being coy as to not make Raven feel offended in any way. Smart, but the fact Hakuro had been mentioned made her zip her lip further. "Well, is pizza an option?" Richard tried to ask as the girl drove down another street towards their ally's townhouse. "Dunno...you may wanna do for the local fare. Just cause pizza is barely big as the really tasty ones in N.Y.C! I can show you guys later. Not the big apple...it's not local! Soo, let's head over before I get a call, and a ticket!" The two; three passengers- and green in the face extra- did not disagree with holding off. Shoving off, Raven noticed that the fox was very close to the down town tourist stops, ritzy hotels, even office towers! He was more in the way of a good time that she knew Verra's image might have brushed off..or..

The next car over , the Kayu's bunch decided to pick the fox for some info. He still had not told them of his current occupation while on Earth!

"Spill it, where is this pad you claim to have , what job do you have that let's you live soo..."

"He is indeed quite well off, that I can say as well. So his job must be fuller time than most, is that not correct friend Kayu?" Starfire put in, her heart set on the answer as much as Cy; who thought his cousin Shoji's life was too good to be for real!

"My mother is also of dual citizen ships...actually...she is head of another sort of council..."

He tried to hide his embarrassment from the two backseat drivers. "You do not mean to tell me...that your family is in to-

"He's for a family full of politicians!" Gar jolted up and gasped with a following groan onto his side.

Nina tried to not forget her sight ahead . "Then...you guys aren't in the Spirit world just running order..." Raven gasped a bit as she saw what the guardians truly saw , her eyes wide and a bit lost. "Kay, Shoji..even Aria, Wiz...they all balance out Earth's order! That's..."

The Tamaranean in the first car yipped in surprise . "You are of a very powerful position, even on Earth...I do not see why you must pull so many of the strings..'" She remarked,thinking ; and knowing, that there was no magic great enough to solve many a crisis from occurring on this one planet. Especially by only a selected few... just who were these beings of utter brilliance that stood to hold a spot by world wide nations alike? Her mind boggled around a conspiracy if any, but hoped to yield until their stop had come.

"That space." Richard remarked. "Is a town house at the edge of the project streets. You intended for us to stay. The Titans won't impose, maybe it would be better to just take a suite...I mean-

"The pleasure is really all Kayu's." Nina smiled so that her grinning cheeks were visible to the back seaters. "He didn't want you guys to be left out of the loop. Also, I think Shoji had an urgent to- do with his temporary partner." Her eyes traveled to the driveway as she parked beside the first car.

"Then...Verra is with her!" Richard realized aloud. "Alicia is going to eventually come face to face with the Titans." He thought while projecting their current situation with Aria later to come.

"Well, gang." Shoji opened the front door to a quaint but charming little victorian style home , giving his guests of honor a real push through the frame. "Make yourselves comfortable. As for now, you can always plan your next move , even if I am not always around . The chef is preparing a large full course supper, so later...have a bite to eat." He responded to Garfield , who's tummy was practically eating him whole as the teen hunched over wincing. "There is a good medicinal remedy that Greg taught me. That really is quite a bummer. Though, if you wish to find relief, just let me work my magic. I was a doctor in my time, just...now it is engrained far more than in my older years." Bb nodded and walked off with the silver eyed guardian , his eyes were weary and his mouth felt sour and sickeningly nauseous from all of the earlier upset.

"Ok...see ya guys in a bit...don't wanna miss the toast. So-

The team was soon left among the good natured staff , to simply debate over their current lodging and what they needed for their temporary residence ; if they chose to take the ride on their own. "Aria is very close with the guardians." Raven whispered to the group , minus one Bb. Nina had also gone to check the kitchen . Her instincts warned her that the dessert was not going to make the cut. Cy had only just seen her as a child. She wanted to repay the favour with her newly improved skills! Go octopus arms go! She laughed to her self and went to confront the head honcho in charge of that night's celebration!

/

Back in the den area of the fox's gettaway in London, the teens continued to debate their host and his methods in ..almost private..

Starfire reached for a small candy from a lavishly drawn dish on the glass table inbetween their seats. Her nerves were a bit shot down...just a piece of marzipan?...

"I also agree that his appearance is almost very strange to happen all at once , but...is he trying to be helpful then, Dick? How are we to know how truly close his own mother is to him as an official of an important government business?" She chewed a caramel instead thoughtfully, before spitting it back into the wrapper. She had to do with an itchy scalp as she pulled a strand to check for grime. A shower was in order...Tokyo had been a perfect bathing experience!* She sighed and waited for a response to her question. "We do know that the guardians ; including Aria , share a blood line . But, Kay is the type who doesn't want another crazy incident . He wants this meeting to be quick and painless." Richard nodded to Cy who regrouped to them from his point of fascination before the talk of ' who to trust'. "It's like he was never here before..but then , he just showed up like Shoji with all that success!" Raven grunted something in a grumpy , low voice then turned to redirect her attention to the three Titans. "A time loop." She said clearly. "The guardians are using time magic through the space time system , that is why they claimed to have come here before." Though, the dark witch wondered about the theory being almost half truthful.

"But...So, then, the cat, fox,siren, and scarecrow didn't live on this time' as long as us? Still don't buy it..." Cy scratched his chin and thought of the holes the space time warp must have been littered with- more times since they'd just jumped through portals without restraint! What powerful science though..

"This space time Raven speaks of, it is not a true vortex as Warp had, is it?" The red headed princess frowned and turned to her empathetic comrade. "Not exactly." She shook her head . "They take less steps to just, set up camp here." Richard's brow furrowed, as he crossed his arms and tried to think. "Then...instead of Guardian, go by rank." The teen said to his friends.

"I..guess, the higher the ability to crawl through to this plane'...the easier they can repeat travel with less trouble." Raven said in response to her leader's . "Then, Kayu has a history here, maybe even a human one?...Need to lie down..." Her head felt fuzzy as the sorceress camled her emotions by trying to end her struggling voice .

"She is going to be alright, right Cyborg? Raven would not simply leave to lay ' her head down' , even during a strategy meeting? Why was she holding her skull?" The Titan girl remaining asked the two boys. Richard just brought a hand to her's . "Raven always sees things we can't. She is keeping an eye on more than you think." Was all the Titan said back.

"Oh...she is indeed a very powerful user of her magic, almost as powerful as the spirit's..." She cut herself off to not continue this discussion so freely. They had to stay vigilant even now. They were heroes , and heroes did not fall by another ruler -even one that claimed itself 'friend.' Kayu was a magical being with less of a limit to travel through voids than any genius could! She just shuffled to the dining hall to join her now cured Garfield , who had a great big smile in place of the terrible, pained scowl from upon their arrival.

"To the heroes of Earth! Aria shall know your true calling in a week's time! Cheers!" The Celestial swigged down his small glass to soon seat himself next to the counterself of Arianna. He smiled sweetly to her , which made an equally puzzled Richard frown across from the large setting.

"We had better not repeat any mistakes." Raven used her telepathy to speak to her team mates in separate areas of the house. "Kayu has his own intentions. Do not let him stop us from finding the truth!" Her last words of the night made her feel weakest of all here. The feeling from before she had arrived; when she had been pulled into that dark space, was coming to claim her! "Azarath Metrion!-

"Ah!" Her legs froze up as her icy breath shown colder than the first time. "Who is calling me? Show yourself

...n-n...now!" She tried to hug her free arms as the fog slowly lifted , those limbs snaking around her torso proved useless to provide additional comfort. "Who is there? -

The last demand fell silent as the gothic turned to see who had been causing her such strife. To her surprise; it was not Ravenna, a lone spirit...but Lady Queen Isis . Raven's eyes started to tear as she wondered just why she had been summoned to the nile queen's resting place of the past.

~ You are not to remain! Return to your hero's aid!~ The mistress cried out amidst the mist and grey wisps that prevented her from reaching her ally in time. ~ Do not be taken! Just as the dragon is kept at bay, you must watch over his fears...for they shall soon clash among one thousand eras! Please!~ The queen pleaded to her equal. ~ The guardians were once of an equal race to the Eternal! The Ethereal came before, but was smothered by the Great Celestial realm's emergence! Do not fall into despair! Blood need not be spilt this time! Do not forget ! The golden dragon is predestined to be reborn as your leader's child! Just as my son Horus was born of that same golden energy, the prophetic child shall also carry such power. Go to the temple of the southern seas when the child is born strong! Call to the great fire bird,present yourself before it. Thou shall know thee future will be the hero Titans calling! Fare thee well , take care to end this curse once and for all...before that child is to witness te same rites- now return to your time! Do not look back, go!~

Raven gasped, and sat up on the guest bed matress inside of the white fox guardian's human abode. She felt her hands through her sweat drenched strands of violet and shivered. The mortal warmth had returned leaving her shivering for the rest. Her hands fell to a shawl by the bedside that had been placed for relief against brisk nights like tonight. Clambering over , the empath grabbed it needily and tossed the warm cloth over her shoulders in a twist. It was quite large and felt as useful as a quilt. Her body edged off of the mattress to stand and move about , her shoulders were still stiff from resting without any extra pillows. Her chest took in the cool night air, which indicated the very close, grand finale of summer's warm embrace. The months would fall under the harvest and autumn months in the coming weeks to follow . If this time loop was the spirit world beings useful tool ;so that the Titan's life spans could be monitored closely from afar. It was a bit, strict on their part. They could have done away with Roku by erasing him...yet his influence still remained split between the ones that had felt his anguish. That, was the connection that followed her leader around like a dark shadow. Raven looked over to the clock against the wall and sighed. It was too late to be having doubts in the first place. She did not know if Isis was entirely for Team Titan, or Team Raven at that point on. The golden dragon was the child that Richard would carry on into the next act . He was avoiding the memory, in hopes that Roku would forget and leave him out of another sacrificial rite. Robin was becoming a question of self worth; was Robin going to hold strong in the future...or was Starfire's NightWing going to play it's role instead..

Then, she was going to have to prepare for that day...but if so...then how did Aria match any of this 'proclaimed' future of the Teen Titans?

Her head rested a bit into her pillow, as the empath sat herself up to ask herself one last question before moving to the lamp's clinking cord. "Is Aria really going to be a threat? I have to see Isis again..She said a thousand eras...could that mean..immortal?" Her eyes shut tight out those fragmented thoughts as she quieted down into the plush cloud below her. They would not let Aria hide herself from their 'just cause'...yet, whose cause were they really, fighting for...she said nothing more. For soon, the young enchantress had closed her eyes and drifted back off into slumberland once more, that night under an unfamiliar moon from her home..far across the crashing waves from this lonely resting place..

/

The young prince Rokuro had settled his emotions to meet with the Eternal Lord Destiny , still right beside his ally Tsukiyume in the Eternal palace. The boy gulped back his words of whatever protest his other self; Rokou wished to demand. He was in control and would not let the self lead him astray.

~ You have steadied your wounds , the strich was wrong to have come before my people. You too are not alone in this fight.~ The flaming being smiled to the youthful spirit being of a cursed destiny. ~ We were within the process of allowing you a...way to better yourself , by further understanding of the human boy you were to contain-

"It was just the opposite my lord.." The teen knelt to explain what had really become of the selves during their chaotic awakening. "He was to merge with the three; the selves and myself were to be used as a single force...my..father was intent on discovering the fabled golden dragon.." The Eternal's gaze became serious, his fists clenched to his side, and his vassal Aluehain was not present to see it. "Eternal Destiny.."The boy began, with his mouth bone dry, and his words a whisper as he tried to speak. "I will gladly turn over my future if only you help my comrades...Hakuro is not well, his sadness has become a part of his newest being. This I fear will lead the Ethereal that was summoned through my pain, to crave the aura of his current vessel..He can bare no more than Rokou , if this continues...my own future will likely entertwine with the hero you have pardoned! I do not wish to see him lose himself to an end with out a future!" His head dropped to the ground with his long ebony locks falling freely from his hairtie . The teen was did not care for greater beings and their methods. He had seen how truly diverse misery could be wrought by their powers..Rokuro wanted to dash through the castle window and re emerge something free-

"Gah!" The teen held his heart and broke out in a cool sweat..he could not lose to ..-

"Young one, Rokuro? Richard!"

The moon blessed Tsukiyume dashed over to drape a slender arm over his shaking shoulders. "You are burning up! My lord, Destiny...he is being-

~ Overtaken..~ The grim face of the Eternal lord was alert as he stood once a fire that could not sieze surrounded the boy's spirit. The large shadow draped over the child's shoulder just as a phantom. For that is what seemed to hover over him in an intangible form. ~ I am not going to take that as an insult, dear Destiny..Yet as a compliment..how are you faring by that 'bound curse?' It is that which prevents you from harming those captured by my influence..!~

The attendants to the other side of the hall came rushing inside with every magic relic known to the world. "He cannot return to this plane! It will reject his presence! Secure the child!"Tsukiyume was given a hard swat by the possessed prince, the dragon's eyes were hypnotic. Rokuro was fighting to push her back from that glance! He was still in control!

~ You must not allow your dragon keeper to fool your senses!~ The Eternal cried over the roaring flames the dark lord had cast by Rokuro's will. "I...-

His eyes were wide, almost afraid to move his arm , to call back the fires ...he had to get the dragon to -

"No!" Rokuro did the least favorable thing, almost shocking poor Tsukiyume who screamed to the child, he bashed his body in an attempt to cause a sharp resistance. He was calling out Rokou!

"He is commiting a serious crime! Do not harm yourself further! Do not let him free!"

The screams were repetetive throughout his life had been an anchor..if not for that short while..He did not want to become a vessel, or a tool for the dragon to harvest vast energies, that would eradicate this world! The prince refused, and so he clambered to the confines of his very spirit ; to tear away the seal keeping Rokou silent. He wanted the selve's answer. "Free us! Take the dragon and bury him! I command you,Rokou...he will take us away!You must fight!"

The poor battered child flung himself to the floor while a small few gasped with lungs trapping precious air, this was a calamity they had not known in an eternity! Who had freed the dark monster?

~ Rokou...you have aided the boy, the dragon is not to die by your hand! The son shall not stand behind a pillar! Rokuro! You must brush the influence away! No other vessel or self can help you! Seize your attack!~ He warned in a hard tone. ~ The dragon feeds from your anxiety! Give it no such rite!~

The Eternal waited for the child to listen to a better reasoning than what the self would allow. He was blind for this,freedom!

"The dragon...is a real piece of work.." The teen chuckled and shrugged off the hot fires as if he were dancing past them, all while using a sacred technique. "You are a venomous cobra, nothing more pops!" The boy materialized a sealing spell and dragged it across his face. His heart was second. He was...sealing himself without a relic!?

"The dragon is my shadow, it certainly needs a leash at this point..maybe a red one!" The marks returned ; since Richard's repeated vow was as Rokuro had already been a part of as well, he could cry out in agony with a powerful force. He was going to close the chapter. Roku was going to be shut out!

"Seal the dark that plagues this form! Discard the presence that devours it's very existance!" He repeated the mantra at least a number more than worth the count, the binding marks pierced him in a response to the cleansing act. Rokuro did not falter! His body felt lighter as the spell took hold bit by bit. His dear dragon father was clear on this act of defiance. Now, he was out of time. His smile returned and the dragon's eyes only appeared for the most aware in magics to notice. His red were becoming his mother's blue!

~ Once more! His power is no more taken by your fate!~ The dragon frowned and glared down in his ghostly body to the Eternal of his past. "Destiny is bound , you are all to lose your Eternity by my might!" The prince's last, remaining parent turned to dusk and ashes as the flames dispersed around the innocent,dazed Rokuro. Tsukiyume rushed a second time over to the teen, he did not push her away like before, all due to his current understanding of what had occured being a bit, bleak...was he still being led along by the wailing specter that was his father? The boy was unable to do a thing as the worried form of the moon princess fell around him. Her arms pulled him close to her, as if she trusted that Rokou was not the true offender. He had allowed the young prince to shut him away, just so that Roku could not steal any more chances to be sent to a sanctuary...to be loved before the dragon had ever called out..

The child's eyes started to close as the lady placed a palm over them. "Rest now,you are safe." As if a wall were between his breathing and her words, the prince allowed her emotions to lull him off into a gentle and serene filled rest. He could not risk harming anyone else. Roku had not been eradicated ...why had the council leaders bothered weighing the options for this long? His father's power was limited, but it had spread like a virus to the ones' he had infected between destinations. The spirit world, earth and...possibly the Ethereal realm were in danger of corrosion...yet his body slumped in defeat while those soothing words continued to press at his walls. Rokuro was glad that his other self had not objected to the plan. It was a temporary set-back for the dragon king in this case...however-

"This was all because we are too likely to disperse.." The moon sorceress whispered - then as her head shot up to meet Lord Destiny's amber orbs, she responded. "He is indeed powerful. The boy can beat him! He can return our balance if-

The Eternal Lord shook his head sadly. Her eyes became as sorry as his shaking hands. ~ Lady Lorelai did not win, if that is our answer ,this world is not his pillar of strength..~ The lady looked perplexed as she asked the ruler what his words entailed.

~ The prince.~ He state . ~ Is not meant for this plane any longer. If he is to know a true future, he will have to be -

"Yes, but..." The lady pressed on. "He was brought to us in the body he had been held captive ! It is a false form,without flesh or true response from anyone he can trust...If that is your wish.." The girl transformed into a human guise while the small prince slept. "Then I shall accompany him , he will not have his powers. Only his knowledge over worlds will suffice. By that decree; he may help the Titan heroes of Earth." She said for all to hear. "Rokuro will be within my care on the mortal present day Earthen plane for all no - more than a single year." The Eternal looked at her, scrutinizing her choice by that single frown . His eyebrows bushed over his blazing form...the change would not be any better. He supposed that Rokuro would become a new victim due to his aura. To supress it..would prove indeed difficult.

~ He will no longer continue on this plane then?~ The Eternal questioned with a hard look. ~ He may never earn that rite again,you might also lose your abilities, once you lose sight of the moon upon those low lands.~ The being said to the moon sorceress. Her white skirts rippled around her knees as she shifted to stand . She brought her hair pins to settle into Prince Rokuro's raven haired strands. "He is being protected by a child blessed over three moons. The Celestial and Ethereal are still of my blood as well as those acursed low lands of spirit." Her eyes tore away from the child of ill fated Eternal Destiny saw the eyes of a fearful protector. The fabled ruler lifted up his powerful relic and shouted so that the kingdom echoed . ~ Your task is of redemption! Your charge will reclaim a body of strong wills only after he has moved forward. The path of a dragon is lonely and filled with many mysteries. His true lesson shall be to find the queen to be reborn! Assist the chosen few of earth in doing this...I shall wait patiently for your return. Be strong and do not give in to the daemons many mortals have birthed throughout history! Now I send you ,to the Earthen plane of the present!~

A large portal opened as a slightly unprepared Tsukiyume held Rokuro closer to her. The Eternal lord pointed for the lady incog to step forth. With determined thoughts,the princess entered through the void that would lead she and the sleeping prince to their new home. Present day...Aluehainyu and her dear Aria were in the same time zone...where would they end up?

The light at the end of the swirling vortex lessened, allowing the girl to use a small portion so that only the real beam would guide them past. The world bustled with sounds and bright sunlight everywhere . The child did not stir in her long sleeved arms , as she continued to explore this human realm with the utmost care. "I...am here..Rokuro..? Are you asleep?"The young boy did not bother to answer as he burried in deeper to her chest. Gravity was starting to kick in as his weight trippled!

"Oh!" She gasped and tried to have him rest on a bench by a perfectly aligned parkway. There was a 'no soliciting ' sign which gave the princess a reason to go elsewhere. They could not become targets of this world's law enforcement. The child was likely to errupt if his peaceful dreams were at all disturbed or halted.

The princess needed to make her presence known elsewhere so that the child might have a better living environment to recoop properly. "An occupation...I had of course known that my old title was not limited to absences...for a thousand years.." The princess grumbled unhappily but strove to bring about an absolute transformation. "A job ..or residence...both are unavoidable..." She mused that thought in a whisper. "Then..what of-

Her eyes widened as she realized a small flaw in her decision.

"He is...a child...This will not do!" Her hand was holding a half awake Prince Rokuro who continued to seem younger?!

"He has shrunken...Then I must contact a guardian?!" Her hands were easily able to grasp the ten year old again with out grunting like she had before . "Greggory...I must find a sorcerer . .he is going to-

The girl had been going so quickly down such crowded streets, that she had not watched out for passerby in front. A very familiar face made her stiffen in broad daylight. "Veravakumu..."

/

The man as Shoji Takahara stoodd gaping as he dropped his french pastry into the street. "Yumi!?"

The girl tried to stand before he came bounding towards her so young lord in her arms looked up and rubbed his blue eyes in confusion. "Uncle Vewwaa? Why are you so far away?..."The young toddler dozed off again by an ounce of Tsukiyume's powers. "He...that was!-

"The story is far to dreary ,should we not relocate to a more private ..setting...Shoji...?" She looked up to him pleading for an immediate 'yes'. Instead he brought them along to the cafe Aaron and Alicia had been visiting daily, all by the southern spirit world's princess's wish to become a student of the hermit who owned the shop. Brocton had gone blue in the face when she had renounced Verra's lessons; yet the elder wizard in the cafe said it was best to pull back from her closest link,to start fresh. Once again, Verra had been owned on this one. His new rival had questioned his ability to see Alicia as a student, not as a comrade. He had been too wishy wash for her- that Verra had been made to continue magics...as a second pupil! Aaron had been apointed as 'he who cannot cook for his own mother without causing her to weep'. Thus, he was made to perfect his cooking skill . His reincarnated self of the past had been an awful cook and student under this Flannigan fellow in the spirit past. The doc was made to satisfy the hermit's needs by continuing his potion making as well. Aaron told the wizard many, many times that he had been shut up in a cellar until they had come, but the old man simply wanted to pass on his teachings before he left on a never ending journey. He was ready to keel over any second. Verra actually relished it sadly- He had been a high priest for decades and more! Yet, now ; the sorceress Tsukiyume was there holding young prince Rokuro right as the dog had gotten his first deserved treat of the day!

"Ya gwit! You might have had any brains if you had only waited for the scones to finish in the oven." Scolded the elder teacher to the dark haired scientist. "Yes, yes, but this is far more important than why I left for a better-

"Better?" The doctor bawled out over the tray of sweets and tea. "I might have burnt my thumbs three times for this old codger! You are both lunatics if you think that my cooking is terrible-

"It is, you bloody fool! Codger am I ? Then what does that make you? A mouse in the kitchen? Do not talk down to anyone, this cat is correct. Your scones on the otherhand ...are , dry and more than in need of a dip. Otherwise, a B-. Next !" The man lifted his cane to seat himself and the new guests in the study area of the room. "So, you are of their rivalry, eh? A princess that has met even the queen of our highest order? How do you do, majesty! My presence is as a simple bookseller and cafe owner...unfortunately..I was hired without warning..-

"You were a bloody mole!" The doctor snipped as he lowered his tea cup less than gracefully back to the plate. "No...He was a gerbil!" Alicia corrected as she ended her pour into Shoji's cup. "He was under a spell that was only cured by a dip into an ugly brew. Aaron was able to see to this fine gentleman's recovery!" She beamed , then coninued serving the earl grey to her guests. Her heart almost paused - skipping a beat when she noticed the young , long haired child in blue garb eying his tea cup in a daze. "I...don't remember..."

The other older female guest Alicia recognised from the spirt world and Celestial realm. She was allowed to travel...with the dark dragon's last mention of his reign...but why was he losing his strength? He now looked about eight years of age as he adjusted his clothing that bearly fit over his form!

"You...were not told.." Yumi as Tsukiyume explained in her softest voice. "The body that the dragon had you placed into..was not destroyed. You had returned to it, yet your presence is becoming weaker, I will need to have your flesh and blood from the keep's archive of that era returned . You cannot exist as a puppet, nor should your spirit leave this earth before-

The girl cleared her throat and turned to the guardians and company. "You do know of the lasting impression the dark dragon left on his child...it was not able to be removed ...thus, Rokuro is unable to gather back into his own past's body. It was bound with seals and spells to prevent a breach into our present time. " The doc paused to rub his chin. He wondered if this goddess of the moon was recalling the very past of his guardian comrade Wiz Greg . This boy..was the dragon's only blood of that princess?

"He is...how did you allow the Eternal and Celestial council to see to the , restart...?" The doc asked carefully, his eyes changing to mirror his past self of that same world. The elderly hermit grumbled something that caught the young prince's attention, so much so that he had to be careful to not spill his tea into his lap. "That...how do you know about that?!" The child stood a bit taller but still could not hold his appearance well enough. The old grump chuckled softly and tried to push back his wavy strands that still remained. His beard had been groomed and was no longer matted in such an uncomfortable way. The child's eyes said a lot more. They were too alike to the empathetic Lori Ainsley...

"You do not show any want for an answer." He said in a low voice. "Only eyes that will gladly welcome an end-

"Finny!" The doc shrieked a bit at the comment. "He is a child! You do not know his back story. We, of the spirit past only knew the rumors. Pay no mind to this old-

"He...is half truthful though..." Rokuro's eyes fell onto the hard wood floor boards. "I am just...lost! I do not even know where my comrades are anymore!-

"Rokuro...you are a relative to me of that past...did the dragon's tactics truly cause you to lose your way?" Alicia grasped the child's shoulder and asked. "As my second cousin..you too know that..I was also chased down by that dark monster's trickery...None of us wishes for a relapse in time! I do not want to be so cruel...but...you aren't letting go. Nothing will change for you if it still is too.. . " The boy rubbed his tearing eyes and stared into her now emerald gaze. "You think there is a way, Roku isn't diminished because of that curse...Rokou...connected us ; memories, powers and strength...that was not my strength..what if I try ..to become human.." The boy flushed and wiped his nose into a hankerchief. "I could become..free...if no one is in need of that key...it's not mine any how!" The prince shook his head and tried to block out the sorry gazes in the room. His senses and emotions were just like hurricane! What if he could barely control that other influence's !?

The cat shook his head, while the doctor scratched his face, puzzled by the discussion going in circles. "What exactly does the boy mean by...become free? We are here for a very long time. If , your...real body is in confinement, then...there is a wait ." The goddess sighed and also leaned over to the young ebony haired royal. " You hold her presence as well." The old hermit said, the boy returned his words with a look of confusion. "Her...?" He wondered, the old man nodded while Verra just had to play protector.

"He is telling you that you look like your mother...my earlier charge in the far past...Queen Lorelai..." Alicia was quick to hold her tongue but the doctor was not the one to interrupt this time. "Lady Lorelai...you told us, Finny..that she would return to need that Celestial Aria in this time period!"

The cat turned away as if he had been stunned with an electric shock. Rokuro's heart skipped a beat at her mention . He had tried to remember her in...that experiment! She was alive?

"My...mother...?.." The boy sat in a daze and barely moved . The princess of moon born initiation tried to reach out, but found that he had pushed her away with a strong enough mental barrier. "She ...is alive..and wants to meet...?.."

The old wizard waltzed over to wave a palm in front of the youngster's face. "You had better get as far away as your legs can dash." He turned to the crew with a mad look in his eyes. "Rokuro was it?" The man tried to keep his distance slightly closer than the guardian and his allies. "You may witness a storm..." Was what the magician grumbled to homself , just as a winding tornado started to form into a single spiral by the boy's feet.

/

The cat was sure something wasn't quite right with those eyes. His instincts took him as cat hybrid Verra , caused him to almost pounce the wizard in a frenzy, then his form began to forcibly change to the dark wolf's own!

"Fool! Did I not just warn you to keep up your wits about ye? Now you are going to lose your form! Go back !-

Alicia gasped and pulled her sleeves around her tightly with a cry. "Verra! Finny! What is happening to the both of you? You are changing!?" Her powers whipped out as the light bonds swarmed around her possessed cousin with the cup still in his grasp. "Whomever is tormenting my family, get away!" Her heart went out into her attack which tried it's best not to harm the boys. "Tsukiyume joined in weakly but still standing from the show of power giving her a chance to finally act. She could see that faint aura eating away at the house plants, sunlight and the liquid made with such care!-

"He is going to fall victim to the daemon again!" Her eyes started to glow white as her emotions tore at the thick miasma from behind the boy's back. "Is is an influence...but Roku was...no!" Her eyes realised that Rokou had been shut out. The teen was a double edged blade if need be! That was why he was needed, a resistance against the dragon in shadow!

"This is not good.." The shadow wolf grunted in pain as he refused the pull by the prince's forbidden energies. "Had...to seal...that shadow...did ye...!?" The wizard burst through the clouds of tangible smog now starting to come together. "Your prophecy is that taint! You must rid it with light! I am not who I say!" The grim look of the elder pushed back and started to mirror a spell Greg might have marveled. "I was once of the council that sentence the Dragon Roku! He is still able to claim such darkness! The ninny Immortals are all cowards!" The old man brought a hand to finally hold against the child's eyes. "He can become a benevolent magician, or a winged thing of ill intent. That boy, is to forget. Or we shall never see the day!" With a light that covered his forehead , the boy blinked back groggily and tried to breathe easy by the hermit's contact. "You...Rokuro, what did you do?" The doc should have shut his mouth just there as the boy sudeenly turned to smoke in a flash. His body was breaking down,but it could still spell and teleport!

"I...do not like how he is becoming.." The elderly man leaned against his short staff as a cane. The cat just rushed to open the door in his form as Shoji. "Rokuro! Damn! Where are you!" The doc just smacked his face and groaned unhappily. "I have, a lot of catching up to do professor..." Brocton put his head in his hands and sighed.

/

The signal was weak to another powerful presence from the rooftops of a great music hall . The youngest high flyer was instantly pulled in by that tug, but refrained for her mistress's sake with a huff. The short haired , petite blonde looked down to the city streets, as sher dropped to meet the pavement behind the grand design of her latest performance that would be her most spectacular to date!

"Cecilia Daia!" A lone group of papparazzi reporters had sniffed the young starlet out from her hiding place. "Is is true that you have a new manager and concert you'll both be appearing by this month?

"Miss Daia!" The second face was a young woman bearly nearing her late twenties. "The world concert festa , you are also appearing as an oppening for Andrea Grotto!" She exclaimed and made the princess wince by the sea witch's mention. "Yes...I am going to blow her sky high with my best songs to date-

"Miss Cecilia!"

"Miss Daia!"The girl batted her almost amber eyes to catch hold of their real feelings. They disgusted her as mortal dwellers. Though her lips never turned to grimace once, she intended to give them a real wake up call. "How ever did you know I had been here?" She asked sweetly , with a deadly venomous trickle of vanity following her comments. "Have you been lowered to your obsession over me , so much it burns your every pore?" She laughed with a haughty , fake smirk . "Am I too beautiful , that you are no more than lambs to the slaughter as you still stand in my sights?" The girl did not wave them on. She had been born of the rites of one who could never be as they were. Starving and striving, they would gather around her in flocks. She their queen, their idol!

"I will sing, your last hurrah . Is that not kind of your 'artist?' " She chuckled and began to demonstrate her powers over song and hypnosis ~ My little lost children, for there you shall be, caught in my sights . None shall roam free...~ In truth it was to lull those souls to her side. She could have these lovely animals track down her rival and allies...the next show would be in lesser than a week's time...

"Go find the one calling to my, dear director...would you my sweet fanatics?" She cooed as the reporters nodded , her new puppets to see to her mistress's plan!

A high enough pitch returned her to the air as the small apes down below groveled and scratched their heads in confusion.

~ Hmm..this performance I do hope you will gladly take part in..my dear sister!~The girl hopped over houses as she made her way back to her lavishly prepared suite on the highest floor . There, her lady strich waited with open arms for her little starlet to return by her wishes .

"You have successully given those reporters reason to exist. Very good my child...as a harpy, your ability is greatly progressing . By the likes of which I have only seen one other accomplish.."

Thed dark haired woman in her slim figured suit and dress grinned to the breathless idol over the balcony to their London suite . "Yes, my dear sister is also here is this rotten time! I can feel her tumbling emotions are begging to see me!?.?.However.." The girl's amber gaze soon became a bright red . "There is a small , obstruction to our meeting..my mother , the queen is still persistant as ever!" Her lungs blew out noxious air as a glass mirror burst from beside her room ." She has not allowed me freedom..I was so sure that lizard had done away with her memory of me!"She groaned and spread herself across a small sofa by the parlor they passed in to. "I am having too much fun!" Whined the spoiled , rich, singer to her director and teacher. "Why must she ruin my only chance to bond with my little sister..that -

"Now, now, Lady Cecilia.." The older woman in the room brushed away her anger with a wave. "That, queen...is only just a pawn..Are you saying that you cannot face her after all this time of running away, all because you do fear her guilt?" The enchantress wondered to the younger daemon with a curious gaze . "I...do not wish for her to bring up why it was I left.." The girl shook slighly once the strich's had touched lightly across her forehead. "I was to be abandoned by mother...I did not want to leave her side! The dragon ruined everything!" She spat but felt her eyes bat to shed away tears. "Yes, yet...that same voice calls to you- over and over it plays , just like a melodie...that same melodie you sing for your teacher." The fallen goddess mused and brushed a curly wave aside from her student's fair face.

"We are going to make her see." The dark lady pulled away to stand before the young songstress. "That you may be left to your own destiny. She will see you shine brightest..then if she refuses...?"

"She shall fall. By mother Lilith's , and her dear student's might.." The girl continued the daemoness's words as she struggled to sit upright. "I will have my puppets find our targets." She said in a laboured breath. "Then,both you and my horrid mother will praise me! The world stage is going to be ours!" With a new wave, the child slumped back into her cushion down setting,all while the dark mistress let out her own sort of evident laughter. "It shall be mine little nightengale!" The witch cackled in a cruel way as the girl lost her senses to the hypnotism of the harpy's voice. "You shall lead the Ethereal astray, into that Celestial's trap! That sea queen knows not of why she chooses a wicked song! She shall never tell!" The witch continued to devour the fabled singer's energies in waves. All while implanting her hate and fury in to that not yet full fledged demon girl . She had stolen the princess by tempting her to freedom. Now,she was forever trapped by this shadow that was Lady Lilith of the Underworld past. Cecilia had only recalled her mother's doting over the expected new arrival of their family. She'd feared that it would cause her to be left behind, just as Alicia had stolen her spotlight...she would tempt out her sister's dark self, and erase what self the youth had. ~ Alicia...you shall come to me...You shall be mine!~

The half sleeping princess felt a smile tug across her face, as she joined the ever so confident Lilith for a late bask under the silver moon . ~ Come to me!~ The idol cried out in a loud shriek. ~ Come to me before this world withers to dusk! My dear sister!~

/

Stopping! The title is a bit confusing, because there are more than a few pov(s) to return to...i have opened a can of worms...annnd!-

Alicia is recognising that her power is utterly important to their mission. However , she wants to fine tune her senses to make up for lost time. Flannigan is actually a good friend of Greg's, and knew Lori and Catherine during their younger days in the spirit world. He also took to sealing Roku inside the Pit. Rokuro is trying to find his answer. Even when his answer is not to use his powers even once! The first rule now broken, he is about to be lost in a foreign world's city scape . Possibly under radar by his old time enemies. Raven saw Isis who mentioned a thousand eras...that definitly has some flag waving off for the sorceress's Titan leader! Nina is bag beside Kayu this time. Though, he knew about Maya and Shoji bringing the alchamaic android into being. Also, Malchior has fallen victim to the sea witch's love song! How will he face Ravedn if he manages to escape ? How far will her sound continue to haunt him?

Is Roku really gathering power from the abyss that Lady Aleiah sent him to remain? Or does he have some sort of presence far more apparent than the son's taint?

Aaron Brocton had a mention as an old collegue and druid of the spirit world in earlier arcs I wrote..that was too long to remember , so read them all - that seriously need double time revising!

So stick around for more fun exploits as the Teen Titans take their greatest chapter! Till chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 8: Home Is Where The Heart Resides...

/

The princess of the Celestial seas went along with her two bodyguards , to see that the completion of her tour concert hall ; the very one that would set her onto the path to perfection, would be an extraordinary marval for her awaiting ticket holders. Her eyes ; wide and dazzling, stared up and glanced around the grand rooms of the old music hall. Aria had spent a great deal of hours trying to locate the perfect setting for her biggest concert in the young starlet's human form lifetime. Her true guise was as a powerful council leader of the Celestial courts. Yet humans here respected her, she would not allow those folk to doubt her magic . Not when it was at it's peak, especially since a fabled full moon was to show on the night of her iconic concert. A world festa...she thought it did sound a bit gaudy...but why not!

She had a secret weapon, besides her marvelous siren sound. A young prodigal singer was going to be her second in command. She too was a charming portait of success. Her voice was hypnotic, she also had another rite as a spirit world inhabitant. No one had gone after her new back up. But she was very agile,and was able to get her way. Aria honestly took to this new songstress without a second thought. The girl was named after someone she had known in her years in that realm. Yet, for some strange reason had difficulty in recalling. The aqua clothed empress rushed out into the hallway that lead to a second set of rooms. This was the selective V.I.P corner- she was sure to hope her new followers might see the grand Andrea Grotto here if they were lucky...lucky enough to draw the single symbol from a small envelope that would be sent for those chosen few to open..

"Just as a small gala." She decreed. "My magic is far from reaching such heights...do you not agree, my dear prince of the long since abandoned kingdom of Knoll?" Her eyes narrowed towards a different subject to her side. His own form remained clothed in a white suit, in the dark shadows, while his eyes remained lost by her silky sound each time the witch uttered a command or question.

"Funny...your heart portrays a love sick puppy? Who is it you wish to see?" She mocked him a bit with a teasing voice. "Is it that dowdy girl of the Azarathian order of long ago? She has told you her answer!" Smirked the changed mistress of deep blue seas.

"She..and..I..." He began slowly in monotone. "Have a..."

The witch cocked her head to the side and placed a cool palm onto the wizard prince's face. "She is what dear? You were told she is an enemy to our cause." She pretended to pity the teen. Her words now tearing into his rocking emotions in waves, the wizard gasped when he was able to witness her gaze. "Too...close..." He breathed and tried to free himself from her restraints. She only pushed him back into the shadows and laughed . "Free thought holds little use. Be my protector, and you shall have your princess...oh yes!" She laughed under her long , billowing sleeves. "Even if she rejects you by force...you are still bound! You want her to see your worth?" Malchior hadn't any strength to look away, his eyes were fixated on her powerful orbs that could bury his chances for good!

"Then, mirror my human 'shield'." She ordered the boy wizard in white. "You want your lifetime , then be mine. She shall be yours.."

The wizard had been stunned earlier in his attempt at freedom. His words lost, the proud prince of Knoll took to his knee as her shining knight of the hour. "Yes, your highness...by your side...I am ...to ...aid your cause..."

~ For my own selfish desire!... ~ His inner being moaned in pain as it clutched it's skull and wept. The only part she had neglected , was that ounce of his untainted spirit. Aria had been a muse all along. Claiming her goals among piles and piles of trampled along victims...this Celestial was about to lose her voice. She was abusing her natural song inside of her human reborn form. If she continued to allow such stagnation to warp her for this, crusade...Then Aria would be swiftly strung to the stormy seas. Her honorable power had to be some sort of traded sort! Mal thought of her true powers having been...just as strong willed...but not as a siren! What had she encountered by Roku's wrath? That question popped up unexpectedly while his mind's eye saw outside of it's boxed in world.~Something doesn't smell right...Aria is incapable of true human bound emotions...she must be...~

The winds changed direction as the sky blue daughter of the Lady Aleiah appeared before her Celestial teacher. ~ You are changing...your heart is no longer guiding your visions. ~Young Tsani had not aged in that lone year, as Malchior's sight continue to search for a small seam to damage and free his remaining pieces. "My beloved child..." The witch smiled sweetly and embraced her young ally. Only with a larger - than her own hands - light lanturn, did Tsani deflect her attempt to bring the young incomplete sister down. "Why, Tsani! Why do you brush away my greeting so coldly?" Asked the coy and confused actress. ~ You are losing your light to return to your kingdom.~ The little Ethereal half born spoke in an echo without her lips moving once through the speak. ~ Return what you have stolen. It will only lead you-

" Ah, my darling...you know nothing of these human pains!" Her eyes batted in a daze as she pretended she had reached her limit, and an immense armchair. ~ It is not the earthen dwellers. ~ Tsani replied, but was rudely cut off by her elder royal pain teacher. "Did Destiny or Dreamwake send you?" She asked with that snobbish mock tone returning to her voice. " You have an elder , called...Tsukiyume!" The girl remembered as her ally's brow furrowed , knowing of that same name. "She ...I will let you in on something dreadful!" She pretended this was a call to tradegy and crisis as her sigh shifted to the young royal's small ears. "Your dearest sister...is here on this plane. She is aiding the heir of the Dragon Roku...here in this present day.." Her words made the Ethereal half born shove off the unworthy Celestial queen from beside her. Her own eyes were close to galaxies by this cry , while her lanturn drained the hall of those watching, only to knock out the bodyguards and security slowly by her impressive magic power. The aqua maiden looked over the sky blue princess's handiwork with frown. She tisked* with a click if her tongue, and dismissed the failures in her network to be sentenced to her lair. They would have to give their very lives to her cause, just to deflect this little pixie from her new domain. "I shall not leave these gentle cattle to remain as they are..." Her malicious tone deepened as she strode over to her prince in silver. He had not been effected by her magic spell! Tsani cringed and stood her stance , the new trapped servant of the mythical siren was not a lowly spirot being...how had he dodged her sights so carefully?

~ That boy, holds magic of your kind. He is the fabled Rorek, is he not?~ The princess commendd her efforts, but made well of her warning . It was time to lift herself back to her plane. If she stayed longer still, she might never make it back to see her ,mother's smile again..

~ Know this. ~ The light eyed half Ethereal said to the tempted with of dark waters. ~ I shall not allow you to sully the virtue that keeps order on this plane. The heroes of Earth will win this battle. I have faith that they shall not lose to a coward, as you have made yourself to be! Ready you song, for it shall not be sung for one thousand years! Good day. ~ In a dashing puff of smoke, the princess of the sky kingdom on high vanished without a single trace. The once proud queen turned to her knaves as the brute bodyguard that had fallen by Malchior rose from the floor. Her anger was too immense, that it brushed him aside to land through a bookshelf in the drawing room. "My Veravakumu...little Tsani...you will not threaten you better!" Her icy rage caused the room's temperature to drastically drop . The muscle lug shivered and tried to run away while he was no under her full hypnosis. Malchior noticed his mind set changing as well He could fight, or find a way to help them both escape!

"Mine...that world should be mine!" The witch groaned in a sorrowful voice. The shadow she had gained inside that human guise writhed above their heads like a made serpentine giant. "What?" Malchior was blind as he went to her. Even knowing that the sorceress was a danger, even that she might send him back under...he did not like her tears. Nor did he think she was well, but might be controlled by another...

"Who is pulling the strings?" He demanded in a low voice while the ice shattered into flakes of swirling white around them. "Who has done to you, as you are now commiting towards others? Answer me, Aria!" She looked at him with hollow eyes and a false gasp. This was...a puppet! She was a fake! Where was the real Celestial ? Why was she just a copycat, who had the real-

Then, it all came flooding back to him. Who had been pulling the cords tighter, who had been acting to win favor...a puppet needed a puppeteer...a master for it's use...this was bad...

"I can contact the Titans..." He wrasped in a weak voice, his head was spinnng and as hollow as the doll's eyes of azure. "There is a conspirator...It...There is no time!" He left the doll and her victims behind while the clock started to tick mercilessly. If that doll was only a temporary state, it would as the imposter Aria any second!

"Mortix Asterion!" The young wizard chanted in order to set himself free from that crystalized music hall. He had to find the head of this development! Aria was going to be fired up by the next 4o clock!

"Have...to...-

"Uph!" The white haired wizard stopped dead as the fallen passerby fled from plain sight. The one the ex prince had bumped...had been another ex prince himself!

"Then...come back!" He flew after the whisp of air that helped to lead him to his old -

The child felt cornered as massive brick towered and warped all around him. He ran and ran, but found no solice in the human beings and their gazes. He felt trapped as before...Rokuro was falling falling ...no one was going to drag him back out...the pit would swallow-

"Gotcha!" The pursuer was a white haired teen that looked hungry for amswers. The young raven haired youngster couldn't bear any more stares from strangers...it hurt too much! His power had not been sealed entirely. His empathetic abilities had been going haywire since he'd woken to this new plane!

"No, no!" The child protested weakly. " Let me go! I can't stay here! Everything is hurting me! Let me go!...please!" The child was too in a panic as Mal tried to adjust his grip to not startle the prince's spirit further. "You...why are you here..?" He asked nervously but softly. "You are almost...who gave you a tangible form?" He continued. " Was it Destiny? You must find cover, both of us. Come, I know our allies will not turn you or myself away. You must-

"I...I just want to be alone!" The gust broke off the wizard's grip , giving the long haired child a chance to flee from his wandering sights. "Rokuro! You will be ok! Please listen..to me.." The wizard had not the strength to pick up tge pieces and instead pressed some buttons on the C.O.M.M unit that he'd been given. The device beeped to life and the teen went to further gather the lost child's scent. Just to see if he had any chance in finding a lead..to no avail..

"He...is wandering; practically on profile, through the streets of London.." The teen clutched his skull and continued walking. " Please answer..Raven...pick up..pick up...yes!-

/

The night had been longer than her solitary ones in Jump City , as the gothic witch yawned to try and keep her mind focused. Her unit had been dim all morning , even when she had slept in that time. Isis had given her back her mission. Yet, it made the prophecy seem like an even deeper issue to the girl's tired mind. A sharp sound came from next to her dresser, unexpectedly, since they were incog for now! The groggy eyed empath bolted up , stomped over to the unit, then gasped once she saw who had given her a ring.

/

" This isn't a mobile link you know. " Her eyes narrowed a bit from a lack of shut eye. The wizard in white was also looking rather...ragged. "What happened?" Her powers became more alert as they caught a small glimpse of his aura. It was swirling vividly like smokestacks of a large chimney! Unlevel..

"I ..had a run in with the sea queen.."He said in whisper by a small lot. Mal did not want to be anyone else's business but Raven's right then. A few spoiled Rock Doves sheltered themselves from the mid day heat. He just kept trying to breathe in and out. Rokuro could run marathons! He could not catch up now..

"You, met Aria..." Raven paused . "Why is your aura...it was stunned...you are all covered in scratches, on top of that..." She continued down the list. "You had been here, did not mention anything. Even Kay is confused by Greg only knowing just recently! You are fighting with us, or for yourself, tell me! Who were you fighting?" Her eyes drooped a bit as she forced them to stay open. "I was abducted...by that same hostess." He breathed , knowing that he needed, to meet her in person. "We have to meet up, where are you now?" She asked with the unit clutched as tightly as a regular phone. "I can-

"Meet me in the square. By four o'clock." He said only to her. "I can tell you everything then. Please say you will come. Bring company, it might be dire they know this more than ever!" His words were a gasp, as her eyes fell shut with a nod. "If this is about our opponent..then, thank you . By four o clock. The Titans will be ready. Raven, out." With a small click the device returned to a simple blank screen. How to tell the hero crew ...She thought. He must be in serious danger to be this exposed..

The teens assembled down in the large parlour of the witty fox guardian's town house. Garfield had felt tons better , since his stomache had been eating him throughout the day earlier. Now, without a single groan, he could surely say he had been cured by the half Celstial's magic potion,- without bringing up what it had really been .

"I can't tell you guys yet.." He mumbled under his shirt collar. "You wouldn't wanna know.." His gaze fell back to a flashback of the beast mutation , Shifter the imp had turned him into...Gar felt his thoughts settle finally , when the older Teen Titans entered to sit beside the changeling. Cyborg as Vic Stone, tried to nudge his little compadre so that they could discuss the new digs. Unfortunately , Gar just slumped in the seat and sighed,he was better...but this was not from a stomache ache. Cy frowned then directed his eyes towards their emerging leader in a dark shade today. He was supposed to only wear light clothing, to dictate that he was still human...however, it was not a good look unless his cargo shorts or jeans matched. Star had never known how picky her friend could be with 'tops..' Her mix and match styles were more ...flighty..she wore a lot of skirts, tanks and tight clothing, but got away with making it look 'ok.' Richard had no right to tell his teammate that her casual was too night life eccentric...Raven had to let her down with a talk. She was still naiive within their world. But had to not go looking for ways to attract monsters lurking closeby..or else Robin might go berzerk!

The gothic teen had to act more age appropriate for her team's reputation to continue. If the guardian Kayu's mommy dearest was a big wig in the union, then they might just be asking for a let down. Dress was how unfortunately, others noticed a spark of reliability and trust in you. She chose to keep her top a black boat neck with short sleeves, cargo black capris, and sneakers to run after danger. She had learned of a spell to swap the get up with her cloak, should danger arise .

"Titans. We are here to address a new threat." Robin nodded to Raven and continued. "The Celestial Aria , last night, allowed her powers to show." He explained slowly. "Raven was contacted by the Titans' ally Malchior , that the sea queen ..siren..has a new plan!" The group felt conflicted to interrupt, but Cy and Raven stayed alert. Bb stayed silent for once.

"The ...songstress is, not good?" Starfire stuttered a bit, confused. "Her very songs were pure and...they were not as you say she is!" The girl protested, earning a wince from Garfield. "Yeah, but Star." Richard gave her a sad look. "She is not helping us, she wants to act differently when she isn't singing." He sighed and brought in Raven's view. "Aria is not herself, Malchior told me that he was abducted but escaped. She has a terrible secret, and we are going to meet him before four p.m." Starfire nodded and tried to grasp why she had defended a foe intent on seeing them fall...The red head Titan blinked to reclaim her truest thoughts previous, her heart ached for Richard's reply...he was,acting himself...but a bit ridged..

"Shall we be off then?" Kayu let himself in with a small smirk. "This might be a better time; to not only wait for his signal. But also- You have the life right now!" He said to the few bitter allies. "Don't worry about the queen, we can-

"Another thing." Raven startled a stray maid tidying up a dusty shelf in the corner. "The wizard told me something...that didn't make sense.." The teens leaned in to hear her message. "When ... Malchior was running away from Aria's magic...he accidently brushed by someone ...who was going to be in danger. So, he told me that after hours of a wild goose chase through the streets of London...he lost sight of the supposed, royal.." The alien princess of the group blinked and asked her teammate. She felt that , the wizard in silver was far more mysterious..even without his scales and claws!

"That...individual, was Rokuro!" She looked up to her team, her eyes etched with worry. Raven looked to see her leader drop his eyes in a daze . "Why?" He turned to the empath while his sunglasses lay discarded by a coffee table. "Roku...Rokuro was supposed to be saved! Why is it that your source is telling us, that he is walking alone...where is he!?" Cy gripped the leader to check his blue eyes for signs of change. "Dunno, that's why we are gonna check it out. Man,you have gotta relax! If you get all excited, you know what'll happen!" His leader pushed off the older teammate's hand from his wrist. "Yeah, the world is supposed to-

"No, no!" Starfire quieted her leader with a shove. "You must not fight! The end shall not come by one person alone! Raven, it is not entirely certain that the being was Rokuro, right?" The empath shook her head and groaned. "It was, but he was really little. He didn't look any of our ages...younger...and he kept changing.."

"Then...he will not last." Starfire went over to the fox and exclaimed "He is going to vanish in this alien world if he does not have a solid...body! Why was he brought from the place he was to be helped?" Arianna had not shown her wild eyes in such a long time, that Kori missed her mothering voice and echo that calmed her Tamaranean rage...Now, she had only her team and their connections .

"The dragon kid is in England? Then...we gotta go too! I can help sniff him out! You guys know the book." Gar reminded his friends. "If we don't get the monkey - um, dragon..off his back, then he's gonna go...bananas?" The green teen nervously added.

Kayu actually laughed at the small anology. He wiped his eyes with a loose kerchief , then responded with a 'let's move.' The teens were led out to the city scape with hard thoughts over the issue. "Rokuro..is running from all of his friends ." Starfire thought to her closest back seat mate with a whisper.

Moments later into the drive, the team had centered arounf finding out where the location might be to meet Malchior for a tea break. Raven cleared her throat as they waited to park outside a weathered , victorian style bookshoppe. "Is this a cafe?" Asked the teen leader as the group parked out back. "Or is this another channel you guys have , who...or what is this place ?.." The teen brushed back his hair with his fingers. Hakuro was waiting until their defenses had dropped. His fingers now shook as the team left him to catch up.

/

The forelorn faces of the residents to the mysterious building brightened at the sight of recognisible company. "Titans!" The white haired moon lady gasped with a turn. Her eyes had been tearing over the loss of...-

"The hero..you are the one who managed to partly free Prince Rokuro..!" Her lips quivered as she tried to lock away her swaying emotions. Raven bowed a bit to the Eternal council woman, while questioning why she had come to see the results of the lingering teen's fate. "I am the one..responsible for Rokuro...we all are..But, Verra has given his aid- as has Lady Alicia! I cannot use my fullest power until the next moon sequence..A crescent will only allow a pinch of my abilities to show us the way to the dragon's ..." She dropped her gaze to meet the young changeling's . "You! Skylar has given such praise in hearing of your challenges, he informed me that his role will change . Yet, the time is unrelated to this moment.."

The green teen raised a brow and replied coyly to the moon daughter. "He still remembers? Then...is he gonna show? I don't know if-

"Hold on a sec Bb." Cy stopped his buddy with a halting gesture. "Tsuki..you said you lost..then Mal wasn't jokin'! When did you send the cat out to go search?" The cybernetic hero asked patiently , but the princess only sighed while her long hair fell in to her eyes. "Kayu.." She looked up to the fox in his billion dollar guise. His face turned red as he fidgeted with the knob. "Y- Ye- Yes? Yumi?!" He choked as she started laughing at the old name. "I was called Yumi in my last life.." She sniffed. The green teen nudged his big bro with a confused look . "You have..a real name here?" Raven asked and seated herself before jumping up with a 'yip'!

"Finn!" Yumi scolded the old sorcerer behind the group, looking over the counter top. "Heh, you are not all that alert. The shop wasn't built. It was transferred by memory." He reclaimed. Kayu almost fell back to his cuddly Calumon form, but refrained. "You...are the Arch Priest of the Elder Immortal!" He exclaimed. "Why are you confined to a shack-

"Ow!' The idiot kitsune in man's skin, was walloped with a skillet by the insulted warlock. "Kidding yourself by playing that card, are ye? Son of Sayumon and Daria! Idiot! Has that hogwash incident made you blind to your true afterlife! Imbecile!" He stomped over to the fox and bonked him with a cane until the guardian returned to his weakest form . "Your little Calumon, knows love and kindness. Far better than this son of a wolf!" The magician scoffed to turn to his protege Aaron Brocton, and a trayful of delicious scones. "Mmm, much better Brocton! I can actually taste the buttermilk! A bit too soft...baking time is still in need of some fine tuning. Other than that, a straight B for; 'better than your earlier tray.'" The doctor in his potholder mits and apron beamed just like the student he had initially taken to. "That is the best news you have given me ! Thankyou sir-

"Now!" The hermit sat over by a large dusty armchair, his cane was a long staff that towered over them. "The predicament , is that the child Malchior...was kind enough to book a seating in the previous day...however!" Flannigan scratched his returning bristles with a hesitant glare. Kayu flinched , thinking the old man was going to reprimad him again. Instead,he pointed for the red haired princess to meet him. "You harbor an ounce of power...one of my old brothers of the Star Capital...Orion? How can this be..? Arianna is present here, may she not state her request in person? Princess?"

The amber and green tinted eyes of the spirit reincarnation followed with a small, warm smile. "Brother Morteus...I had not known that your mission ...had led you to the mortal plane!" Her eyes twinkled along with the old timer's solid stare. "You have become a wanderer? Why were you not allowed a new form? This child , is going to lose her memory of the previous eras!" He exclaimed as she flushed and turned in embarrassment. Starfire wasn't on for repeating the past. She had told the child of another planet her ideal mission, but.. "My goal changed...the culprit was under the influence and power of the Dragon Roku..he was as humans call their own acheivments...superhuman..." She had meant the mad warrior , Slade. Explaining the mastermind in detail, made the wizarding elder turn her words down to lessen. "He is a lonesome soul without the true notion of death. At this rate, he is clearly devote to another end...Even if Roku no longer walks , he is still the one to have struck a bargain...with one who can evade serious injuries...even dying ...! How in the name of earthen manifestations, did your teammate attract such a careful tactician? He is a danger." He staff struck out to direct itself towards Richard Grayson. "You have evoked a true nemesis. He called on all of that torment, only to be driven mad! His power over you must not reflect the influence of the past. Not only for you, but for your allies, the selves, and the future! Take this warning to your grave; follow the shadow, it shall give to you eternal unrest! In other words, you will lose your mortality!" His bloodshot gaze stung through the heroes with such ferver , that Yumi had to bring her ally to 'keep a cool head', and with a pat onto his broad shoulder.

"But...I only had those abilities because of Rokuro!" He suddenly protested. "They should be ...they should disappear when we save the world! Nothing is going to cha-

"We all are praying for that truth.." Arianna said softly over his anxious fit. The blue eyed teen smiled back; even if Starfire wasn't who he was speaking with..Arianna, wanted her Rokuro back..

"Sorry..Then, Raven." Their leader motioned to the dark empath. "She nodded and rang up their source of info on the unit. The voice through the speaker in back of the device, was a bit muffled and static filled. Raven raised a brow, then tried to hear the sputtering of a new voice..

"Teen Titans...Your little informant was very rude! I too am soo sorry he could not meet his little bargaining chips..." The voice made the goth and her companion's hairs stand on end. "Aria..!" The low growl of Shoji entered from by the entrance; his compadre Alicia was trying not to fly off the handle , as she gripped his arm with a small yank. "My darling!" The model face of the aqua eyed, teal haired, and gown wearing princess startled the cat , who turned stock white in the door frame. "You are never one to learn, where is the wiz kid? He has the unit...you are in a serious amount of-

"Now, now, kitty kitty.." Her voice fell to a mellow purr. The cat practically turned lobster from her hypnotic eyes batting away. "You..." Kayu's fangs pushed past for the first time. " You are hiding from us...what are you planning?" The cat spat into the unit with a snatch from the witch's palm. "You are looking and searching...I can give you a riddle..It may lead you to your striving spirit run-away!" Her small laugh dug at Richard's flesh. "You? You are Aria..we are not sure what you know about the...dragon's past.." He gulped. "But-

"Hmmm?" The few dodged her eyes but forgot to barr away their lead's in the process. He was tugged at by a strong grip, as if being pulled beyond the looking glass! Raven gasped and urged Arianna to work with her to desensitize the hero leader from the sea queen's spell. "I only , wish to speak with the key catalyst!" She smirked within the screen's image. "Let me meet my newest ally...!" The fox dove for the device, then flung it over to Flannigan , who smashed it with his staff's forcefully blunt edge. "Cy cried out but was silenced with a snap. Richard felt his senses fling him into a comatose slumber, which left Arianna to release Kori from her boxed up meditative state. "No!" Her arms were instantly feeling for a small pulse. Thankfully,it made sense that he had been knocked out. The pulse grew to allow a steady breath; while her emerald eyes had stayed dry enough to feel they'd have that chance for tears once he awoke . "That spell..." Alicia was interrupted by the cat's fullest conception of what the queen had just displayed. "The young Aaron of our year earlier...Aria! You stole him! Where is Aaron? Give back Malchior! Otherwise, I shall not forgive any of your lies!" He cried out as if she could hear through the last dying crackle.

"But..." The doc tried not to drop anymore scones on to the cold stone floor. "That , Aaron...you said he was taken from his body you had ...you and Alicia watched over him! How could the blue dove be..a villain?" He panicked now and rushed to assist Cyborg and Kori with their friend. "Raven...you know what this means..." The empath looked over to Garfield and sighed, biting her lip a bit. "We have to find her...Rokuro..is going to have to be the guardian's struggle for now." Although, Richard was going to have to wake up before they could do any traveling to find the kidnapped wizard prince ...the dark magic user held her breath and decide to look into the musician's motives later on...

/

As soon as the Titan leader had been laid out to come to from the assault,

Alicia had already helped to remedy their mid day tea fiasco in the kitchen, thinking a good brew might be best during the long wait. "I did not wish for you to lose...I too have found that my harboured Ethereal self...is suffering..." Her words more than a whisper, the young blonde princess of the spirit world directional southern plane, took up a small tea cup and sat to enjoy the limited calm. Her companions looked sullen faced and gave one another sad glances from around the cafe space. Flannigan grunted and stood to see what damage the sea queen had inflicted upon the ill fated Titan boy. "He is going to change..but it depends on his fated outlook." The cat grumbled and leaned into a tall bookshelf. "You have as I see, an answer." The warlock mused to the bunch with a crooked grin. "Malady Daia?" The hermit hobbleda bit over to Aliciaand bowed a slight to the guardian in training. "Shall we go to meet Queen Catherine Daia?"

The girl gaped but found not the words immediately after his awkward request. She sputtered out why it would be an intrusion, though her heart agreed with his ideals. "I...she can only!.. It would not be presentable to!-

"You are her proud princess.." He reponded in powerful, kind filled words. "You alone can rise to gather followers to this cause! The task,will be to find what Aria was unwilling to admit!" He declared in an enthusiastic way; his arms out, open honesty expressed by them .

"Lady Catherine..." Raven turned to the wavy haired daughter of a royal bloodline of old. "We can use her help now." The princess exhaled impatiently but gave a small nod to not let her friends down by her distress . She suddenly gasped and recalled an older task unfinished! "We also have yet to deliver that letter-

"Ya needn't try it." Flannigan winked with a heavy chuckle. "Earlier, I thought they're would be an interruption, she had my notice a day ahead of scheduale."

Moments passed,and the wizard's protege was finally ready to use her power with Raven's to dig Richard out of his rut. With a few palms aglow; a mantra spoken lound and clear, while Alicia boosted the hero's efforts, the teen out of commission try to sit up as he was slowly pulled back into the world of staring Titan allies. "Wh- What happened...?" He asked groggily with a few more blinks. A tired yawn soon followed as he sat up to stretch his muscles. Kori came up firast with a big bear hug in mind. "Dick! You are not...another persona!" The Tamaranean teen congradulated ,as Raven smiled a bit in relief. " That is a big step, Rob! No white hairs! Finally actin' yer age!" Bb chuckled to his big bro. Richard finally readied the team once the Titan's tools were all laid out flat. The map, was a bit harder to read from the collctive bunch depending only members. Getting around the city felt like navigation through a combination of New York City and a new place entirely uncharted! It was a lot to take in as they strolled the streets, patrolling for any heads or tails of their young escape artist, Rokuro. Still , they could only feel the tremors of traffic and construction in some lower turfs. With no long haired spirits running amuck in the downtown area, Yumi started to act on her own - but Kayu rejected that request by staying close by soon after winning her word over. After, the teens had arrived by a parkway leading to a brilliantly designed music hall from the 1800's , their danger sensors went off. "She's close..." Bb sniffed with Verra like old times for her scent of plumeria and a southern sea breeze. "No way are we gonna back out this time.." Vic scanned the area for hidden figures in plain sight. "Looks like we're surrounded y'all. Keep sharp..-

A tapping sound of heels lead the teens to throw up their defenses. "That's!-

It wasn't Aria..but the royal blonde queen there with bodyguards surrounding her flank. "Hello, I apologise for arousing any suspiscion...Might we speak more in doors?" The team leader nodded with the others. "Thank you for having us."' Was what he uttered before they'd entered the towering structure.

/

Back in the suburbs along the English channel;

The daemon Roko had not gotten her fill as she fled down back ally ways, just to find her way to her lackey's front door step. Her fangs ached even though the criminal soldier had given her a few hours to cool off under the night skies above. The long hair she kept as a reminder of her miserable immortality, seemed to not wish to be tampered with or tied down. She had omitted the true reason upon her return into ex villain X's body . Lilith was only the least of her troubles. Roku had left her burning and brimming with excitement over the end to come! Her hands in the white gloves of her newest persona- had been shaking non stop with her face dripping anguish from the meager meal she had driven to madness. Well, it was already a mad, flailing pig by that moment that she'd cut him off at the bridge..He didn't fall, she had him by the collar..then-

However, her urges were becoming worse that Rokou's in the past of her creation! It was not going to gain her any brownie points- far from that!

Her hands still shaking, ran through to comb out the frustration she had endured, while her swealtering locks hung across her vision. This had been a crappy night out...She grumbled , then decided ; as she had up to the time, that her spree had to wait another full moon away.

By the door, the daemon teen frowned as she scrambled in through an open window to the study instead of the locked entrance she had tried. Pleading that her assassin partner was sleeping like a rock and not in her sights, she tip toed to the guest room door where her own coffin lay untouched. Instead, she was greeted by a greatly annoyed Slade Wilson blocking her way. "Where have you been?" He drawled in an impatient manner, with his arms blocking over the frame. It wasn't a jungle gym gorilla! Her inner fuse felt about to burst if he didn't let her rest off the dreadful tension. He grabbed her wrist and pointed out in plain words . "My clients are off limits. You aren't forgetting anything, right princess?" The voice sounded threatening now as she brushed his grip off. Her eyes were red and burning with a few tears. "Th- The cronies...are not on my menu-

"Hmm?" The cat was out of the bag and running up a wall by now. The teen shivered and resisted the urge to flee, instead she tried to move slowly off balance. "You wouldn't have gone to blow off some steam, if I had not insisted." The sociopath grunted and tried to re adjust his standing position to not lean forwards as much. "Roko...I thought we had a deal..?" The mad man was sounding unreal to the girl as she pushed the black mane from her eyes. "I do as I see fit." She sneered. "You, are not losing any money by keeping me , so don't try to say you are in charge!"

The mercinary laughed as his voice broke into a dull croak. "I see!" He was still chuckling , daring to mock the assassin of an older time. "I did not say, that I had to have any reason to keep you...You even gave me permission to see to your, tempers..Didn't you, Roko?"

The girl was livid, as she gazed to the man's one glass eye with a growl. "I have, no one here to shelter me..You and I are using one another." The daemon stated roughly. "If I go back, then you won't have any weapon against the owl lady Lil..Maybe, you can cut her down to size without me. Partner." The merciless killer just kept his eyes firm as his young associate continued to respond harshly. Why had she returned covered in mortal blood? What was keeping him from setting her straight!

"The humans here...are all worse than my kind.." Her eyes fell further, remembering Roku's massive chain spell that kept her from seeing justice as a symbol for any peace.

"Then, wash up before I change my mind..and go,to bed." His frown softened up a bit , as his arms removed themselves from the door way . "Catch my drift? You, are going to prevent the humans on earth from knowing . That, is better than having to fend off scum on the streets. Dont you agree my dear?" He scolded , but knew what that display really was. "Like we discussed; you aren't even a child. Of course I cannot tell you what to do. But, we are yearning for the same result. Lilith will pay. If you leave,then your answer for coming here...was just a useless last hurrah of your beast creator." She dared not reply to that, fearing he might change his tune if she rejected his advice.

"Then, I accept your sheer lack of apology. Good night, ruffian."Her door slammed shut heavily, while the older crime lord tried to head back to his mattress he had not slept soundly in in months!

He flipped through a text of reads from ancient times before his eyes shut completely. The wood elf had probably gotten involved,or was about to if he moved ahead too quickly. "That child has to learn about our world...even if she still intends to kill every living thing off..heh."Day four was said and done, but the lovely time loop was still sticking to the mercenary's mind like rubber cement. The teen was a tool- or the counterpart of the real tool . The catalyst son only owned the half that was Rokou. While Roko..had her own future planned out. The lively child reminded the tactician of his trials with Tara Markov . He had gone after her and her brother Geoforce , by an enemy group's payed command. Unfortunately, the brat had burried him into the earth she too had been set in stone against. Was the same fate going to replay itself with the dark teen's aged misconception of reality and truth? Could he still hope to meet that same end, but from a different view? The book said, the catalyst had a secondary ability..the ability to change one's fate. To grant a wish to stop time...or to give life back that had been lost!

He had gone over the same page, only when Roko had been out of his hair..

"She...is not ..." His frustration shown in his creased features, as the villain dug up more and more hidden truths within the left over pages of the myth long since bound in chains.

With a groan, Slade gave in for the night. The sun would rise,and the princess would have to eventually wake from her slumber. But..then Rokou, and Roko...were both Raku's manifestations of the deserted past..? According to the myth, the young miss was... new..the female self had never lived in this past she had so claimed to have ruled..then, were the memories not her's ? Were they...-

"Humph.." This new face wasn't going to hold him back from destroying that childish creature's creator's thorn in it's side..but now, he had given his word to help dismantle it.. Lilith wasn't a push over..but the two really had never fought; as adults equally..He had met the harpy as the drained self, Will in the keep of the dragon's ...

With the light switched off to the side of the room, he shut his eyes tightly. Hoping that the wood elf would give her all to answer his astral message sent a few days earlier. That , was what he would have to brace for...in the end, his misery had continued into the next life..all he could do was hope she wasn't off duty to answer...

/

The queen of calamity sneered as she reared her head out to the night sky. Still lit by streetlamps and honking automobiles, the lady peered over to her next target. This one was not, in any form what she had expected to show it's face past the veil.

"Puppeteer? You look well. Have you found by chance, any runnaway spirits?" She hissed as the now re emerging Puppet master shown through the voidless night. He perched atop a spire above the demon lady's pent. "Very nice Madame Lil!" He smirked with a chuckle. "The infiltration was a big success! You even have a plethora of followers in no more than a month total!" He took to a crouch and leapt over to her cill. "The heroes have a new ally I fear!" His clown mask switched to one with a painted tear streek . "How ever can we get those goody goody brats to let up a little you say?"

His feet left the ground, flying about the tip top of her lovely suite without a sudden thought of falling. "I , have a plan...The brat, the running, scurrying little mouse is unsure of his face! What if we turned the tides alittle? Get him to go against the gods? A fear tactic my mistress!" He hissed himself. Her eyes shown of some pity towards the clown. In truth, it was the prince she wanted swallowed whole by his dark nature. " He cannot keep his form still, it is restless, malady!" The chirping bird would have to be in the mix for her trial and error to have something, to suffice...

"Hmm...Then, can we count in one more to our , plan?" The lady strich asked her puppeteer fiend. "Why! Certainly! I too did say , if possible that I want the boy Grayson's hero persona for my collection! What are we waiting for!"

He dragged on and annoyed her to no end like a pup. Her eyes cast downwads to the city below their feet. "I can see your obession is limitless..yet, one more might spoil our good times..." The great fallen mother sighed with a sad glance , setting back through her window. "She intends to kill your great madame!" The pitied queen was 'awwed' by her spectator spirit lackey. He had to understand her wants as well...

" Who? Is it that awful human? The one you still wish to collect? Has he the edge as sharp as an Eternal's blade to cut you down? He shall not drive our happy end to ruins! Where is he malady? I shall break him myself if need bee!?"

The sultry sound of her sigh gave the lowly puppet master goosebumps. She had no intention of killing...he would have to bend to her every whim first..that former tot of the dragon's army!

"Then I know what it is Lady Lilith wishes.." The darkly clad puppeteer bowed befoe his leave into dusk. "Capture? Or tame?"

"I want that demi god...in chains.."

The words were as an icy wind as the spirit paused to stand, then set off in earnest. Knowing his Mistress could be ..so calculative...it was not different with his desire to claim a new marionette! It wouldn't be all that easy, now that young Roko had gained a mask and costume of her very own..

How formidible was this, mercenary without Roku's abilities? It would be all the more interesting to see in a fist fight...the show would go on!

/

Slade is cruising for a bruising with Roko at his aid! The Teen Titans are also in over their heads not knowing that Catherine is a political official off the spirit world platform!

Alicia's sister is a prisoner of Liltith's ? Now, Rokuro is off his leash and running blind into the unknown, Malchior has discovered that Aria is a fake! Then , where is the real Celestial songstress? Will the guardians straighten out their relations with the moon beauty Yumi? Also, is the World Festa going to cause a big bang in the U.K ? Find out in the next chapter on it's way! Chapter 9: To Rival the Vain...

Read on!


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 9: To Rival The Vain- Stormy Headliner!

/

The queen sat the young teen superheroes down into the side room of the hall. Her heart and mind would have to clash as an official council woman reborn onto the earthen plane. That might mean that her dear daughter. would become a legendary priestess. If so, she wanted to avoid the measure by keeping her options open. The past, was what those elders did not truly understand...she was a pawn with such power as an elemental. Roku had been no match for her magic..her eldest had paid the price...even after the queen's valiant victory..she was at a great divide.

"This, was not the original meeting place we had intended upon.." Lady Catherine sighed and pushed her wavy blonde strands from her shoulders. Her appearance was almost identical to Alicia...this was indeed her birth parent. In looks, but what about her motives?..

Young Alice had all but existed to the teens. Now, she had been recovered to possibly stand beside a ...powerful ruler! The spirit world had many pillars, but more branches than the galaxies yet to be rediscovered. Kori had asked the fair queen in an honest tone, why she did not care to see Rokuro...or was she also afraid that he would do 'something unkind?' How she put it, was a bit vague...but the youthful mother understood her loss could not be left to phoenix ashes so easily in a lifetime. "The dragon Earth, said that Lorelai Ainsley is coming back, as a half reincarnation..She will be able to quell her only son's sadness..my dear cousin to the northern realm...was also born out of many dis tinctions to the east.." The green changeling cocked a brow , a bit puzzled by east v.s. west.

"Her worldly grandfather was a traveller that scaled even past events , that had been long before his own time. Richard the First was of the Ainsley clan, but not simply as a king. He was a wise man. One that had the sight of a soothsayer, but could stand firm on the ground of foreign planes, as well in his own realm. Lori had been his daughter Eliza Ainsley and her prince Lionel's only child. As she grew to understand her elemental rites of passage from the great Alieah herself, she soon came to journey as her grandfather had. Hoping to improve her arts by different ways of fighting and magical practise combined. There across the borderline, she met extended branches that had known her gradfather's kind , lion hearted nature. They were not truly of spirot world heritige...in fact, they lived among other beings!"

"She had contacted these spirit many times until she knew them as guests in her castle. It was as if the great Alieah had blessed her with grace and purity of her very spirit...but then..." The queen's tone fell into a pattern of woes..as if she were about to recall a catastrophe of that world..

" The castle had been a lively place for all to enjoy the garden view unto the clover covered plateu...until one more guest arrived to that plane..." The queen's story mesmerized the guardians as well,recalling the terrible soon to be wed monster making his presence known by haunting her dreams at night...

Shoji must have remembered her look of forgetfulness ...that she had been torn away from her true family! Locked up in that tower, he burried his nails into the wooden seat. This was nothing to take lightly...why was she discussing the myth in detail? What of Aria's doppleganger!

"Lorelai was whisked away, and on a storm filled day..birthed her only child inside the castle bedchambers ...while Roku waited for his chance to move..things along.."

"She caught him days later, beside the crib..placing a spell unto the child...that was the destined moment when my dear relative knew that she had to act. The Celestial forces allowed her to escape by riding to the sky villa. We of the southern plane had joined the princess as her guiding force . Roku would not lay a finger onto her life..I swore it by my great uncle's descendant.. Her kingdom had gone up in flames...the trance she had been put under...was finally breaking long enough for her to see what her false security had truly been..."

Kayu growled a bit one word. "Deception...she was torn away from any of her relatives and kind allies..all for the sake of her King's fabled bloodline.."

" You were told before that she died, led astray by the dragon disguised as an attendant and messenger..." She said darkly to the group..

" The body that had been poisoned was allowed one last stand . A spell that would not allow her false king to wander to close to her son. He would be trapped in a loop. Unallowed to remain on one single plane for more than the curse implied.."

" One month...two moons..." Yumi gasped as to how she had not realized why Destiny had allowed one month to be the prince's own...he did not have enough time!

"Roku was trapped in that pit, but the curse still today lingers...I do fear however, that young Rokuro's split being of his father's making...will react to that same curse..Rokou must be locked away..as should the other selves more attatched to the Dragon- lord Roku...not, the child he sired..."

"Then .." Richard croaked out, not realizing that the child held _his_ own destiny in _his_ palms! "We have to get him back...he doesn't trust anyone!" The teen's knuckles became blanch white as he grimaced over the poor spirit's suffering.

" Aria...is she really the culprit who is responsible for such disarray on this plane?" Asked Kori of the royal blooded spirit queen. The youthful feeling of hope emitting from tgat smile brightened the alien hero's view of her. "She was not , always commited to being a guardian." Replied the lady . Her dark sleeves were wrung against her arms constantly, her hands trying to seize their tremors over seeing her chosen in pieces!

"Aria, blessed the princess with the ability of the watery depths.." She finally answered after a long enough pause. "H name symbolizes their connection. In translation it is read similarly to the being 'siren..'." Shoji gaped as the lady shrugged off her own guilt. "My dear cousin was blessed by a half spirit beast..all of that taken by another monster...I...want her to know that the past will be left to the ancient titles..Not, of the present where she is to see to order undone by her teachers.."

The empath gulped but tried to compose herself. The queen of the southern lands of the spirit past was willing to negotiate for their futures so the time loop might be removed...then, the Titans could lose the 'Teen' to their title!

"I have devised a great plan of my own. In the shadows ,I am revered for being one to judge the unworthy..the humans I work along side...trust that you will also restore order..wherever that may lead.."

She did not seem so proud of those words. Working among the ones that had allowed her to lose her magic, had been the second hardest decision ; next to finding her daughters in shambles by her own making.. the queen was a walking saint . She held her head high but knew it was a worthless cause in the very end. Time was not of her right..but of much older sources.

"My queen..you truly feel for that princess..my dear aunt Lori..." Sniffed Alicia clad in the veil of starlight. "I...was unable to know , but you were always beside us..beside meyself. Holding close to the dragon's keep. Just as I , when he had reclaimed my loyalty through the man called Slade." Her words were ofa stubborn mention. Sladewas tge teen hero Robin's enemy who had given the dragon his body to thrive. But, in the end...it was all decided by the dragon's tactics...

"We are fighting to prevent Roku's 'end.' To never it to occur on the worlds we serve proudly." The younger magic wielder spoke to the almost breathless official. "Mother, I shall not call you as such. Not until I know you are going to trust our mission. It was never myself, who wished to be born in a different era...I want only to bend the balance to have it release it's hold on my friends." She beamed as if the 'balance' were living and breathing , hearing them talk of battle tactics against it's law.

The queen of southern isles laughed with sunlight gracing her features. Her daughter spoke the words of a true leader...she only hoped that the child would have enough energy to face her elder sister..if she coud free Cecilia with her second born's strength, as well as her own, the prospect of living free might not tie her down anymore.

"Your leader looks concerned..?" The queen frowned and took the teen hero's hand once she had risen to see them safely back outside. "Worry not, brave chosen! Hope is not all that we can be, you can be this world's beginning!"

The Titan lead gasped and recalled that look from a similar character. One that had promised to devour and become his new shadow...

~ She sounds like Roku...~ Raven and his team as well as the guardians gathered later to discuss the queen and her leadership. "She..is not who she seems...the mother that I had met in the trial against her , when Roku had erased her into Angela..."The teen blonde shook her fists and unexpectedly pounded a wall. "The dragon must have left a mark...She is chasnged somehow! You too saw it!"Alicia exclaimed with her sore throat now beginning to crave a hot beverage. "Ally..." Shoji placed a palm onto her shoulder soothingly. "She is being led by the council...this could be a real trial if we step out of line..." He sighed and refrained from that interjection. "But...you saw her! She was afraid you had changed . But, her magic is a tool to another's cause. She is a servant to her rite.." The sad eyed teens tried to forget all of the confusion to sit back in the parlor of Kayu's wealthy establishment.

/

On the other side of the doctor Brocton's apartment, the body of a certain sorerer cloaked in gold was taking in his new breaths.

Aaron Brocton was konked out in the den, while the tween Aaron remained a groggy eyed zombie in the secong guest bedroom . With a jolt, he felt himself become alive inside and out. His heart pumped rapidly, his whole form felt warmer as blood spiked through his newly renewed veins.

"I...cough!* My head...ach...!"He almost tumbled onto the floor from his mattress. He was staying someplace different that Shoji's pent back in...

"Dear gods!" He gasped at the clock against the wall. The time...was entirely a difference! "London...never expected the cat would act..I have to warn Alicia...ugh.!" He touched his skull with a pained groan and sat back onto the cot. "This rots far worse than myself as the living undead..!" He joked but held his breath once the knob started to turn by the exit...Damn! Was he that loud? Was the doctor still up after hours?

Doctor Aaron peeked inside the room but found it to be silent and still. The young magician on the bed had still not woken up. Even after the team of druids he had known far back, had discovered the cause of his disembodiment!

The of commision practitioner shrugged and shut the door with a soft click. As soon as the clinician's footsteps were no longer to be heard, the tween sorcerer undid his lips to breathe in ragged gasps. "Doctor...he should..cough!* Shouldn't find out..." Young Aaron's eyelids started to fall fast, giving him reason to believe he was infact, a zombie by another's call.

"Aria you rat!" He cried among the dream world. "I have nothing of value for you to steal away! Leave me to this form...! Siren or no, I too know who you really are!" The princess of blue depths laughed among the mist of the young magic user's sweet dreams. "You are the one to understand the true end they shall seek! Yet, my darling saint...you are missing the point as to why you are under my spell..."

/

The light haired seer snarled at the lady as she revealed her form before his vision. "The tele is not responsible for my disappearance.." He replied with a harsh glare. "My powers were released. You are happening for an army? Your crusade ends. My only worth is to help guide the princess Alicia Daia of the present day southern spirit. That, is far grander a feat than serving a fallen -

"Enough!" The forelorn coloured madame wailed above the sage with a wild screech. "My Lori died for your cause!"You were in charge of the balance as well...seer of the west! Break under my power ! I did you the pleasure- no...the honor of returning to bring about a new day! You shall not escape!"

Strands of Aria's hair rained down in icicle shards, as young Aaron fled her bombardment of weapons from within his newly born nightmare!

~I call upon the elemental presence of the phantom..the great seer of all things...drive away the clouds of my entrapment! Allow light to bend the dreamscape! I command , Lady Light! Aneiu! My power over light shall become the key!~ The key, remained a portal away from the great sea queen's wrath. Aaron too knew of the Celestial's lying form that had been sent to replace the real Aria...the real Celestial queen!

"Puppet master has made his move..."The tween awoke to find that he had not been torn to pieces by her soul stealing energies. Thankfully, his body could adjust to gravity...better anyway that he did not fall off the bed!

"I do feel, utterly mortal..." He thought in silence to himself at the foot of the guest bed. "Perhaps...there is more to find unearthed...that melody..was filled with sorrow.." The sorcerer youth frowned and scratched his head, puzzled as to how he could possibly aid those that still belived him comatose..Out of sight...but by mind, he had limits. His only true ally was...well, he was a trespasser onto earthen soils. That enough,was enough to turn heads. But his speech needed work...could he learn to advance towards his goals in this modern day time frame?

The questions boggled his mind as he unconsciously fel back into bed with a thump. If he ever ran on wind up cogs, this might be just as likely...eyes dazed to dullness and older doc Aaron came back to double check. The teen lay in the same position, he had to wait longer for a reaction..

The doc scratched his noggin to go head back to his rooms for the night. Before Shoji came running to find him not getting any time off as he would have wanted..

"I'm off duty..why do I have homework...Vee.." The door shut again. But this time, sorcerer Aaron did not stir. His dream wasn't even finished. Now, it was soundlessly quiet enough for him to meditate without the rem sleep humans required to have any. His voidless absence compared to a teddy bear waiting for it's keeper to come home. A...no, no wait!

"Idiot magic! I am not a raaaaa!"

The young human look of his spirit body, now resembled a young spirit resembling a dragon of light. More so like a winged newt..he almost fainted at the reflection through the bedroom dresser's vanity mirror. ~ Why...am I a dragon!?~ He panicked through his silent speak. Scurrying away from the glass he fumbled with his golden , honey colored wings as they flapped mercilessly out of sync. He cried out with his tiny scale covered jaw and fell to the carpet, bawling like a child. In his own self that remained, that cry was as a lonesome child. He shook his head and brushed away any stray tears...Crocodile?-

~ No! I must act! Isis and the gods must have heard me! This is my chance!~

He buckled down to pick himself up, then started carefully looking over how flight could be made possible for his tubby dragon ling body...his wings were small and weak!

~ Damn...I may have to wait until this body advances..or do I have to bring it to...Oh Gods! This is a nightmare! The window ledge is taller than my original body!~ He groaned as a tiny lizard with wings too small for it's body.

~ I will have to rest and hide...if that ninny doctor returns..then I will have to toast him senseless!~ The whining dragon ling skittered over to a shelving section the doc had for extra medical text storage. Youngling Dragonling..Aaron, dozed off beside it to kerp as small as possible. The light would disguise him . Maybe even become him?...It was peculiar that the chosen were not yet certain of what he truly was..but a fragment of the hero's truth...it had to be secret and locked away for now. The order of time space was already on it's last leg!

The snoring little one had trouble keeping comfortable and shifted it's weight to the shelving unit. Unfortunately, it's scales were as littlke barbs that scraped at the furniture roughly.

Aaron in the next room felt his ears prick, hearing the skrit skrit* of an unknown answer made his head ache!

"No one else but myself should be-

He slumped a bit down the hall just as the sun was blaring through the blinds to welcome a new morn. "Did you lock up, Shoji? Is that you Allie? Hello?"

The noisy perp was loudest in that direction closest to...

"Who is there!? I have the department on speed dial recovery!" His wimpering made young dragonling Aaron huff cinders from his nostrils- unfortunately, the shelf was crisp by his snuff! The doc came in to see smoke forming and a young runt flying beast ...a fire?!

"Oh ! Who did this! Agh! My studies! My books are going up in flames!" The young dragon almost froze but knew he'd have to fix this mess..or the doc would have him shipped off !

~ Stand back! The flames are young..they aren't-

The doc clambered back into the bed frame, his eyes horrified and possessed at the same time over the culprit monster trying to put out the sparks!

"I- I will open the window..! Little...thing?...Try to use...gulp*...the -

Brocton shook his head and rushed to find a hidden extinguisher . He was going to burn the fifth floor to ashes!

~ Good gods!~ The young golden beast groaned and tried to use his claws to brush the carpet fire out. It burned his tiny talons but he had caised the fire. It was his accident. He had to wash it away...or the residents would throw the stone towards poor idiot Brocton!

~ Make way! I have what...will help!" The doc had returned with a shiny red dvice- that sprayed white foam over the dragonling in the line of fire!

~ Ugh...I have decided..you should stay a druid..no fighting life for you- lame sharp shooter!~

The doctor fell to his knees and breathed. "Aaron! You woke! But...I noticed how rude you were as..phew...!" He wiped his brow and held his tongue. The frown was grim on the young beast's face. He could shoot daggers at the 'lame sharp shooter!' …

~ So..my guise is not any different from my spirit self?~ The little dragon tapped it's foot impatiently.

"Shoji..is going to maul me...I did nothing but watch...how-

The youngling shook it's head until the crown of golden locks started to fall back into place. Both doc and Aaron gasped , then realized it had become morning before long!

"I...transform at night?" The child questioned it, but knew that the tubby thing was him- he had been...given a new voice..and shrimp wings!

"That dragon is a sign." The teen propsed witha sideways glance , the doctor tried to stand carefully up again. "You , may have to become involved." The blonde ran fingers through his wheat coloured strands. "Tell Shoji I am awake..but leave out-

"It wouldn't be any good!" Protested the doctor . "Shoji is as your little pal. He will see right through you." The tween scoffed in annoyance with snort. "It is for Alicia! In her fragile mind, I am going to awaken, as myself-

"That...little lizard, is not you?" The older gent interrupted the magician mini- who decided that he wanted to finish. The doc backed off, letting the teen fully explain. "The sorceress Aria of the Four Wind Strewn Passages; is a living puppet by a greater devil's intervention!" He spat out. Almost impressed that he had been allowed the honor of getting that brat siren off his chest..

"She is the one..but in the very truth..." The teen then sighed to sit onto the matress with a grave look of disappointment. "That dragon, is a clue to where the golden dragon is...or is supposed to be.." He hid his head into his arms, over his knee caps. Cradling his truth..meant hiding it from the present day heroes as an, observer from the future!

"The golden dragon...but...the cat said!"

Brocton paused a moment and instead left the teen to the large den down the hall. He handed the boy a cup of steaming brew. But, the sadness in his golden gaze continued to resurface...

"Hey..it'll be alright!..Anything I can do in the mean time?..I..forgot you were a child on this plane..I apologise whole heartedly if we treated you...as if you didn't fit in to-

"Uh..I mean as an able adult! We believed you were the same age as Alicia..you were in her grade when Shoji came to look for.." He was running his mouth but had to refrain by the youngster's childish grin. weighing down on his insecurities...The young magician..acted too old for his appearance. "You have been demoted to blubbering, lame, sharp- shooter! May I gulp this down? You are going to take me to meet the chosen, right doctor? After brunch might be best?.. The grin was a devilish one as Brocton answered with a nervous chuckle. "Sure...j-just, allow me to make some breakfast? I think my cooking has had some...-

"Blubber mouth? Food is fine. At least let me instruct your follies, okay?" The grin was enough to send Brocton to the kitchen in a flash! His feeling that this teen would land him in the clinic, still drove him to hurry along. He had a cat to match..and, a half dragon to keep in line..

/

Malchior swore against his airy binds as the lady songstress readied for her great awakening among, the musical geniuses – stars*.

Her gown had been designed by her famed , top notch crew back in Paris. The event would occur before the sun set on the week before the coming month..one half week to go..three days remaining!

Her false and bubbly disposition shown once more. Though it made the white haired wizard feel he had washed his mouth out with soap...it was unearthly. The humans were walking into a trap! Like a hoard of mice and vermin to their ends...he had to contact the Teens he had been pulled away from. The young Rokuro was still wandering the unknown routes..possibly on his way to the borders of this country!

Mal felt his eyes tear up as the siren queen returned to see her prisoner. Eye to eye, he was only just matched by her ruthlessness and forceful measures. She gazed into his blue eyes , causing his jaw to drop out in awe. "I will see to your desire, my little pawn... " She purred to the boy up close. "You will only need to seal your secrets away. The Titan heroes will only fail if you allow them any incentive.." She returned bright and shining to the world around her staff. The burly bodyguard sniffled in the background , he was traumatized!

The brutish bodyguard cowered in the corner, whimpering in a pitiful squeek as he was looked down upon by the airy sorceress. Malchior felt his blood boil, but froze when he saw something peculiar instead...

The queen of dark waters bordering the southern isles laughed at this display of cowardice, then turned with her remaining guard squad to leave the captive two alone until her return. "I shall let you two spies of my once allies try your hardest to quiet those marred minds...you shall be my bait. Even if you are to run, there is not one hiding spot.." She grinned darkly. "Your voices belong to me. Even if you attempt an escape, there you shall return. My dear subjects! Be good, and perhaps your sentence will be rewarded handsomely! Till my return! Ta ta!"

The doors shut with a loud crreak, leaving the body guard to impress the wiz kid more- for his suspicion had been right on all along!

The being that was thought to be a strong male human; turned out to be disguised as a very familiar face from the spirit beings of Mal and the great warriors of old. It was in fact, Hsari who impressed even he as he emerged from the casing of his human guise with such ease. Stealth for a panther warrior of Leonoordis wasn't just that which made them appear more than just big cat. He had the anthromorphic features that could be misinterpreted as almost 'human built'. Malchior gaped at the large ferocious outsider and once ally in awe. Wondering if he still had his claws ready to dig at the wizard child since their fight upon the dragon's battle brigade, Malchior blinked and tried to hide the most of his surprise under his scarf around his scrawny neck. His long hair did nothing special , as his own claws still were too dull to break free as Hsari had with his. "You have gotten yourself caught..." The teen gasped up. "Are you not mortified by what the sea witch is planning?" He exclaimed a bit hoarsly. The cat just snorted and stood to brush himself of the binds trying to redo themselves around his shoulders. They acted as snakes; curving in and away from the fighting force, but failing to dent his armor. "I have a new mission. She was not my target, Wizard of Knoll." He grunted and set towards the window overlooking crowded streets below. "My employer has noted that the sea witch is indeed dangerous, even as copy to the original." The cat shrugged off the dying magic as it slumped into a clump onto the floorboards. "Then..." Mal licked hislips, then held his breath when a blade came his way without warning. It had cut away the bonds and all by Hsari's pity that he would not survive. "How...why are you helping me? We are not going to get along. You chose the path of a killer when you had abandoned your temple, and Rokuro's mission? What has you changing so suddenly?" Asked the wizard who was pushed away by the muscular cat hybrid. "It was not to be. My past as a leader who recognised bloodshed, took hold of a fierce army by the dragon's command, none of it can be righted. I am as you say. Yet,there are those that choose my worth above all else as essential. That is my calling ? Never can I be free to serve my own desires, for this shall be my eternal price to pay. I shall atonedas a soldier, to die as one. To carry it towards my afterlife With a small bow, the cat was swept up into the air, to drift among chimney tops, and to trapeze from roof top to sky light. Mal watched his old ally rush away. He would never atone for all he had done...as a once firm believer in Roku's rule far more in the past...he had been an assassin. He taught the teen prince to strike at will. And Roku encouraged it ...The dragon had marked many other comrades that could not fight their taint at will. As Greg had said; we all bear the mark...

The wiz teen decided to take his leave in the same manner. If Aria caught him again, he might lose his mind...she might wipe it dry!

Raven was waiting; foot tapping, her eyes scanning for his magical trail of breadcrumbs...the ex prince chuckled to himself. His waiting maiden stood tall . Even if he was at the top of her; most dangerous list.

"Please..wait for me...dear Raven.." His feet left to the air, following the cat warrior's example in strides.

The Titans trusted he would find them. It would be best to leave a house call...just in case..?

/

The young Teen hacker tapped away at the data encrypted files lind one after another onto his portable laptop computer. Thankfully, Kayu had had his time to learn of the systems and workings of the tech savvy present day earthen dwellers. His study had it's own desk top and bulky screens to stare into for hours. He said it' lacked the feel of past unto present days.' Which, in all truth, meant it was almost useless without human information and imagination to boot!

He groaned into the large seat opposite the monitors and wondered why Cyborg had not been Queen Catherine's pick out of the whole time they had confronted her. ..Instead, she had slipped the disc and drive into his pants pocket. Besides none of the Titans seeing his surprise, Richard had not even discussed his views with his team...now, he was stuck relying on the guardian's support, seeing as the Teen Titans were off duty until further notice..

His eyes soon shut to invision the world inside his own mins, yet..it was parallel in existence...Not housing his selves in massive numbers...but one other.

Hakuro sat atop a towering throne made of light and almost something spectral. He had been able to pass over to meet the Ethereal, while the tweentowered over him as his true form dictated it would eventually.

The barrier separating their co existance widened for the older teen hero to snake his way through. Hakuro , was all but as he had been. He was no longer an object that sniveled and bawlee every chance when frightening things occured. He had become an entity that fed from it's host. Just as the guardians and the True Master had declared, he was unable to break away.

The tween in all white upon it's throne dully leaned into it's hands. His eyes were of boredom, and restless for a pact...

Richard had given the spirit Ethereal a chance to be useful. If his promise were to be fulfilled, Dick could save the Teen Titans future.

Yet, the bargain was a true price to pay, zapping the older's energies as if he had been twice bitten by a soul stealing blood thirsting daemon. But, if he had any use to see what Raven and his friends could not; if he could borrow the intelect to allow it to be his own, he might find what Rokuro had been searching for. The way in order to stop the end to end all ends from occuring!

"You have come for an answer to your numerous questions." The tween replied to his host's unsure gaze. "You do know the price for my foresight is not free? How will you compensate for a question?.." He drawled a bit, seemingly intriegued by the flinching hero's reaction.

Richard gulped and tried to plan and process every word with the utmost caution. These questions, could be transformed into fate if he was not careful. One slip, and it could all fall through the cracks. In ruins..

"My first request..." He began. "The Titans can find Malchior, but...Rokuro knows my...energy.." He breathed and continued. "I want to use what I can, to find if he'll be safe. Just long enoug that we can shut down Aria's performance." He said in a cold voice. Justice meant getting your hands dirty. It also meant starting a fire when there wasn't anything to burn...

The tween Hakuro had brushed back his longer white locks, looking into space for his responc,se to be made clear ? The host tapped his foot but refrained when the younger being became restless in his seat. "You...want to have a strong enough essence for Rokuro to recognise it...that needn't be. You are plenty in mention since my re emergence from my shell." It waved him to try again,being a bit patient as to not drool over it's asrtal trail of bread crumbs. The dagger had held the boy until he had hidden later after the battle in the keep as a separate guiding force within Grayson.

"Then...Aria again." Richard raised his eyes , knowing what to word this time. "She has to be a figure head, a distraction...I think that she is working with someone else . How she is secretly keeping her distance, everything is screaming villain...but, she has connections to queen Lorelai Ainsley ." He mused, mullung over his thoughts a second time. "She and Aria relate, but you have been told that the sea witch is searching for the reincarnate Lori...That, I can say...is closer than you or the guardians realize ." Hakuro shrugged and shook his head. "Veravakumu was actually head over heals for the northern spirit princess. That was why he watched over her. Aria, is within a triangle. Verra, did not acknowledge her heart ...so sad..yet! The sea queen watched over her pupil until her mourning by Roku's vengence to obtain his catalyst.." The tween sighed thoughtfully into a vivid flashback, but did not cower and squirm in his large chair. "My last question." The teen hero paused. "Can...we trusdt the guardians...to not talk about...any-

"Not enough emphasis...you are through for today hero!" The boy seemed tyo be laughing with those eyes so full of mischief and ...agony...?

"I...guess...the answer is-

/

The teen bolted up in a shudder from his desk chair. The dark room ha since been quieted , leaving him to only respond towards falling rain that littered the glass window panes. A bolt of thunder echoed across the horizon, sending xchills through the young leader's body. He shivered and shut down the file location , undid the mount, then hobbled off to the guest room hallways. At a price, meant to drink him dry upon having his answer spoken. The teen groaned , exhausted and ready to keel over. Thankfully the guest room he had been using by Kayu's discretion, was not to far down the hall. The corridor felt as if it had been draped inside an entirely new house. That it did not belong to the day..but by the night which he walked freely.

Heaving a heavy sigh onto the mattress upon his entry, the teen had not released the disc and card from his pants pockets. His fingers dug out the top info card and dropped the item and it's duplicate onto a side dresser. "That...guh...that Ha...kuro...is not...him...self.." He gasped and started to only just lose consciousness where he laid his head. The teen boy with a cat's grin differed greatly from the young light encased child he had emerged from. He almost looked just like...

"Rokou...I...zzzzz" In order to recollect his manifestations of life given aura...the teen slept on demand . His limbs could only twitch as he felt thye world grow cold around him. The last light was the thunderous lightening strike the tore through the clouds. He could have sworn it looked just as a dragon...dancing across the dreary night sky. With eyes shut, he drifted off to recover his memory, how the teen would fight off Aria's powers..would all depend on his fate..

/

The lightening strike was in fact as Richard had pre determined tto be. As a cloud riding Celestial, Kayumon had found that an unlikely intruder had unceramoniously allowed itself a seat within his garden setting in the courtyards. The brotherly fool had been who he had not predicted ;Ron Howard of the Elemental branch of the spirit world order, had revert to his lightening weilding form. As the guardian of storms, he had a seat beside a number of elderly deities. He was a bit wiser than Veravakumu, despite being the same era. Only a few months apart broke down the barrier, giving Verra a tip off that he needed to grow out of his tantrums..

"What brings me the pleasure of seeing my dear relative this fine twighlight?" The blonde from the airport looked more as a being of the mountain terrain. Mixed with garb of the sea queen's own land , he had west and eastern oceans as well as many more to balance by his own prowess over poor weather conditions. The downed powerlines weren't his fault! He had..almost crash landed into the rose bushes...upon his entry...the new form was clumsy...all for the sake of his official who treated him more dog than Veravakumu!

"Heey! How's your mission headin? I heard you had a run in with some unusual hermi-

"Spare me your explanations, Ron..!"The fox guardian growled as the chatty messenger's nervous laugh drove him over the edge."My mother is not to return until she leaves her own cabinet...WHY then, are you playing passenger pigeon in the rain?" He shoved his light encrusted spear to dip before the blonde guardian's fair face. The thunder summoner just grinned cockily to the dog as if he had no time to waste his intel. "Humph..I was just setting my sights here, before heading back to Sayumon's lair..!" He chuckled in a tease. "She wanted your detailed experience. You even had a few clowns join the show? That and I am still no damn jackel...so! I will hat to you, good job gov-

"Out with it!" The fox snarled with his eyes blazing into a silvery sheen. He wasn't up for jokers. Not tonight.

"I..uh -um! Righto! Lesse...oh! You have a big scoop heading here from the cat's own lips. They got a lead on one more pretty feme fatal enigmatic ...thief..?" He enquired almost to the guardian in silver, instead of simply explaining it in full. A real piece of work...

"So! Digging into the whle theory...the council wants you to do your job. Not...that this isn't enough- But c'mon, Kay! You cannot tell me the chosen heroes have not one hint down that you were a merc? Why are you playin the saint , when you have a record? Guess...the cat's got their tongue on-

Kayumon swung his fist to back the thunder burden into a wall. Ron dodged with ease and kept jabbing on about his musings to no end! "I hate to cut this reunion short, but it's past my bed time hour...in sweden?" He fibbed a bit, trying to avoid an angry Celestial official. "Mum's got you on a big ole' chain, huh pup? Ooh! Did I strike a nerve? Sorry. Kidding, kidding!" Ron set off while the fox was as composed as he could muster himself to remain. "The prince is getting off o the wrong foot. You had better get him under wraps, or there might not be -

"Hyaa!" The blast would have sent the cloud cover elemental to fly sky high, but he was under protection by the winds of change themselves. Kayu was panting as his arms; tormented by the claws of the kyubi he had harbored for too long, felt about ready to slice-

"You had better bask in the moon to even out your demons." The aerial spirit frowned in a sympathetic way, that unexpectedly sounded like the old Ron..

"The hero leader is gonna drag you for a ride my compadre! Be ready, if you think you can protect the teenage tyrants...be my guest!- but know this!" He warned upon entering the skies high. " Rokuro and even the rest were transformed by outsider's energies..emotions too. We are the pity party that tries to appease the future generation pioneers! They will drive you to drink an ocean my 't get to close." Ron saw the awe in his old ally's eyes and simply waved himself off. "Think about it, cuz. You may lose yourselfto the chaos as well..so, just...try to cool it. See ya! Gotta go report to the second official in my lifetime...guh.." He groaned, mentioning the Lady Sayumon again. Kayu grimaced and turned to face the brilliant full moon overlooking his manor. The guardian reverted back to Kay, in hopes that the Teen Titans empath had not noticed a thing wrong...

Kay staggered back to his quarters , his ideals flooding back as the truth far more than his mother's own expectations. He slammed his palm against the frame, yet not loudly as to wake his heroic five from their dream times. Kay still held an expression of shock upon his features, his mother...was returning to see to the task! She had every right to take away his only way of redemption...he had decieved the teens by Slade's trickery, now...he would be forced to sound the alarm.

How was he supposed to keep this from his charges? Also...Rokuro was going to be overwhelmed with human greed, need and deception of the psyche by his terrible experiance. The oung disembodied and incomplete child's spirit was not able to move quickly enough to evolve and break the habit...something had to be done..

In a flash, he had fled to the balcony. With a final barrier erected for the Titan's protection, the fox guardian swiftly caught the wind of the nearby updraft traveling into the urban areas. He was stationed by the hilly suburbs of the high end projects. The teens would be ok. Tsukiyume was here. .Shoji was a call away, and they had allies without fail that did care about averting the final battle.

The silver eyed Celestial sighed and drifted into oblivion across the starry night sky. He would find Rokuro, bring him back before the great Eternal courts caught wind of his exploits...the teens would proove worthy of that 'chosen voice' . He calmed himself as the winds grew to outnumber his own speedy movements. "Ron'sgoing to let me pass...at least...I hope with flying colors if I am also worthy of such praise.." The musing fox and chatty storm god were not as close as Ron had been by Veravakumu. He too might be next on the messenger's hit list for the evening...

/

Shoji brushed back his ebony cut and paused by Brocton's door. He had to go in, and see what he had missed ...Allie had announced that she would be resettling inside Kayu's town house for covert operations alongside her allies. The cat just picked a key from his jacket pocket to open the door himself. Aaron was his case too. He had witnessed far too much confusion since returning to the present day as a human doctor. With a click, the door jutted and let loose it's hold. The lights had been shut off with not one night light for the doc to seek out. A late night nibble was not what the doctor had ordered.

The scientist dropped his briefcase onto the sofa without forcing a single peep to disturb his friend's sleep down the next hall . He crept by to check on the patient young Aaron who was still in his supposed state of bliss. To his surprise, the bed lay emptied !

The dark haired billionaire gasped and rushed to find a lightswitch. The only light he found, was a serious scorch!

With a loud 'yip' , the cat Verra had re emerged to spit back to his offender in the shadows. The 'yeeep' of a small critter he assumed a rodent, caught his predator's instincts- hook , line, and sinker he slunk across the carpet to locate his prey. The flame throwing culprit was halted by the cat finally leaping up, the doc bursting in to turn the light switch on the wall, and the screeching 'eeep!' of the mouse that beaconed disaster to follow!

"Shoji! Wait! That isn't a pest!" He cried out, diving for the young dragon ling. "That...is our patient...!" The cat fell flat when his eyes finally focused on what he had not noticed. "Wh-

~ Are you quite finished bumbler?~ The panting baby dragon shouted through the speak . ~ Then, do kindly take those cat claws off of my back! ~ The cat was speachless. His body shifted back to Shoji Takahara's own, but his eyes still remained just as wide. "Wait...Aaron!? He...can change form? How?" The doc helped up both his allies with an arm each. "He can change form, but not by will...I was explained it is a nightly occurance?..." He coughed anxiously while the young sorcerer in dragon form squirmed away from the dog.

"Then...You are saying...Aaron...turns into this pee wee-

~ Hello! I am certain you two are not daft! My words are clear as day! Hey! Listen to me!?~

/

The dragon muttered incoherant angry insults in un told languages, while the two elder gents discussed Vee's thoughts of what could be done to fix Aaron.

"He was...asleep , then...he was a dragon burning my document drawers by a careless mistake!" Exclaimed the fearful doc to the witty scientist. "Shoji...he said that the form was actually a fragment of the future golden dragon...what does this all mean?"The doc asked in a curious way. "Is Aaron connected to it? Or, is he as the elders say...not yet born...incomplete-

The billionaire shook his head with his face lowered to the coffee table. "Broc...he was...a messenger ..and he was connected to Allie...I think something is missing here.." He mulled over the thoughts as a mantra in the process of becoming a code for channeling.

"The question is...will he return to us awake, in the morning when the curse should fall away?"The cat's counter self wondered to his companion thoughtfully. "Will he be able to talk about what he..might forget.." The scientist looked over his shoulder as the moon started to glow far brighter than the earlier hours that evening. "We will have to see at a few minutes prior to daybreak.." Brocton sighed into his interlaced fingers just as an anxious and worried guardian to the boy. "We will just have to play watch dog . No sleep tonight!" The doc fretted over being a sad sack the next day. He would be up on caffinated beverages till sun up...and so, began the stake out.

/

The app has a new glitch...if I go on...it will be scrambled and locked so I will be forced to type this whole second section over...this is the fourth time! Sob*..

Ok! Allie is able to find out what Catherine wants ...but the madame isn 't as open a book as she might need!

Richard is harboring Hakuro in away that is physically and mentally going to ruin his life as a human being. He was warned that Hakuro went mad , all since he is playing the code for survival. He feeds to live. Yet, still is so entranced by the sensation of false freedom, that he has become a power corrupting Dick's entire being!

Lilith is out for fresh souls along with the Puppet master who rips them away . He still wants Richard's Robin for his collection of marionettes. Is Roko also in it to win? Is she just playing Slade for kicks? Red X is begging for a normal life ad,fter he is finally set free. He has completely left the world he once thrived, to be owned by the daemon counterself of Raku's past. Slade, is pretty unhappy that she wants to aim as top assassin of the year...he is not a fan of feme fatale...why? They run him ragged!

The next chapter is 10! Once I get the format up and running, I can finally bring myself to get this chapter up! I am x ing my fingers , the next chapter; the whispering voice is my call to the lime light! It...needs a new title..till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 10: The Whispering Voice From Afar Is My Ticket Towards The Limelight- Reborn From The Ashes!

/

As if some unknown good fortune overtook my device,( which isn't true) ...my file returned very quickly when I was on the app last! It was really trial and error for the format and text...but! None the less, chapter ten is here! No more glitches , * wipes forehead in relief*. I am going to bring up a new chapter which will show the concert in full swing. This chapter is to give birth to what Cecilia is capable of as much as Aria's sound under the alias duo; Miss Daia, and Andrea Grotto. Little mermaid bit referring to cove by the sea. Aria, is a siren working beside a changed princess (Cecilia) , convinced of her dark side by Lilith! *Gasp!* Lilith used to be connected to the title owl woman or Strich, so Cici is taking on the winged harpy guise from beneath her true cover...

Catherine is using the heroes to see the whereabouts of her lost first born, and the miserable nephew of her dear cousin Lori Ainsley - who is to later be predicted to return and calm her son's repeating breakdowns in the mortal world. When Rokuro was recovered the first time from his father's clutches; Allie had been taken from her fortress to the north after the guardian few had returned to the southern spirit kingdom unscathed.. Roku had done what she had not suspected , and right after the young prince had his memories erased of his stay by the dragon's side!

Though,Alicia is unable to remember her days hiding behind the deity Thor and his people in the mountain keep, she remembers that Roku was the one who released the spirit beasts that massacred her village sanctuary. Now, the southern spirit world princess, is told she had an elder sister who was once a priestess in training like her mother and aunt Queen Lori! The two sisters had never met due to the fact Allie was still not born, her sister was born- possibly to a different noble...still under wraps!

Richard has been very quiet as to keep hidden that Hakuro IS feeding from his life force ...he denies that fate in order to work with the guardians and officials to bring the unseen enemy down..His friends and team are keeping him away from any enemy haunts, to prevent any outbursts left over from the dragon's blood taint. Dreamwake was unable to find a cure. Dick's ability is being suppressed by medicine from the Eternal's breakthrough. However, the being in his mind portrayed as a winged outcast, is still alive within his dreams...Also!-

Kay is going to see if he can stall Sayumon's return, while Ron plays the role of tattle tale as the council woman of the Celestial court's watch dog. He thinks he has more gall than Verra, but Sayumon has her position for a good reason. He had better watch his words carefully!

Raven all but trusts Malchior's motives. He did not meet her, again!-

Now, he will have to get onto his hands and knees to plead for his loyalty to not be questioned by his song bird sorceress. Aria made clear that her spells are powerful enchantments. Will Malchior of Knoll pull himself together to get a grip on the sorceress's attempts to brainwash him senseless? Will Raven sense his despair in time?

How will the crew get Rokuro to wake up? When will the being Puppet Master strike them down?

Chapter ten, is up and running! Enjoy!

/

The child rushed from passerby , the official forces of the mortal plane, and no good cretin's eyes as he followed a familiar scene up to a storefront window display. The child had never seen so many age old relics in a newly constructed fashion displayed so that they could find a loving home...they looked bright and new! Yet, he could see the objects also lose their luster as they projected happenings of their former owners. Bear shaped and stuffed children's dolls, airplanes on string cords, hourglasses that were never ending; these tore at his walls and made him turn away sadly. Relics...tools of their former worth...he had never been treated without pity by those that claimed he was worthy...worth what?

The boy clothed in mourning blue shifted and broke into a dash, fighting his memories as he returned to this newly conscious demi god body. His powers...had not been frozen . Nor had they been kept under lock and key...the curse was real...he could never be a full blooded normal mortal! Not that he wished to lose his abilities that had saved him in the past from a sudden demise...he had to worry about when it would be a complete and tangible rebirth; he did not have half of himself to call his own yet...

~ The...queen is...just like me I bet..~ He rushed by nightlife and street cars; almost crashing into a man selling wares by the underground transit. A city he had no recollection of...he had not gathered time space travel as his ancestor had much earlier..

~Then...Why?...What do you want me to do!?~ He bellowed through the speak that rattled his every ounce of power. He ducked something that had come full force at him from behind. The young spirit hated this plane! It was riddled with dark energies that he could see were chasing him!

~ You are as we!~ A dark and eerie voice cried over the busses and screaming humans; thinking a rare gust had blown off their top hats.

~ I am not a demon! Leave me alone!-

"Guh!*" The teen dashed behind an alley leading to a secluded bar district. "Great...I am lost...what now?-

He cried out when the spectre behind him forced his body to act by countering an aweful blast of firey winds!

"G-get away!" He sputtered petrified , seeing as the ghost in question wore a masquerade jester mask that had snakes crawling from it's eye sockets!

"How do you do , little catalyst? ...or , are you here to repent?"It laughed as it's mask projected it's demonic joy . " My mistress has a propsition for his noble highness.." The monster hissed with a chuckle , but avoided biting his own tongue off.

"No...you are dead! You were halved by!-

The demon scratched it's chin, realizing the blue eyed royal was a bit 'off'.

"Hee...chose to spare my existance, so I serve a new queen!" The bobbies by the local station were starting to catch wind of a serious offense in the distance. In a flash, the officers had attempted to crowd the daemon and spectre who were their only lead.

"Put your hands in the air! Arson is against the law! Drop your weapons now-

"Wh-what is he?" One male officer shook as the great presence of the ghost in cob web design shifted to stare the man down.

"M- Monster! Aagh! He is not -

The man felt his body go limp, as if he had bearly moved an inch to be ended so...quickly and without warning!

"You..are a meta human? That's it, book him Jameston! That thing killed-

Another man was stolen in spirit as he became a marionette for the puppeteer's massive collection. The men were so frightened, that they began to squeal in fright as little hogs. "I am speaking with my guest for this evening!" It shouted with the puppet Jameston in his arms. The men only scrambled to rip out their guns in a panic.

The ghost gave a chilling laugh that caught even the young prince's attention. "Really? Then maybe , the lot of you shall drown in your suffering!" It wailed as a banshee above them, covering the concrete in their lost essence of human life.

Along with their blood, the young prince had been witness..he was not going to stay put..

"You are a killer...a rogue...I will not follow you!-

"Not even if we promise to remove your mark?" The demon asked while he wiped the last drop from his cloak. "These humans...were destined to die if they interferred." It said cooly and it's mask changed to a pitiful eyed one. Sympathy was not for killers...not all deserved to repent...

"You...have no such power!" The young heir protested in his strongest voice, though cracking and in tremors. "No one can...it is...-

"Well, we helped the dragon's cause." The ghostly freak spoke by the tween's face. "Why would we not know the cure? You deny what W E granted the being that scorned our teachings by such wit..to us..he was just unlucky..." It chuckled, giving the boy goosebumps and causing him to jump back in surprise. "Why not see who is willing to free you?"It wondered to the young child. "Surely, you too know that Roku was to blame. Never you...? He can no longer touch you. You will be protected! What could be better than an arm to rest against?" The thing smiled too sweetly, sending the tween to back away further. "Come with me." It whispered softly. "You can finally be, as you have always wished! And they shall grant it!" The offer made the blue eyed prince gasp. A wish...but..that was all forbidden anyway? He...would have to fight..all alone again..no...no...no!

"I don't want to be ...all...alone...please..." He begged and stepped forwards onto his newly aching legs. "Take me to...the one who will grant...my wish.." The demon gave way and grabbed the child in a twist to hoist him into mid flight. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed in a spellbound way, making the youthful spirit even more wary of his deal with the cackling devil.

"She is waiting...we shall see my mistress at once! Hold tight, young royal!"

"Hold...tight..." The child started to doze off into a trance state of bliss. "Never ,let go.." The prince was swept off through the night by the phantom, not realizing his father's rival...was going to become his greatest ally...as well as his keeper and possibly...his own forever enemy..Roku had let her live...now, his son was going to be dragged along that lone path. Back into the darkest corners of the young prince's past he had sworn to never repeat...Another law broken, he was taken from the light of the city, driven by the mortals he no longer wished to trust with his given task. "Help me...Yumi..." He wrasped and fell still as the cretin took him to his new prison. Lilith, the warden where his fate rested in her aching palms was waiting with baited breath . He had to get in, and hopefully find her...the mastermind was expecting an arrival of an old foe . Rokuro swore...he would see his dear princess Arianna soon...this life was going to be reborn from the ashes.

/

Malchior felt a bristle set him on edge as he felt his skin turn to ice under the dark of night in London. "I...oh..gods, not now!" His dragon half- sight saw a beam pierce the cloud covering in a flash of light. "What was that ?" He turned tail and ran back to catch it, hovering by a spell to make up for not depending on Rorek's massive wings.

"I...must be exhausted ..that was...crap!" He was drfting down, down, losing altitude as the wizard teen leaned against a lamp post for support. Shoji's pent...or Aaron's was just up ahead..

He clutched his skull until he had reached the door four flights up, plopping down by the mat in a heap and catching his stolen breath. "Sho...ji...I ...made, it...home...!" He rang the bell lastly as he collapsed into a mess onto the mat. His hair was plastered to his face in a sweltering mop as he refused to muster his energies to lift himself. He had, need of a rest period. His magical power was suffering serious damage by remaining among so many mortal blooded beings.

The door clicked open only a few moments later, where he was hoisted up, brought to the den area sofa, and given a strong dose of-

"Ha- Agh!I have to restore your energy! Try to lay perfectly still!" Coaxed the panicked doc as he shot down the skeptical wizard teen's dragon gaze. "Let me do my job. You, will help us in the morning to sort out this mess. No butts! Now, might sting, but you should feel less pain this-

"YOWCH!*"The wizard flung his gloved fist out but Shoji had heard his protests in the other guest room down the hall. "Aaron, he has a really strong instinct . Mal, we got you to a doc. You need to let him give you an energy boost. Please relax-

"Then..this man has knowledge of untold medicine from our worlds! Who is he? Another source , Verra?" The cold eyed teen snorted and yanked his arm away from the doc's prying fingers. "I...am what a magicians of this time call a neo druid."Aaron replied sternly, and reclaimed the arm to work his magic. "I also harbor a past life magician who was in a war with the cat as an old ally." He adjusted the wrist so that it was easy to acess from his angle. "I was a later victim when the nefarious Deathstroke blackmailed my family, impersonated me to infiltrate the Teen Titan's base, shipped me off to say no more...Shoji saved my life!You all did! He pleaded for my protection on both worlds. That, I owe my services to your cause whenever I am near.." The doc said with a small smile. "Thanks to the heroes and their efforts to stop that criminal, my darling little girl is safe to grow up strong and happy.." He sighed and ended the session, putting his equiptment into a case. "I might not see her face for a long time.." He continued with sorrowful eyes to the living area window overlooking the skyline "Yet...I would not have had that option if he had ended my life here..."

The magical teen was without words as the doc under Veravakumu's watchful eyes murmured something while he stood up. "Stay here, and try for goodness sake not to go out tonight." He almost pleaded to the younger wizard. "That jolt is to reduce any outside forces that may have harmed you. You and the cat must lay low. Neither of you are going anywhere." The doc crossed his arms ,more than sure that this was the right method. "Verra, we are still seeing what makes young Aaron tick. You and I have yet to find the reason for his appearance." The doc reminded the scientist with a frown. " If anyone needs me, I have work to catch up on." Tired and out of complaints, Brocton's feet shuffled and dragged him off to a private computer room adjacent to his bedroom. "Knock if you need anything. Have a pleasent evening, try to just rest easy. Aaron was worried sick that you could have been killed..." Aaron had soon dissappeared down the hall for a nightly session of seclusion; surrounded by medical notes from his own work place, he would still be taking care of his patients from overseas. He was of a highly respected position, Shoji knew as well as Brocton's own neo druid assistant young Starfire of the Titans had confronted in the past. The assistant they had tracked down had been of the same sect. Aaron had spoken very little of his pal in the U.K , but...it was so he could be safe from the happenings of the prophecy...or, just so he wouldn't fall far behind on his reports.

"He...seems lively..?" The wizard teen held his skull with a sharp wince. "How...did you know him? Shoji or Greg?" He asked in a pained way, the cat's human self shook his head and softened his gaze a bit . "Shoji was not aware, but Greg introduced us." He explained. "The wiz then, only just knew my field as Shoji had been interacting with the scarecrow's work. His medicinal prowess was...unbelievable at first. One could never have guessed him to have been a part of the staff . I was actually the one who met Aaron on a trip to Australia around that time.." He said , remembering that he had made advances there too. "He was more scientist than doc, but had believed both fields as equally essential. to a bright and healthy future. Longetivity now and then if any, is too far fetched. It wasn't meant to be a magic pill in form, so that your troubles could vanish in an instant. I know that health and wellness isn't a myth at all. We strive to shed our old skin, thinking the new won't be blemished once we done it." The older male thought back to his visit with his to- be vessel in Osaka. "Shoji Takahara is gone, replaced by my consciousness." Mal looked at the cat dopple with untrusting eyes. "You? He was already corrupted by a dark power ..that means...he gave up his life...you devoured him?"

"He, was already gone before I could bring him back... He had been a target in a very big scandal...it was since removed...but not by Shoji..." Vee's counterpart shuddered at the memory of that stolen spirit. "I tried to save him from being eaten...There was nothing left to find a match..." He grumbled a bit. "Kay was just lucky that he got his own body...he didn't have to overshadow as spirit folk sometimes do... as I was forced to decide upon.."

"Well, then...you never found the guilty soul stealer.." The teen sat up a bit and tried to lower his voice. "How long has it been...you never found the monster?.." He asked the cat's hunman based form , his eyes growing a bit never eevealed his dark secrets so readily..was he, ok?...

Shoji ran his hands through his hair , feeling ashamed to have mentioned the rest to a guardian in training. "We..were close...but then...the true billionaire was eaten...by it's captor..." He took in a breath and paused. This..was going to sting..

"The real Takahara...was devoured by Veronica ..in an effort to drag me out in the open.."

/

In the middle of the night lead singer of the rock band ; Violet Retribution- or : ViRet for short, left her band mate Beckie's pad for a breath of fresh air on the landing. Unfortunately, she only heard honking vehicles and night owls partying till sun up from her seat so high up, not a quiet wind or song bird's chatter could be noticed. This, was not as the quiet village within the dream scape of the Eternal plane's boundaries. It was far more rivitting and ecstatic with a surge of pop culture icons plastered on billions of bill boards. They were surprised that the great Andrea Grotto had given them a spot on her stage to bask in the lime light..but in so little time! Aria was out there...and she was sure the sea queen might answer her numerous questions with a wave..pop stars , rock icons, all of those legends were strictly business . Fortunately, Beckie had thrown out a few singles for Dark Angel Al to catch up on. She had been brimming over with excitement; her eyes were as a real dreamer. Though her feet stayed firmly planted down below, Aluehain respected that she would soon have to face their director who had given in to the incog Eternal's voice..too soon..as if it were planned ..

The sakura haired spirit hurried to fix up some lyrics in her bout with an old memory. It had been..a spur of the moment...but, the tune in her head was a winner. She had loved poetry as much as her musical prowess even as a young orderly. Al smiled to herself as she shifted towards the stairs to bring herself to the basement studio. It had been built as a gift to the crew for rockin' hard without a second thought. Al had even written and sung a few singles ready to litter the charts in this very room over than lone month. It was an unexpectedly powerful beat that had her head over heels with a new design for their costumes. A good goth look with a hint of punk rushed Aluehain to scribble some ideas onto a stray sketchbook. The day...was theirs..she could feel it! A song..new icons..even if they didn't fight for a long mention into the future of punk rock, the band could still blow the speakers!

~ I must find a way to contact my allies here on the earthen plane..~ She thought with a pause. After a few minutes of reviewing her new piece, she yawned loudly. Time to head for the cot...her eyes closed bearly as she shuffled back to the pent bedroom that she had claimed herself. ~ It won't be long now..~ She though with a smile smile. ~ Aria cannot beat THIS magic, not while I hold the mic..~

Slumping down into her bed, she forgot that the rest of her crew would be up bright and early within the hour. Her breathing became steady as she drifted off, feelng more like she belonged in this world than she had believed when this had all been no more than a simple fantasy...

/

Destiny had not forgotten the incident of the dragon trying to rip a hole into the very fabric of his kingdom, while using his son as that becon...

The Eternal lord grunted and watched through Tsukiyume's perception as the guardians gave to realizing that one of them...had gone missing...

Scratching his firey chin he peered into the swirling mists depicting their fears.

The moon child was wavering after losing sight of her charge...it was dangerous, and one guardian had gone astray just to ease her sorrows .

Destiny brought himself to change the contents of the mirror, bringing young Aluehain; groggy eyed and yawning in human attire, to look at him through the bathroom mirror. ~ How so goes your mission, Aluehainyu?~ He said to the gothic clothed girl, her toothbrush halfway finished ridding last night's meal from her chompers.

~I am well, my lord Destiny!~ She brightened, having not spoken to her beloved teacher in too long since her departure.

~The humans here are my ticket.~ She explained to the mirror reflection. ~Aria has infiltrated this weorld as a songstress, who intends to know more of Lorelai Ainsley's rebirth. ~ She replied proudly and rinsed with a gargle.

~Aria is your contributor to your new hobby, is she not child?~ The girl sighed a bit and returned her floss now to the cabinet. "Yes, she is revealing herself soon in a concert setting." The girl Eternal said with a nod. ~ There, she intends to do...something unexpected to send us toppling..it was just as you said!~ The girl gasped and wiped her face. ~Aria, is no longer as she was before. I fear she has become corrupted while staying on the mortal plane...~ The lord of Eternals nodded but did not panic. Aluehain was experiencing new worlds for the first time...it was natural to gather anxieties in a new realm, especially if your emotions were brought to light.

~ I also acted far too brash...The boy we were meant to guard...is out in the open.~ Alue at first, still did not quite grasp what had occured. Her fingers almost dropped the hair brush she had used as a state of shock, suddenly overtook her senses.

"Rokuro...is missing?" Her eyes grew wide and she confronted Destiny as her tyrant self. The one she had thought to have been buried away.

"He...must be found! We are in no such position to simply scour the city!" She protested in a high voice, her hands still shaking. "I...I must go and rehearse , thank you for your time my lord...I will consider taking the time, to recall my true mission." With a frown, the princess in gothic attire left the room and her teacher to practice a new piece.

~ I too fear, that the human world has enchanted you to change...dear student Aluehainyu...~ He sighed and returned to his keep, wondering if letting his prized vassal leave the nest had been wise.

/

The king turned to the dungeons last, in hopes that a certain creature might give in to his demands. He covered himself in a barrier of light, keeping the shadows at bay. The one he wished to find, was pulling strings even in it's cage. None of the guards could step foot in this beast's sights, in fear they would be dragged into the dark abyss by force.

~ Dragon!~ The king cried out, projecting light to blind the beast in captivity. ~ I am here to order, that you release your whole truth! It is certain you will act by the prince's prediction. If you so as lay a paw onto that child, there will be no turning back !~

The dragon in his reddest form , slithered up to king keeping him, and spit in an acid voice.

~ You are, after all the first to have been tainted by my poison..Why ever, would you think I am secluded to that which is my truth?~ The truth, referred to his son on the mortal plane, Destiny felt sick as the miasma clouded the corners of the room. ~ My, only wish is to see a transformation.~ It stated through the speak as it's eyes shone bright as embers. ~ You forbade me from leaving, yet, I have time here . There is no rush to-

~ I will have your magic to shift, decimated if you so -

~ Really...?~ The dragon cut his lord of the destined end short. ~ I have magic brimming throughout the world. In order for your tactic to truly end me...those voices would have to be brought together...and klled! There is no way you would ever condone bloodlust by your squadron .~ The grinning serpent saw the firey king snarl, setting the clock to tick mercilessly forwards.

~ I do...have enemies who do not see me as an equal..they were above myself, even after I was so turned.~The once Djinn grunted as if this were a conversation , not an interrogation. The dragon could distract a king to end wars- as well as start them!

~I fear for my own blood, he is carrying the weight of my involvement...However, his keeper is merciless..but will not disregard my wishes that he be spared...to a degree that is-

~ The boy...has already been taken you say...?~ The king questioned the beast in the shadows. ~ You knew all along...that this would occur!~ He growled and turned ashes into energy.

~ I am quite certain that another on looker will break up the reunion...he is headed to her as we wait here..~ The dragon let out a toothy yawn, feeling sluggish due to the effects of Destiny's 'halo'.

~ Then, you are watching for your opportunity. That will not be over looked .~ The Eternal said and walked off towards the exit. ~ Sleep as soundly as you ever might, once you too were a candidate for greatness...I cannot pity your actions any longer, that truth will indeed be YOUR downfall. I bid you good evening. For morning for one so sinister, can never be.~ With a wave, the vortex left the blood red dragon to consider his options. He refused to play Destiny's games ...the court orderly was obviously being too weak for his position...the time was not yet ripe..

He cackled in through the speak. Destiny jumped when he heard the monster return his concern.

~ The girl Aluehainyu...has the makings of a true demoness...it would be best not to let go of her hand...king of the Eternal's destined end...!~

Destiny did not give a reply to the dragon. He was a taunting lunatic for all he was concerned. Alue had once been of a clan of an ancient race. The last of her kind, were she and the unborn daughter of Reia...

~She shall appear, the coldest of winter eves..~ He recalled the prophetic texts in his librarium .

The dragon had been aware...he would have to increase restraints and seal off his sight...if only the dragon never had a third!...

/

Tsukiyume desperately tried in vain to gather her magics without the moon as a catalyst, in order to find her frightened charge. To her surprise, the magician known as the wise Flanningan Morteus; decided he would assist the lady in her efforts, also knowing far more of the task than she herself thought.

He had in rumor, been a wise sage connected to the Star Kingdom of the Heavens and Orion the white knight. He had been a council official of the older league 'Immortals'. The branch now highest, existed only of :Demon, Mortal, Spirit , Eternal, Celestial, and the fabled Ethereal. Many realms existed within each plane. As if it's own separate state. No one truly ruled the lower realms. They had leaders in the past by directional guidance...but, the guardians were key to seeing that the older other planes remain balanced. Among the elder branches consisted; Baphomet( Deceased), The directional elementals - White wolf Aneiu, Dragon Earth, the fabled Phoenix of rebirth; ...when...the eastern branch no longer had an elememtal...?

"That was supposed to be..." Yumi shook her skull and realized why. It was all by Roku's war that no eastern spirit could represent the direction of wind. If Roku had let himself finish his studies..he may have become the next eastern spirit directional...she shuddered at the thought when he had destroyed so many lives..

Again she had to kick herself out of the useless thoughts of the past!

Rokuro was crying his eyes out someplace...he was going to fade away if he did not finish the task, or was corrupted by-

Another mental slap. What was wrong with her? Yumi wrung her hands into her skirt. "Rokuro...Kayu is certainly doing his best for my sake.." She sighed to herself, still feeling her energies weaker than before her coming. "Might I suggest an option Lady Tsukiyume?" Morteus asked with a slight tap onto her shoulder. "Oh...I apologise if my image is...a bit difficult to see through.." Her hands gripped tighter to her lengthy clothing. "I am, simply fearing that my magic is failing me alone..when Rokuro might very well be in grave danger!" She started to weep. "My option is simple my dear." The old codger coaxed her to hold a tea cup by Alicia's new home made tea leaf blend . She had left it just in case her tutor ran out of the Darjeeling or BEST blend she enjoyed. "You simply would have to leave this town. The country side offers the strongest moon light. The teen heroes your guardian bunch are watching over would surely agree to meet you. Kayumon in his male form has a town house..you would be his guest of honor, the moon is brightest for his sake there as well!" The old sorcerer clasped the madame's hands into his own. "Leave the city scape to the professionals." He winked with a smirk. "Brocton is my leading man in navigating the maze that is where you, cannot hope to in so little a time frame learn the in's and out's without a few trials to upsurp you."

"Finn..." Her smle was small but , her tears had not reappeared . She nodded to the elder with a face full of hope. "My thanks to you. Your advice is why I keep to my mission..depression of the human plane cannot drag us down again." Yumi bustled over to themobile cell phone she had been given by Shoji. "He..the heroes and guardians need my magic. Even if I believe it lost, then I will not notice the very good it has done them. I shall not let them lose their home. This I so swear on my birthrite and honor." Her bow was more so formal that Finn understood , not disagreeing that her thanks was a bit...forwards- or backwards in time!

She immediately picked up to hear the cat's human self stuttering and nervous laughter at her timing. "Y-Yumi! Wha-What brings you to call me so...early? How is your power faring? We are still working with Aaron...umm, sorry! Broc and myself were up ...we...had to monitor Aar's ...state ..." He almost seethed and waited for her response. "Shoji..I too should apologise." She said. In a few more hours..might I not join the..heroes in conversation where they are currently staying?"She felt it was a bit of a request, and worried as to whether the cat could help her prepare..

"Yumi...I understand. Broc and I have to meet with Aaron tagging along to see the Titans also...Should we swing by the Cafe Mort?" He joked at the inference and knew Finn would prod him with reprimands if he could . "That...would be wonderful...I have yet to know more of the units of transport in this city." She replied a bit relieved that Shoji had not turned her away. "Then...about...three o'clock!" The cat grinned on his end, Yumi was overjoyed that she had not been forgotten by her allies. "That would work perfectly!" She chirped. "I shall grab only the essential items. Finn has baked some sweets for the occasion! I will see you in the noon time hour!" Her heart beat, overwhelmed as to whether this human form was truly her's . Her thought was that it was of her descendant. One that would some day walk these streets proudly.

"He is coming here? Cafe Mort, eh?" The old wizard rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I may have to take him up on changing the sign." He chuckled. Verra was paying for the alterations! He could handle the work load, the cat would get the bill! Surely..

/

The flight ended for Kayumon as he landed upon a perch of pines amidst the forest. This part of the area had been carved out by a certain force. The reality was; no one could see that the forest existed. Only the beings of such worth could see past the facade to realize ..this dimension, was a fake.

"A forest, more so a fortress..." He sniffed the air and sneezed from such thick miasma surrounding it. "This...is a daemon...no..demon's hideaway!" He gasped , trying to keep sharp on the lookout for scouts in the trees. He dashed to land safetly onto the forest floor. His nostrils stung, eyes watered to no end as he emitted a flame in white to dispell the chaotic tendrils. His kyubi self had the ability to dispell darkness in a blink. It was his right as a peace keeper..a guard dog of his mother's council..however, she had seen through him! That he was stalling her so that she could not pass her judgement onto HIS charges.

The forest gre thick and dense with each stretchand twist in the road. It was as a forbidden fairytale not intended for the faint of heart. The one who had built this illusion, had to have been of an older era..or to have at least been one who knew it's geography too well..that it warped into a story book fog!

~ Imagine my surprise when a stray kit had wandered into the forest ...how do you do, child of Lady Sayumon..?~ The white phantom wolf sat, waiting for the guardian to go all out just to stop the beast from doing the same.

~ Wolf! What are you doing here? Who summoned you to gurard this fake world?!~ The guardian's teeth knashed angrily, holding back the white kyubi that burned within.

~ I am watching , waiting for someone...I believe?~ It cocked it's head cutely and sneered. ~ What in fact, are you doing. Waltzing inside uninvited. Your mother would weep! Manners to a god are all the rage it seems...~ The creature lowered it's gaze and yawned loudly.

~ I did in fact, at one point find what you Celestials failed to uncover..~ It seemed to say in a droning sing song. The guardian's silvery locks waved in the breeze, barely seeing that the lure had been cast off into shallow waters. ~ You...said something is of your knowledge , that we on the higher planes have yet to grasp...what is your game, dog?..~ He growled a bit with fangs of the Kyubi he harbored peeking through. The white wolf blinked and seemed to laugh at the child of Sayumon's weak control over his demons. ~ It is in fact as I say fox!~ He woofed a bit and turned to lead the mythical creature into the dark wood. ~ If you to know more, join us...for supper. The request might seem odd. Yet, our dear hostess will not turn away a weary traveller so lightly...will you not consent to it's invitation? My request?~ It implied softly, the fox was shaking in a rage...this was...a big turn!

"Why must you bring up a tea party, beast of burden?" The self Kay interjected. That earned an honest snicker from the wolf's own lips. "As a guardian, you came hoping to find the cause of all this...dismay-

"Yes." Answered the fox's human half. "I came to search for a missing person. You, have no reason to be handed my answer to your riddles." The fox huffed and looked the phantom in the eye. It's blue gaze was an eerie whirlpool of despair. It drowned him instantly, yet..allowed him to see that reason. The wolf wasn't joking.

~ Little kit. I have no interest in fighting a high official. However..do not lay a finger on my mistress...that includes her 'favorite things'.~

"Let us hurry then, wolf." The fox snorted and wiped his brow. This place was a dead zone to the light folk he could only hope to contact. "I wish to meet this...madame , that you now serve openly." He smirked in cruel way, giving the white beast a chance to howl that the deal had been struck. ~ Welcome to the everlasting night, enjoy your stay .~ It growled back. ~ Let us be, yours till dawn...young prince.~

/

The hall widened for the shadow casting Puppet master to slink by. A large and grand throne room housed sets of knights clad in heavy armor. They did not move as the guest walked alongside the spectre to enter quietly. " Malady Lilith!" Puppet master bowed to one invisible knee and called out. "Your guest of honor is here. Just as was predi-

"Be silent, puppeteer!" A loud voice suddenly barked from up on high. "There is no reason to have a prisoner. Not one whom I revere as an honor indeed.." The lady's figure shown over a bright flash of lightening setting off across the skies outside. "We shall dine. I did not call you here to scare our poor guest, now did I, walking marionette?" Her eyes shone deadly and cold. He had stolen a human to create a puppet to add to his collection of soul carrying marionettes...would she forgive that offense?..

"Ye..Yes..madame...I will do as you request..." The boy beside him was soon left alone to follow the queen of lover's quarrels to a dining area inside her castle of souls.

/

A storm was brewing in the boy's mind as Lilith dropped her fork to sit next to her plate . He avoided her gaze and drank only water. It would be his worst choice to do so..

"Rokuro! Why look so glum? Your daddy cannot do any such harm, as long as you are under my protection. This is all for your benefit..why are you rejecting my display of kindness?.." He pushed away the food that had arrived and looked sullenly into her eyes. His blue were as his mother's had been. Untainted, clear and precious...pure of all horrors in the world...he was ripe for the taking...!

"I...wish to know why you sent your ally to find me..." He admitted in confusion, his eyes shifting to the window. "I am not here to continue that task." He exclaimed and turned to meet her violet gaze again. "I...am trying to stop what he started...so that-

"Oh?" The great fallen demoness wondered with a hand to her face, acting coy. "How ever can you hope to turn back the clocks? What he inflicted, is not truly bound to have a cure." Her mothering features wrapped around the incomplete child with a soft voice. "He cannot die...at least, not until all who worshipped his law ..change their view towards another...how can you surpass a dragon? He was going to be given a title as one to rival the Immortals. You cannot believe that you did NOT aid his work?" Her smile grew a bit too wide.

"I...I fought to protect my comrades ..I had to help..or...he would harm them! The dragon is not my father any longer...I will not learn from a monster-

"Such rebellion...why not learn from that experience? You could, take his followers from his sights; then perhaps that may break the hold he kept over his imprisioned worshippers!" She chirped to the child. "I could assist you. Those fellow dragon keepers will see that they can trust his son, to save them!..-

"No!" Rokuro protested and almost knocked over his drink. "That would make me...even more to dread my current life! I cannot continue to coerce anyone!" He shook his head, eyes starting to change shade. Bingo.

"I ..do recall the dragon giving you a second voice...it had his genes , and your's combined-

"No...Rokou...was a mistake! It hurt him as well as my own past to even do as we did...we killed, destroyed lives and...no!-

The tween stood up, his body was growing out to change to Richard's own height. "I did not think coming here would better a thing. It was my demon you would have wished to adress...However, you will just have to find another way to win your wars without me." The teen curled his fists but jumped when the lady started to laugh hysterically.

"You have everything topsy - turvy!" She laughed , out of breath. "Those voices will be saved , because you will right the dragon! You will be free by being the 'loving tyrant' he could never be!" Her laughter made his hair stand on end. This was wrong...Lilith..was insane!

"Now I know why Veronica left you." He huffed and turned to leave the hall. The metal guard squad blocked his path as Rokuro got ready to face a gang of foot soldiers.

"Veronica , denied that she could lose." The mistress licked her lips and walked in her loud heels to stand behind the teen. "She could never defeat me...neither will you. Young lord...you are destined to end the worlds with your song of sorrow!" Her claws hung around his shoulders as she breathed acid into his lungs. "They will never forgive you...I would though..Why else would they have you locked away in a cell? They know you cannot die . All because your saddened manifestation will end their reign!"

The teen started to feel woozy from her words piercing through his chest. It was hard to breathe...this...was it...

"You are too late Kayumon!" The witch called out to her newest arrival. "My poison is what he consumed, made directly from thee same dragon's blood. Tell your guardians...thou will not succeed in turning time forwards!" She bellowed and held the teen by the collar. He gasped for breath and tried to claw out of her vice grip. "Rokuro!" Kayumon dove to stop the torment, but was held off by a group of metal head soldiers with a spell cast around them. "Armor. They are not real! Lilith! You will not get away! No! Lilith!"

The illusion faded and left the fox to remain back outside the forest. The white wolf still sat by his side , a spectre under the fullest of moons.

~ She has her prey, you have lost your time here.~ The wolf yawned again , but the fox had had enough of his mockery of the guardian's friends.

"You!" He tore after the cheshire grinning beast, his eyes livid with rage and anguish as he fumbled after the spirit . "Give him back!" He croaked. "He is not ...anyone's...catalyst ...gah!"

The disturbed fox flung himself against the barrier but failed as it lead him back to his townhouse courtyard. "Damn!" He stomped around and cussed, his whole body spun in circles as he flopped onto the grassy floor. "No...I ...failed...she.. no..." He sat that way, in utter shock. Lilith had been their lead..she was running the show. He was just another spectator in the audiance ...

/

A few good moments passed by before Kay had been ready to forget his pains. However, they drove him to cry out, his speak being answered by the half blood closest to his realm's descendants.

/

His aura heightened so that Raven could feel his pain from her guestroom. "He's back." Her feet did not fly, but her whole body did float down from the balcony in a millisecond. He stared into the grass between stonework, his eyes were wide and his breathing bearly heard. "Kay! What happened!?" She gasped and readied her contact to the others . "Where were you? We have been searching non stop since this morning! Did you think we wouldn't have noticed you had left us behind?!" Her voice rose. "Even...Tsukiyume was horrified that you took off! She went to look for you?! Saying that you went after Rokuro so she would-

"He's gone..." The guardian gulped back his fear. Raven blinked and tried to help him stand. "He...oh...no...no...Kayu...don't tell me...you?-

He nodded , earning a smack in the face from the angered empath in violet. "Why!?" Her voice was a crackling mess. "Why didn't you call us for back up? He ...you lost his trail? What ,do you mean, gone? Let's go inside.." The teen groaned a bit. "Our energies are unmatched...I will just be eaten alive if we don't fix that." Kayu did something that made Raven jump . He was so drained from the task , that his body reverted to Calumon without warning!

"Uguuuu! Awwww...My momma's gonna go on a field day when she hears I didn't do a good job..." He sniffed then bawled out like a little kid.

"I..guh...sniff*...can't protect you guys from her...sniff*.." Raven raised the fluffball up to ask him with a brow raised."Your...mama?" Raven gaped. "Is she the one who sent you here? The high official?" Her heart pounded. "You said - she trusted you!" The empath rushed back to the manor with the fuzz butt Cal in her arms. "Titans!" She gasped to her friends . Cy cocked his head and squinted to see her new companion-

"Kay?!" He cried out. "What are you doin as Cal? The dog'll kick you for not savin' face! What's going on Rae?" Her hand rested onto his massive shoulder, her heart still pounding . "Call the others...we have an emergency." Her lungs tried to expell and breathe back in precious air.

"Just go! Tell them to get up and meet for a briefing . We don't have time anymore!"

He rushed via her command to wake up the slumbering Titans from their rooms. Bb jumped as the switch was turned on, causing him to turn into a quetzel bird by surprise . "Jeez! Cy! Don't ya know it's four in the-

"I am here to tell you to get yer butt outta bed." He demanded of the younger who rubbed his eyes back as Gar Logan. "It must be pretty urgent then- Oh! Let me help! I got just the thing!.." He replied with a sly grin.

A loud rooster woke up the team in a pinch. Starfire almost cried out to fall out of bed, Richard just knew immediately that he was being summoned.

Alicia had stayed over to see if she could assist the teens with her knowledge of the worlds. She too had been so tired , that her powers created a portal to faze through the room. She walked through the vortex groggily instead of using the bedroom door.

"Anyone left?" The teen leader asked his crew once they were close to the den. The teens paused to think, while Alicia got Verra and Finn on speaker via a split connection. "Maybe not Finny.." She thought and turned off the first link. Verra was closer by their location. He could meet them-

The doorbell rang just as she thought that, while the Cybernetic teen went to greet the arriving bunch. "Shoji. You are dead late, and seriously? Are you too brainless to not bring an umbrella?" Sighing, the cat dripped off and saw what Raven had feared. "Kay...you lost." The fuzzy teddy cried with a sniff. "But.. I know what got him!" He exclaimed. The 'Verra' of Shoji returned to join the team. Aaron's young dragon form had returned to greet Alicia who could not tell it was . .another...

"What an adorable familiar!" The girl teased the older Aaron. He set his tools to the side, knowing that his services would have to wait.

~ Alicia cannot see me ..~ The dragon babe sighed to the doc with a glance.

~ We are still looking for the answer to your appearance.~ Aaron said in reply through the speak. ~ It will all be ok. Please, they called us here...only...the fox lost his magic to retain the human form he kept.~ The young lizard nodded . ~ He must have battled a very worthy apponent to end up in such a sorry state.~ The tween groomed it's claws as a cat. ~ This must be the reason we are here..and more...~ He whispered, yet Aaron the doc still heard his charge's response clearly.

/

"My oh my...how DO we explain this mess?..." The black cat hybrid frowned at his cousin. Calumon now lowered his eyes but continued to whimper.

"Cut it out!" Bb defended the fox. "He was trying to save the prince from getting...cat napped!" He quipped. "We don't need to say he was right in going on it alone.." He said. "But...Kay did a whole lot for us! We wouldn't be living the life on a mission if he hadn't said squat!" The young Titan shouted a bit.

"Cool it B. You know Cal was supposed to be workin' with his own team. He broke the rules. Same deal with our spikey headed leader!" He chuckled a bit but Richard didn't look amused . "He had to work to stop Rokuro from going out on his own." The leader interjected. "But...looks to me as if you found more than just ...the prince?" He questioned, earning an honest look on the fuzz ball's face. His big lavender eyes lifted up to meet the Titan hero.

"You are correct. I was trying to tell you...he was taken! And it was a reaaally bad monster that took him!" The white cotton ball wailed loudly in a panic. "Who Cal?" Raven stared down onto the terrified Celestial. "Who kidnapped Rokuro?"

The big eared cutie looked up, then sat onto the sofa with a cry.

"It was...Lilith!"

/

The snow white teddy discussed his views on the mortal plane, while the viscious cycle repeat it self by the siren Aria's aching cry out to her keeper, while she remained trapped in a different world altogether.

"You promised to do nothing of the sort to those connected to Lorelai!" She shouted to the demoness who had called to the siren maiden through the glass of her vanity mirror. "I will not sing another note if you break out pact." She stated with a hand slammed against the frosted glass reflection. "This was all your intention!" She cried. "You are low indeed for forcing me to be trapped in this castle!" Her arms dropped to her sides in defeat. "My dopple was not supposed to exist..." She said with a pained expression plastered onto her face. "Our deal, was to have the dopple...collect the princess.." The queen of darkened nights replied with a bored glance . "You , gave me permission to involve myself ..what a riot!" Lilith laughed darkly in her stride, interrupting the queen's disturbing train of thought. "How ever can you, trust I - for we live in separate worlds! However..." Her purr made the Celestial ill with fright. "We have a power to enchant...I admire your abilities greatly...though, you should know we demons collect those we have charged...with interest." She leaned back into her throne, her eyes narrowed and dangerous. "My interest, was what you failed to protect..." She hissed the sentence as an insult, Aria was crushed by the miserable demoness and her taunts. "Our deal...should never have been born to your fanatical conquest!" Her heart turned to ice as her eyes shown just as strongly as the Celestial's captor. "Lilith...you shall lose , the heroes I have seen will continue to bend the destiny they so crave." Her eyes shone bright as the moonlit bay of her chosen. "My trust that Lady Lori will arrive to meet her fate, will not waver." She declared surely. The demon mother grit her teeth and held back her fire. The little mermaid could have her prized victory- if only a whimsical fantasy at best.

"I will not stand to be kept here!" The siren decreed loudly. "My truth will not allow me to be kept away from my beloved student."

The sorceress in the mirror laughed as she recalled why the queen of sea blues had been locked away. "If I were to let you free..you would simply kill and absorb your precious student!" She smirked evilly. " I did this for her protection! Now, be a good little witch and let me set the stage as I see fit. We are mistresses of power. No one can stop it now! The wheel spins ; now it sits by my feet, this 'end will be our new beginning! Sing for me little princess! You andyoiur chosen children!" The songstress used her hands in a swift motion to block the witch's energies. "I made my pact, in order to dispell my fear that I would harm her..."The queen kept her palms out .

"I will not let you do as you please without repentance!" Her energies started to swirl around the mirror, leaving the wretched strich to end the connection. The mirror only showed the sorceress in blue aqua waves fighting herself. It was a very terrible reminder of why she had come here in the first place..

She had never wished to take on the siren's role. It simply became her when she had fought the demons with Catherine...Lorelai was coming back to a new form, she was brimming with such feeling that she knew it was what her student had wrought onto her. Lori was destined to be sought out...those selfish spirits craved her energies to feed, to feel better by her side..Aria felt sick as she sat herself onto the room's mattress. Her chest heaved as Lori's eyes bore into her...Rokuro...would lose his light...he would be sullied! Lilith would ruin the child's brilliance! Her eyes shut in a pained way as her body felt out of place. ~ Lori will call me...we are to become one entity...~ She sighed and shuddered away the lost memory that played over and over as a daydream. Fantasy...that was what it truly was...

"I do...not want this war ...You will save us..." She almost started to plead. "Our only child, still connected to the future..." Her words fell silent as the queen flopped onto the bed. Her eyes shut away the dim moonlight from the barred window. It felt as if she were living poor Rokuro's nightmarish past..Locked inside a tall tower, awaiting a sorrowful end to end them all.

The night wind blistered outside the cell while the queen slept inside , dreaming of a sky worth saving...

/

Rokuro awoke to the sight of a dank, dark and dreary dungeon ; his hands were tied behind his back, white his hair cascaded over his vision and fell to blind him helplessly the the ground. Trying as best as as possible to sit up, the young prince writhed up against a wall and positiond himself by using his fingers to navigate. His head felt heavy as his long ebony locks brushed around him, he had noticed they had a mind to keep him unaware. Lilith was doing this to spite the dragon Roku..it had beem plain as the nose he had, that sneezed from the cobwebs hovering around the room. "A loving tyrant.." He snorted with a sorry look to the floor. She had been doing all of this ...but maybe not only to annoy the monster that had bore his wretched son to such a fate. "An attention swine..." He mumbled all alone. "The red serpent will come to strike her down...-

The teen gasped, dazed and pale as the moon outside the hide away. "I...no...the dragon will never leave ..I...have to end this..." He rasped in in despair those words, and sat up to see where this prison was, and where it might be brought to crumble...

His arms traced the brick layering the walls, searching for a dead spot to break away. It was...strange...but this castle was in the past? Was it another illusion made by the owl lady?

"This room is not surrounded by a forcefield." He wondered aloud as the echo of his own voice was his only comfort. "It can be crushed...just, how?" He sat cross legged to the cold stone and began his infiltration of the walls, the every vine on the outside...the brick after brick bearing away the chill of the night time winds. This...was a very strange reality..no one was coming...but, the guard outside the door...he could not trace a single soul inside the tower!?

~ A tower for your powers to be sealed up tight...~ A crone voice said with a cackle in the darkened light of the chamber. The boy shivered as he shook from a sudden chill in the room. His hair stood on end and stood around him as barbed hooks. Dragon abilities...he felt somewhat defenseless though.

"wh- Who is there?" He called out in a panicked voice. The tendency to regress into childhood would have to be halted eventually. It was not threatening as Rokou or the real Rokuro had been..that was why it's alter image existed. He felt sure it would not be corrupted by the prospect of war and dominence over other realms.

~ You, are unsure as to why I am here.~ The elderly wraith grinned a bit, but kept her voice low as to not frighten the boy into a breakdown.

Her dark robe's hood revealed a familiar sight which caused the teen to drop his guard. "I...know you..." He said breathlessly to the wood spirit of the east. ~ Yes.~ She nodded to the grief stricken prince solemnly. ~ For Bao Shi Lan is here to change what it was she allowed to occur for the vessel Grayson...~ He felt as if she had been too vague in explaining. The prince had not seen a thing..for the most part. Though she tried to explain in a bit more detail, that her way was corrupted by Roku's words. The boy nodded and waited for her to dictate WHY she had come to this dungeon.. Her eyes fell to the stone flooring with a frown. Those green eyes shone in such brilliance that Rokuro felt...more than able to accept her apology. Malchior had told her that much...and he had fled the teen wizard's protection...The raven haired prince sighed at this recollection and then turned to answer the spirit truthfully.

"You did all of that...to set us free from the prophecy..?"He asked with an innocent glance. "I...do not know what to say.." The teen shook his head slowly. "Bao Shi...you have always been aiding us...I feel I can trust you...-

The spirit cut him off with a finger pointed . ~ You must control your ability , so that those that you have lived on for..can know that you had never wished to betray them!~ Her words struck, sound and pure as the starry moonlit night gave way to dark stormclouds in the distance.

Rokuro's spirit ally swirved around to see a rift be broken , the demon queen had returned from the long hunt...

~ I must tell you one more piece of advice.~ The spirit started to fade with a sad smile plastered across her lips. ~ You were a saviour. Whether you recall the ones you saved on your journey..they were never abandoned..~ Her voice started to break as her limit onto this unknown plane started to give. The boy fell to his knees and cried out. ~Bao Shi! You were my grandmother's protector!~ The speak sounded as a broken harp, she faded out before his last sentence could be spoken. "You...loved my mother...thank you..." He knew she had died as the fuzzy blue light spirit from Grayson's memories as they pierced his own far to overdue for words. "I...I may have not met her ..." Rokuro sniffled in his chains. "Yet, Lilith shall not cast aside..my burried happiness!" He gasped as the only opening to the cell creaked in response to his jittering. "My child..." The queen of fallen woes hummed sweetly- deadly.

"Mommy dearest isn't here to save you! Only daddy can be your last calling card!" She grinned in a sinester way. "So..." Rokuro growled back as his hair stood on end wildly. "You said Roku was out of the picture?...Why are you calling him back? He doesn't trust you-

"Gah!" The teen fell face first onto the stone with a hard smack. Her cronies were her body builder body guards from the human plane!

"I have no need of a sniveling brat like yourself, telling a being of higher worth than he, what should be done...however.." Her grin was a bit more between a sneer as she waltzed over to the captive bound in seals. " Roku will only rise...if YOU call him home!" Her laughter echoed throughout the chamber, frightening the lackeys with a passion. "No...he cannot break free!" The teen protested with a bark. "My real body...is the only one that...?-

He looked up, in a daze with shock apparent in the boy's blue eyes. "You...that was when...you stole it!" He started to breathe heavily. "You...it will not fight! The seals are!-

"Do you take me for a fool , child?" The queen scoffed with a hand to his cheek. Her eyes bore into his own, forcing the red to reappear without warning. "The eyes are daddy's own influence. Every demon's got at least a set!" Her laughter deepened. "Alicia is unaware that her dear elder sister is going to be up on that live stage with my new puppet!"

Her eyes shone red as well under the light. "The...heroes of earth will not lose!" The boy winced as she let him stand, only to be grabbed and dtagged from the cell. "The Titans!" Her knashed his teeth trying to prevent the brutes from sending him through the iron door. "Will stop you! Hah! No! You aren't summoning that monster back!" Called out the teen in a breathless wail. "I promised to end it!"

"And so you will my little catalyst..." She purred and walked away towards the place he would be staying put. "So you will..."

/

Hakuro inside of Richard alerted the teen that night in the den of Kay's home ,that some sort of disturbance was about to occur. His predictions were a bit shattered; sending messages in random patterns to and from he, to the teen hero of earth. Richard's eyes pulled away as he directed his attention to the teen in white. Going back into your own head, Dick felt that Raven must have seen worse...

~This...is not good...~ The teen hero gasped upon entry. "What?" He looked at the teen by the throne and frowned. "You called me in?" He said with a softer tone. "What did you find?" The hero's connection to unseen happenings shook his head and clutched it roughly in his hands. ~ Rokuro...they are the demons from the last war...the lady Owl Woman...she intende to bring about the ernd!~ He gasped in a panting breath. "The...end...then she is the one behind Aria ...even Cal's appearance!-

~No, no..~The boy composed himself a little and denied the hero to be correct. ~He could not keep his form , thus...his magic being used so frequently made him revert to his weakest persona..~The younger looked into the older hero's eyes with a flustered face. ~The fox..went after his scent...and, in turn was sent sky high...this world that he is being concealed away..it must be a dangerous one for a guardian to have his magic drained so quickly...~ He said in a dreary tone.

Richard thought about how Kay had been towards them. He had been working for their sake...but...due to his mother's orders..he could blow their cover if his magic were not strong enough to faced her down!

~ You are wondering,.what can be done at this point on..? Correct?~ The younger leaned against the throne's arm lazily. "Yeah..in a way.." The teen mumbled slightly yet Hakuro was very much able to understand. "We have to find where Lilith as you said..is keeping Rokuro hostage." He decided Raven and Kay's magic would be essential. The teen hero...was not going to let Hakuro's own powers eat away at him...it was too early to combine strengths.

~ You might be wise..if you were to gather Aria , even the dopple ...to gather allies before dealing with the wretch..~ He groaned. ~Then, you and your comrades could pull the plug- as the humans say; on her performance.~Richard looked up to the young white haired Ethereal with a feeling of hope, that the spirit gate keeper had not seen since...~

"We are not backing down without a fight."He said with a thumbs up. The young spirit huffed a bit but was taken aback by the teen hero's next move. "I can fight...but , you will have to promise not to overpower at the last second.." He smirked and noticed what the heroic Grayson was expecting. ~You...cannot be serious!?~The teen in white clothing said with a nervous laugh...

~That..is suicide!~ He exclaimed, gaping as the teen turned to go back. "I am a hero...my team is more than my back up support." Her said in a soft voice. "They are my best friends. And, I want to know you can trust we will save him. No matter how many times we fall, the Titans will never stop fighting." He waved off and returned to the heroes and guardian few staring at the Titan lead with open jawed awe.

"Dude!" Beastboy scrambled over and grabbed his bro in a rough way. "Where did you go? Rae was freaking out big time that she-

"Dick...We have not been able to talk of have normal conversations..as if you had never been here!" Starfire wrasped a bit anxiously. "Star...I am A- ok...It's just-

"Hakuro is ...still holding you up." Verra sniffed the teen and sneezed cutely as the cat hybrid. He washed his face by pure instinct, but felt unclean in doing so. "Yeah..." The rest gasped as the teen had opened pandora's box for them to see. "Hakuro...was helping me...to find Aria and who was controlling her movements.." He said, biting his lip. "Then...you knew?" Cy shook his head and sighed. "What was it we shouldn't a known? Should we just butt out like before? You have gotta quit tryin to-

"No...if..if you knew , then you would forget about me.." The hero leader explained in a low voice. "You aren't going to die because another creature is saving face. The Hakuro you saw was the one I see when I fall flat for a real answer..I had to know every detail, since...I can't see the enemy in front of me so clearly, at least , anymore.." It had not been exagerrated . Dick really had trouble seeing spirot beongs and the presence of danger grew weaker. It wasn't safe , since the beings were attracted to poor Hakurto and the selves- Grayson included!

"It was my duty..."Calumon sniffled in a mess. "Tsuki hime is not supposed to be the one!" His eyes grew and he cried harder. Alicia had to pat his back like a child...Bb still felt Calumon was nothing like Kay..They were too different!

"Then, we will demand to see Catherine." Alicia stood up with her cloak billowing. "She is very aware of both parties, am I not correct, " She asked this too formally, but to her it was obsurity that was required to tear down barriers. "Yes..." the wide eyed Celestial son wiped a tear as it forced him to rub his eyes now puffy and clouded. "We shall contact the one that can...possibly restore our powers as well!" Her eyes brightened as she recalled the queen was of a high position even on earth.

"Let's get to it then!" Shoji returned to as himself as Verra became no more than a shadow. "I can open a link, then we can just transport there if need be, if not...then we have to drive to meet her.

"Rae is upstairs..isn't anybody gonna ask her first?" Bb looked accusingly at the cat's double. "Cal, could ya go and bring Rave down from her meditation?" Cy knelt to meet the little guy's lavender eyes. The little fluff ball soon smiled with a giggle and changed completely by Alicia's words.

"Sure , sure! Yup! Is she gonna be busy? Want me to knock?..." The teen leader answered the fuzzy white teaddy. "Let me go with you." Starfire was unsure of why he was also needed. Her eyes watched the two head up the staircase, down the hall housing many rooms. Her sigh was quiet but the cat as Shoji smiled back. "The path she is walking...is a steep road.." The Tamaranean cocked her head in his direction , puzzled. "What 'road' do you speak of?" She wondered aloud. "That sorceress is surpassing her rites...her truth lies with finding what is hidden." The cat replied, just as the princess added coyly.

"She...is not alone?.." The starry eyed warrior worried if that meant...that the lady Ravenna had not been only for a short while...she too was fighting an ever changing tide.. Her head shook away distractions as Shoji pulled up the screen of Catherine having a moment by herself. The body guards had been emtied from her sights...and her aura..was vivid through the back ground!?

"How did you find this link?" The queen raised a brow to a nervous Shoji. "Many pardons...we are here now just learning who has Aria ...in a bind..." He tried to be vague in an attempt to drag out what this official knew. "Ari..you have the files?" She asked cautiosly to the cat. "The Titans leader was aware..you must surely have been told-

"Huh?" Bb had not known of data files that only Richard had aquired. "What kinda files?.." The cat interrupted. "We missed the news a day late...isn't about the prophecy as much anymore.." Her the path to begin anew. "Rokuro...is being held against his will. The culprit behind the appearance of a false Aria, is Lilith." The queen started to pull out a box from her rooms. It was a wooden chest that held a special crystal. The relic looked as if it were a beating pulsation of one's own spirit..but..who had used it? It was a bonded stone!

"This...is a deep blue spinel that Rokuro must have lost sight..." The cat kept silent a moment. "That...it is as the ruby red one that the mean dragon Roku used!" Starfire exclaimed . "Why are there more than we originlly knew?" Her eyes were taken by the shape of a teardrop ; almost with a black hue surrounding it. Waters of the very spirit Lori had wished to pass to her son...

"Roku had his own that was used to keep his son in line." The cat finally gasped. "That stone...was Lorelai's crystal...it was the Ainsley's birthrite..." His eyes became glassy as he continued. "So...you are still saying to look high and low for the veseel of Lorelai Ainsley...is that it?" His heart felt it would be ripped apart. She was still alive!

"I am sorry Veravakumu...this is by order of the Celestial officials...but she is closer than you see posible! For her ability will quell-

The dog just looked at the queen of his past; she had not aged, nor had she gotten any more wise than that warring time period...

"I won't let your boss or mine decide if Rokuro or the Titans will survive.." The foul mouthed dog growled as he got ready to speak his mind. "Not a game, you elite have to wake up to what is really going on." He was fuming to a spirit that could rebuke his title!

"Darnit ! Vee! Don't be a jerk to her!" Bb exclaimed as he clamped onto the cat's shoulder. "You gotta cool it cat!" Cy was worried that Verra would destroy the Teen Titans' chance of ever rescuing little Ro-

"Enough!" Raven stomped down , then took to her spot by an equally frustrated Cyborg. "I know we have a lot of enemies in different places making it impossible for the Titans...to work like before.." She kept her eyes glued to the fluff ball Calumon, who started to bawl next to Alicia. "The despair you all feel...is something that we know has a mind of it's very own." Catherine tried to see through each allies aura's before speaking. "Roku is still making waves...and has adversaries as well as those that want him to thrive." The queen cleared her throat. "Verra, you are unnerved by Rokuro's appearance. I do not have any ill feelings towards you. For you risked your very life for my nephew and cousin...that I can never repay." Shoji just lowered his head , as if his world would come crashing down by that lone collection of past memories.

"I...also want to make sure that the taint is finished, it was Roku who is still awaiting a ticket to this destination, right?" His eyes returned to glance at her, as she put away the gemstone into it's proper container. "You must also go back to your branch in Tokyo." She reminded Shoji, he was yet to see whom he had left behind. She did know Lori was close by..Shoji was still in the dark, and the heroes...had more to see of Aria's appearance. "Alicia?" She turned to her youngest daughter with that same soft gaze. "Yes?..Qu-

"Lady is fine..I though..would prefer mother when you can find that in your heart to do so.." Alicia nodded a bit nervously, but smiled back. "The heroes have the guardians and myself." She said to the lovely queen with golden wheat colored tresses, just as her daughters...

"Then, the tickets are going to arrive within two days time . Perhaps three if Lori's new vessel is recovered." The teen wonder blinked towards the mistress on the screen. "She...is somewhere we might be able to go? Why is she that important...Rokuro and Hakuro...the selves should fight without depending on her to set them free from Roku!" The Titan looked back to an almost calm enough Raven with a sideways glance. "Rae, Isis told you that the whole thing revolves around that other prophecy." He said clearly to his second in command. "She breathed and considered keeping Catherine as a connection...but, she had officials to tell of their exploits. It could be dangerous!..

"Yes...the, prophecy was unearthed by our comrade ...Malchior..." She seethed. "He found from his source that the next generation child of the prince. was supposed to...carry the influence and energies of the golden dragon..." Her chest pounded as she told the queen her tale of the pink haired Eternal expecting the few to win the war...That Richard was cursed to carry Roku's influence because he had been forced to drink the dragon's life blood. The next was of Kori who would be involved because of Arianna's attachment to Rokuro as his...beloved. Her chest felt on fire and her vision fuzzy, but her emotions eventually adjusted to releasing her long overdue prophecies. "We are fighting to make it clear that Roku has no part in any of the Titans' futures." She coughed roughly to recover her senses. "Then, Lori will do just as she expects." The queen nodded and waved, her hand indicating that she would be leaving the chat. "Wait!" Starfire gasped before her ally had let them go. "We are not going to wish for you to relay your thoughts to those that do not trust our actions!" The princess said, blue in the face.

"Never ..by decree , only when the time comes will I even begin to think your worth is to be questioned." The queen winked to the Tamranean girl and made her feel safe. "We shall however find more about this child. In the Eternal realm and Celestial, they are aware to an extent because of Aluehain. Yet, it would be a great disaster if any child to be born, were to be influenced by a monster such as he.." Her heart beat harder as her time had come to bid the teens to their fate. "We may be tested." Kori then said with a gaze more as Arianna's . The queen chuckled to this and disconnected from the link. "She had lost out to another; a demon mother who could do such a crime unto her charges..and another...

"Lilith is to dig her own grave, should Roku revive by her...obsessions..." She said all alone in her manor. She was still only just as powerful as Verra or Kayu in this realm. Mortals that could take on human form without being seen...there had to be a way to drag the black widow from her nest...the one called Veronica Bethal had been seen trying to make a mark in Gotham City back in the states. Her eyes focused onto impossibl things. Lori was well, dragon earth was only months away from a complete end...and, his vassal Raine Heather...had been the first to be there beside her teacher. Malchior was back in London recooping from his run in with dangerous enemies. Roku's old comrade Hsari had been active. The daemon and demon were acting in pairs, troops...but why...?

"Just as we cling to an anchor...they have formed a great strategy...yet...they are divided greatly...Paradise...or another afterlife..." Her eyes closed in a form of meditative bliss. In truth, it was to find the world in which Lilith had carved out her keep. Her body flew over into that new world, only to crash back as a wall erected in front. No one could scale the moat...nor climb the wall to discover what lay before it's bars...

Catherine was not amused, so she did not continue the mission any further that night. Rokuro would have to hold on for a rescue..after her strength returned..

/

Tsukiyume could not find an opening; just as the great wood grew to cover her tracks..deeper and deeper as she levitated to higher ground. Rokuro was in a castle within the odd world's forrest. She was certain he would call to her. ~ Rokuro...I must not let you down..~ She mumbled a bit anxiously through a very soft mind speak. ~Did you say...Rokuro?~ A hiss made the moon being flail around, just to search for the creature that had spoken . ~ A princess? We did just have a prince to our table! The more the merrier! Do you not agree , highness?~

"Who is there!" She panicked by using spoken words, her magic flaring by the full moon's glow.

"I did not introduce, who I am! How very, very...rude of me..." The being was almost bare, while it's true face remained hidden by the pelt of a white wolf covering all but it's sneering lips. "I have no name. You may call me what you may. Though..I will not be as coy as a dog. For you to have travelled far...you must be searching high and low for your only charge..?"

"Demon creature!" She shook with rage at his conceited ways. She had been pulled right into a trap!

"Demon! You may as well be the corrupt wolf spirit that my comrades and guardians were warned of...what are you doing in this forbidden realm?" Her teeth ached as she readied her magic. "Well...The princess was in town! I do not mean yourself , but an old rival!" The goddess gasped and stood in a pained position, causing her to almost fall flat into an underlying pine. "That princess...I shall not give in to your taunts as well! Have your witch imposter face me! The one who has her bound back , is also going to be my personel captive upon returning for her judgement." The light haired deity was angry, the wolf felt her energies swirl and billow by his words. This was going to be too easy...two royals in more or less a little more than a single day. That night had been too much to contain as the man spirt in a white wolf's pelt howled it's greeting with it's head upturned , the goddess then prepared to strike.

/

The meditation of young Tsani; of the Half Ethereal and Celestial orders turned away to the clouds and gasped. ~ My ally is in danger of losing her power!~ Her eyes were covered over in shadow by a light blue, shining hooded cape. Her sight could divine well enough to see who was still calling her back to an opposite realm. One she could barely recognise...Tsani had little time as she summoned up her strength and pulled out her magic lanturn. ~ Lady Tsukiyume is calling for my guidance...no...my utmost trust...something is not well below my own feet..~ She mused and opened up a rift. ~ I must look for the disturbance she seeks , to see if it may be spared...even for bringing my dear sister along into it's bouts..!~

The light of the small gateway she had brought inside of her own room, brought too much attention to her attendants. They had to fall fast asleep so that her work could be done swiftly. The ruler Destiny was firm on having Lady Dark and Light teach the tween all she would need to rule after their end. Light did not want her sister to disappear , so she was fragile and could not leave in fear she would fall victim to the enemy...she was only a figurehead created by Hecate and an eastern sorcerer in the past. The two sisters ruling over opposing strengths did not have a long enough time to continue. They were as Aleiah , Destiny , and Dragon Earth were to their orders. Now, a brave but foolish human had powers of the past once Eternal Dragon's . Roku had never been born of true rites. He had originally been of the rite 'Immortals'. That sect was converted to the others, no longer having any real power.

She passed through the cast iron gates of the sky villa, travelling tier after tier towards what realm had called out to her. It was most likely of the spirit world; she noddeda bit, as she hung her head and sat onto the sky villa transit's railcar seat. Her sister was possibly the one that had called out...yet...it may have been one more. Her eyes shut back to travel through dreams, a very nifty tool to finding the impossible. The heroes of earth were still raw. They needed to find how this would all play out. Soon, she would be there, soon.

/

Gonna break it here! Wow...this took too much revising...even when I had made a mess of this chapter, it doesn't sound half bad! Ok!

Rokuro is in chains that Lilith is keeping him still by. Turns out, she still respects her old student turned , Roku. He is not only the one who has any power over the selves, but!- He also did the worst by causing the queen to fall. Now! He is going to try to prevent Queen Lorelai's counter reincarnation on earth, from stopping Rokuro and the selves from fighting back, and pushing the fall of worlds into motion...

Dick is still trying to keep the young Ethereal inside him a secret. Now, the Titans are just finding that the secret is eating away at their leader! Raven is annoyed at Kay and the guardians , now that Rokuro is in the demon lady Lilith's clutches! The cat confronts Catherine , but does a poor job of getting a real answer. Alicia is hoping she can keep it together so that the officials will not ruin her friend's mission. Malchior is out of commision until he recovers from the copy cat enchantress's spell. Kori is running herself ragged; she wants to trust that all will be well, but the high order guardians and spirit to her are still weak and not speaking their minds . They are falling behind, and Kayu is going to have to face the Celestial's Trump card. His mother Lady Sayumon.

Tsani has a trail that is going to lead her to the culprit allowing another alien realm to prosper. (She is still not aware that Lilith made that world to trap Rokuro and her prey.)

So! Chapter eleven is close at hand! Cannot wait to get started...after...I study for a very important test! Till next time! Once agan, read on! The next chapter is going to bring tge house down! ( Hint to a great big concert!)


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Titans ; To The Future ; Chapter 11: The Color of Envy; Arisu's Words Of Wisdom- Veronica Bethal's Stand.

Tsukiyume now has to fight off the White wolf inside of the realm that was created by Demoness Lilith , to contain Rokuro. Hakuro plans to save a portion of his powers to give Dick the upper hand against the newest foe to the Titans and guardians. Slade is still using Roko ; while Roko is freeloading Slade Wilson so that the crime lord's revenge against Lil will go along swimmingly. He so hates to lose an opportunity to make her pay for trying to mess with his desires. Roku , he thinks is still under lock and key. Little do our heroes know, Roku is biding his time; collecting energies by Lilith's intervention, all so that Rokuro can end the world. Well! Easier said than done right? Now! Calumon is all the teens have besides the other guardians and allies. Sayumon they have never stood to meet. She is the polar opposite of Cal. Ice cold and not familiar with what the teens are meant to accomplish. She just wants the worlds to stay balanced. Ron is comng back, he has to tell his mistress aunt that Kay is falling fast. Verra is with doc Aaron Brocton, now reunited with Wiz Malchior. Young dragonling Aaron has to tell Alicia who he really is soon, or it could jeopordize their relationship as magical spirits with dark pasts. Pasts that are closer than they will find later on. The new vessel of Queen Lorelai's, is a home town located in theory , in Shoji Takahara's stomping ground. Japan. He does not know yet though why Lady Catherine is sending him back! Big spoiler.  
Richard is not going to fall victim to Lilith, but Roku is not around to bring up unpleasent memories for our hero. He is afraid of Roku, seeing as their shadows are in the filuture to become one! Slade knows what Grayson could become if the dragon isn't defeated but sealed. A new assassin heir ?...Going to see about that! Roko is fighting back...but her past and present situations are entangled...if she falls back - it could mean the same disaster she claims she wants by Roku's aid. Yet...Slade is keeping her from going on a killing spree by her rules alone. He ends up n quite a pickle , in mention of this chapter...I left for the near end of the page!  
So! This is the pre festa chapter; when will the sea queen and her allies make their move? Find out -So, stick around! Chapter 11 is up and ready ! Enjoy the story some more!

The very first thought that popped into Youngling Aaron's head; was that Alicia had to be told. The teen leader was also his next target, but as far as that seemed ...he was cut short by the council woman that gave him a strange vibe as well. ~The cat is flying solo? That must ...she must let us follow!~ The dragonling squeeked in the speak. The billionaire scientist grunted and cleared his throat. "I will bring Aaron and Mal. If...it's not too much trouble..the little guy we...kinda picked up, won't have anyone to watch him-  
~ I should go too!~ The tiny lizard exclaimed while flailing it's tubby arms wildly. "Alicia, would you feel comfortable giving this guy some company? If ...Kay..umm, Cal is gonna be ok with the extra mouth to feed?" The con cat scratched his chin nervously, watching the teen blonde's reaction steadily. "I would...It is...What is this funny dear? He is not Aaron's familiar?" She asked with a puzzled expression. "Nope. Just another friend of the last comrade we took in." He lied with a chuckle. The golden kid fumed and went to snip the cat's cowlick from a top his enemy's ebony matted hair with a snarl. "Down boy!" The doc grabbed the dragon ling before his efforts could be rewarded with Verra picking a fight. "He is...a bit uptight...or rather, needs a friend since his isn't around." Raven mumbled something but then refused to ask the doctor. He saw her eyes in deeply troubled thoughts, and directed her towards the town car they had driven over . "We had no idea he was here.." The doc whispered and pointed to a white haired, sweatshirt hoodie covered ally. Raven gaped and thanked the cat's main compadre as she swung open the car door . "Malchior!" she gasped a bit , having not seen her friend since the abduction. "Your aura is weaker...I can barely...feel it..What happened? We never saw you at the square...I ...saw what Aria started." Her eyes became serious as her lips barely formed the response. He was acting...strange again. "You even bumped into Rokuro...but...Did Shoji tell you, what just happened?...You should not be...-  
"It was a mess really.." He sighed and took her hand in his. "She almost stole my very soul away so that I would forget my allies...Her true form is as a double of the real sea queen." His tone darkened. "She was a puppet for the real on looker to this troubling performance.." Raven raised a brow but shook off how he was so unsure himself, and dragged his carcas out of the sedan door. "You lost some weight...you aren't going to last if-  
"I'm sorry!" He slumped in front of her, his ragged breathing sounded as a million sobs poured forth. "Raven...I cannot stay by your side...I fear if I am unwell, then you ...,Rorek is ...-  
"Nothing more." Raven softly said ...or rather...in another voice...  
"Rave...Ravenna?..."He touched her face and tried to peer into her eyes. "Is it really you?...Why are you resurfacing! Raven will!-  
"Hush your thoughts, Malchior of Knoll..." She hummed the words as his struggling started to lessen. "Lady...You are only here for...Please..I meant no harm to befall my comrades.." He moaned pitifully . "Raven...is the one I wish to protect...the prophecy being my first mission to rediscover was so that I could redeem that honor. But now...Aria's false dopple has muddled my magic. If I try to use it, she may try to tear us apart...I refused the words she spoke! She is an enchantress that tried to control my mind, and nearly succeeded!" His breathing became shallow again as he broke out into a swealtering fit. "Ravenna...I never forgot the wish you granted. I was set free and had no clue as to why I had been let to return to the earthen present day...She never told me..I know the answer now." His head dropped. " A great deity was at work...others with the same mark also awoke. One other ; is the relative of the Ainsley clan..Daia ." He gulped and straightened up. Her eyes focused onto his as she readied her words carefully. "Ravenna is who you knew in the past on your journey with the guardians..to locate Rokuro on the spirit plane." She said in a hushed voice. "My vessel self is of an entirely different scale, though our energies are well matched. She will not become me, I mearly wish to fulfill my duty and end the tragedy meant to occur on this world. Just as prophecy after prediction tell of all but happy ends.." Her head turned to see Doc Aaron in the doorway, he had kept his mouth shut tight. "Your comrade is not very coy...he is trying, I see.." The sorceress brushed her cloak away from her shoulders a bit. Aaron ducked and rushed back in to let the two reconnect. He had overstayed his welcome it seemed ? Alicia saw her dear ally sigh* as he gave up his watch, just enough to bring her to see who was out side...  
"My apologies..." Mal had calmed his nerves a bit and told the priestess , the one that had overtaken Raven...  
"Your comrades are important. I will be sure to gather what has been missed from Arianna and the great Orion. He has been beside the foreign child all this time." She smiled a bit and started to release her hold over the empath . ~ Protect your friends. Comrades come and go. Perhaps, Raven has much to teach...you. Farewell until my next arrival, Prince of Fae Knoll." The wizard caught the lady in violet before she could lose her footing. "Wh-What happened?"The sorceress rubbed her eyes and blinked away sand. "How ...Malchior! I have to tell you what happened. We can brief in the den. What's wrong? It looks like you saw a vamp or-  
"I am...going to start from scratch. With my friends..." He wrasped a bit and helped her to the door. "My skepticism will only make this task far more difficult.." He admitted in a low voice. "I can relieve that worry, now that I know everyone is safe and sound." He blushed a bit, reconsidering the words Ravenna had spoken about what HE could be taught from his once student...she had a different sort of magic. It was wise, calming, and filled him with an emotion that had not been present before. "That, is great news." Raven whispered to herself as she konked out from the overshadowing. /  
Alicia smirked in the doorway and snickered to the older teen as the love dove pair re entered the fox's home. "Guess that settles things!" Her eyes sparkled a bit in amusement . Mal cocked his head and gave her annoyed snort. "What are you taking about creeper?" He laughed back, not neccessarily trying to start a fight..however, he was very argumentative in person. Alicia was unbound. Her energies could be read as distress...and lack of focus. She just twirled around cutely as the old Alice used to do when taunting prisoners in Roku's care. "Your so- called admration, is actually..love." He turned cherry red and made her laugh too loudly, which alerted Aaron the dragonling beside the princess's feet. ~ Love!? What such thing is happening here? That is forbidden between those of-  
"The 'magic' you share, is entertwined! Lucky you cassanova!" Her hands flew up to her lips to stifle a chuckle. "Then..." The wizard teen huffed as he brought the empath to sit back onto an ottoman by the outside of the parlor. "What of your tiny, dear Aaron?"He said in a high mocking tone like an old biddy. "You two were practically steady!-  
"Aaron..."Alicia's heart and eyes started to waver. "He...never returned...He couldn't find us...then...we saved him from being forgotten..say no more dragon breather!-  
"I just meant...you started it! Raven is my comrade! Keep your romance topics off the battlefield!-  
"Hey, heey! You two clowns wanna tell me what's goin' on here?" Cy and the two younger male Teen Titans walked in. "You tryin' to keep us all up ? Go blow stuff up outside!" Bb complained with an angry grumble. He couldn't resist napping against the teen leader's shoulder and was thrown off when he had started to drool and snore way too loudly! "Shoji is outta here to head back to Tokyo. Mal, the cat said you should tag along. You would stand out less cause no one's gonna think a thing. The cat is in the car already. Allie, we know you can't stand workin' with this guy, but cool it a bit. He is under just as much stress as the rest of y'all. Ok, we get out to meet up before seven sharp. No one is missin' a wink, got it?"Cy let out a deep breath and relaxed , Alicia nodded slowly and softly apologized the teen wiz in silver. "My words were not right to say in the first place..I am entirely at fault. Goodnight everyone..!" Her eyes swelled as fresh tears streamed past as she ran up the stairs to her guestroom mattress. /  
~ You were right though! Those two were holding it in!~ Arisu's prattling was giving the restless Alicia Daia a migraine like no other. ~ Those too are pitiful it seems..as is your second sight even! Why have you not listened to me when I am only -  
~ No!~ The princess met with her buried counter self and yelled. ~ Alicia is who I am! Alice is no more! She is free of that past ..it is over!-  
~ Ugh!~ The spirit with long hair as Rokuro with a tinier frame and red eyes groaned in annoyance. ~ No! Just hear me , princess! Alice, was locked away and is an Ethereal that existed by you. Roku saw this and trapped me, by bonding me to you! I was once a being of the underworld that led a procession. I was a real living entity too! He confusd you by trapping the Ethereal ; Alice- and myself, Arisu...to be left as selves to contain your magics! You have those cat eyes that are altered because of his terrible sampling! That is why, the one Aaron still lives.~ The teen blonde stood back in shock , her eyes full and her head ready to burst. ~ Then...wait!Aaron...? Why is he of any importance?~ The young princess gasped in question. ~He was stolen by-  
~ He awoke. You have not given your powers any real recognition since the dragon was sealed away.~ The entity in fallen leaves red shook her tiny head. ~ My...those powers are not to do with as I please! They are to right the tragedy that the prophecy entails.~ She exclaimed in a semi shaken voice. Her head was pounding and she needed air!  
~ Alice was always there, you can bring her back, so that her magic can save your friends.~ The stern eyed daemon said in an ominous echo. Alicia gave a nod but knew she was done here. The girl Arisu waved her off to be set free from her own mind. The teen blinked and coughed roughly out of her chest. It was as if she couldn't breathe!  
"Alicia? Are you not feeling alright?" Starfire didn't bother knocking very hard onto her friend's door. Bb growled and made the sounds of a wild elephant in protest as he tried to fall back to sleep. The princess reminded herself to quiet down , but was surprised that the spirit world child widened her door, so that they could bond a bit?  
" I am coming inside.." The Tamaranean said softly as she hovered to not wake her sleeping Titans. "I...just needed to pull away..I was acting far too brash for the wrong reasons. I was mocking Malchior...Is Raven back on her toes?" The girl recalled but lowered her voice. "She is much better now that it has gone dark. Why did you allow me to -  
"I...have something to tell the rest of the heroes, the guardians are mostly aware. At least, Shoji and our lost comrade Aaron ...they were first to learn..." She hid herself as she sat onto the bed hugging her knees to her chest tightly. "I am of a similar background to Rokuro. We were cousins born months apart." She smiled at the warm memory, but continued her story in a fallen tone. "His mother and my own, were related by my Great Uncle Richard Ainsley's connection to our this world's past, boundaries were law that could never be breached. On the spirit world plane..it is as if, none of that has any real order and the borders are built along , across rainbow arcs stretching out to the sky..." Her friend's eyes shone brightly as the description of a past spirit realm sounded something out of a fairytale!  
"Our kingdoms prospered greatly , until after a sudden appearance of an intruder..my lady queen took steps, hiding me in the ally plane guarded by Thor of the far northern plane." She said this with a clear enough head, but...it was not enough to know why Aaron claimed to have guarded her..he was familiar all too well with the disaster tat had been right behind...  
"My mother kept in touch, saying the walls they had built kept the threatening the enemy from his goal. That we were..safe...I had never known of my elder sister..nor if any others had come before me. She was never on portraits in he castle of the southern most point. I had never realized, but...that was all about to change when I was called home. At first...I had believed that the war had ended...we had no reason to go into hiding. Then, I met him." Her eyes fell into a trance state, recalling untold memories of an abandoned past. /  
"Rokuro was, a bit shy. He had trouble fitting in, yet...I loved him as my own sibling. He was a few months younger actually...but..He really seemed youthful even as we grew to be the same age and height. At ten years of age, my dear cousin fell ill with a fever. Something uncommon to those of the southern plane . My mother had a face she made...as if he were going to not come back to us. She flew him off to the sky kingdom for a thorough look over. The night before, he had been assaulted by a stray snake in the gardens. The bite we all believed was curable!" Her eyes widened as she recalled her dear cousin crying out impossible names and saying...he was changing...  
"The ones treating the alien condition were attacked, the labs set ablaze in an effort to find someone .." Starfire wondered where Alicia was looming back to, but decided npt to ask questions until the very end. "As I recall, they sent me back to the mountains to stay with Thor, who willingly took on the task of raising me as their charge until my mother called me home...The news was vital but...it never came...months looked as if time never passed at all. Yet.. living in a snow covered land after so long of being apart from that place, can make one uneasy and unsure of their own time. I had been about thirteen hundred...It was just as the snow had started to fall. I was anxiously awaiting the falcon that carried the post at the foot of the hilly slope. The elders and villagers said to stay put...I could no longer bare the cold silence any longer, so I ran." Her feet had not been fast enough to know how to tread lightly however, and attention had come as demons in the form of spectre wolves that chased her through the mountain spruce groves. She had relived the memory so many times in her dreams when the Titans had all but freed her from Roku's world. They had the guise of ghosts,could change at will into apes, serpents, even large big cats if they so chose to be sloppy.  
"They drove me back to the village in a flash, I could not find my caretaker in time...It was a massacre as the false beasts tore the tents, shacks and temples to pieces...they did not walk on four legs alone..." She shuddered. "The beasts could walk on to two. The folk I had grown to love and enjoy in simple company ...had been left frozen and dead to the winter winds. Thor tried to find me...but..He failed and was sent elsewhere...someone else found me shivering and I instantly recognised the one whom had obstructed the falcon's messages all that time.." Starfire did not remain silent and nodded to the blonde. "It...was Roku, was it not?..." The child did not wish to go on, bit as if she were spell bound to try, continued her horrible tale.  
"He offered me a chance to survive. I took it, thinking I might fight him towards a freedom I craved more than anything..In exchange, he gave me a new title as a trainee of his oath, and a name similar to my own." She explained a bit more composed next to the red head. "I fought as his magician; making my power known as a later title sorceress...I fought only to gain enough knowledge on how to free myself. At fifteen hundred , I went to assist in a plan that involved forbidden alternate sciences combined with altered magics...He explained that I was not the only being in the kingdom undergoing the ploy...That another would join...and another...again and again I gave him my all...He marked me with such practises, as you see, my sight was altered and enhanced. It gave me the ability to see things that his followers envied..." Starfire nodded a bit more slowly and waited with a curious glance. "That magic...was off limits for a reason...He had not told me of why my sight's color had transformed...it was harboring a new self. When I confronted Regis on this , he knew nothing. Roku told me; he needed my ability to bring out another child he had born..that was when I knew all too well what child...but was in the beginning in the dark of his intentions. The battle inside the temple where Rokuro gave up his worth to the dragon, was where I dared not go. He dragged me along as back up, to bring the guardians into his trap...He had the prince...bow to him!"Her eyes grew wide again and her head started to pulsate heavily. "He lived as the unpolished 'heir' to the dragon lord. We all knew he was faking the truth, his son had been brought to be used as a tool to open up a rift through space time!" Her breathing grew ragged. Starfire tried to calm the princess with a bear hug and almost succeeded in soothing the younger. "You must know...the fated battle upon dunes where the tower once stood, was burried as a vision inside of the prince for eternity...we all bare the mark. The self Hakuro, was summoned after Rokou stole a soul for the very, first time... It traumatized Prince Rokuro who ended up pulling the Ethereal gate keeper into our world...though, It was Roku who purposely dragged him into despair to cause him to snap and steal a gatekeeper out of pure fear that he would suffer..All at the same time ,the girl I kept - Alice, was starting to act...oddly when the light self had been cornered. She overtook me at times, in my own body as well as Arisu...to calm the prince's light self as it cursed it's fate. Rokuro was just as I; we feared Roku for his power to cause us, and our allies harm...the fear to forget settled into brainwashing as Rokuro later fulfilled his role for our captor..." "No...that dragon was evil all along! He did terrible things...and used his own child to have revenge against his enemies! How can you remember the past this well, Alicia? Are you certain continuing would be very wise?"She asked softly to the blonde in a frazzled state. "Rokuro...is not able to handle any more break downs...However...the rumor then was after the war...his body was recovered. Unfortunately...he was riddled with markings thatt were interlaced with his very spirit...He could never free himself, because that body carried the true form he had taken after jumping from the tower upon the desert sands..." Starire blinked and frowned at the thought. "Then...another self exists?" She asked wide eyed and surprised. "We must contact this self, then? Will we not then find-  
"The self...was locked away , it is a walking symbol that the war ended the reign of the sect of spirit called Immortals...as well as gave no one the right to become an over seer for the eastern direction of spirit." The girl flopped helplessly against the mattress, her head felt less of the strain from earlier..thanks to Arisu backing away.  
"You said locked away...who is then watching so that it cannot escape the confinement in which it was placed?" The red head teen wondered in a small moment to the princess laying down. "It is under watch by the new councils...the spirit world could no longer contain it-  
"Then...how is our leader ever to be free of these 'curses, enchantments, and spells'?"She asked hopeful that Alicia would have an answer. "When the selves are quelled...I suppose..the dragon did damage to them ten fold and they continue to suffer their past memories...the gods tried to seal those memories up tight...when Roku returned , they broke free. Your hero is safe for now, but Hakuro's resentment towards his fate, Rokuro fighting his own battles...your leader...is apparently acting as an anchor." Her words sounded less sure in a way, as Kori shifted to stand and exit through the room's door she had come to. "He is a great 'mediator' for the selves of the prince...he promised to help them...but not himself it seems.." The Tamaranean girl sighed and added a weak smile as she waved to young spirit world princess 'good night.'

~Told you that it was best to let me have you vent!~ Grinned the spirit in her red kimono as the teen below her tried to shut out the thoughts. "I...made her worry...her leader chose to give up his entire self to those rogue beings...yet...He did not truly have any way out..." She felt sorry for the heroes that had given her a place by their side. He was, not even aware of what these creatures were out to collect!  
~ He promised to give them back their worth...yet, none of the selves are well enough to wish to claim that identity.~ The entity Arisu mused aloud. "He...is not well himself if he thinks he can survive the overshadowing of so many..."  
Kori had given her no problem in just hearing her words. There was no need to tell the heroes what they already knew a dozen times. Arisu frowned and dispersed in time that night. Her eyes remained forever open to the transformation in front of her. ~The Alice you claim to know...was far less easy for us to corrupt than Hakuro was for the prince..heh..she still knows not that her heart will be torn if she follows the heroes into battle..~ With a small yawn, the child cast over in colors of falling maple leaves of red dozed off on her own. The princess had yet to realize when true peace was kept...others would wish it theirs to take.

Back in the city; the newest crook took to the scent of a powerful adversary, while on one of her twighlight escapades without Deathstroke's permission of course!  
The smell of someone's fresh kill stung her nostrils . It was not Masquerade's handiwork, so it was rancid with greed and a lust of power. The scent was also carrying the after tone of flowers from the greatest cliffsides of the southern world. It was intoxicatingly overwhelming and...Roko was being pulled towards it. On top of that, she guessed a stupid 'android detective' had followed her to an allyway...she was trapped between the tall walls, feeling not the strength to have herself cascade over the brick barrier. The smell was killing her sense of direction..great..  
Her eyes scanned the shadow figure lurking some feet away. It was no robot...but a messeger..a dead one.  
"How do you do, lady demoness Roko-  
"Don't give me that title , you crooked jester!" She snarled in defense then held up her smoke disks to avoid capture. "Wha! - Wait! I did not come to fiight!?" The walking horror swirved around to catch the girl with his puppet strings. "You wish to find a target for the taking, right?" It's eyes grew wide as a damned whisp traveled through a socket loosely. The girl dragged her arm out but felt her body twitch or tick whenever she tugged from his skill. Just how had he gotten so damn powerful enough to capture a self of such forbidden arts?!- right...they were on a planet ruled by miserable half apes...to forget that!-  
"You seem lost! The one you are searching high and low for, asked me personally to hand you this- front row seats! Though...A very lot will be standing!" The puppet master chuckled in a chortle as he recalled the songstress duo's entertainments. "You can go to the ball too Cinderella! Heehee!" The girl became stock white, but more so from roaring flames of pure rage. "I will personally take your little queen to the bowels of the pit, that she imprisoned US in...if not that...why not? You bag of bones! Why didn't you say it was...free!" Her knives burst through the spider silk cord as she flipped away towards the streets to appear as a normal human girl. "Daemon beings, have the power to shift to their environment quite well..far better than mere demon scum!" She marveled at how her form looked about teen aged from a lighter perspective. She wore a white top and long black pants . As if her consciousness had forgotren summer was long gone, the falling leaves upon autumn winds suited her best in this damned fairytaleland. The kook shook his head, then walked back into the darkest vortex. "Why then..are you not fully a demon?...maybe this world will wreck you as well...I do hope however to see you malady at the festa! Buona giornata a te... signorina...fair maiden with a bloodlust! Hahahaha!" He cackled into the latest end of night time, giving the teen Roko...goose bumps for her very first time an hour to day light.  
"Humph...This new body..,cannot be used for that pure revenge he seeks." She said to herself , the gaping marionette still waiting for her reply. "Masquerade must be present, so that the puppet I hold true, can meet my needs to the end..." Her long dark hair swirled to cover her as the daemon half took flight by her mysterious powers. "Try and keep up, you wretched soul less harvester of human 'art'...I will not be brought to your queen!" Now she laughed as winds picked up to bristle the busy city goers in their fall attire. "Gaaah!?" The muttering puppeteer flailed his figureines and called them to pursue the flying brat , riding the wind by the pavement. The next ache he felt, was an indication that the daemon girl's partner...had been unlucky enough to withstand the blows of Cecilia on the low end of the city. Puppet master sneerd and head off to complete the next task, while his comrade ...took care of an unjustifiable mess of her turf...

Roko had...been careless, clueless, reckless..and just plain useless!- Slade grunted as he faced a back alley wall with Miss Daia keeping him there, unable to use his hidden weapon. "The blade holds no purpose for a mere mortal...no matter how powerful you became thereafter..." Her words could be brushed off, but the wound was another cursed mark! As if these vial monsters were working in unison under...that crook strich!  
"I have a lovely End to attend after you are disposed of. Malady Lil...wishes for you to become...her's ..." The girl grit her teeth as she said the last word. "As if Roku's obsession over his 'son' wasn't enough! Lucky dog! Bow to my queen before I make you by force!" Her golden aura masked the harpy wings she had sprout after her turning in the past. "Your parents must be heartbroken...cough!*..Your looks are as deadly as the songs you sing are poisonous to listen to-  
"Gahchk!" The first spike of her own hidden agenda..struck through the assassin painfully as he winced it away, not quick enough as her arm dragged him against the layered brick to be rammed against the cool surface in excrutiating hurt.  
"Dachk! You...bi!-  
"Vile songs are better than tooth decay, don't you agree...? I can turn chaos and to a great tide for my mistress's puppet, to wash away this whole plane!" Her eyes twinkled devilishly at the prospect as they imagined later happenings. " Lay down your life for her...you shall have your just reward..I have no need to kill you if she wants your impure heart still beating." The girl laughed a bit but brushed off the distraction. "Yor little act, ends here." Slade croaked , then sent off the hidden blade her had been keeping blocked from her sights. The sea queen had a better chance to rival the wood elf. This diva was simply a cronie of the real mastermind. "You...!- You brute! This isn't worth it's weight in mortal gems, It was forged in another bloody plane! You are unworthy of weilding a demon slayer relic!" Her eyes darted to an open exit where she could leave her victim to bleed in silence. Slade could have none of that. He dove and caught her against the opposing wall, long enough to whisper the demise of her queen's plot into her ear. Devil on her shoulder...princess in the keep! "Tell your harpy witch...I will be waiting. She will find me at nine o'clock tonight. No need to search very far..I will clear her from the face of the earth...Tell your precious succubus master that." Her shoved her off and brushed away to leave. "What...are you?" She said on the ground, her black clothes covered in rips and tears. "You...are mortal...why do you overpower me?" She begged to know with the eyes of a princess, pleading for the truth. He however, could tell no one he had been out for blood, far longer than she could act quickly to see. "Your show , if I am not mistaken..begins at a few minutes to nine..am I not right, Daia?" Her hairs stood on end as he slunk away from her penatrating , firey gaze. "My...she is going to be dead by...a mortal man! Never!?" The child wailed into a clump as the killer vanished from the harpy idol. Her eyes saw a dying queen fall to her death among the stars...that could not be!  
She bit her lip till it stung from the added salty tears escaping her amber orbs. She no longer had the foresight of her past...it had been robbed! He must have had another tool, to trick the songstress in black! Her body rose from the dirty earth of the inner city as she transported to report to her benevolent Lady Lil...

The decor inside the demon owl's new office space...irked her far too much. Elaborate curtains were drawn back to prevent sunlight from touching her; even a succubus was sometimes confused for a regal vampiress in her homeland. In truth, she predicted that the young dragon child would awaken to the cries of the human plane's least fortunate. However, his conscious partner; Rokou, was still guarding the desired portion of the prince's power she craved. It would not be long before her desire to liberate Roku's once followers became a reality . Roku would beg her for a chance to rise again...After all! She now controlled the catalyst- at least the most important vessel had been captured . Now, that only left the hero of the Titans of earth..and the Ethereal that had escaped her grasp. If, they could join her willingly, that would be the day...  
Lilith simply sighed over the new face in her crystal mirror, overlooking those she had charge of. Cecilia had met the one she wished to tame..The wild villain that was the very ember to extinguish her enemies...if he so chose to give up in killing her dead. Her heart raced at the thought. He was as her dear warrior fallen had been..before she ate them whole.  
Veronica had relinquished her title; walking up to the council of The Wood Elf ; Priscilla Dearheart, just to spite the one that had saved such a wretched child from dying by disease! Why ever did she do as she had? Lilith had argued that the guardians and prophetic few had changed her darling child into a fearful worm! A butterfly would not have been Veronica. She had to be the one to follow after her teacher...now, she was being quite frank, that humanity could live...how had she decided to turn her back onto her later kind that had embraced her passage far greater in favor than the human scum?.Lilith's knuckles turned ashen white as she bashed a solid gaping hole into the wall beside her office window . Her eyes were glowing as if her mind had been possessed by the child's deceit! "You ungrateful brat!" She swore to the girl that had been her only designated heir, the underworld's queen in training! "I even have a perfect KING for you in my web...you dirty little WRETCH!" Her wings came out and swept all of the files for her new position into a flurry around her . "Ha... Ma- M- Madame...?...Lil...? ...Heh?- The ghostly woman demoness swirved away to the window in a frenzy. "What? You dare disturb my -  
"Whatever the lady wishes...I have just the thing..."The cackling shadow rode upon the air. It's body became tangible by the chaos she swore aloud, giving it strength to manifest itself openly. "You look well, Shadow Von Hert...Whatever brings you from the prison of your lord's ?" She asked with a sneer. "Roku...has a quiet favor. It is very much of the importance...Miss Lilith-  
"The dragon's timing couldn't have been any better!" The haughty mistress laughed off her fury in a high voice. "What ever , does he wish of me? I am quite a busy soul stealer myself you know!" The demoness sat onto her desk, legs crossed and her eyes hungry for a reply. "He is able to give you a way...to release Prince Rokuro's sealing...it is in the chest I bring to you now!" The shadow rider ripped out a miasma encased chest of sorts, complete with a pad lock and key just in case..  
"That box...What is his plan this time?...The seal will not release without the Lord Eternal Destiny's word." Her eyes batted as she yawned disdainfully to the cronie. "The self bordering that 'exempt' plane...is still bound to break a few laws. He, cannot be unsealed as the 'damned one' without a keen eye intact. You do know, Shadow? The self is comprised of the two. The Rokuro that leapt to his demise - and Hakuro." The demon nodded as he relayed all of the recollection to his dragon lord. "Rokuro...was corrupted, it was inevitable that the darkest self of the true Rokuro- not Rokou...would absorb it's host." Her eyes fell to the ominous looking chest , while her fangs pointed into a grin. "He gives me this pandora's box...though I remain unimpressed...What is in this package that he hands to I so readily? Are you sure your dragon trusts my movements? That, or he will be to sleep for eternity." She dropped off of the desk and brushed her pencil skirt flat . "I demand to know it's use, before I am to be graced with such a gift..understand , Shadow ...Lord?" Her ally's pointed ears perked to the lovely sound of such greatness. "Tell me it's worth...will the boy be still ? Heed my command?- or will the one you serve turn him away to self - defeat?" Her fingers entertwined around the dark wood and precious metals as the breathless bandit gasped once she tugged it away with a smirk . "See that he will Shadow! Our time to rise will be by that Prince's existence! See to the Eternal's wishful thinking! The lady Queen will sleep for an eternity!"  
The greatful daemon bowed in a flash , then fled without the chest to his name. Lilith was overjoyed as she proceeded to unlatch the mysterious box of broken souls. "You sent me a present all right, you filth!" The cobra fell into a heap of sand as she snapped it in two. Upon opening the lock with the key attached, a piece of scroll paper fell out not long after the serpent's end , making the demon lady raise a brow in question. "I guess more is to-  
The largest shard in a dark sheen had been beautifully placed inside the hollow chest. It had once been red as a small fraction was still yet to turn to shadow colors. "It...was indeed as you decreed..." Her eyes became bright at the sight of the tool to turn her teen to destruction. "I thought we could get along! It wasn't just my imagination..silly dragon brat ..." She picked up the large gem of unpolished crystal, tossed away the case it was kept all along, then took up the scrap from her desk with a chuckle . "You won't be sorry I was sold to this. Little lord..." Deadly eyes that would break the strongest warrior tore at the contents in an instant. Lilith had not even needed to lift a delicate finger, Roku knew her too well . They after all had a verry long relation as teacher and pupil..even as far far more..she was bound to her b,very first student, for all eternity. Now, his dear descendant would become the new king of dying souls. He would not escape a second coming. Not again.

The stout sorcerer had his own ideas to bring to light, as the council stand in of Spirit tore at an old formulae in his collection back on the Spirit plane. None of his precious scrolls had been burned , his texts lay untouched in that year's passing memory ..when Veronica had pulled her cronies away to fetch the elder Digitalis magician. "The formulae...is to create more power crystals?" He bonked his head in realization of the discovery . Roku had been too close to creating a new sort of relic...it was too forbidden to speak!-  
A loud knock sounded by the underground cellar he had fled through to get to the spirit plane of the east. "Wha-  
"You are too funny, little wizard." Veronica Bethal stood lazily to the opposite side of the room, her hair pulled back into a bun as he noticed her green eyes returning. "Bethal!" The sorcerer in white and golden symbols gasped that he had not seen her coming. "What are you doing in my hut?"The scarecrow frowned with his finger pointing towards the exit. "You are not welcome here." Greg said sternly with a growl. Verra could best him when it came to tempers, however...lately he had trouble not getting out of sorts over simple sounds and comments. His head was in need of a cool down period after travelling through important realms for many moons, the mah,gic user had told himself . Surely he might collapse if the needed rest were delayed any further.  
"I see you have barely kept this place dust free-  
"None of your business, you are warned-  
"Yes, you despise my world, worth, and my face. That is understanable Greggie-  
"No! No Greggie! You are a criminal! I have nothing to say to one who did not fight back-  
"Lilith disowned me." The sorcerer gaped into a stupor as she spoke those words. "Why? You were her pupil second only to-  
"That is why I left. I never had any need for her help. She stole my childhood, my days spent caring for a sickly mother...her head is screwed on far too tight. She knows I went out of my way to resign with a passion. Just to see her drown in her own illusions. I was never her perfect pride." The lady red snarled. "Her ego is thicker than the miasma she thrives on...I said to The Wood Elf, make me powerless. It is what I deserve." The room grew quiet as the sorcerer in silver tried to compile his thoughts around the trist. Lilith was a monster in mourning. Veronica was a doubtful mistress on the run from persecution. He grumbled and crossed his arms over. "Why are you here , what brought you to defy the rules?" The council side seater frowned up to the witch with brows knit crossly. "I have a few bargaining chips of my own. A few extra forces to fight for your hero." The sorcerer blinked in confusion , barely forming words to speak audibly so that HE could understand!  
"Y-you...Ca-cannot! ...Be..ser..serious! Ronnie! They will destroy you if you try!-  
"I came as a messenger for LadyDearheart fool." The enchantress snort in annoyance. "Her word is what I describe to you. I am no longer Veronica by the way. Call me Bethel..I miss the significance of my real mother's birth given one. .it was Veronica , Lilith made me as." Her eyes fell to the past, down into a deep world of regret. Greg was without comment, as the villain once turned- no...shaped into a metamorphosis, came to him. Her eyes were truthful for once. Her body was reliving the past to relieve her sorrows as a recovering tainted child. Her form now looked, human in spirit. She was no longer touched by the tarnished darkness she had struggled to overcome. "I just do not wish to see my captors...take away any more futures...the ones they tookfir granted...I have gained their loyaltytofight for your cause." To one knee she fell, her messy bun flopping hopelessly into her emerald eyes. "I was meant to face her...it was what Baphomet wouldhave wanted." The sorcerer's eyes widened a bit at the former deity's name. The girl knew his race, his teachings o never harm a living being by one's intention- she was his succssor, if that had been the way Lilith had meant it to go. Baphomet died; exhausted of his magical energies by the succubus's ploy to over throw him. That, had been another war unspoken. Veronica had flocked to the gentle giant , in hopes he would shield her from her fate. Lilithhad been filled with spite, nothing could change her ways . Not even her own prized student.  
"She is the one who killed the great horned one?...He had many forms...we thought him omnipotent in a sense , the keeper of untruths in the underworlds...long ago."  
"My...true anchor at the time. He saught the peace he could never seek Almost hiding away from her , he wanted me to carry the world away...to save his teachings in my memories for the violent future to some day see-  
"He knew your ability was key...I will trust that your heart is for our fight." Greg tapped his staff to the floor in agreement. Bethel rose slowly and smiled a bit , she was on her way to ending it all,to begin again anew.

The temptress redeemed; led herself away to the outskirts of the wood, to meet with her escort in private. "My laady! How did it go! Your dear ally Lizzete...is proud of her madame red!-  
"Oh!"The ruby lipped sorceress almost fell back as the younger sorceress ; embraced her dear lady into a bear hug, keeping herself still as the two were tugged apart when it became too close for comfort . "Deepest apologies, I simply saw you in thought, no more sad days! We will-  
"You sound as the vessel of Lady Arianna of the Star Capitol." The red head chuckled with a hand to her hip. "What I spoke of with Greggory, is going to be made public soon. Right now, we have much preparation to undergo." Her hand came to rest atop the younger's now wheat coloured curls. "That means...I can be my elder body again?! Oh! I am soo happy! The end will not happen! I shall protect my saviour till our last stand!" The youth giggled and jumped around merrily into a jig, knowing she wanted Madame Lilith to pay for harming her dear comrades. The end, would be a bright, new beginning!

The truce is made- arebellion looks to be in the works..when is the next chapter happening? You'll just have to wait for chapter 12! Get set! It is going to go all out! Sit tight for the conclusion!


	12. Chapter 12

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 12: Prevailing Destruction- A Child Of Sorrowful New Rebirths- The Festival Of Puppets - The Villain's Thorough Confession Reveals His Solid Justice Once Again!

/

Young and bold Cecilia drifted off to her dressing room with a different sort of air about her. The man with the Eternal world blade...had made her fearful that she was his target tonight! She dragged her feet to sit by a dressing room mirror and wallow in self doubt. Lilith would drink her dry if she found that her pupil had lost the target-

However..the director had not shown up,leaving the harpy half - blooded idol to question if she had done the right thing. "If I sing until their bodies turn numb as before...she will understand." The girl shut her amber eyes and brought herself to practice a few notes in private. The song she sang was sung to help her dissolve her fears. What good was a bloody song as this one, when it was going to turn the audience to a state of forced devotion?

There was a quiet knock on the room's only door, indicating she had a few moments to prepare, before her employer's appearance. Aria was opening with a new face in mind. A band. .with their lead vocalist, an Eternal of her old world of forgotten saints.

/

The crowded venue overwhelmed the teens as the incog heroes took note of the tickets left by the sea queen herself that their leader held tight in his coat zipper pocket. The guardians still left stood ready, and Alicia felt her heart pound more than ever as the sounds increased to block out all of the rest of London from the heart they stood upon. It was up to Kay now; seeing as Shoji had gone by command to Tokyo to find the reincarnated Lorelai Ainsley, Kay just hoped his compadre would hurry the heck up, and come back by the time the fox did a thorough look over of the entire opera hall. He had left his dear cousin with a nifty invention as well,saying they would need to be 'all ears' for the mission onwards.

"Is it just me?! I can't see the queen up there!?Cy?! We have to get closer!" Bb bounced up to see if she had entered with her gown trailing as the posters had shown in Tokyo. "No! I Don't see her yet!" Cy called back with his fingers in his ears. Raven and Malchior got out the prototype invention from the fox, from cat inventor for the whole crew to makesome use of. No one else seemed to see the devices , and just thought that the kids were crazy for blocking out the beats with lame earplugs. "Here! Put these in! It can block the sound!" The group popped in the devices meant to look as heavy duty ear plugs, sighing as the devices filtered out the ringing and screams of all the city and world wide fans visiting the event with eyes wide open. "Holy crow...I don't have to scream anymore! The cat is a genius!-

"Keep it down, we've got company." The teams froze as a few muscle headed guards came over from the least crowded left side of the hall. The group leader of the bumbling bouncers' was a tall, muscular, and bearded brute ; Robin assumed this guy was the boss of the guard squad ...he almost flinched when the man came towards them, and waved up to signal the teens to reply back. The teen leader raised his brow a bit, but understood what the badges meant as he came to stand right in front of the older man. The guy was a bit stiff, but tried to act casual to a degree as he spoke , possibly also wearing earplugs since he didn't have to cry out over the crowds. "We have it that you kids have a V.I.P seat with Andrea Grotto ." One man said without screaming over the fans . "We did ...?..Then, guess..Yeah, here are the tickets.." Richard pretended to act clueless and unsure; Starfire, did a good job anyway of acting as if she were surprised, even though she really was breathtaken!

"We can get you to the platform , follow me. It's kinda steep, so watch your step." The man's face was covered over into shadow and very little light. His hair was dyed blonde, Richard noticed; also, the man was wearing a small pointed item at his hip. The leader Titan though thought this man looked to resemble an old...-

"Here we are. You can watch the concert from the balcony. After the performance, I will personally take you to see Andrea Grotto in the V.I.P hall. There, she will give you the full celebrity and V.I.P experience. Have fun. Here is a neck cord complete with individual i.d s for you each to wear during the event. This will define you from all the screaming fans, and give you access to exclusive options. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show as our guests. See you all soon." The tall bodyguard then left the teens by the door to the balcony seating, Up overlooking the concert hall, Starfire and the group together gasped at what filled the space of the entire hall just like a million fireworks at the end of summer's long reign.

"This place..is huuuge! I reeally wish we could have brought Tara and Titans East! They would kill to be here!" The youngest teen oggled over the bright lights and large spacious setting, giving off a mysterious glow each time a large pound of bass drums sounded from behind the stage curtain.

"We..are the Very Important Personel?.." Kori tried to keep her feet from flying off the ground . "We are very high up...though, this is a newly remodeled opera house if I am not mistaken..." Alicia glanced over the stage covered by a large black curtain. "I will definitely find the answer here.." The blonde princess murmured in secret. "We should sit, the show is gonna start , Titans." The guardian still clad in luxurious white ushered the few to decide quickly. The dark grew within the hall, sending the fans below and above to cling to the silence in fierce anticipation. "What's going o-

Screams errupted as the black curtains started to lift up and out. "Here we go..." The green teen crossed his fingers, held his breath,and listened -

"Signal from cuz! Turn up the knob on your ear wear! She's coming!-

The staring teens then fidgeted with their plugs and monitored the range to the highest mark. The screeching sent Bb to fumble with his as he missed an amp by the unaprooved static. "You guys ready for this?" The teen leader answered Cyborg with a nod as Vic Stone. "Get ready...we have one more shot. Aria is going down."

/Lights shot out from nowhere as the stage expanded to house a walkway for the guest of honor.

Her dress was a bit more ideal for the realm of a regal goddess of wind and rain. The speakers sent off her words as the opening act waited behind with their instruments readily. Aluehainyu gulped at the crowds and crowds of crazed fans of...her, and the sea queen incog. Beckie swatted the girl on her shoulder playfully to get her band mate's head out of the gutter. "This is it! We made it to the big time! Where is your game face Ange? We couldn't ta made it up there without you!" The girl's eyes below Beckie shone happily as she threw a fist bump without warning where Beck could bump back. "Hold on, we are a team. Don't leave out the guys! C'mere you lugs! We are in it to win! Now...Let's give em a show, VioRet!Show me some love! Bring um some real beats, Dark Angel." The sign of a bull it seemed was the thing that Al responded with, without hesitation. "Thank you! We can move em! Let's hit it!"

/

The show started off with the sea witch introducing the first act. Raven suddenly raised both eyes, her mouth slack and hanging open when she saw just who!

"The Eternal is Grotto's opening number? She is smooth! Holy-

"Kay, pipe down!" The princess knudged the fox and looked over to the powered up rockers without a second thought on her mind. "Aluehain...she is on our side..right?" The Tameran red head blinked, almost squnting to see the sakura haired child of the spirit plane marked – Eternal.

"She got a gig? Wow, that's crazy wicked! We gotta see her sing! She's got the mic!" Bb held himself back from pointing, letting his team know by bobbing his head to the center stage. Richard saw something else that Raven and Kay could directly feel. "You saw it? That was..odd..you must still have Hakuro's influence.."Raven coughed and cleared her throat. Dick just leaned in close, trying to pick up on the extra words calling out redirecting those who could gather it's contents to join in an everlasting dance... "A spell, in the ancient way..." Kay grumbled , but was talking to Shoji through a mic on his coat collar. "What is Vee up to?" Cy was half listening to the band's heavy riffs and solo that caused a great stirr below. "Catherine sent him back to Japan...we still can keep in touch...but..he was a big hero to the siren lady, wasn't that what you and Greg said?" The older teen grunted in discontent as he tried to shift to stand. "I have to take sec." The other heroes saw their leader stand before the eldest. "Need to...just use the restrooms. It's hot as ever in here!" He chuckled but was accompanied by Kay and Raven as they motioned to the only real exit. "Huh?" Raven jutted the lock but found it jamed up . "You guys are nuts ! The next act is coming up! Take a break after!-

The Tameranean teen gasped as she turned her head to the side with eyes wide ; then gripped the green teen Gar's shoulders in a panic. "You did not listen to the music! Why does it look as if I am not only correct?!" Kori tapped Bb on the cheek , but his eyes were still placid as an icy night in the dead of winter!

"She didn't even go on yet!" Cy smacked his own skull and exclaimed aloud. "This has to be a malfunction." Kay looked at the young Titan's device in one ear. "It's gotta come out, but not here."Richard rammed up against the door as it fell from it's hinges unseen but heard by a select few on staff to the queen. "Stay low, and DO NOT make a sound. Let's go team." Their leader crept by to head to the restroom area outside the grand opera hall. "Anything the matter? Robin?" The teen hero gasped and thought he had fallen pretty far, but Slade stood as Deathstroke before them. Raven dove to block her leader from the man's prying gaze and his slightly concealed weapon.

"You've gotta lot of nerve showing your scowling mug here..." Kayu now emerged and sped after the criminal as he was batted back away by the new and mysterious tool the villain had gained. "I just said, you could ask if there was anything your hearts desired...you didn't notice the guard that led you up, was me." The teen hero leader of the chosen crossed his arms and frowned. "You got our attention, then, it must be important that you undid the latch for us to escape. Right, Slade- or should we call you Deathstroke the Terminator." The villain just shrugged to the response; feeling a bit of a let - down from the Titan's words.

"Doesn't matter. Either is fine, I really would rather my partner stop you right now...but she's a bit, tied down at the moment."

Raven thought over what he was describing to the heroes. "You? A partner metal head? What are the odds!" The fox sneered angrily but got back up to change into Kayu's form more resembling Kay. "This partner..."Dick furrowed his brow a bit. "What are you trying to tell us? You opened the lock- Who's side are you really on this time?"

Again, the mercenary shrugged and tried to back off from the fox's death glare. "No one's really. I am currently assisting one of your dog's companions; she said that the red serpent would return unless the act was seen through to the end. She saved me from Roku's curse, before I was completely over run by the dragon's dark powers." The empath hardened up at the mention of a quest for Slade; he had been waiting all this time. What was he planning...

"Roku...? He was locked up tight! How did you get your hands on that information? We demand to know!" Alicia pulled out her finger to point into the crime lord's direction. Her hands were glowing and harbored her magic strongly. "You have no need to continue this, quest." She grimaced a bit and snarled. "You shall have no part as an ally- after all you did to harm the guardians' human comrades!" Her eyes turned icy as she brought forth a staff with her cloak and boots, all present to face the crafty baddie.

"Fight me. I will not lose to a specimen of such disasters." She spat with her staff ready to knock him out with a single blow. "You will not stop anyone from doing what is right to end it. There is no dragon..." Alicia started to wobble; her knees buckled in a pathetic display as one more passed her with a wicked grin on her red lips. "No...it is!-

"Surprise, surprise..my dear children.." Lilith had entered the room, dragging her heavy attire in with a wonderous sweep , bidding the day light goodbye upon doing so. Alicia was in shock. "Where is Rokuro...?You Monster!" Her spells flew to barely hit the powerful enchantress , who simply evaded with her long sleeves of white embroidered silk. "Not now my darling, the show must go on! You will be a great helping hand to my newest face to stardom!" She laughed in a crooked way. "What help? Alicia! Don't listen to that crook! She is outta her-

"You will dress as a star! I have all of the preparations ready...to meet your sister ..."

Alicia's legs suddenly started to pop , as she adjusted unwillingly to the screech owl woman's command. "We shall not let you take her! By X'aal! She will disappear! Forget the Deathstroke, and go after our friend!-

The enchantress swept towards the teens on swift winds that brought her closer to the red head's face. The girl fought as she could to duck away, but the queen had her meal all too well planned out for the evening.

"Kori!" Richard dove with a hidden staff in his coat pocket, and whacked away the queen in an almost perfect stance.

"Are you ok?"Richard felt his dear friend and teammate grasp him tightly, afraid that the queen of darkest nights would change course!

"Rokuro is not my only target, boy." She hissed in a way resembling a cobra of the old world. "Hakuro is still wide awake! You cannot hide the second portion of his use to trick ME!"Her eyes started to glow, Dick's head pounded as he tried to look away. "You came this way...I provided the message well! Hakuro does not want entrapment- he craves the freedom we spirit lack! The ability you carry is proof!" The queen laughed loudly and knocked the creeping Cyborg and Raven from assisting Malchior - who was closer now to Alicia's side by the blow!

"That child wants an answer...he gives the very truths you seek; yet does nothing for his own good!" She cackled. "Now.. Come to the stage- Princess Alicia Daia! Your sibling is waiting..." No one could break from the binds that surrounded them like barbed wire fences. Raven helplessly watched as Princess Alicia was brought into a strange trance, and continued to seek out the missing piece from her dead past.

~ I have not forgotten- the seal will undo, once you finish up here...then, I shall bring you all to fall! Hakuro is next...he shall bring about your queen's undoing!~

The sorceress's words hung heavily over the wizard teen Malchior who slammed his blade into the floor with a cry. "Damn it all! She did the worst!...I am sorry Raven.." Cy shook his head with a groan. Richard was growling at the not yet vanishing act Slade . Stafire brought herself to pull them apart from a brawl, but insead the villain did something unexpected.

"If you ask for my help, just this once, I am willing to kill the owl dead." He said this , but the leader of the four heroes and the comrade guardians, just continued to question the mastermind's strange actions.

"Tell me this once."He demanded in a strong voice. "The reason you had freed Roku , to go after us; to deliberately make us suffer- was that you? Or is the dragon responsible for all of it?"

The teen waited for a reply; the villain blinked but sighed to try and word his explanation clearly. "You, it was to get my way. After having lost my first apprentice the dragon found me- only to be rejected by my ...uncouth behaviour . It took a while to let the dragon know I meant 'no' and disregarded his bargain till he caught my drift... He didn't show his face for months..; then after gaining and then losing a new apprentice, I was contacted by Trigon. My fortunate fall gave me an incomplete bag of bones body, you remember the rest." He grumbled the past a bit, making himself sound victim- though in a way, he had been only when the last contractor had re entered the picture. The teens were about to find out.

"Later; after Trigon was defeated, Roku devoured the interdimensional demon to gain me. He was stuck. Trapped in my consciousness until I gave him a vessel. He took over my whole body and mind; separately cast me into a juvenile state, then made his appearance to get your attention." The teen's eyes fell a bit as he heard the confession from his enemy's own mouth. "Roku didn't just say I could live like a toddler- I had to become his lackey, in order to get back my replacement age and body I..was threatened over my position as a villain holding the cards in secret. Being a sore loser wasn't my idea of the greatest end, so I waited ." The villain shook his head at the mention of the mad monster in black. "I tore away from him finally when the dog Verra's ally Priscilla Dearheart removed my curse."Raven gaped a bit and waited for her chance to bring up a topic.

"She gave me a mission to give you back your will. I failed once, then waited too long to give you her message."

The hero nodded and watched cautiously as the mad man brought out a small shard of light from his belt pouch.

"That is!-

"It was what cured my taint in the form of a liquid medicine." The older man dropped the crystaline piece into the Titan leader's palm. He had not even seen Slade bring it over!

"You have to crush, and swallow that." He explained as his feet echoed the halls with each step ; his job was done here. The kid had his payment. The villain would leave the world of make believe in the chosen hero's hands.

"I have work to finish. If you find my partner lurking off- I might not be far behind." The teens were speechless as he went on his merry way to bid the few farewell. He had a job to dislocate the succubi's head from her shoulders. Her brain was filled with the dreams of a criminal on the Joker's level!

"Oh. One thing though- in order to complete that formula for the medicine, you have to know how to work with Elementals...she said to the southern isles... Just, repeating the message over." The fairly uninterested assassin slunk off down the hall, into a state of calm now that a large, jagged weight had been lifted. It was a heavy item to him, he was sure the hero would notice sooner or later.

The shadows of the dark hallway hid the mastermind well; leaving the fox guardian, Kori , a very misplaced Beast Boy, Raven and Malchior , and their heroic leader to remain in silence as the walls shook from the concert beyond them with Aluehain hitting high notes of the highest calibre. The crowd was roaring for more.

"He ...was overshadowed?...Then..."

Dick stood up when the fox snatched the white crystal from his palm. "Yo! Wait Kay! What the heck are you doin with that thing?!" Cy stretched out to stop the fox...but simply found him staring at it questioningly. He was just...standing wih his head looking downwards! His silver eyes were also in sure shock over why the Eternal Dreamwake had missed that ingredient!

"No use trying to guess. We have to find Alicia." Raven dusted off her cloak from the energies that were still floating about the room.

"We cannot go back to that glorious Very Important Persons booth; we ruined their doorway entrance! The terrible 'drone eyed' guards will be very suspicious!-

"We,'ll go below." Dick said softly but clear enough so that his friends could listen in on his plan.

"We aren't going to be far either. The ground floor is perfect for infiltration. Cy, Raven- you two have to go scope out the scene . Kori, Bb, Kay- we can use you as decoys to lure away the body guards from backstage. Or at least throw them in a broom closet so that they can't intervene , long enough for us to hit te lights and take back Allie."

"We are hitting...the performers back stage?!" Bb gasped and turned into a mid sized green gerbil. "What about the stage? She said Alicia was going on with..her...sister?" The youngest Titan bit his lip, but changed to a mouse from the pinch he felt. "She might go on before we can stop em!"

Raven picked up the rodent , who reverted to his changeling guise before he could be moved further away.

"I get it. You want us to shut down their act. Good plan,but...Aria hasn't seen us from the balcony seats." She reminded a hand to her hip. "She already should have cronies looking high and low for runnaway V.I.P. loungers." Cy watched Richard's eyes glance away to the entrance to the concert hall second floor. "We have to try. The new act is going on soon. Trust you'll stay connected if you get into any run ins with Aria or Lilith." He gave a thumbs up, indicating they would head back as if the bathroom had been in a maze- impossible to locate !

/

Roko snuck around ; keeping an eye on things from the rafters , waiting for the moment to move steady.

Slade had warned the villainess in training; Masquerade, of the dangers of a steep drop . She lept to another beam undetected and was perfectly aware of the new act to follow now playing their last hit of the hour. The Eternal child she had met once from the spirit planes, was on stage in punk attire with a gothic flare to her voice. Her notes were mezmerizing as the girl in a white thief's uniform gazed out see the band leave the stage with their new fans begging for an encore. If this other target was a fake...then why was she so generous to let humans play and gain admiration alone?-

~ Come in Masquerade, do you read me! What is your report? Do you see the witch close by?~

The long haired daemon self sent her voice to carefully sound through the unit in her ear. "All covered boss. Just waiting for the signal. No sign of the witch owl or siren queen yet...They should be out right aboouut...now!" Roko's legs swiftly sprang her over to a cat walk higher up from the main view. "I thought I smelled more than a rat." The teen perched onto a side rail as the piece swung from the added weight...well, it should have.

"Shadow Von Hert . Who invited you to this shindig? I told the clown puppeteer to keep his face far from my sights. You, you are a rat without a physical form I take it?"She looked over the shadow rider's incomplete body with a pause. "I am only here to monitor, little girl. You look like an old-

"No deal, idiot lackey." The masked teen smirked with a salute to her enemy. "I have a new job. You are not a part of my world any longer!" The grinning brat maddened Shadow, yet he kept his calm long enough to let her taunt him to tears.

"A hapless habit many demon possess , is to sully many enemies by rideculing their self worth. Are you at all so sure ...that you have no memory of your true duty?" He wondered with eyes red as bloodstone and amber. She felt irked by his gaze, thinking herself unworthy of that rite...at least...now she knew that Rokuro was not bound to her.

"He will gladly have you back...if you return and leave this real world you try and dye red...you mistake what we really are!-

The poor girl was pulled into those red eyes; this was not Shadow...that pitch was Roku!

"He...speaks through a puppet...I have nothing to give! Get away! I have a show to kill, go home marionette dog!-

"You are sorely mistaken...Rokou and you, are of my incarnations. Rokuro has yet to realize that his SELF is going to break the world into pieces! You are still my self, the one I brought to life- the one that helped me escape the desert in my youth! You are not going to have freedom! Not unless you devour me!"

The girl fled into the rafters at mach speed, trying to get even a single letter from her hopeless partner . "No...Roku is ...he can't get back here!-

"Aagh!" The teen felt the dark presence of an old self that made her hairs stand on end. "Hakuro...he's here?!" Her eyes scanned below for the child in white dressings , pleading that Shadow had let up on the chase . Dead wrong as ever, he dragged her through a portal to wind up in a hall far from the venue. "No! Get ..OFF!" Her claws breached his formless face , but his mug returned to shape as he slammed her into a wall opposite the cold floor. The imposter kept his own claws around her slender neck, making it impossible for the lackey on the other end to hear her sputtering growls.

"Give up, the bloodlust you seek is of my own doing. You will never be rid of the marks you bear!-

"Hah! Noo! I...cahck!" Her throat burned hot as flaming embers while smog in thick , foul clouds billowed to cover her eyes.

The self from the vision the Teen Titan had witnessed...even Jay had screamed in his sleep as he was pulled back out- the self of many marks that the prince carried from the tall tower...stood in an everlasting position, waiting for the dragon to breach his resting place .

/

Raven felt her skull barrel her over with a sharp cry , as she saw the unnamed self; Kuro, in a fierce battle with a dragon...Roku was that dragon!

"We...no...we have to go after- Aagh!"

Starfire was beat as Malchior flung himself over to his comrade . The pain slowly lessened by the dark witch's friend's magic . The healing spellwork progressed smoothly as Raven's hurt was flushed away , along with a sudden vivid memory.. "I...that self that was trapped...no! It was the same one from my vision! Richard..you saw him. I remember. He was keeping other creatures , preventing them from opening a vortex to enter his world..ugh..."

"That...the self you did say? What did it look like? The dragon..or...-

"It's Rokuro's self you mean, right Raven?" Richard held out a palm each for his two teammates to grab hold of. They tugged at the leader's hands and were hoisted up to stand again.

"Yeah...That was...we thought no one could break in...he wasn't suppose to leave that world."Dick nodded and almost jumped as a new sound stole the heroes away from their topic. "Welcome, the pop princess duo- Cecilia and Alicia! Big show of hands !" The girls were placed on the stage in a setting looking like a house of very stylish mirrors. The music started playing as the two wirred to life like clockwork, resembling darkly clad ladies of the sea queen's ensemble.

"Al!-

"Shhh!" The teen changeling on the other end of the hall had returned from boxing a couple of brutes, only to see their dear friend held hostage on a live stage of monsters!

"X'aal! We must protect Alicia! She will be taken far, far , away if the woman with an owl screech wins!" Starfire's fists were shaking uneasily, remembering that Lilith had not forgotten the Tamaranean's leader in the spotlight row.

"C'mon Star, we can take em!" Bb grinned to her in a cute way, then changed face to scurry as a cat and blend in to the fray of fans.

"B! You are gonna get trampled dude! What was he thinkin' ? Star,we got the back stage passes. No one can stop us, let B cause these crowds to hustle ! You ready to fight back ?"

The Tamaran miss smiled back with a chirping voice and replied excitedly to her friend. "We shall be victorious!" She fist bumped her comrade with a giggle as the teens split up, ready to face the siren with eyes wide, and ears sewn shut tight.

/

Back in the tower inside of the succubus's never ever land, Rokuro had just begun to stir from a startling rattle by his doorframe. The boy was kept with his arms and legs bound; he had no way unless he crawled low to the ground, just to reach the iron padlock. "H-Hello?...Is someone there-

"It is you!" The boy jumped at the sound of a spring filled melody. Her eyes looked just like the beings he had been raised beside..the ones that died to save him from the abduction...

"Who are you?..." The dark haired teen scrunched up and away from the voice , the young lady did not respond to his messy hair; he had not been given a proper bath since the latest out burst with...-

"You must come with me, highness! Both you and your allies are in mortal danger!" She sounded anxious and was startled when the child turned to face her. Eye to eye...his blue was being forced back to red. She had to hurry...this child needed to return to the earthen plane- and quickly!

"I am sorry that introductions are not in order." She apologized as her aqua tresses swirled around her blue gowned form from behind the tall iron bars of the tiny window. Rokuro could see her, she hoped he was not blinded by chaotic visions.. The lock was enchanted to stay steely as those eyes he wore. Lilith had done something utterly dreadful if the child was not budging from his position. She would just have to break the door, apart.

Rokuro scrambled to his knees and felt his breath hitch in an entranced state. The floors shook with such might, that he thought a volcano had been active nearby. He stuttered with a shaking voice. "Th..th- The...l-.. lock is-

"Hed my power o'er rust and steel...bury thy key into thee depths of this curse! Break, break...BREAK!"

The tween shielded his eyes with a gasp as the sorceress released the whole door into a charred heap by their feet. Her magic was as great as a mighty griffin! How in the world had she suddenly decided he was worth saving anyhow?..

"That lock was no match for my magic power!" She laughed as a villainess in a haughty pose, but then broke from patting herself on the back too much- to try and release the child cowering on the stone tower's floor. "That harpy is terrible! Rokuro ...can you stand? I am eliminating the taughtness of these bindings. You should be able to move...however..the full spell will take much longer. We haven't any more time! Come! Your friends are-

"They...are not my friends...they are the child Grayson's..." He sighed and hid his eyes under his mop of black strands.

"They resent me for overtaking their hero...he will not wish me to exist-

"Stop this silly self pity at once!" The woman in blue sea colors tuuted the boy sternly, then hugged him to her bosom. "I did not support your dear mother , grandmother, aunt and their descendents...to have you turn out to be such a grim faced royal!" She ran cool fingers through his hair as her voice shook. "You , as a companion traveller in the past- you saved my relative Tsukiyume from the dragon! Do you not recall it? She went to save you...and all you can think to do is lay here and mourn your imaginary losses? Definitely not as Lorelai would have wished. Now, come . We are going to find the chosen earthen few. After all, they deserve an very good explanation for my disappearance! I have a dopple using my name to perform the death march in low key! Dear gods! She is not even as well kept ...you will know soon that I intend to stop the almighty Lilith from ending the worlds we govern. You too can make it -

"I cannot!" Rokuro felt as if he were suffocating from her holding a wretch like him so highly! He hated that!

"I am not moving. No one cares if I disappear.." The goddess gasped and brought a hand to her mouth with a sad expression, a mouthful of sorrowful words not ready to be spoken did not come in a calm enough manner to sooth his depression. "That is untrue! Why are you claiming yourself already dead! You have to try harder-

"Roku...he can come claim me as I am...and die trying to absorb this pain!"

The boy started gasping and ..laughing as his eyes turned a deep deep maroon in seconds. "My chest...feels like it's burning...I want my sorrows to be heard...He will drown by my vengence!-

"Rokuro! Stop!" The real sea queen ripped away his hands from tugging at his own chest in such hurt an anguish. The evidence of his turning was where he grasped ; an obsidian shard multiplied and grew in size, pounding as his heart was covered in the largest taint she had even seen since the fall from the tower in the warring past!

"You...Lilith shall pay! What have they done!? I will try to force it away, you must block out the frustration you feel! Fight for the Titan child's future! He needs you! So, do not lose all hope!"

Rokuro fought as he clawed at her slender fingers, biting down on his lip and trying not to scream as she healed what she could...To no avail..her magic was powerless against this new relic embeded into her charge's son's chest. "Keep trying!" Her hands were covered in searing cuts and her magic strength was forced out to the extreme. Her brow was beaded with sweat as she poured her very soul into the spellwork . No chanting followed as the most powerful form of concentration came from simply breathing out heavy breadths in deep meditation. Rokuro's own message was recieved by a soft glance as the true Aria fell from her spot into a lump onto the cold floor. She was..just unconscious...her magic was drained...he had!-

"Malady...You...My mother! You said you guarded her!...I do not understand!Why did you come here! You must hate what Roku did to her- to bare me! Why are you giving up your life to save me!? Please ! Answer!? Aria!"

The teen screamed as his whole heart felt it had been torn to shreds in a whirlwind of raging fires. His godly father...he had said the unthinkable!

"Aria!" He forced a painful smile and recalled her in his past...if not Yumi as well.

"Your name was Aria!" He felt still just then, clambering to break from the strange solid object trapped beside his incomplete heart.

"I don't want to leave them! Let them live! I don't want to forget!"

The ebony haired teen bellowed aloud his pain as the tear streaked trainwreck raged on inside the tower walls. Fighting at the rattling in his skull; forcing back the fire in his chest, his sight only changed to a perfect match as the red overtook his irises by storm.

"I won't forget them..." His laughter returned, thinking Rokou had been set free..it was Rokuro instead! His eyes burned with heavy tears as the prince exhaled in silence. "You said to try, silly song bird." Her sneered at the unconscious beauty on the hard ground.

"I can see myself to the door, thank you!"With a wave, the walls of the hidden fortress started to crumble .

In order to send herself to the hero Titans before the fall of the tall prison, Aria transformed herself into a sky blue bird of paradise . ~ Rokuro is going to blast his way through space time! I must follow him in secret...~ The sea queen's mind made up, she trailed the darkly clad dragon's prize as he opened a large rift to step through, to meet the ones that held his real form-

"You would think it would have been far easier to find you as a prisoner...no matter!" The white wolf warrior desended from the ceiling of the dreary castle , bringing his spell bound armor soldiers along for the ride.

"Wolf...I am glad to see you for once. Tell me, has my cursed and framed body been moved in any way, since the sealing of my last breath of life?" The teen questioned with his new piercing gaze staring right through the corrupted monster's own icy blue.

"It has...You too felt that the shift was neccessary to bring about a solid transformation to your well..being.." The creature with a wolf's pelt bowed to beccon the young daemon son to follow.

~ It was stolen?~ Aria as her bird self fought in a mournful voice, while trying to use her own influence to pry at the dark fog that clouded the young royal's judgement.

"My dear highness..this way if you would be so kind.." The grinning beast hid it's sworn intentions behind it's false words, egging the young prince to enter the keep where they kept the last 'self'.

Within the dark chamber, the teen could not speak, as he watched the body in suspended animation float on invisible lines before his new cast of characters. "That was...me?.."The boy realized that his mind had been taken once before. Roku's power marks burned heavily under his worn out clothing, he felt the future and past- as if a message was being delayed . If he remained , would it be too late? He had promised to end the war...the one that had driven his 'self' into madness...to resemble his shut away dragon father...

"I...think...-

"Hmm? Not turning your back to us? Are you little prince?"The wolf monster put a hand onto his king's child's shoulder. His hair was a mess! A royal dragon such as he, needed to keep up his appearance..should the dragon seek them all out...

"I...am thinking...-

"No time! You were chosen for this! Just as the earthen brat will be your very first sacrifice to honor your awakening!" The teen thrashed around but was shoved to face the being that had symbolized all of his wrong doings, doubts, and failures. The boy barely got a chance to face the wolf warrior as it woofed it's welcome towards a portal above their heads.

"I was!-

"You made the pact..finish it!"

The teen soldier was pushed with a hard woosh* into the vortex of swirling blackness . "Don't forget to summon us to your side! We await the orders of our new dragon-

"NO!" The child had been pampered by these beasts and demons..to be groomed to replace Roku as his leaning pillar! "I refuse!"

He dragged himself away from the powerful swirling abyss, finding it almost impossible while his cuffs still remained in tact.

With a cry , he was swept up, up, into the voidless oblivion of the spiral. A great chain of frightful memories lulled him into a dim calm, no longer allowing protest of the dragon's righteous catalyst. "Grayson...I am...sorry...please...just end it...I don't want to absorb again!" His wishes were stilled as Rokuro fell softly to land in someone's arms. It felt as if the person wanted him to dream...Dream he did, battling parallel monsters and their horrid masters in dark dungeons. It felt anti climatic at first, but the teen soon realized what this 'sleep ' truly was.

His dreams blossomed as the obsidian shard gathered as a cluster round his heart. The last breath he took, would mark his last drop, last chance of restoration that the song bird could bring.

"Song...bi..bird...Why?..."

The prince opened his eyes in a split moment. The one holding him was the bird that had followed him to the ends of the entire spiralling paradise. ~ I will not let you fall...Yumi wants to see you again...Arianna is fearful you will forget her heart's wish..We shall travel to earth as one being. I will protect you.~ She had him fall back into the reality he dreaded with a hard thump to the ground. Rokuro saw the one called Hakuro ; rather..he felt his aura in an unfathomable state. "The one I must...seek..." He barely resisted as the words were uttered without the use of the tainted speak. "Is my...opposite..." He dragged himself to enter the opera hall. The people's calls and screams brought the prince to cry out. No one without a very powerful second sense could detect him...they could not be led astray. Another being forced it's way in, to obstruct his vision of the great hall into a fun house mirror museum. ~ You arrived. Did you not adore my gift? In truth, your father reccomended it! The bloodstone would have sullied the true you! Roko is more meant to wear that semi precious beauty!~ Her eyes resembled a cunning vixen with a terrible secret...

"I...am alive...I feel dead! Why...? ...I want to face-

"Do ME a favor...I did give you that pretty gemstone , you owe myself and the dragon for such mercy...he is after all my very first male pupil turned.."

Rokuro's eyes felt sore as bags remained under his saddened gaze, clouded by her raw words.

"He...it was you who taught him to hate...To scorn all the world? Liar! He chose to...Ach!*"

The demoness scoffed at her current charge as if he were have alive. "I am your current saviour. You abide by me...until Roku comes to claim-

"He...is gone!-

"Lies!" The sour faced mistress swept her arm out and startled the victim she had come to know too well. "You are as they speak; walking in silence..you have nothing! This world will shrivel by your cold blooded hands!" Her eyes never left him as he slunk off, holding his arm as if wanting to tear it off. "I made the promise that the dragon's last born would follow as the next soul stealer. It's fortunate king!"

"Th- Tha...That is insane...there is no such ruler!"

Rokuro flung out a candle from the lightened hallways, sending it to be put out, then send as a spike in her direction.

"I...will not be had! No one will care! You are a demon...I am non...non...existan...tant..."The boy felt at his temple as a strong pull forced him to flee with more energy than he'd used upon his arrival.

"Your words drag me here.." The teen looked around at the new territory he had crossed over to. A very unpleasent eyed Hakuro was glaring down. It was a place without exits, entrances, or shortcuts- perfect for hide and seek...or...condemning of the run away prince.

~ You have some nerve coming into my domain.~ The light haired Ethereal looked older somehow..far different than the pipsqueak of Rokuro's past. "Wher am I?...I am lost...this is not where I must be!"

The white haired being atop his glorified throne snort at the pitiful soul before him. ~ This is themind of my current host.~ He said, leaning into his palm a bit amused by the older teen's eyes.

"You...are not like me...? ...What are you?...I know nothing-

~ Leave this world then.~ The younger shrugged in annoyance. ~ You say no one will miss you, I remember. You, choose to forget my task. It was all your wish after all. Richard Noburo Ainsley.~ The teen stood agast but then lowered his red eyes to the highly polished floors. ~ I...still do not remember ...what is my ...no...that name...it is not mine any longer...it is just as he says-

~Bring your red friend to face my charges. I dare him to show him face...that I will gladly punish for all eternity!~ The teen atop the light encrusted chair piinted to the red eyed, black haired spirit prince.

~ If you are his loyal dog...then face me! We shall see who wins in a battle of stealth, knowledge...even brute strength if you so request. I thrive here on the essence of the one called Richard Grayson.~ The youth proclaimed as he started to rise slowly.

"Then...you are devouring him as well!...The one you harvested...you...no!-

The child shook his head madly , resisting the urge to put on that mask of his true personality.

"No...I will...face you! It is what I am sworn to do...I..." The light Etheral entity tisked * his rotten luck appearing so soon..The being was not yet complete; it lacked the drive and was still the prince fighting his cursed past self.

~ You and I will fly to the one I rest within...~ He finally said to the cowering monster before his domain.

~ Tag, you are IT.~ The child laughed with those shining eyes digging at the dark self, making it's undead skin crawl wildly.

"I must chase you." It determined from. that glance. "So it has started-

~ Catch me if you so dare! I will be waiting towards the end of the labryinth!~

The light child zoomed by to force it's way through an interdimensional portal. Grayson was unaware of all of the occurences in his own head and body..Hakuro cussed his fortune- just when he'd finally learned to transcend to meet Tsani astrally!

~ This day...shall not end here!~

He swam through the vortex in a flash, evading the red eyed self's sullied emotions that drained his physical existance.

"I ...am going to end it!~ Hakuro sped up when the self resembling a much older version of Rokou .. but not currently...it was more as-

~ Dragon! Tag! You are it! You will fall behind if you wander into my domain! Get...out!~ The angered Ethereal rippled thespace as he shot a ray from his palm. ~ Rokuro and I are having a game of tag- not including YOU!~ The self in black only laughed and swept over the tween's head gracefully. "Follow the leader for a change...I am getting to the vessel, you will just return to your world in pieces!"

He rammed the self back to hit the edge of the blinding tunnel. The dragon wasn't just fighting dirty...he was overshadowing to make Rokuro do his worst!

The child cast into light snarled with a growl; taking the lead as he used some power to become a light dragon with shining eyes. ~ You shall not escape this pit! Fall back!~

The dragon forced every bone to push for the finish as the spiral's completion was imminent. "You lose." The light dragon's tail was tugged ; swung and tossed in all back towards the confines of the hero Titan's mind. With a cry, the child revert back to the self of omnipotence . It's eyes clouded over as it's sight had been stolen...he would be joining his fallen if h had not the strength to escape before the winding trail closed off all means of an exit.

~ No...have..t-to...fight...Rokuro...!~

The child fell still as he was left a sleeping shell, his confidence dwindled in an effortless attempt to save his sanity. A periodic shut down would save the memories that might stop the rampaging beast from falling down again..

The light Ethereal dozed into a meditative calm. He would get even with the blind eyed old dragon as well...He would not break his promise..never again...

/

Stopping! The theatrics are playing out ever so smoothly, yet the demon hoards are just h,getting warmed up- as are the Teen Titans!

Roku is revealed as still looking for a way back to is apparantly his go to- her concert is just a distraction. The real performance is sooner than the elite beings and our heroes willsoon come to realize!

Rokuro meets his real form; only to be drawn to it by the white wolf's kniving and forceful tactics. Alicia has been taken by the strich and her pupil Cecilia- who is Alicia's turned elder sister in the spirit world past.

Roko is coming face to face with danger in the air above the show stopping songstress's act. Shadow Von Hert is bringing the Hurt as Roku in mind. His body is barely able to exist on the eartben plane. Verra is Shoji still in his jet headed to Tokyo . Takahara's lab isthere,and so is a certain princess reborn...

Kay has his hands full, especially now that Raven senses a breach in the world guarding the self nick named Kuro. It doesn't look lucky for our heroes...eep! Find out, in the exciting conclusion; chapter thirteen is on the way! Stay curious! Read on!


	13. Chapter 13

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 13: Lilith's Calm Before The Storm- A Very Promising End- Phoenix Revolt!

/

Nearing the end of the prophecy : part two! Last in this set will be the golden dragon's unveiling if nothing's been mentioned since the whole arc...

Lilith kidnapped Alicia to stand beside the false sea queen's idol contender. Cecilia knows Allie from just before she was taken. Alicia is partly the reason for her contempt.. She wasn't wide eyed when her sister left , when Roku took control of Catherine's spirit south. The queen tossed him out, but he remained actively serching for a way to get even...Lori filled that page. That in turn led to an all out fall of her kingdom; as well as Catherine's last daughter being stolen while in hiding later. Now, Alicia is being tested. Lilith knows her sense of justice in truth is that of a teen. Her sister is a lost piece to her past that the witch is using to pull apart the Titans!

Bb was saved from turning into one of Aria's drones...eep..

Rokuro has almost forcefully been reunited with his missing portion; as a self tainted by far too many painful happenings. If Hakuro merges with the old self; along with semi current Rokuro , and the powerhouse Roko inside Red X- as well as Rokou inside Rokuro already added to the list- then, Roku might just get his 'get out of jail free card'.

Starfire knows screech owl Lilith is keeping an eye on her loyal leader Dick; enough to call him over with her dark magic , she knows he wants to save the prince from his mistakes coming to light again! Arianna is not overtaking Kori in order to bide her powers until the very final, next show down. In the past, she rebelled in secret against the dragon- while also fighting to save her love Rokuro from sullying his spirit to no end fighting on the lord Roku's side. Absorbtion ; as young Hakuro put it in An Eternal Beginning, was just like stealing a person's very spirit, and devouring it !

He was fighting as a light dragon since wingless dragons are elemental beings and hold orbs of wisdom in some myth. It also defines the guardian aspect he decided upon, staying to help Richard and reclaim his worth.. Otherwise, Aleiah won't wishto see his face ever again. Hakuro is still fighting from going mad while without a real body to call his. He wants Robin's heroic being to blossom, without the need of a mask. If Dick embraces his present and future , the young Ethereal can finally be laid to rest.

Roko is in a similar boat...yet..Roku brought her to be manifested as a living nightmare when he killed his enemies to escape the ancient desert city as another gender to evade capture. He then went to confront hisworld's top goddess . As a child, it was to escape his hell hole homeland and find the truth of the sand dragon in the desert that may have bore him with a spirt woman mother. The whole ; becoming an Eternal beside Teacher Djinn Destiny, went sour when he considered Lilith's pact. Instead, he went to rule over the lands with her help as a spy, rather than beside her into later years as an equal. Being a succubus..that makes her a big time cheerleader for team 'red dragon'. She also has a love/ hate relationship with the dragon and any of his many children. In all, she is a baddie that was turned down by her own pupil! Bethel knew her real teacher; an elderly underworld deity with a scorned existance. His magic is able to date waaay back to ancient Egypt. Jst a tidbit on baphomet. Sorcerer Greg said previously; he thinks Ronnie was chosen purposely by Lil in the past. Why? Even Bethal has a hard time with that one. Just as a furious mother , she holds her lessons dear...unfortunately...I made her a monster in this one. No metaphors here!

Also!

Raven saw the being Kuro fighting off invading demons in his domain where the present day should never ever meet. Now, it's become a reality that Raven can barely touch. She noticed that the stray self seems a lot like an older Rokuro in appearance. If so, then the real question is where does the end concern her leader and allies in the future?

Ok! No more chit chat. Back to chapteeer 13! Enjoy the near/very end!

/

Roko fought; finally wriggling free and pouring her shot into hitting the fake shadow rider's cloak. Under it looked as he wore heavy bullet proof armor. She made a first attempt and blasted again, but his armor was steely enough to not leave a scratch. "You...you are not even tangible you loose lipped spectre!" Her outburst brought the daemon girl to send her hand by her knives at her hip. "Fall...I will erase this illusion...I will kill the witch and bask in her loss! I promised a fresh mouthed, double timing, kniving idiot-...That I would follow through...Now... Get OUT OF MY WAY!"She barreled out a story window inside the false realm meant to pull her away. Her hands shot out as she fell straight down, losing her temper trying to choke the life out of Shadow's lifeless dummy form. Roku's cold laughter ate at her instead, making Roko brake the ghoul's imaginary trachea with an impossible snap.* Her scream forced out those red eyes that started to glow , falling down to meet the real world's hard pavement. Slade had heard the scream from her turbulent fall out earlier. He was going to let her kill the performance...what HAD he been expecting?

Roku's awful words fell on deaf ears as the blind, raging counterself freed her demons from inside her own accursed body. "Yaah! I will defeat anyone who seeks me out! Go home clown! Break ! Before I do that for you!" A snarl in form of a smile was starting to appear as the daemon self threw back her head with eyes resembling Rokou's .

"Crap...this is going to get messy...have to pull her out. Jay is going to be more than in need of a life time of stitches when she's done here ." Deathstroke cussed again as the mastermind slunk into the crowds now fleeing in fear of a violent riot.

"Beg for your life! I will!-

The assassin had changed clothing earlier, to wear a trench to preserve his image. Roko did not have her mask. She would not be recalled.

"Stop this now! You are going to relapse too quickly. Forget that puppet! It was his plan to bring you out like this." Slade interjected as he grappled the teen's gloved wrists . "Hell! He will do worse than before!" She growled in his grasp. "Let me eliminate his vessel in this ..thing! He will not undo me! Jay will- GAH!"

Slade sighed and started to lift the black blood soaked daemon child up, to get her out of broad daylight..even in the dead of night there were witnesses still watching in the shadows.

"He is dead. Get it through that thick head of your's ! You failed! You are not going anywhere until you calm down!" The villain had the common decency not to lay a finger onto the bawling brat. She should act the part she intended from the very beginning. "I...cough!*...That spectre grabbed me...he teleported to an unknown plane ..I fell...he was still breathing! I was closer to that plane...why...?..."

The false blonde villain grumbled and sat her away from the action. "You still remember Red X wants you to return his body. And you, said that your demons wouldn't get in the way of this kill..." Slade shook his head and turned from her face . The eyes looked like a frightened child to him. Those were eyes that didn't belong to the Roko that had tampered with his own plans dared to try and make him without words..she was as human as anyone while on this plane..The assassin tried again with his fists barely uncurled.

"There is a breach...You won't feel it. The dragon's left over influence should have you growing a tumor in that thick skull of yours." Roko soon huffed , a bit frustrated but together more than earlier's upset.

Slade paused , just as he was turning to leave her . "Lilith is moving. That might be what she wants." The older male nod in silence to that remark. The villain rubbed the back of his neck exhausted as ever, hoping the wood elf hadn't forgotten her part of the darn bargain! He felt she had been closer to him than he would have believed- scratch that. The speak had always allowed her that right.

"You know a weakness ? Anything that might make this quick?"Slade turned back to face the pale teen in white. She was starting to look unnatural as a spook. He wondered if that complexion was a direct need to panic. Shrugging off the look he gave her, Roko thought again with a humm* until her eyes twinkled in excitement. "Let me be your back up. Start from scratch...I don't trust her tactics...Roku is likely connected .."

"A weak link would be better." He mused with a hand to his unmasked chin. "You can connect via the 'speak.' Is it possible for powerless mortals to have access to that tool as well?" He wondered if the link was already there,but burried under his refusal to use it? Perhaps..Or perhaps it wasa temporary usage per vessel of an extraodinary spirit or demon entity! That made him grimace a bit . Roku had given Slade the right to use a portion of his powers. Slade barely even lifted a finger once the dragon had his mind broken in pieces...as Will...

"Sure thing." The teen's thoughts left to smart the villain , who held his skull with a small grunt, carefully leaning onto the blade he had added to his collection. "Wh-...That was ...odd..if I leave you , will it reach as far as the opera hall?" He asked the prissy miss who smirked at his change of heart. "I can fine tune it down to untracible...You will have a good ole' time as long as no monsters are lurking in tight spaces. Still, keep in mind; Roku knew you. If he gains any clues towards me letting you into our language.. that fact could bring about a never ending hell right here." She gave a thumb's up and grinned cutely. "Good luck boss! Let em have it!"

The crime lord waved her off as a hero off to slay a mighty ..dragon...

"Lilith...This is your last day on earth...I won't revoke my threat . Watch your back ...soul stealer."

The two like minds wanted the dead prophet of darkness to join her other connections back inside 'the pit'. Indeed she was powerful, but Slade was her distraction- perfect for getting under the witch's immortal skin..

/

"Oops! Sorry ladies! My bad! By jove! Talliho!" Gar was having too good a time- while being chased by a bunch of guards that had escaped a close by broom closet! Well,he had gone gorrilla to keep them there, all so Alicia could find the green cat teen backstage. She was heading back to her dressing room to begin and prep for the final finale of Aria's World Festa. Bb snuck over to the dressing room door of the blonde sorceress, hoping to find her alone. Instead...he saw her polar opposite right behind her half awoken form. ~ That is...her sister?.~ The green Titan in a cat transformation gulped and tried to cling to a wall as he transformed into a small insect. "My dear Alice! You have that terrible look about you? Those awful humans are not going to find us...there is simply no way they can break my enchantment." She chuckled with her hands running through Allie's new wavy strands. "You are being protected by too many distracting beings...I am the only one you need...That one that mimics your name to the east...get rid of her!" She whispered a deadly command into the young guardian's ear, making her eyes become glassy and more unaware than the previous grey. Bb shuffled as a small fly on the wall. Turning chicken only when she shot a glare and he was ...instantly blocked...but how?

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss Daia." A new..or rather familiar face soon stood in the door way. It was, none other than an age appropriate Aaron out of his funk.

Cecilia let go of her younger sister's skull with a pouting face . "Oh! I thought by now you would have returned to being a hatchling...poor dragon of golden light's tiny messenger! She doesn't even know your face any longer!" The princess laughed at the teen holding his light staff and shielding the ninny fly intruder Cecilia had almost crushed purposely. "I have two fans ..or rather...my sister has the winning point.."The girl's smile was unatural as it curved cruely up to make the boy on the wall fall back onto the wood floor as himself. Bb's teeth chattered , but Aaron had seen far worse in the future. "I am taking the princess home."He said in a low voice. Her spirits dropped when she saw the clock above the door where he was blocking her exit. "The show must go on boys! Our fans deserve only the best quality music...wouldn't you like to hear the ending? It is ...bittersweet. You won't regret, but not only for you heroes and guardians!" She scoffed as her feet started moving. "I have a career on this plane. Don't rain on my parade...or Allie!-

"The second Daia was my duty to protect!" Aaron said while Bb tried to negotiate as a large dog with a bark . "No! Aaron! Allie is more than that to you! She even said ...she likes you a lot!" He protested out loud to the other male blonde. "You said Miss Daia? You are pretending you are just doing this as your job, but we all know how she is!" The teen threw his head over to look at the green Titan's pleading ones. "I am not from her time...I am a part of the child to bear the golden dragon's energy...I was a missing piece from, the future..."The green hero's face fell to Alicia's blank one, his eyes frustrated as he turned into a large wolf and snarled at the elder twin in black. "You won't go out there. Not until you give back Allie!"

Aaron yelled out to the green wolf when he saw it spring fowards when Cecilia refused to walk. "You idiot! She is backed by!-

"Gah!" The two boys were shot back into a large dresser as the harpy's wings revealed themselves painfully. "Yah! You rotten mutt! My wings are

not yet perfected! How DARE you force me to release them! Get ouuut!" With wicked winds,the harpy child dusted the two younger teens out the door, into a brick wall outside the room. "Hah! She is a -

"Turned no doubt, the same level as the siren.." Aaron growled and got into Bb's face, only to drag him by the arm back to their guests of honor. "We must regroup." He panted as they dashed farther away. "How...Where did you go? We all thought you were kidnapped...but..how did you find us that fast?!"

The blonde responded by letting go of the green hero's wrist.

"The spell was keeping me from returning.." He shrugged a bit with a heavy sigh. "I was...the tiny 'familiar' Alicia mistook for Aaron's baby dragon." Bb gaped at the young other worlder in shock. "You!? That runt was you!?" He held back the humor he felt, resisting as to not upset the kid.

"You did say...the future? What's that all about? Rob has to know the truth!"

The blonde didn't reply back quickly enough as the clapping commenced with a booming force. "She's at it again!" Bb started to say before a new set of goons surrounded the two tresspassers. "You do not have any way of bein' able to come back stage? Where's yer badge kid?"

The bulging male prevented them from peeking at a smirking Cecilia as she had her beloved puppet Alicia rejoin her on the large stage.

"Ahh! Umm, well...we do!" The teen fumbled with the v.i.p passes as he presented it to the guard. "An' you pipsqueak?" The other buff grunted to the golden magician boy. Aaron just stared him straight into his grizzly bear sized eyes, his gaze never lingering with eyes as a dragon.

"Oh...oh...yeah, he's clear. Just wanted to confirm you guys. Go right in!" The teen in purple once again was awe stricken as to how easy that had looked- he had manpulated the guys' thoughts!

"Whoa! What did you-

"Aria's dopple." The teen stopped his ally as they stood to face a true threat. The show woulkd go on. Sadly,center stage would have to patiently wait for a full on showstopper.

/

Cy looked around desperately for his compadre , in vain he found nothing of the sort. "Dangitt B!" He seethed . "We had to wait for you!" Kori swiftly took to mid air, alerting her friend below that she would break the rules only once.

"Cyborg...he is still not present? Our teammate must have gotten to the 'stage in the back.' She chimed, then suddenly sped off to locate a missing Titan. Cy was speachless but took her word, flinging himself to huff and puff not far behind.

"Heey! Wait up Star!"

The big lug continued on for a while longer. His body started to rattle as a disturbance was picked up from beyond brick layers. "I...can see somethin'...That was!-

Behind a very tall curtain, the last heroes were facing the crowds and their unbearable shouting for the grand finale. The final last bow..

"Rae! Have any luck locating the other Titans!" Malchior called out over the small clustered sea of faces. She was brushed and that almost set the wiz kid off. "I'm fine!" She called back with a pained look. "Where is Richard?!" Her eyes scanned the room, but found still nothing!

"The lights went off...then this!" She kicked a fan boy who had gotten caught up in her violet cloak. "It might be best to reclaim the booth!" The dragon warrior said to his remaining Titan ally. "We might have to ! Look!" Mal shot his head to see the dark curtain being draw straight up. "We don't have much time!" He nodded but reversed his comment through mind speak. She replied with a determined bob of her head, then set off to escape amongst the crowd's feet. Mal did the same, trying to shrink as easily as Rokuro might, but refrained. He would have to contort to make his way up! Raven was counting on him!

~ Right here!~ He said through the speak to her. She replied with a strong voice as they crawled back to the side leading to their original seats. It would be a hassal since everyone was this pumped!

/

Richard had gone with Kay by his side. The two were headed to kill the performance in a different way. "I want you to contact your contacts in the spirit them what's going on. That they have to get Lilith once we stop her. But wait...Rokuro was supposed to be running.." Dick thought to his partner as they walked on. "It should be here." Kay bowed as Kayumon, letting his fox fire singe the lock to the guest hall they were supposed to meet Aria in after the show.

"I know your'e here owl witch!" Kayumon growled fiercely into the darkened room. "Come out now." The teen gasped as he felt the room lose it's current warmth. Kayu felt it too, and wished he had not let Lilith's target follow!

"Crap! Lil!" The fox swung around as Kayu now, but found Richard, and the ghoulish mistress toying with the teen's throat. Her hand looked about ready to snap it in half!

"Harpy! Let the kid go!" The teen grunted in pain as the harpy released her victim through her ridiculously long demon fingertips. "I was just playing tag...you're it fox!" Her hand waved in a swift motion, knocking out the young Titan leader into a deep voidless sleep. "Rob!" The white clothed Celestial snarled and threw himself hard at the amythest eyed monster. "Where...is...Rokuro...Why else would you knock out the kid? Where is he?!"

She batted her eyes with laugh as she slithered away just like a serpent . "Temper temper...mumsy would faint off her golden seat if you were to explain all of these follies!" Her smirk widened as she was glared down by the prefect of the Celestial court order.

"You've become a guardian , only for this brat to use you as a shield! Why did you seal his physical strength Kay?" She chuckled in an unkind wasy as his long hairs stood straight up.

"I...it was our duty so that Rokuro would not bond too well to release that!"He recalled the self that would not hesitate to rip their worlds to shreds.

"Oh?...You kept all of your excuses locked away. A liar to the courts, always the Lady Sayumon's dog!" She laughed at this , then quieted to stray over to the unguarded teen hero. He would not allow her hands to pull Dick away, and launched to throw her backwards . She allowed it...not flinching as he used his staff to knock her into a set of metal cabinets!

"I...thrive as well as the 'self' on the loneliness and disaster of your hurt...allow me to swallow up your resentment!" The strich had shown her true colours as a harpy winged being of dark magics. Kayu flung out to recover Grayson, praying no other self had come close to overshadowing her prize!

He was given a hard swat as the truth came to light on the Titan's face. Kay hadn't been quick enough.. "I don't want your help." That didn't sound like Richard! The fox returned as his human counterself and tried again, only that child's first set of eyes transformed to light blue. It poured out it's pleas in a gasp* , still holding on to Kay's sleeved wrist inside Richard's battered body.

"Fox! It is happening! Agh!" The self's eyes returned as a deep maroon and smiled with a horrid grin. "Your arm, is coming off that is." Said too calmly; yet enough to throw the fox off course, Kayu was instantly flung into a crystaline mirror, his hair matted with shards and body now absolutely motionless against the rug.

The lady with dark winged grace bowed to the returning prince's side only a few feet away. "Welcome home, my dear Rokuro...You are just in time to watch the stars become legendary.." The teen's eyes remained untouched by her admiration. Huffing,the boy set off before the large doors down the concealed corridor. Now, Lilth would have one last act for her dear heir to follow..Roku would return by his heavy sacrifice . Even if the brat never returned...Rokuro would not hesitate to follow , his dragon father would finally have him complete the fabled oath. Nothing could wipe the smile from the demoness's tan face, not even a dying realm by her hands.

/

Raven made it in time to feel the banister under her sweating fingers. Malchior was still close, but not yet there as she felt this was similar to the Titanic as she dragged him out withn a last 'heave- ho!'

He sputtered and coughed as if this had been a turbulent storm on the atlantic! Blinking, he looked around almost in surprise,trying to pinpoint where he had ended up. Definitely not Kansas!

Mal had one last refreshing fill of cool air before he returned to meet Raven's laughing, mocking gaze . "Those...those are human! I felt as if they had become one single giant mass!?" The teen witch laughed at his shock, knowing he still knew nothing of mosh pits of their world.

"Rock music is prone to being a stomping ground for headbangers! - But later. ..I know it's not just me..." Raven held her skull again as a voice resounded through her protected ears. ~Witch Raven!~ The Teen Titan barely recognised the voice, but his aura was clear enough to connect the dots. "A-Aaron?" She tried not to raise her voice, just so that Malchior could hear over her shoulder. "You...are not ...missing?...My sense is telling me you are close by? What is it you contacted for?" The empath demanded surely. "You must have a reason for being here-

~ Rae!~

Raven and Malchior winced at the sharp pitch of a familiar teammate's own shriek.

~ Duudes! Aar and I are running from the fake Aria! We saw Al!She is being held hostage by the superstar Cecilia Daia! That's her big sister! And she's a crazy powerful harpy!~ Aaron pushed his companion with a small shove to lower his speak voice by using an indoor voice.

Back in the underworld setting; Malchior looked above but then felt his fae ears work from a lower sound, down below the entire stage!

~ You are below the set then I take it?~ Mal interrupted Bb's stutters a moment to question. Bb looked at the area from the two's hiding spot, hid ears picked up sounds of dripping pipes and mechanical gears that pulled up the curtains. ~ Guess we are! Aar here thought we were back stage. So did I. They didn't have any signs up...aaaand we are running from the sea queeAaaHhgh!~

"Beastboy! Aaron? Are you there? Beastboy!?" Raven shook her head and continued to climb , this time turning to the floorboards . A loose enough one popped out , leading to a passage that ran underneath the old stage. " After you !" Mal ushered his partner to descend into the darkness first. She gave him a glance, then dropped down to land onto a set of large crates. "This is!"Her eyes opened wide at the label in red. "Fireworks...great..now we know the strich truly out of her mind." Raven grunted as she jumped down from the tall stacks. Mal waited for her as the two magicians soon set off into the world of glorious treasures and secret passageways to help in finding their missing friends.

/

Far from the lime light of the Celestial's concert, a scientist piddled away in his workspace. Bringing the staff to count them off slowly. According to Catherine's data, Lori Ainsley was a reborn analysist in his firm since September! Shoji Takahara shrugged off the feeling as he shufffled by cubicles, lab rooms, and cold storage to sniff out a savior.

The last place he looked was in the downstairs file storage unit; housing documents from before the company's very start. A young filer in the back was surprised by the head honcho coming in at such a late hour. She almost held an air about her as a ...young maiden searching for a library book...Shoji thought her a bit immature at first, until he noticed her gaze. The eyes resembled the lady queen's as..did her hair to a degree before her coming of age in the past! He had found Lori...in his own corporate building for goodness knows HOW long?!

Clearing his throat, he saw her fumble with a stack of files from the tallest cabinet. She bearly had a chance to pull up, as he dove to grasp her from falling onto her face. "Careful! Are you...Aya ; the file manager from..." He trailed off as she pushed away , carelessly realizing she had been assisted by her superior in black. "I...I am...My full title is as a record keeper here in this department...I do not, have any other co workers besides myself today...!" She laughed nervously as the mention made Verra within Shoji jump back. "Then...where are your stand ins?" He asked off topic , the original question. "This place is dangerous, dimly lit...I will see about the lighting and apologise if there was nothing done for it." He said as formally as he could. She was a bookworm ...but Lori had been a princess with such grace! Why was the queen of the Southern Spirt Plane toying with him so!?

"Hmm...oh! The documents your lab had requested on the fourth story..." Aya interrupted with another high pitch. "You should recieve their work in seven to ten days. Otherwise, your staff is unaware that they were sent earlier this morning." She glanced up to the scientist with the eyes of a pupil. What was he doing? She was Lori! He had to tell her , now!

"I...there..was actually another subject...regarding you, miss...-

"My full name is Sakurano Ayane...You may...I mean! ...Call me Aya mister president!"

She his her embarrassment behind a large text in her hands, trying to calm herself from the feelings of insecurity that were making it difficult for her higher up instructor. "Nice...to meet you Miss Sakurano. My name actually is Mr. Takahara Shoji...however...this matter will be difficult to understand...-

"Is everything alright sir?...Am I in any sort of trouble?...-

The dog shook his human self's head. "It would just be more convienient...to talk in my office ..if..that is ok...Miss Aya?..."

Shoji was cursing in his grave at this, Verra guessed the other staff teams might think he were stealing her heart if someone mistook what was really going on...He mentally groaned at the irony the gods had put he and his allies through...

"Your office sir? I suppose here is not private enough?" The lady with ebony hair almost tinted dark blue; her eyes gazing with that azure curiosity blinked a bit in concern for her co worker. "It will be ok. I just want to ask you some questions. Nothing major." He smiled as his best mask was placed on, mirroring his cousin Kayu's kitsune features all too well...

He wondered if it would be alright for the two to stay connected. The blonde official had not dennounced the idea. Yet, Shoji noticed how they were both in an entirely different league than himself. Kayu had been born to someday surpass Lady Sayumon in the Celestial courts.

"I...will go, you seem a bit stressed! If it will not be too much trouble...may I bring one item along?" The woman in her long skirt asked as her higher up looked back into her eyes with a pause. "S-sure...There is no trouble if it is important to you. My dear staff should be quite comfortable. No need for formalities if we can help that." It was a sweet smile he saw on her face. He would have burst into tears and broken down if he had not held his mask in place . Lori...her smile was the same...he felt his heart set into a strong pitter patter, making the way he walked look too rigid as they entered the office of the dog's human self.

"Sakurano Aya." He breathed in a laboured way as he sat down in a large desk chair opposite her eyes .

"We need your help."

/

Fingers interlaced , he waited for her to exclaim in a very confusion he expected as well. Shoji had none of it as she pulled out the gilded text from the lower floor she had hid behind. "I was waiting for you to find me...silly...or rather. I knew it was going to be soon..." Her eyes smiled as he fell into absolute silence, then tears trickled down in never ending bouts. "Lori!" He hugged her as he had growing up at her side. Her great grandfather had connections to Veravakumu's home plane. The two had been introduced by the previous queen , regarding her own only child. Lori's mother had been the one to give mention that her young daughter needed to be guarded. After the eastern prince's fall in spirit world India...the task had been Greg, Aria, Isis, Kayumon, and Orion as well as Verra, being her guardian few. The previous king had predicted on his journeys, meeting a demon with the power to do harm to his royal line and countless others. Roku had just come out of hiding after Malchior's teacher Dragon Earth had sent the red monster far off. When he returned, Lori was getting to know her ability to transcend the dimensions by her powerful magical influence - given of course by Time's daughter Aleiah. He remembered the way his nature had changed towards Lori whenever there was conflict trying to bring about unhappiness. He was her shining knight; he, his priestess predicting an interesting future. If he could only show her those memories.. but Roku had ruined her heart. He had made her feel shame, fear, even a very close call when she'd tried to end her own life. .

"I am home...Verra..."

The scientist had reverted back to his hybrid animal form, coming close to jump into her waiting arms as her wailing pup!

"I missed you too! But ...I was given a purpose . Please tell me." She scratched behind his ears with her soft touch. "Is he here as well? I was brought before the great Earthen protector , he said that...my child was in danger..." Her eyes were close to tearing, Verra refused to see her shed any more. His cat hybrid form lapped up the drops with a tickle. He then jumped down to use the speak. In turn, she returned it's use flawlessly. ~ He is being coerced by a fallen deity.~ The dog said in a sure voice. ~ Aria was also included and was imprisoned by that same criminal. She was replaced by a double that is using her copied form to sing to humans in the present day..but her songs are also of mourning.~ Verra recalled the sharp sound of her call when he'd rejected her absolute everything. "The siren! I remember...she was so...ver sad...she is in pain..." Verra perked up his ears in suspicion. ~ You saw her? Yes, she is in pain...and...in a way...it was by her own ego...she did not like...that I was not in love due to our status...and...You were my charge at the time. She felt resentment towards the past Lorelai Ainsley. .~ Vee shook his head in disappointment. "I...I must apologise! We have not much time left! Verra! You can take another form. I can turn you into a dragon of burnt cinders. Dragon Earth gave me the text here ...I have reclaimed some magic...yet...it is a bit rusty..."

The cat looked at the large spell book as it soon doubled in size. ~ Whoa! You read all of those pages, majesty? You HAVE been busy!~ The spirit being fell onto his rump in disbelief. "I have been reading since my rebirth in September! It was enough time..." Her cheeks flushed as the pages came to a transmutation spell of Dragon Earth's collection.

"Then, shall we head off? Old friend...I want to find him...My child Dragon Earth told me about." Verra cocked his head to the side . ~ You don't remember? Your son was-

"Ye of great winged form...become our outlet...let us ride along to part the skies! We , those that shall channel Destiny!"

The room started to spin for the dog. His head felt the rush as the room's wals fell away to reveal the skies above another realm.

"Holy - You HAVE been busy!?" The cat returned to the form she chose. One of a greater wingspan than his arm's own length as it tackled the air. She jumped upon it's back with a leap. Her hair was layering streaks to mirror even Aria's beauty. Her words held such promise a they took through a great void to end up on the outskirts of a brand new sky line.

"Where did Japan go?" The dragon voiced without the common speak of most spirit. The princess squinted to gather a closer look through the intense fog. Her eyes searched for a light that could one day lead after her departure. That child...it was strange...as if she could not recall his features...or...his energy pattern that was as her suitor's ...

~ Aya! We have to land! This will be too difficult once we hear Benny ' in an hour!~ The cinder dragon as Verra was referring to Big Ben, yet he was only kidding about the droning reminder it would play.

"Yes! I am gathering a spot...Over in that direction! There is a presence of your allies!" He could barely believe that her powers had come to surface so quickly. How had she detected that the auras were the current guardians'?

"Here we go!"

The smoky dragon fell into the way of passerby that had no power to see them, while Aya wove a spell of invisibility upon their crash-land by the city's brightest structure.

"Th...that...was painful!...I hope you aren't scolded by Earth -

"It was his order that we investigate!" The lady frowned at the scientist as Verra. "We are going to remain unseen for four hours. Enough time to head after that aura." Her eyes and ears picked up some sort of ominous disturbance. The dog hybrid looked up to the pale princess and barked her to breathe again. "Aya! You have to keep it together. We are walking into damgerous territory! That is not a great battle strategy...the enemy is!-

The lady sorceress shook her head to the skies. "There is someone calling; they are in danger of losing their presence on this plane..." Verra gaped at the princess. Another power revealed!

"Let me guide you..." He grumbled and sat pawing the ground impatiently. "You are not advanced enough to face them! That is the guardians' job. The prophecy that dictated your return...is why the demon are gathering."

The princess would not listen as she swept forth up the grand staircase in the most dazzling gown she could grasp. It changed to a party dress, this was a concert, not a prince's ball.

"Hey...umm, this is a bit much..." The cat rubbed his neck as Shoji now, his present self drawing a big stir by the media being on his hide for a good year. "Ooh! Who is that? Takahara Corp's big shot took out her for a night on the town?" One lady snickered to her friend in the booth above their's . The whole spectacle turned rotten as the curtain came up slowly to reveal his fears. "Welcome to the stage; the infamous Teen Titans!"

The crowds had seen the teens when the herores had travelled and gained some recognition. A few just clapped and hoot at the girls ; Allie and Starfire had been caught by the baddies. Raven had gotten lost in the underground, planted booby traps probably preventing the empath from making an appearance.

"The music was a trap, a ploy to tear apart our comrades!" Aya's ears stayed blocked as Shoji had instructed. The false Aria was still sniffing out Titans on the run. Her fame was about to fall, plummet with her desire to be remembered as an Idol.

"How are we going to save the Titans?" The secretary eyed the booth where the signature had permeated the seats. "We can find a loop hole." The princess jumped up to the challenge and fled to make her way to the closest point. "Aya! Crap! We are still!...Agh!" The cat returned to become a shadow , the black dog that would guard the fallen priestess till his end.

/

Malchior and Raven pushed past a noisy bunch of lesser beasts. Shadow had tried to send his monsters after the second in command and company, in order to chase off the strongest fighting magic user duo. The dark witch flew into unknown territory, giving the wizard teen permission to hit the blob monsters hard.

"This is getting us to just end up running in circles all over again!" Raven's fists punched back with her aura raging intense energies. Malchior panted and felt his fangs itch to devour the lesser demon scum. "Yes...we...are fighting a losing match! We must return to the -

" Get down!" Raven gasped and dove from a monster hiding in the shadows behind her. "He tore through space!" She panted and looked back to her closest ally in disbelief. "Those...blob beasts got lucky...now, they have to face a bringer of verry bad luck...!" The monster growled as the sorceress was unable to force back Malchior's transformation into the dark dragon Rorek. Roku was probably laughing from his cell at the couple . She seethed and brought her hands into a stance Lady Darkness had explained. "A way...to cross over !" Her voice turned into a vibrant echo as the bunches of creatures started to turn into black mist. The monsters sounded so pained that Shadow immediately came tp console his darling creations.

By that time, Malchior had collapsed holding back Rorek's evil influence. Raven dove after, not caring that a brand new power existed inside her . Lady Darkness had cared for her as a student and someone worthy of a seat in Elemental's coucil room. The dark witch had not told her ally of the Celestial plane of Isis's proposal to do the same only right before her own proposition. The Egyptian mother was an outcast to the newly born Celestials - they no longer allowed Immortals any such rite inside or , out of their kingdom...

The sorceress looked to the air for Shadow's presence . To her relief..it had vanished as quickly as the demon blobs had been annihilated. Her nose was soon burning by the sensation of a gruesome smell , coming from the underground the two had stumbled upon. She slung the white haired teen magician over her shoulder, his face matted with sweat and his breathing too erratic to treat. "We have to get to the surface...cough!*" Raven forced open a temporary rift, gliding through with less grace than their descent. The elder teen coughed again , this time Raven saw what he had kept hidden.

The mass of taint was that of tar from his pale lips. His face scarf was decimated by the muck, his fangs dripping and his whole body shivering in a fever induced wrath. "No! You were ...when did you miss telling us this world was killing you?!" Her eyes were not supposed to water. Raven forbade herself as the two barreled towards the exit. She slumped off to the side and breathed relief away from the swarm of fans. "We made it..." Her eyes bolt over to her suffering sorcerer companion as she attempted to seal and dismiss his hurt. "Don't let them win! Malchior...You are the only one that truly knows my magic! You know I won't let you be destroyed!-

He brought a ragged breath together just to answer before falling into a comatose calm. "I never doubted...that you...were right..." He closed his eyes in order to heal, she only needed her abilities to find her team. Her eyes scanned him in a state of shock. They the redirected towards the master plan of their demoness enemy. "We're coming for you Lilith."Her words sounded with a passionate anger . "I won't lose my friends...you will be defeated. The Titans swear it." Her eyes now searched over to a stairwell that led to a new destination under the true stage.

/

Alicia came on with a sense of paranoia that had since died. It was...almost as if Arisu were being bullied..her aching skull was resisting the urge of braineashing as a guarding force .

Allie's hands moved by themselves without her own thoughts to guide. Another stood ; rather danced, as the two were as equal as reflections in a two way mirror. Arisu had gone silent as the sounds of drums, keyboards, siren wails, even screaming teens her age- They all made her head split in such pain. Yet, her body had no control by her own will! A strange laugh sounded out, driving her senses to lose focus. That voice she decided, was her captor.

However...it was not mature enough to carry Lady Lilith's tone. This was...a bit more towards a certain Teen Titans' age...afew years apart?l

Her eyes popped open to pinpoint her exact fears. "Sister? You were not suppose to wake..up!" The malicious laugh was given a cover as it switched pitches as a cheerful blonde with short waves of golden hues, eyes as amber translusence. Alicia gaped at the princess in her midsts. Her own green eyes blinked away despair as tumbling memories pieced together around this peculiar accomplice of the strich.

"W-where a-

Instead of answering the younger's question with a fair argument, they performed and communicated through the ancient 'speak' while battling amidst the stars.

~ How did you come to decide that we have the same exact parents?~ The younger blonde pretended to be as before to fool the false Aria and her creator demoness.

~ I simply know. Your name is Alicia Lunaria Daia. By decree, I was born your elder sister before your own birthday.~ The elder teen swirled and threw up a pose in excitement to her adoring audience. ~Our mother to the southern spirit plane; was none other than Catalina Fortunae Daia.~ The younger teen kept her voice on key everytime she felt the moment to outshine the enemy. ~ She is indeed of the same bloodline...I was told my sister Cecilia had gone missing..that she had been coerced by a demon connected to Roku Noburo.~ Her eyes shot a glance to a low viewing camera man to try another angle. ~She was only telling you a part of why Cici disappeared...~ The short haired princess gave her all to fling herself into catching a beam of light. Alicia's eyes dart towards the one who had sent it . "We have an unfortunate fan...one that aims to kill me." The princess elder walked up to the center stage, her true powers coming from her sad sounding solo act. ~You were misled dear Alice...~ The first born southern world heir raised up her palm to the crowds of swaying humans. "No!" Alicia rushed over as her arms became tangled in cords by another foe's magic.

"I am verry dreadfully sorry! Little mouse below your staged performance was harder to defeat than the young half demon incarnation from an earlier round!" He hid back into curtains, his cloak blending in perfectly with the shining backdrop. The next pitch threw the extra faces in the front row seats to lose consciousness. Alicia scrambled but stood frozen when she saw that the fans were not k.o d. They rose up with hollow gazes . Their fists still shook,but not by their will...

"I did you a favor by leaving the side of those who would now want me dead.." The elder princess outcast sung her sorrows to the crowds. The natural , vibrant beauty of song became a deadly enchantress by Lilith's own desires. "They wanted me to become a seer with no such freedom!" She spat with a head towards her forgotten sibling. "I ran away! The woman of the blistering southern isles is a coward! She allowed those council leaders to have the gall- the decency!... They were going to use me to see the future! ...The single hours that remained, I gave them to the one to see about high arc priestess's end!" Alicia fought the terrible whisps of deadly miasma as the teen twirled in circles dizzily.

"It is no use...You cannot fight my army!" Her laughter rang out, giving the Tamaranean teen in chains a big wake up call. "Alice! You are not supposed to listen the very bad monsters - the same ones you chose to defeat! Do not do in the 'giving up!" Arianna brought in an immense variety of energies for the alien princess to choose from. Her relic from that time it had been shown; the star pendant with six and many more points shined brightly by her chest. The star took on the form of a knight's sword which confusd Kori to some degree. "I am not well enough skilled as Robin or Malchor to handle such a weapon- eep!" Her fist went outwards as a zombified fan came too close. Her starbolts formed into a shockingly useful barrier instead of blasting her enermies aside. ~Yet, Arianna is your tutor this time~ Orion's words swirled inside her head, continuing until she had the power to use the sword freely. ~ She has mastery over that relic. For you, it will guide towards the one responsible! Now go! Be strong and do NOT stray from the path yet to be chosen!~ She felt a sharp jolt as Arianna glanced from within her very spirit a look exceeding praise. Starfire had one chance to show her ally that she was worthy to carry on the bearing of unbelievable truths. Richard and her friends were also still in grave danger!

"Star! Over here!" Cy had been given a boost surrounded in blue energy ; just as his fight with Brother Blood had had mention, this too was a time to tap into untold powers. "Hyaa! Booyah!" She smiled at his display and swam past the hoards of zombie victims to gather up a stunned Alicia from the stage floor. "No! Cecilia!"Her eyes started to shine by her boost in spirits by Arianna's sending. "You are not truthful! Catherine is not our enemy! That one that stole your very spirit is-

"Do not stop my plans , sister!" The elder spat as she redirected the captive fans with fingers mimicking the conductor of an orchestra. "I will sing about the end- you know nothing of what I became! Now! See me take flight!" Her golden gaze lightened as the room continued to buzz with excitement and drama. The ViRet crew had to fall back, but Beckie panicked when Dark Angel Al didn't show.

The young Eternal held her ground and countered the wailing to reach her destination. A fallen whimper sounded from a small area within the opera house. Her elven ears picked up the cry and she took to finding the cause of the creature's behaviour. To her dismay, the cretin was none other than the Celestial world Guardian Kayumon. Her eyes looked to scan over his crushed form; the heavy markings from glass shards and debris covered him well, making the Eternal lower her eyes in disappointment.

"Fox, wake up." She shook his shoulders. He still but breathing, yet in a hallowed way. "She did not kill you! Wake up brainless dog!-

"I...it...was..not, Lil...It...was...sniff*..."

The Eternal council woman shook her head with a low sigh. "It wasn't the strich?" Her arms crossed as she listened to Calumon instead of the full grown adult. "Uhhh...gh...He...he was kidnapped! She did that ...and made them hurt..ugh...me!...Sniiiff!*

She handed the fuzz ball a hankerchief out of pity, yet knew they could not look over the room while zombies AND guards were out looking for victims to trap. Lilith certainly was well prepared for some sort of big, bad, deviant scheme. Aluehain cursed her luck bearly as the cutie wide eyed spirit clung to her cloak with a pleading face . "She brought alll the selves of Rokuro together! Even poor Robbie was taken away!" He teared up and pressed his eyes closed tightly of the memory. His mother would eliminate them if the task took a sorry turn...he could not bare the animosity she would bring , being a high council lead she had a rite to disown and dethrone one of her fabled princes. But...then the Teen Titans would suffer by her dictatorship as well?! How would the guardians survive if they too were marked throughout time to make up for the last prophecy!?

"Ohhhh...! My duty was to protect the earthen heroes.."He gulped with a sigh to follow. "I don't wanna let my new buddies down! Take me there Alue! I can fight!-

The council leader within the Eternal factions frowned to the fox in bear - like form. "You want to fix this issue just as surely as we wish for justice...Very well." Her head turned towards the door as they set off. He told her of his venture- how Lilith had brought out Rokou and one more with eyes of maroon and hair longer than Roko's . "It sounds to me..that the self destined for destruction has been released.." A grave set of features followed those words as she paused her steps. "He...will only fail...the self created by the anguish of Rokuro and Ethereal being Hakuro ...that woman could not have done so without a relic made catalyst...wait!" Her eyes popped open, making the guardian beside her jump back. "The crystal...it was the only other relic by law that could harness such ability...if it was tainted...or even rediscovered by her hands ...-

"The red crystal!" The fuzzy bud exclaimed with a gasp, perking up his ears. "That was taken from the dragon's items..but...it was scattered! The pieces were in large shards and were not itty bitty ! We thought the shards were all recalled!" The guardian thought and glanced up, as if tutting the council of Celestials. "Why then...did shards go free from the investigation?" Alue rubbed her chin and paced a bit down the hall. "Then...not that crystal...somethin' else was using the same powers...is the dragon locked up tight? You have to make sure he and Destiny!-

The girl's lip trembled and body froze where she stood. Calumon looked ahead, then hid behind her leg in fear. "White wolf...we have our suspicions to confirm you are responsible for running amuck as a cronie still of the dragon's remaining time..." The girl said this with a growl , but flawless as her staves surprised the fuzzy guardian self to push away. "Eternal prodigy...you hae some nerve speaking ill of my lord in that way...But it is too late- or rather, too early to spit and hiss over the result..do you not agree brother?-

"Hmph...just cause I 'm a cousin to your kind by spirit law, doesn't mean we are related!" The cutie stuck his tongue out mockingly, making the wolf of dark auras only laugh at his display . "Oh? Yet, tell me? Does your dear Veravakumu see it the same? He thinks us equals ! The demon he quells will become him..just as envy consumed me in my time..." It's sharp teeth glimmered under the lamplight as the two felt ready to knock the intruder onto it's face. "I will not allow you to defeat me so easily...come at me! Fight as if this is the last you shall see!" Cal noticed that the wolf was being...extra..strange in away...

He peered over, only to watch as Aluehain took up the challenge. Her arms lashed out with the staves ready to fight by her willpower.

"Wait a sec..Al! Something is not alright! That wolf is!-

"The fox speaks too well of this vessel...you should know better ..prefect Eternal ." The child had bearly broken a sweat, wondering why he had mentioned...

"Oh no..." Her hands shook in a tizzy . "Destiny has you under lock and key!" She shouted angrily at the perp. "You are defeated!-

The wolf just laughed as it's eyes and body changed to the warrior's . However, the eyes were of a deep scarlet. The dragon was not as they had believed.

"The sorceress messenger of Arella's line, knew what I was...as did the last remaining self ." Alue dragged herself to come at the demon with swift attacks. None were strong or quick enough as he deflected every one while in the wolf warrior's body.

"Gah! Al! You gotta stop! You don't wanna fight him yet!-

The girl did not respond as the wolf soon took hold of her staff set that turned to sands by his power. She pulled out more weapons . The criminal...he had gone after Destiny...Destiny was ...

"Reading your expression is all the more,far too easy...Destiny is finished...how about that? He forbade me from using my magics to reclaim what was mine..so I shall gladly take something of his in return!" The dragon's eyes startled the girl who forced out one last blow, before ending up in the same position as Kayumon had earlier.

"Aaalll!" Calumon grunted and levitated over to his ally. As much as he tried, she had been reduced to a heap in a mountain of pain. "Stop ...Hiiim!" The Eternal called out and watched her enemy flee before blacking out. The fuzz butt Cal started to breathe heavily and whipped out a c.o.m.m. unit in fear that she might not have her powers back in time. "Ughuuu! This is all my fault! I gotta find Rob...but not all alone...! Argh! What'dya do to fix worm holes in this life time? He must...-

A ring* picked up to reveal Raven in her next location. "Kay- No , Cal! Where is Robin?" She asked with a heavy heart . The kiddie spirit bit his lip and sat beside the Eternal with a grave look about him. "He...was stolen...-

"Kay... " The empath had been drained by the extra fear that Malchior would not live. "He is...umm...that is...-

"Don't keep secrets from us." She stared at him through those violet pupils. "We have to know, tell me if you have any ideas to where he was taken?"

"The big boss Lil...he was knocked out...Aluehain found me...then we fought- of all spirit!- the white wolf...but it wasn't him fighting! Rae rae ! It was the lizard using his existance here between planes!" The anxious Celestial bit his nails and waited for a sign that she could indeed read his words.

"Malchior and I were beaten by Shadow...Roku can use his henchmen to gain access to this plane...It wasn't just the wolf.." The white guardian spirit gulped at the series of attempts that Aluehain's and Sayumon's council had overlooked. "The relic they used...they used it to control the selves.. We think it was identical to the red crystal of Rokuro's...But no one said any shards were left to find! They cannot be telling us it was by such error that Lil..."

Another rring* sounded in rapid persistance by the Titan's belt. Cyborg had gotten caught by the siren faker!

"Have to go- one of my teammates is in danger of losing his hearing...Raven, out." Her body collapsed around the wizard of Knoll's . He was breathing as if a fever had overtaken him in moments...Rorek. He had refused to tell her of his possession, that Roku being alive made it fluctuate! Her eyes did not water yet by this disaster. The worst was yet to arrive. The son's unborn being as the Ethereal Hakuro merged with Rokuro alone- his selves already absorbed...It was what she had to end. If she failed, the Titans would lose their leader, forever. She really, really did NOT want Roku to win...Slade had been used to make them see that he was a monster...One that had no last chances in a million years!

Speaking of Slade..?..Her thoughts returned to Priscilla DearHeart of the wood elf spirit worlders...He was...help..ing...? Not much came from any of this to benefit him... Was he in deep water after being used by Roku's powers for so long...Was he..actually doing this to end...-

A booming clap of dust fell towards her with a goddess carried on it's wings. A great bird...It was as Isis said..Horus had the same powers as the unborn prophesized child...Then-

~ Isis!~ Raven called out into the hidden plane . ~ Why did you say that the gods wanted him to be stopped?! None of them are doing a thing! They allowed the prince to!-...Malchior is...~ The Egyptian mother brought a palm to rest onto the dark enchantress's pale face . ~ They want more than anything, to stop Lilith first..by sacrificing that ...Destiny has been tainted by his memory of a younger Roku...thus making it possible for Roku to take control...None of the ones I knew are powerful enough to break bones..We mend them until thou may learn again and again another way exists to coexist with the hurt...~ The goddess pulled away to look at the teen with shocked features. A bit of the comment had opened her eyes..

~ To adapt...?...Then, you were teaching us to deal with this before it was going to happen? You knew Rokuro was going to lose!? Why did you say it was not the truth? Why did you hide that you still want him to be eliminated by his...No!~ Raven felt her powers go haywire. Her memories buzzed around restlessl as her head was filled with too much emotional discord. "It cannot be undone...Then, we will fix your mistake- we care about saving them! You are just using them to record disaster!?" Her self became anger doning a red cloak as she flared up hotter than an active volcano. The fans back on earth were brushed aside as the empath lost her mind out of a spiralling rage.

This was butchered by the app countless times...I hope it survives the transfer! Good few times I wondered if this should end the arc...Alicia is fighting crazed fans of her long lost sister's concert. Aaron broke the spell , but is unable to fly forwards in time- Yet! The white wolf holds another being guiding it's is shot down and Lilith has Richard in her clutches! Eep! The queen of the nile is in deep water herself,she pissed off an interdimensional daughter of a saint! Scary! Malchior is still being eaten in energies by his dark self Rorek. The siren is playing coy while her cronies keep the peace. .Starfire is able to fight ! Now,the race is on to find the prince and end his summoning party- the dragon is cordially invited as the guest of honor...Stick around! Chapter 14 is in the works! See you soon, and read on!


	14. Chapter 14

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 14: Time Out For The Take Down.

An imminent re-cap of the story thus far; The Titans have been split apart, all discovering several team players with or against the dragon Roku' revival. Grayson outside the Robin persona has been spirited away, dropped into the confines of his conciousness. Hakuro was mentioned to have lost his sight when the dragon overtook the tainted self, passed him by a landslide to reclaim his prize. Richard honestly has no idea that the selves are getting clustered together by his captor. The sacrifice...Rokuro has played the poor unfortunate for too long to not know that he is being used by his pop's old teacher. Lilith is brewing something up; something to extinguish the luster that was once of the truest sheen. Rokuro does not know , the dragon wasn't lying as he'd always believed. The prince won't back down if he has to look just like a future Roku without his own body- but Grayson's.

Slade was aware from the start that his plans went sour , now the dragon is using his wish - twisting the original until it's completion is known to the onlookers of the present day. Roko is resisting to rip the once allies she knew to pieces. Shadow is nothing more than a ghost , letting the still present daemon self realize her true worth by his last ruler's wishes. Aria's bird form no longer is needed, she has to free her charge Lori Ainsley's son from damnable rites that Roku implanted along with the crystal cluster. Arianna gave Kori the pendant when she had explained it was for doomsday only. No better time than any! Bb is with Aaron , while doc Aaron is looking for a way to gather some evidence ...no luck. Verra is with the newly reborn- or so he thought...Ainsley queen. Her name is Sakurano Ayane. She wants to help, knows her past clearly, and remembers very little of the son she was bound to save. Though,she hears one of the selves calling out. If she is wise enough,the spell caster Lilith won't stand a chance. Aria...may be trouble though.

Raven was losing Malchior to Rorek all along! Also, Aluehain to the rescue? Cal and Alue team up to put an end to the owl witch' ploy! Stick around ! Chapter fourteen is ready for action- heh...kinda awkward! Back to the story!

/  
Bb and Aaron dashed down a corridor, the blonde sorcerer packed a powerful punch as he kept the miasma from spreading towards the concert hall. Bb went wolf as he looked high and low for a hidden passage to the upper level . Being inside the dressing room had gotten Gar's senses jumbled with smells of perfume , drink,and some smoke from the set props. A real opera in the act! Not even broadway!

In the hall farther back towards the outer venue, Aluehain rushed by the guards who were in hot pursuit after a second bunch...One that made Calumon shout out to the air. "You guuuys! Here we arrre!" Aaron gasped and sped over , though he and Gar had attracted a monster or two. The dark sorceress with a magenta glare knudged her ally grumpily. "You are a dead weight! Don't make them speed uuup!" Her arms snatched up the white puff ball, dashed far down the hall out of fuel and drive to just think!

"Overload! I have to repair!" Cal looked at the teen as he realized it wasn't the same teen from the chase! The teddy blinked and then cried out in surprise!

"Wait? ?...Nina!? You look like Al-

"Umgh!" She hushed him quietly as they slunk away down another passsage into a darkly lit rest room. "Yup! I had to ..kinda fake my entry ...or rather, Al is right here!" Young Nina opened up a stall door when the real gothic mistress of order was falling short of a rest. Her chest heaved as if...-

"You switched places?" The tiny baby faced spirit guardian gawked in awe as the plan...had been pretty hefty a gamble!?

""You are gonna just get yourself hurt!?" The teddy in white whined to the young android teen girl . The two changeling and wizarding tween knocked to be let in. "We made it! Is somethin..whoa! Nina? When did you get here? Kay...what's going on?!" The guardian and young blonde hushed the hysterical green Titan with hard stares. He cleared his throat, then let Calumon continue with a whispered 'sorry'. "Cy would never live it down if you went in and...you should stand by outside! The playing field was-

"I know a little more than you think, Cal." The teen in camo uniform pulled out an instrument from Takahara Industries . "Maya left this behind."She said as she dangled the device on a thin wire abouve their heads. "The elven priestess...you were her creation? Then...-

"None of that matters" The pink haired tan teen shook her skull sullenly but sure of her answer. "Maya wanted me to bring the dragon down. Shoji said this device...in the end,will have that result." The piece looked like a spiralling , twirling, steely pocket watch to the few. It then started to rotate on an angle- then in all directions as the strange little piece took on another shape. "A ...star? A universal relic?!" Aaron gasped and reached out to the gleaming slate coloured multi spired object. "What's universal...? Is it another..." Bb's ears perked up and HE gasped!

"Another world...holy interstellar space travel!- you have to definitely tell the team, Kay! You guys are holding a time travel crazy magic thinky! That's gotta be what it's for...Otherwise the black cat is playing us!" He exclaimed to the three with eyes wide and a big grin. "We can save the world with it!" The group stood without words as the Eternal finally groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "I smell trouble..." She grunted; pushed herself up , only to fall and cry out in agony . Roku's wolven puppet had cut her deep in her upper arm. "Aluehain! Take it easy! You're still injured!" Cal grumbled in a nervous way as Bb took to helping the Eternal child to re adjust onto a bathroom countertop. "You fought...Wait...you said creepy Shadow was the one who-

"He was being used to allow Roku connection to this plane...it wasn't Shadow...it was the white wolf in male warrior for- mah!*" The teen tried to keep her arm elevated as she seethed over the cursed mark still seeping through her sleeve. She had to toss away her custom made band jacket...that, and VioRet's reputation ...Her eyes detected a slouching beast of burden in the corner of the small area; Alue's exasperated cry alerted the teens and teddy of the intruder in that moment. "Hyaa!" Her eyes began to glow but fell shut in a faint attempt to shield them. "He...is walking the halls...Rokuro...is going to-

The pulsating mark upon her arm started to sting , to burn ...she could however, see his face and heart?!

"The child!" She blurted out in a croak. Her arms stretched out to reach for the unknown force. The one prying at her blind emotions was a very, frightened, child with the power to call out a demon ...one undying by rite...

"Whatever the case.."Aaron looked to the strange presence in the corners of the stall-room. "We had better not let Lilith guess our intentions easily."He placed a hand onto Nina's and smiled. "This relic may only have power by those that wield it. A tool only is given full worth by the one to imbed in it that right."He nodded to the others as they replied in unison the same gesture. /

The white wolf had been directed by it's wielder to scout out the area. In truth, the wolf had not been together with Roku having power over it in such a possessive fashion with it's twisted spirit form. It shuddered in it's coat of snowy barrens as the beast left to finish it's assignment . Lil would be expecting the labyrinth to hold. The Titans and Guardian freaks were in her domain. No one could step outside. Rokuro had to believe it all as the truth before he could finish his pact with flying colors.  
The wolf sneezed at a sudden odor hitting his nostrils, striking him helpless as the poison wafted. "Y-...You!" It coughed and tried to transform. A new enemy...or rather, old sister was marking his grave..."You are..us...why...cough!*...You lost! The boy is gone!" The white beast of demonic prowess fell into a heap. The miasma came as musk to block the second scent trying to kill it off. "Veron-

"Gahchch !*" The beastly fellow felt it's body constricted by an invisible demon of a larger variety...

"My boa says you are too human than demon...you are helping to do harm to an extent that will alter time!" The vixen eyed blonde in a white gothic dress had eyes equally blazing hot as the mistress to her left. "Raven...Cre...Crest!...BiAgh!*" The demon cried out in a piercing hoowwl as it slunk off further into oblivion. "We are here to end it, Hanumon of the Celestials...once fallen, however...what did you tell Kayumon? You told him that you were...Once of the same race of god? He will disregard it."Lady Veronica appeared behind a doorframe in her brand new to suit attire ; worn to match her once- ever lasting powers. The last time she would ever fight by their aid, would be upon her rebirth into another time. "Kayu has a mission. I want to see him gather your face from the archives...to see Sayumon in such disarray! I guess it will only be over once you are severed from this plane."Her winged beauty made the young blonde duchess gawk in admiration. The young lady had become a very dutiful force beside her queen red . Her eyes were as shining gems, her hair woven above her in a beautiful tie. The fingers she had polished and sharpened were flawless as well, making the damned enemy equally speechless . "Lizzie, time to end this." She commanded with a sharp nod to her accomplice. "Oo!I do hope Sladey and Miss Roko are having as much fun! We are bringers of absolution!"Her eyes shone to match her brilliant heart felt words. A shining light came from her palm as it was jabbed into the growling, yowling wolf of ill intent. "You were only after revenge. We know, yet you have forgotten the past...let me show you...-

The dainty hand of the wonderous sorceress made the wolf's nerves rattle. It's muddled sight brought the wolven spirit into another time. One littered with memories it had since burried and shoved deep underground.

~ A council ...my mother...she was the great half Celestial and Eternal ...Estaria...I was of the plane now ruled by her...successor ..Aneiu!?~ The wolf looked out into the snowy streaks for an answer. He then saw her.

A fabled being within the boundary of priestess, chieftess..goddess...her name- was Reia...

~The one who was to succeed her , was spirited off..in order to protect her only child...her...Wait! Reia! That plane is dead...It is where those with raven sight no longer bear witness to that day ...~ It wept as the gavel slammed. A great divide was set, while the priestess in black was cast out as a shadow being...she would never be able to hold her heiress...her child... then!-

~ The vision is changing!~ The wolf cried out. ~ We are drifting towards my homeplane...why?~

The red haired phoenix eyed witch stared deep as the spirit was swept into that tragic past. ~I can see it...you were engaged to the Lady Sayu...yet you marked your grave by a small lie..it grew..and grew...And ...escalated!~ The wolf started to quiver as if she were a full fledged monster bearing down unto his soul. ~ N- no! Enchantress! You are wrong! It was my duty as her protector to find HIM!~ The beast was now as Hanumon had been in his uniform and robes. The steely eyed madame gave the male with almost platinum blonde waves a cackle in her crone's telling. ~ You! You abandoned her to pursue ! The maiden was not a spirit of human nature! She cursed you...you became her mirror image! Hahaha!~

The white robed male spirit was fearful. Bethal had never stood so highly up to his might..to see her old cronie ally grovel so! ~ You...we were to bring about a new -

~ The end.~ The dark witch interrupted the sorry creature with Lizzie chuckling outside the flowing magic bubble. ~ Is a disaster. The past did not tellyou, you never recovered it. I can show you what happpened. The torment, imprisonment of your crying daemon and monsters..ur races were never those. They were all once alike! We stood out, I was chosen to lead the partial fall. There was once more that you forget...~ The male with wheat strands across his vision was waiting, prying away her enigmatic haze that she laced the room over with. ~ You think this will meanwe are through? I hold the cards. No longer! You can become a spirit. I will have you atone for your crimes! In the name of the Universal law, the past will return you! You can no longer discover vengence...~ Her eyes of a great sorceress fell over the spirt official who was overwhelmed with his release and partly Aneiu's spells.

~ Then, it is done. ~ The red head turned to her flustered younger protege witha wink. "You, Hanuman, are free. However, in order to remain you must help the chosen save their plane. That is the very last condition. Aneiu did not curse,she did it so you could learnof your ills and repent. Now!" The sorceress clapped her hands and whirled around yo face the exit. "You have also been snooping...it has been a year then? True Shifter."

The stout demon with a hook beak and bird feet shook his head slowly. Those beady eyes looked about ready to shut for good. Just howlong had it been? Shifter...had somehow...aged...

"My madame , we support your causes! I have gathered my brothers to undo what has been done." The pitch black imp bowed a bit then strode over to peer into the changed Celestial's eyes. "Shifter king!" The light haired being's jaw dropped. "You are...the great changeling leader sealed you away!" The light spirit blinked in disbelief. "Who in gods' name summoned you?" The imp shrugged to turn next to Lizzette. "He new friend of your's ?" The demon raised a brow in suspicion. "Hee...was a victim of malady Bethel sooo..we cast out his deepest demons!" She said in one blurt . "Oh! He bears some resemblence to Sayu and Kayu! You are not his papa?" The imp snickered and made the embarressed spirit guard sputter his words. "Sh-she a-and I N-never!-

"Never mind him Imp Lord." Lady red rebuked as the demon changeling nodded and cleared his wrasping throat. "Ehem...I only come to seeif I might repay you malady for your cause." The witch in white raised a brow and snort. "You can only be joking with our leader ! She is no one's -

"Calm yourself Lizzie." The sorceress shook her head with a frown, one hand on the duchess's shoulder firmly. "Shifter and I have history...one by Roku's side . He is fed up with the old ways. Now, you must have seen the signs...your old ruler's charge is changing. Roku still resides as an unpresidented threat to the worlds we once lived. As far as I have discovered, the reincarnate Robin...is trapped inside that body harboring the four selves-

"Hmmm...was there not a female? A fifth selfish self?" He tapped his long claws onto his long chin. Beady , dark eyes traveled to meet the gothic younger's own. Lizzie winced and felt left to wonder if the imp had doneunto her some sort of spellcasting to distract . The feeling was shoved aside by the sounds of loud fireworks shooting into the night sky. "This is the time- Lizzette!" The mistress of darkened skies pointed to her protege with prideful words that made the pyrokinetic dance for joy. "As you command! Lady Bethal ; heiress to Lord Baphomet's inner sacred realm!" The white clothed Celestial and Shifter of the shifting imps did not protest to the youngest's excitement. "To the one , the world's last remaining secrets lie in our care. We have a show to crash!"

The group took to a portal of white billowing mists. The red headed maiden returned to the place of her enemies...to banish her past and bring about a transformation...Her enemy all along was Lilith . The one that had stolen her freedom by one single pact- body and soul. Bethal had risen from the ashes. A newborn phoenix in all it's glory was about to take flight!

The crowds of zombie followers was increasing as Cecilia grew more powerful; more hypnotic her tone had become, and her wings were readying their appearance . Alicia would see! She was not of a lowly race of spirit any longer!

"I am far from through with those that would wish to defile my mistress!" The screech of her tone sent the Tamaran teen tumbling back to cover her ears in pain. " The songs you sang were not real on your 'big stage'!" Starfire recalled with Arianna's guidance. "These sorrowful tunes are your very real voice!-

"SILENCE!" The witch in her spider web gown retracted a claw as it dragged across to point at the hero with great disdain. "You! ... My sister is not going to return to you! You will only use her...destroy her as before! You don't remember Alice! They had you be a spy...the dragon sent you to lure out a much larger force...why don't you remember!? Answer me?!" The great sorceress cried out,.her wings finally exposed before her younger sibling. She was singing such a sad song...why was she trying to bring Arianna up into this ?

"No one told me to leave." The witch in black raised her staff and sent a bolt of lightening in her elder princess's direction. "I decided! Youn are wrong! The dragon did not break me..for I am here, still carrying on!" The burst of light from the bolts surrounded the winged witch and made her scream. "Sister! I am warning yooou!" The harpy maiden was drained of her energy notprovided by Alicia alone. The heroes looked behind into the crowds as Cyborg suddenly pointed to a comrade among the swarms. "Raven!" Starfire exclaimed but was utteyhelpless when the empath's cloak too form. " Red...Rae! You ...what happened?! Where is Mal? Why did you turn red ? Somethin' doesn't feel alright..." The teen looked over her vitals with a given instrument by Shoji's aid. She was fluctuating...something was wrong !

"Rae?! Who did this? Why are you-

She called out to the harpy in a cold tone. Her eyes did not multiply as Trigon's own blood. This was another force entirely!

"The harpy...is going to tell me WHERE to find that dragon slime!" The enchantress Cecilia gulped as her bubble of confined energies was soon turned into a death trap. The air was harder to breathe as the empathetic witch became a true devil!

" Agchhhaaa!" Alicia watched in horror as the one she had bearly trapped became a being in immenseagony by the dark Azarathian's rage. "Stop!This is wrong!You are going to suffocate her!-

The teen gasped as her arms refused to listen. Raven's magic was out of her own hands...who was controlling her aura?

"Nnnah! Have...to...stop...Can't...Hah!" The Titan forced back her darker sortof strength but found it impossible to possess the majority of her energy. "This is crazy! Rae, where the heck is Malchior? Did something happen? This isn't good...Star! You an' Ari are gonna help Allie and I to brijng her back." The cybernetic Titan growled and tried to command the few as the last second in command . The rift between the princess and her friends was starting to close as she mustered upthe courage to follow along with the plan.

"Raven!We do not know what is is you have gotten ' in to'... I will save my teammates from this destruction before it is too late!"

The magic sword became a star pendant again, gleaming with intense sunlight as it activated by Arianna and Kori's calling.

"Banish the evil that lurks within...find it's un natural core... I call upon, the keeper of the stars!"

"The keeper of the what? Star, what did you-

"Whoa!" The darkest shadows cleared from the stage hall, then setting towards their centered location. The miasma was no longer in command of the human viewers! The light still shone through the teen's noble breast and banished the magical enchantment that Cecilia had woven throughout the room.

The speechless demon singer now wept when she saw her stage ...in the light! Her magic diminished, leaving he even more fitting to meet her end by the dark witch teen's wrath. "Raven! Wake up! Whatever has blinded your judgement, I will bear unto it...so that it may never steal away my dear friend!" The teen red head was almost in tears by her own commitment . The empath started to wince and felt a powerful energy burst out in a cloud of smog. "Agh...I think it possssed my body...guh...-

The monster looked as a smaller red dragon. It's claws were seeping black poison as it leapt to be lost among the blinding lights.

"W-what...Was that thing?" Cyborg trembled as he recalled a movie with a similar story plot. "I...think you were just exorcised! Rae..that ...was creepy ..."

"That must have been by Roku ...looks too much like his real kid to not.." The witch spat out a portion of gunk and tried to stand. "Hah" Cecilia laughed with a mascara drowned face, leaving the dark empath to knit her brows in annoyance. "I apologise if that...was a bit extreme. You should be brought to order by the council. But not yet." Raven dusted off her now white cloak as her hoid replacd itself over her eyes. "Miss. Daia was missing and Catherine Daia was the one who told usall about you. How you tried to destroy thespirit world southern plane kingdom when the queen made you a prophetess by rite. You didn't want to be used, so you made a deal, letting Liluth and Roky have their way inside your realm." The elder princess nodded with a weeping voice. "She...was only with me out of pity. She was the council Immortal's dog! She carednot at all for her firstborn ...I was not going to leave by my own decision."The blonde pouted her lips and sniffled at the memory . "She was a neglectful priestess with very little -

"However?"Raven levitated up to the trapped daemon whose wings had since closed. "Lil...had me as her songstress! She cared! I was soo touched by her loving nature...that I vowed to follow in her footsteps. To replace the scorn I felt for Queen Catherine... And you...Princess Alicia."The younger blonde just shook her head with a small , sad smile. "Rokuro would have depended on you...and I. We both became torn and forgot that promise. Auntie Lorelai is...the one who lost her way...it only goes to show that you knew nothing of Catherine but by Lilith's words! She made you wish your cries heard. That was me...when Roku had stolen my northern world in the blink of an eye...We must reclaim that very truth. We were meant as protectors of a new age! If you tell Catherine this...I too shall go! We can confront her unease, together...!" The speech left the elder sister without true words to express her shame...Yet Lilith would-

~ An utter folly, Cecilia Daia.~ A sweet melody played to hypnotize the human onlookers into submission . The end was not final. They still had not succeeded in pursuing Aria's doppleganger puppet. "I only wonder...are you truly sure ? Those that shunned you will recall their losses. You will fall back into place as a fabled record keeper...do you really want to deny that your so- called sibling is favoured over the first born heiress? I think she should have some sort of knowing. We daemon cannot be shut away when our song in not yet through! Lady Lil will think her future partner a even put so...so..,much effort into having you as her successor..Cici...think carefully. These are dogs of the gods. Will you let them clip your delicate wings? Tell me! What is your wish?!" The false Aris peered down from her balcony ledge with twinkling blue orbs that dove deep down into the teens souls. Raven gasped and wondered why a fake had manipulative powers of the true siren. Her chest heaved a bit as the real Aria's memories overwhelmed her in droves. "She can be our ticket." The empath whispered to her silnt comrades. "But! Rae, we still have to find Bb and Dick...Even Kay went off and left us hangin'. You sure we can take her on ? Without Kay or Vee, we might as well run and go after-

"Do not do in the 'chickening out' Cyborg." Starfire's emerald gems opened to reveal a Tamaranean powerhouse awake and alive . "She is trying to see to us never having the luck in rescuing our friends." The others nodded and searched for the starry eyed puppet. "Cecilia is in danger ..."Alicia bit her lip while keeping to the golden bubble of energy her sister was trapped inside of afloat . "Aria will make her regret...We will have to steer her from that path. I promised myself , Finnigan, and even Catherine of all spirit...No one will be lost in this war...which is what I shall pray will never ascend..." She wrasped the last few words in secret. Raven barely caught a glimpse of the siren as she swam through the shadows to create a void ; forming quickly into a deadly labyrinth of mysterious shades. "Catching you in the act will be a piece of-

"Duuudes!" Bb gaped and waved over from across the way. "B? How the heck did you guys end up here? We thought you were having trouble with the unit..and a bunch of zombie fans. What happened?" Cy asked as he left to see if Beastboy was the real deal.

Alicia gasped also, but not by a simple reunion. "Aaron...You are safe? Well, to say for the most part...We also believed that Aria's false double had stolen your time here!" The young blonde magician shook his head and sighedwith a weary glance her way. "She was safe...We saved my sister...and, now we are going to free my dear cousin. How shall we ever leave this mirror world?" The princess suddenly exclaimed at the sight of the guilded world made to mirror a castle hallway. "A memory? No, this was-

"The sea witch brought you to this place. Yet, it was an attempt through her imposter. She used agood deal to mislead the dummy into bringing her chosen here." Aaron felt his hair fall into place as the tides turned into whirlwind storms around the group. "She must have made it so that we are gonna have to catch her!" Bb scratched his chin, thinking of where the two ; Eternal and Celestial might have ended up. "Are you well Garfield? We also must locate our leader before this prophecy becomes complete." Starfire remembered him well enough to fear his sanity. Their own had been risked only just, Lilith was sure to notice that they were fighting tooth and nail to free their heroic teammate.

"All of this is...an illusionary world created by Lilith?...that takes a lot of magic...how powerful has she become over one year?...the dragon..cough!*...must be lending her strength. Someone isn't doing a very good job ..the dragon is out. This, is the result." Starfire bit her lip and struggled to grasp onto a floating beam from the false stairwell. The opera house must have been real!

"She is a coward for hiding behind her lies." Starfire huffed and tried to levitate over to Cy and Aaron. "What direction should we travel to reach him?" She pleaded with the blonde sorcerer in silver and golden hues. "First, tell em what you old me !" Bb crosed his arms as a spider monkey and knit his brow. "You said you aren't just from this time. My friends need to know the whole truth. You promisd to help Alicia, better time than any to do it now!"

Aaron lowered his head with a sad sigh. "My time line is as a fraction of power , endowed to the first born of Arianna's current vessel...and Rokuro's reincarnate Richard."

Starfire looked at the child carefully, her eyes must have been too weary to see any resemblance. "I am not the child, but a part of Thee golden dragon. Raven, Isis knows, she has been powerless inside your world. She was gathering ally and immense energies to make it safely to your plane. She never wished for this discord! It was already wriiten by Roku's curse upon his son's spirit..." The young blonde cleared his throat to continue. "Isis was more than aware of the curse. She had been held captive by both Seth, and Angra Mainyu before having energy left to find this world. She was in fact an all powerful figure next to Aria that protected the prince...Roku sealed her reality and force her absence so that she could not save her kingdom from the sands of time. The only way, was to gather the guardians to convince you to fight this future..It will be different . If Roku succeeds, your leader will no longer be mortal by birth. His world will become that of an overseer of destruction! That coward Slade told you not why he wanted to spare your leader. I know, he knows all too much that corruption will bring rise to a dependancy...that Richard will fail to control his ability, that Slade will become his becon..Right before Roku has his eyes set...The children will be born as three siblings. And one more will be protected under your care. The daughter of our Eternal prophetess ; Priestess Reia of the snowy barrens of the Eternal North. She had a child that will find it's way to you. She is also of a powerful race that can see into the future..the world was ravaged in attempt to destroy Reia and prevent an uprising against the demon plane. A realm of shadows, beings that wish ill and failed to thrive while living as our equals..." The feeling of an intrusion sent Beastboy's ears to prick up. "Duudes?...I think we have company coming!" The chill of an undead land of living monsters broke the heroes' quiet thoughts , making the empath shiver as if a ghoulish fog had clouded the space. "No...it's someone we know..." Aaron gasped amd swam towards a door bolted to the floor. "We'll take to an entrance, follow with caution. This will be a dangerous risk we are to take, please . We must get away!" The tween was sweating under hisbrow with palms feeling the same effects of his prominant anxiety. "Aaron...you know the future of my comrades...why did you work with Roku?" Alicisa followed but wondered if he was alright , for the most of his sanity. "I was conflicted. When I returned, my memories were but ashes... He burried as to why I had been released , now...I know it was a greater one of prophetic justice to have done such, yet in their very future! I have only as much time as this boundary will allow...After that, I will be reset. To return as a speck in the later future of the new chosen's bloodline...My true name was...not this... I was once in a past life a regular sorcerer beside Orion before he took on Arianna as his pupil! We have to leave, the door is wide enough. Kayu and I might be able to hold off the cretins, but you cannot! Alicia...you must resurface ! The human world is beyond the exit! Go!"

The princess was shoved through the doorframe with a cry, leaving Kori, Gar, Victor, Rae, and their very strengths that had been snatched away earlier to be enveloped into the spiraling void. Aaron coughed and turned to Kayu, who redirected himself to return for the Teen Titans' protection. "Time to blast you all back to the bowels of the non existent!" Aaron gathered strength from his vanishing comrades. "To the future!"

Robin was no more as the prophey had fortold he would lose his voice..Richard stood among the chained down selves in the corner of HIS mind! Why was he allowing the take over?!

"Hakuro! You ok? What's happening? Why is my body not-

The child in white robe's appearance was a backlash of great hurt when he saw the damage fully from the shadows of his mind. The youth had shorter hair ; chopped off to never allow him the rite again...Rokuro had betrayed him... He warned them all soo many times ..His eyes were glassy and blinded by the dragon's marksmanship... It was his curse for using his powers so recklessly and for humans!

"Haku...what happened? Who is it that did all this?!" The raven haired teen grasped the Ethereal's shoulders as he continued to weep in silence. "I'm...unable to see...That's good...I don't want to pity the one who tossed me here...he is a monster...he was...never meant to right his tears! Please...just end it...that dragon wants to use force as before...he was not as powerful as this time!...You will have to banish Rokuro from this world...There is no other way! He has become a demon!" The older teen wondered what he could do to sooth the child Ethereal's worries. However, he was also victim, while another 'self unknown' had his body held hostage...

"I warned you...you let the self exist...You were overtaken...and we...lost-

"We didn't lose anything yet." The teen cut the light eyed boy off. "We know it's hopeless , only when WE believe that nothing can move forward and change. I know things went south with Lilith's ambush. That much I remember before blacking out...though, that was weird..was it only you inside my mind Hakuro?" The teen wondered this to the child , who's eyes scanned their memories instead of solid images within them.. he could no longer gaze at the figments for answers. "I...was not ...there was a self...you and I are trapped here while that corrupted self does as it pleases with your home world!" The younger started to gasp for air, none of the hero's words had done any good in calming the Ethereal boy's nerves..

"Don't ask me...I have no longer any strength that will be helpful...I ...am going to vanish at this rate ..the promise was untrustworthy to begin with! Rokuro...he harmed more than helped...I am finished..." The self was losing it's full sight bit by bit , causing too much of a distraction to focus properly with the memories turning darker by his tears. Richard rubbed the back of his neck as the cords dangled by his wrists loudly. The younger jumped back and hid deeper in the darkest corners for protection. Just as a slightly older Rokuro had said; Hakuro had lost his smile long ago...and now, his vision...

Dick wanted to find a way out, and fast. The self was a time bomb, and Hakuro would become a vegetable...or worse than his imagination could keep up! "He has to get back to his world...otherwise...and what about-

"Guess Raven's meditation lecture will have to be put to use...here goes nothing..." The teen sat onto the floor space and breathed deeply into his chest. If Rokuro had left any ounce of magic behind for him to grasp, he would reach out. Hakuro was suffering far worse , just to erect some promise that was not realistic in Richard's time line...Rokuro was gone, he had to be contacted somehow...Though, if that self and Rokuro had melded together to create an unstoppable force, Hakuro could also be in danger as the first time in Roku's keep. "Breathe...find him..the one that is trying...to take over this world..." Dick had thought that would be directed towards finding Rokuro; yet it was not clear to the universe as he was sent farther into space time by another creature.

He at first did not know who this was...a young woman in her early to mid twenties...her hair a bit lighter than Raven's - though longer and straight to the ground , barely. She looked as if she belonged in a picture book of fairy and elven nature. He wondered if she had called him away with a perplexed gaze...who was this maiden with similar eyes to one he could only juust place?...

"Who are you?" He said absent mindedly and gasped back when the habit of broken phrases was addressed. "You...are someone that looks just like-

~ I apologise if my presence is unexpectedly too much...~ She seemed to say in a sweet tone. However, Richard was half awake to the plane he now tread upon. She tossed her head to the side casually and looked into his eyes. Her knees barely bent as she gazed to touch his face. Her eyes were questioning his existance...her revival and reconnection...this boy resembled a familiar face...

"Who are you ma-

"I...I knew my past only after I had lived on the earthen plane for few moons to count...My name is Sakurano Ayane in your world. Though my truest name, is Lorelai Ainsley of the past spirit plane world...how do you do!" He was instinctively unprepared for her gentle curtsy and warm smile that followed. Dick felt a lump in the back of his throat. ..this was the queen Roku had killed...the same queen that had bore a child by that same murderer!

"You...are not making anything easier...I am not the son you lost. He is not me... You look at me, as if you think I-

"You and he...I cannot recall his face..but those eyes...it brings back pieced together fragments of warmer memories, of a short while before my murder..." The teen blinked up to her by those confessions. "You know who killed you? You remember that much? How ...nevermind. We have to get back to where Lilith is, I have to locate my team and the guardians to-

"I might be of some help, if you might allow it..." The princess brought a hand to her heart and spoke to the young hero. "He needs my help...to remember , to release him from that fate that will envelope more than he knows..." The teen looked up as her blue eyes mirroring her son's direct expression of hopeful ends. Hope, a true strategy had been too much...now, Roku was calling the shots while Lilith was readying her sacrifice!

"How? We have to go back to the selves if we leave this...rift." The teen wondered under his chin as her paced the misty space almost too irrational for thought... "The question is, can he hear you? Will he listen to reason? If we can find Raven and the guardians, tell them where we are being held..."

The princess nodded and made a swift movement by extending her delicate fingertips. "I might know where to pry, where they have not looked." The teen gave an odd glance to her description...too vague...could he possibly trust a ghost..when they had little of a ghost of a chance! Irony!

"The one you say...the guardians can transcend time and space...not alone but as one...you and your comrades can call out here. I will gladly lend you the strength to charge in and find your friends.."She seemed sincere enough..he wished he had a chance to contact Hakuro as well as Raven...they both needed reassurance that things would work out...that he was safe.

"Can I trust you to not go alone?" That had been unexpected! Richard looked up to the princess and shrugged a bit anxiously. "The question is, will we know until we try ? Raven could be blocked by-

"I am going to start.." The maiden in violet tresses reached out to grasp the hero's palm. "Let me guide you back.."

The realm of mist and light spun around, causing the hero to grasp tighter than he'd wanted. ~ Raven...I am going to make it back...Wait for me...Titans!~

Rokuro paced around trying to loosen up an awful feeling on his mind. "How ..no...when will we release it?"

The young dragon's child blinked up and wandered into a vision that had manifested into a portion of prophecy- a warning of his pact..

"No...the dragon is soo close to bringing the Eternal court to it's knees that his follower's bloodlust has hightened. Over one eon it seems...though, well...-

Lilith loved to talk. Yet..why was she letting the words eminate the halls? He was spying on the conversation!

"You already had your chance. The time is now. Those cowardly guardians will never leave the maze...it exists for a distraction. Besides! The sacrifice is almost pruned to perfection...once the catalyst is able to complete his rites, he will be complete! We were lucky to have left the afterlife to his queen mother..she will be looking for an entry. By no means do I want them to meet while he's still under my care! Roku is waiting, we will do him a kindness by bringing along a big welcome of mortal souls!" She licked herlips as she strung out the plan far too clearly to final cursed self was still undead in spirit, but Rokuro himself was still fighting by the real Aria's words of hope. She was coming back, right...? She was the one that said he could fight back?...

The young prince snuck away down the corridor of the true operahouse . His other self was itching from a vivid reaction past the last door. The crowds had been knocked out cold into dreamland, guarding the space to their gathering as the false sea queen remained victorious over her adversaries- the teen heroes would have to claw their way, NOT back from reality! But- to the center of a universe where their future would remain until pages were lifted to continue the story on.

How in the universe would they cope with separation by a destined twist of the arm? Perhaps Aleiah would shine down some sort of lantern; given her position as a guarding force of time's imminance as a whole domain..or as the real issue progressed, would the creatures outside of earthen bounds realize that one of their own...was not worth saving..

Raven had anticipated none of the reaching out that was yet to become the grounds on which their time on earth would shift towards. Their leader was in danger of being accepted as a sacrifice- and in turn, the self that took him, would also lose everything ! None of it made her chest stop beating. Starfire had only Arianna and Orion's words to delay regret in her very time of loss and miserable comfort by her weary comrades. Aaron had prophecised that she would become a mother..yet, if they did not bring the world to crumble first...how would the relationship between the Titans leader...end up?

Cyborg was wondering why B had mentioned Nina having found out from Shoji since their return that long year. Also, Aluehainyu of the Eternal court, was a rock n roll goddess! But,it must have been to keep an eye on the teens as well? He wondered if she was keeping the info fom the cat private; also being a military peacekeeper...or, was supposed to act like an official in the shadows...

All in all, they drifted back into a place that looked all too familiar. A place that would reside in their minds for generations as a reminder of that sacrifice.

Lilith snapped her fingers as feeling pulled the youth to return. She walked up to his pale face, brushed back a strand of the child's locks, and broke the silence surrounding her catalyst. Nothing had ever been so frightening as Roku had seemed then, as Lilith did in front of him now. The boy's lip quivered as his heart beat and sections of the smoke colored cluster drowned out his tearful stutters. "I want you,to kill the one called Arianna. Destroy the Titans she guides. Something very interesting will happen if you do ! Rokuro...I think you are ready..."

He was without a voice as she activated the intense burning in his heart. Something that she was willingly able to administer by a tap onto his forehead ;branded marks since returned above his brow, making the prince wince at the status it endowed upon his existence. "No...nonononnononononooooooooooooo!?" A world of red covered his eyes and the bloodlust became limitless. The self arose from it's long wait and turned away to a window overlooking the very last day on earth. ~ Let them see if they can follow...I will be ready." The teen just watched out onto the drifting sands as the space became his playground- it was a mirror of the real Earth's chaos. He was the conductor to this orchestra. The Titans...would be keeping to his masterpiece. Once the light and humanity had been snuffed away, he could become just that- the new ruler of time itself!

An uprising? I think this is getting a bit too bold to ...continue towards the very next chapter! Just as the mini recap spoke; Rokuro and our hero Grayson are starting to alter the very fabric of time! Raven almost ends up as a monster by a slip up. She almost lost Malchior since he refused her help in being released from his curse by Roku's influence as well as Rorek's . Now! Roku is planning to get back at his old mentor Destiny by overthrowing the Eternal realm - to reach his end goal back on present day earth!

Nina shows up with a relic infused with time tech. However- the teens still have no idea what it's purpose will be to help out their time in peril! Bethal is siding with the just end of the peace keepers, and ends up terminating the white wolf's guise for good. Lizzette RavenCrest is said to have blonde hair in the earlier sets after the destruction in the keep of the spirit world before the dragon took charge over Slade as it's top dog. She wears white Instead of her gaudy dreary shades to show that she follows her new ruler and mistress wholeheartedly.

Aluehain is still kicking but wants to stop Roku from destroying earth and her Eternal tutor. If Destiny is destroyed, Al may have to return to face his hatred once again! Aria is lost in form around Rokuro during their trip to earth. Lilth has plans to work in an alternate wasteland just to operate earth's not yet traced chaos . Arianna has given up her relic to allow Starfire to better her powers , Richard is still on her mind since being snatched by Lilith under Kay's watch...

Shoji found Lori in an unlikely nook; his industry building's basement! She claims to have more of her memories back SINCE September! Verra as a cat hybrid knows that she is not here for one reason alone. She is powerful as a mage, yet acts less as composed as Catherine had against her enemies from past to present day. He knew them both pretty well back then*.

Alicia barely frees her older sister- who turns out to have become a harpy under Lilith's lies and treacherous teachings. To reverse the damage, would mean seeing Catherine face to face. Cecilia is ashamed that her violent actions will drive the ones that can help far, far away. Alicia promises however to go along. Siblings throughout time!

Now,the heated revolt will unleash as the most difficult question is tested; how can Richard's future not be lost by the hidden shadow , and Slade's sneak attack? Find out in chapter 15! Keep reading on! Stick around for more ; see ya soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Teen Titans ;To The Future; Chapter 15: Impending Inferno Surrounds His Blood Red Castle

/

Little bit unsure of just how Roku's going to appear as the forboding entity of dark matter. Also forgot to re: recap on Shifter and put in Cecilia in the end chapter before this one. She went through the portal under confinement, inside her magic bubble. She is not going to protest since her life hangs in the balance, even if she is late to reply. Catherine is the nation's leading opposition. She wants to fan the flames before they ever get to meet. Lizzette and Shifter are up to par with the mayhem that they are being tested with as shadow encased observers. Lilith is not expecting any trouble- she knows Veronica won't come back. Cecilia is close to being only just human enough to work along with , and Rokuro is holding her victory in another plane meant to exact chaotic vengence onto opposing worlds outside her fortress for the dragon's coming home ceramony. Lorelai has taken to Richard in a distant void, now trying to pull him back to safety with his comrades right behind!

She runs off from Shoji to investigate the distinct weeping from a child she has trouble recalling, from the past. Shoji has to keep up - Earth is depending on his spirit prowess to deny the dragon entry. To not allow Lori to lose her chance to save her only child. How will she fare when meeting Lilith, Roku,.and her cataclysmic son? The next chapter pulls apart the that effort- The impending inferno surrounds his blood red castle- kinda messy...continues that point on! Enjoy chapter 15! Getting closer to the grand finale, read on!

/

Destiny opened his orb eyes infused with anxieties throughout his entire existance. The keeper of his trials had been the prisoner he'd sworn he would never lose his mind by. It was a powerful effort on his part, while that one promise from long before still was waved around as a flag of defeat. The imprisoned beast had excited the Eternal king into releasing a seal that kept the prisoner's young son in check...Though,the son was barely able to project anything but fearful glances back..even across destinations the boy was losing himself to this idiot prophecy...

The dragon had taken over the halls; blinding the weakest judges by that one incident Destiny would dread for eternity..He had allowed the prisoner..who had once been his pupil ..to free a portion of magic power..How it had happened? Now there, was a past that turned heads..!

Strikingly however, the dragon refused to go public on his appearance inside the castle grounds . What was even more of a disturbance, was that Destiny himself had covered for the folly..as if under a spellcasting system that tore away his willpower to _THINK!_

Destiny tried to pierce at the wall that he was bound to. ~ _Rokuuuuuuuuu!~_ His binds rattled ; that, made him fly off into a phoenix fire frenzy that only a sun deity could come out unscathed by. _~Release_ _me_ _dragon!~_ His cry sounded over the shattering of souls down the hall. He only prayed that the monster was not hosting a soul leacher's gathering in his kingdom! The binds started to tighten as constrictor vines of heat resistant metals. The deity called out to his absent captor. His eyes lit up to such inferiority by his once prized...

 _~Come_ **out!** I know _you_ are hiding _and_ devouring my consciousness while doing so! _Scoundrel!_ You have no right to stand so highly as before! You had abandoned that quest, to sell yourself to _lustful_ monsters!~ The dragon might have snickered at the comment; however, his laugh was colder than fridged mornings atop a mountain peak of ice covered , snowy paths. ~ _Really_ _though_ _Destiny,_ you know I hold grudges into my lifetime; we _all_ know you feel the blame of _YOUR_ mistake. Lilith just waltzed up to your student..all by the sand dragon's prophecy...a djinn has no _**damned**_ idea that he had enemies to begin with? You are a pitiful creature indeed, HA! You think they will carry on for you? I have business with another...she...is apparently going to have me slay an entire race!- That just will not suffice, you see!...There is one more that can unhinge my bonds long enough to free us both!

The Destined king stared at his disowned pupil in disbeief. ~ I intent to steal her powers, and gather Rokuro as my new contracted to see it so. He might...lose an eye...or a heart in the process..Yet! This is after all, a war that _**YOU**_ halted ! I was the victor until your goddess's time magic tore away my realm in the same desert.. _**WE**_ fought...!~ He sure loved to rub in the past that the dragon claimed destroyed him long before...

Destiny had calmed his flames to speak in comment over the unwise dragon's ideals of world conquest. ~ You act as a lesser mortal, far worse...this is not what your brothers wished! Nor did _you!_ Why did you trust the demoness to exact the revenge? Why did you fall by her-

~ I fell by my seeing the worlds I traversed as encouragible accidents! You allowed for a belief that equality only belonged to high deities! You mocked the spirit and shunned myself until I was miraculously 'appointed' as one of your kind by the sand dragon's birthright! That sand dragon saved me from a perversion of home and heart...the great struggles of finding dear daddy had been letting _**YOU**_ off the hook, just to keep mother at bay? She was killed by the mug that drank his fill , to belittle as he so wished...I did the same- his head came clear off as long as I submitted..Roko is proof of my choice to release my madness unto desert nights..That self is my being, and one day..I will bury it's history...you allowed a child to be left to feel that blunt a betrayal! This was all by your decision that mother and I should suffer...she was a prophetess..is that why she alone was a threat to her sand dragon? You gave him the right to see us suffer! That was only a portion of my pain ! Lilith was just as cruel in her intentions, however- If my powers were level with her magic, then I was an acception.~ The dragon's rambling was going to give the sun lord a migraine for life- if it already hadn't since the beginning.

~ You covered for my acts...you made all the gods believe them fanatical while you _ALLOWED_ me to conduct research in my privatized life!~ The dragon spat scorching cinders as the world stood at his beck and call. Destiny had a plan, he always knew just how to run and hide at the given moment..a djinn of deception, he had not changed in the end..

~ Raku was not a monster...This is something far greater than Lilith of my end! You are acting as a spoilt prince! Step down, or you will indeed lose your-

~ Sanity? _Powers?_ My power-source catalyast has extra firepower in case you go through on your threat! He has been the lid ; the container of my excess energies! That child became me long before you knew! He is an exact replica in the making!~ The Eternal's fierce anger had suprised Roku , in a different sense that Destiny usually was cautious about showing a shorter temper...now, he was no more human than Roku was a cold-blooded murderer. _**You**_ ...this is too far! Let me free so that I may reduce your fantasies to mere ashes!~ The dragon laughed at the being as the sun god morphed into a great fireball of inferno. The dragon grinned at the challenge as the energy for Destiny's fire power filled the deity's muscles , to burst forth as a man bound in hell fire and rattling chains.

The dragon applauded his daring escape and took a slow bow. "You will have to break me first, lord of thee destined end ..! Find me! You will have to choose however! There is in fact, a trade that you would be blind to have _misssed_ .." The dragon's red eyes shone brilliantly as the panting Eternal's brow refused to unclench...his words...were manipulation by pitch!

~ R...cough!- Trade...not...who!?~ The leader of his still standing temple growled aloud as the fog grew thick in his skull, slipping in quiet messages of torment ..he could only use his physical energies to evade corruption of the mind. When did the dragon learn such mind control? **HE** must have dragged Lilith out to gather the enchantment from her talons...

~ The locks upon your manacles...those shackles are there by my spell work...~ The Eternal shot out at the demon dragon with his fist . The dragon simply continued to evade, and continued to word his demands inside the entity of light's skull. "We have a choice...or rather; you do, my old teacher!" The demon child from within was still as crafty as ever..Destiny shook in regret and rage over the memorable days with his pupil. It was true..some spirit really did have mothering instincts above others...he knew that from Dragon Earth and his companion guardians that it wasn't false...

~ You will commit? The loss is actually a win to you...I have granted a curse upon your vassal, with help from an old friend- she sends her regards! The poison has an antidote of course...yet, you are the partial barganing chip in our little ploy.." The sun deity shook the room with a roar well enough to mask a lion's pride. " She is dying Destiny...only you can save her...the shackles only I can unlock! You are bound if you let her die...all of your comrades know she is of the Raven Wing Clan of the snow barren wastes...she also knows of Reia's missing child..."

The shaking seized when Destiny heard Roku's voice drown out the morality in his protests that the Eternal king had thought pure and justified by the fight...now, he was in a dense fog grown into a massive cloudbed. Zeus was not able enough to break him from them, that Destiny knew what needed to be done alone...his kingdom would bounce back; the people he would sacrifice...this was evil!...

"Will you let her die? I was the first, she will not be your last...you will never have another heir...at least , not one to die by your indecision!"

~ Ra...ku...why?...She is a child? Why are you doing this!? The children of Earth are in crisis...you are not going to -

"Then , shall the poison breach her heart? Do you want to spill fresh blood , immoral disaster bringer ? I will gladly-

~ You bluff! You are wrong! My protege is not -

The dragon shook his head in a sorriful, bobbing motion. He tutted Destiny's change of faith that he..would not bend the rules perhaps?...

"Commit to my rule. She will be helped to over come her pain..." The Eternal forced his knees to not knock together to the marble floor of the shadowed hall. ~ Roku...you will not break me, you chose to be broken..No one else wanted you to bear the-

"Then!... We will have those accessories replanted onto another! Be unbound! Release your host! Release the sun from it's underground slumber! Let it all burn into infinity!"

The shackles undid themselves to dissappear into Roku's grip by transportation. "You are my servant, bow before your dragon! Set the realm ablaze and bring about an Eternal Ending! Go! Destiny...I have longed to unlatch your seclusion from this shell...You and your country will never see twighlight again!"

The horrors could not be counted a the dragon used his new soldier to pillage and mark the Eternal courts into submission. Roku could not hide that smirk that kept barely his fangs from falling past his face. This was only the beginning...They hunted down warriors in hidden forests; making sure that the Earthen Dragon was well aware of the war going on miles away...

The screaming Eternal wasn't the only victim as they embarked towards a portal into a sand filled wasteland. One fortress stood above, towering till the god had to avert his gaze .

/

The dragon saw as his old daemon and devil whooped in excitement as their master had returned from his year long sentence . "Heeed! Sire! We are awaiting the midnight hour! Your catalyst is atop the tower- he wanted ..phhee...to direct traffic! _**Hehehhfeheheg!"**_ The demonic imp's laughter made the dragon uneasy, yet he knew what that entailed...Rokuro was wide awake...

Lilith fluttered down from the second turret as the two ; servant and king, re entered their sanctum. " My _dragon!_ Lord .. _Roku...you_ will be pleasently surprised by how well behaved your heir has been! ...Sniff!* It was only yesterday that he was taught how to rip off the the god's boldest...what a joyful ceramony...yet, you truly...wish to...-

He cleared his throat as the silence ordered her to hurry along her request. "Yes! However!... You and I had a deal...we have to abide by the contract _**orrr**_ _...?"_

The dragon's fox grin felt a bit...off as he returned her request to an unholy pause. "You and I will discuss matters...yet, he has not appeared..you say, well- behaved?...Then why is he not here with you? Being a nanny isn't the same as being an unscrupulous succubus! You may have to re-work your skill in the parlor.. We have work to be done before **THAT** arrival...did you check a clock in one year? Such a pity..." The dragon was boring the mistress to tears as he saunted to his station without a proper farewell...

"I did that..and much more...arrogant scum...just you wait...he is well managed, if you can tame a beast...*" Her eyes snared a young imp to tell a crow demon that Rokuro would need to be aware. She had the boy under wraps, no one could deny her charm...and the dragon would be punished in the end!

/

The teens had finally awoken to a fresh scent of midnight skies. The moisture tickled the Tamaran princess's nose , making the others in her group scrunch away . "Y- you ok Star?" Bb pretended to not seem startled by her whoop of an 'achoo!*'

"I am well, Beastboy...where are-

"Here here!" The youngest pointed to the others during the free fall inside the domed ark- ( A new beginning and later arcs tell about the same dome carrier ; Raven projected it in my earlier stories! Getting back to the sky dive!)

"Dang!" Cy tried to look over to what Raven refused to keep full focus over. A large castle was being constructed . The material was obsidian black and smooth as a mirror's surface. The building had few seams ; no door had been pinpointed by the teens...a close shot was a small window by the other side of a large towering turret. The tuuret was made to crumble...the rest of the complex structure...had no exits...only that lone tower had a breath of fresh air for it's occupant...

"There!" Raven heard Kori gasp as Arianna. "The prince must be inside...this is a recreation of that day...it just has to be!-

"We are falling into the land below!" Alicia kept the bubble holding a weak willed Cecilia in check. "Cici cannot go there! I must contact the guardians as well! My power can swap this reality if I so wish...that it will allow!"

Raven saw the teen direct herself towards Kori and grasp out to her shoulder. "Find him, bring them back. This place has an ill omen surrounding it. I will have the guardians **AND** gods to your aid. Please wait!"

Her magic had her vaporize into mist as the air current carried her back through space and time. She took Cecilia from the world as well, her arms ached but she brushed off the discomfort to fight the ripple upon her re entry back inside the witch owl's illusion. The concert was still frozen in time; Cici wouldhave to be cloaked from the dopple Aria's dark magics and hidden gaze.

"Raae! We can't land this thing?!"Cyborg tried to cover his eyes as the view gave him an unexpected case of vertigo. "We will make it, there is a cliff towards the dune...up this way!"

Cy resisted the urge to hurl until after the landing , once they had existed the craft . "The presence is surely Rokuro...is it not Raven?" Starfire asked her second in command once they had gotten a step closer to the -

"A border!? He is sure heavily guarded...how do we get inside?" Cy whispered to his team together as they hid off behind a sand dune for cover. "So...many...monsters...gulp!*"

Bb's teeth chattered as a jackal , which made Raven bonk* him with a mental message. "Keep low! We are _not_ getting caught...if...-

The empath stopped a moment, as then a smile had crept far across her lips. Bb and Cyborg gasped , just in time for Raven to discuss her idea that would lead them in as the guests of honor by Lilith's interest... "Wait...we are gonna do _**WHAT**_ _?!"_ The gang looked up to their leader's stand- in, in shock. "Raven...we will be annihilated if we are to show the evil demon beings that-

"But Lilith loves an audiance, she won't be able to react to a white flag if we _ACT_ willing to hand over...well, one of us is going to split and find Rokuro . The others...you; will play decoy in order to gain access . Sounds crazy...I think this place is rotting my senses to the core...We still don't know if any other monsters ...you guys aren't going to -

Cy sighed and shook his clunker head in pain by the slight motion sickness. " _No,_ but we aren't just lookin' for Rokuro the prince ; we came here to save Rob. Now we gotta help out the kid? What if Richard isn't inside? This could all be some sorta' trap ! I don't think we should jump in without scaling the area-

"What amount of time do you think is still not 'up?'" Kori tapped her foot and interrupted. "Richard..Robin will not know unless he can see us! We must find if he is well... told us that he was stolen to become one person with the prince Rokuro ...if that is so-

"It's not the first time . We have to jump. If we don't , the whole world and the realms we told the sisters we'd help protect will dive! The scales will tip until balance is..." She breathed through her nose with a huff. "I am going to try. This isn't a great time to stall like we've been doing. He might not beat the possession. Roku could also be.." Raven shook her head of such catastrophic reasoning. "I am going ahead, whoever wants to follow...be my guest." This new attitude frightened Kori who jumped ahead, but was brought back by Bb's tiger form that blocked her way down the sandy path. ~ Hold it duudes! we can't split up! The big bad plan was to take down the owl and lizard together! Rob would be super peeved if you guys didn't all 'one for all it' for once!~ The empath felt her chest burn a little but carried on towards the dusty road leading towards the fortress. Little did she realize, the lizard's little minion had inflicted a cut upon her from the 'exorcist ' aftermath when they's fought Cecilia. Her eyes were clouded with the sight of something that took her deeper into the dunes. Her magic had reached a cool down period at the worst possible time!

"Gah...why did...I do that?...*Dick...I'm going to fight this...just ...wait up!" Her ears wrung by the sound of a powerful gong . The metals were a perfect touch as that droning almost made her black out in front of her captor...

/

Aaron brushed off the feeling of miasma as it continued to haunt him into another realm . His eyes as well aware of the sky fall, as Kayu's made the tween wipe away sweat to just barely see what the fox was searching for himself. "Where did we land this time Aar?" Calumon landed with his ears keeping him from blowing away. "The teens signal reached to this rift...I do hope we did not come at a bad time..." The blonde grumbled and stood in a warrior's stance. "Get ready, Cal...we are far from danger ...the Titan heroes ARE here, but we must catch up before they are trapped in this mirage from our aid." The fuzz butt in white transformed into Kayumon's form nearest a kyuubi. "What is it you detect? Should we stomp out the demon now? You see a lot for a fragment, ya know?" Kayumon bounded over to a stray skutter, sending missile fox fire to smoke out the enemy among the dunes. " _Hhhheeeeeee!_ That burns, you brute! You are not allowed here! You cannot exist here! Go _away!"_

The kyuubi self snarled at a wimpy demon in a camo outfit. "Get out! I will call my squad and we-

"Ulp!...You have very shiny claws mister fox...howeverdidyou _GAAaaaaahhHhhhh!"_ The spitting and hissing imp tried to run from the Celestial , but found it difficult to move through the sands on hot coals!

" _YYOooowch!"_ It rubbed it's feet and bawled out in a whine. "I will never forget this ! We have you surrounded! Haha!" The monster pointed as the two guardian spirit swung around to meet a ton of shadow imps ready to defend their brother!

"Uuuhhh...I was just practicing my-

"We are not the enemy! _Please!_ We must pass, I do not wish to fight all of you ...try to find reason for this war! It holds little! You must realize that-

The larger imps looked up to the sage with squinting gazes. Bat wings helped the leader of the troop to see at eye level. Aaron saw every pore in the creature's features, it was very, very unhappy...someone was going to be branded with a life long curse !

"Implings!" Kayu tried to calm the beings down with an apology. "I was looking for my, friend. We know not who to call enemy...and you see..I am an animal in guise. I do apologize if you now fear or hate us...though hear me out!"

The elder imp scratched their skulls or shook in disapproaval. "Our leader can tell us!" One imp squeaked in alarm. The two guiding spirit looked at one another, then spoke to the imp by it's eye level. "You say...you have a leader? Will he hear us out?" The blonde asked the youngest troop member with a calm voice. The impling nodded and went to speak with an elder . "The leader is missing." The elder replied , making the tween blink and ask once more. "You say...missing?...Then why do you threaten us if there is no one to guide? You imps of the old world were once spirit of a saddened nature...one that surrounded unborn children and dying ones by tragedy.." The mage recalled a bit of their connection. "We no longer devour souls." The elder sighed to the two. "We can only navigate to avoid becoming as our brothers...this world is no different than our very greatest days.."' Aaron asked what the senior had meant by 'same..' The elder turned to beccon the two into a large tent . There; the beverages were hot, the food plain but simple, and the floor low to the ground as the two groups spoke of changes..

/

The young Aluehain struggled to stand beside Nina who had gone along to meet with a returning Takahara Shoji..and one more.

"Are you close by , Mr. Shoji? Alue is not faring well ..something scratched her in a battle...you might be a better nurse than i've...-

Aluehainyu shook her head and brough a palm to Nina's tan cheek. "I...failed...you _shouldn't..cough!*...You_ should just ...go to where it's safe...no more fighting...couch*...cough!*..." The lungs of an immortal that Alue had exchanged for her reputation as Violet Retribution's main lead, were not functioning as a mortal with a cracked rib, at least not anymore...

"The..scar...it was to taint...-

The pink haired android gasped , then made her ally sit in a halt ...this was wrong! " _Al!_ He was trying to poison you? That is why you look so pale- Shoji! He needs to hear!-

In a swift flick, the cat's communications wrist watch came to life. "Here I am Verra, we need you , **s.t.a.t!"**

The dog human male self felt at his wrist and a picture of fear took hold. He was looking for Aya...! This was the worst timing...but...the Eternal had a big reputation to uphold...the kid could die if he didn't make it..Lori would find him. He had to send a mind spoken map in the mean time.

"Hurry up Lor...we can't leave yet...I'll be waiting." The hybridized spirit slunk off towards the android and her new friend. He just hoped Al had enough will power to hold out...a poison...then the dragon was not just playing with fire- he was testing Lord Destiny's disciple!

/

The light self Hakuro stumbled through the darkness all alone among the dunes of the past. While adjusting his other senses, he could see a silhouette from his spot on the cold ground. Grayson's mind was an empty shell...as if no one lived in it...anymore...-

"He did fly from, here?...then...why am I still hearing that sound..." The young Ethereal fallen shook his head with a ragged cough. "I too must gather my strength...this demon is readying a _**break...Aleiah!...Gah..!*"**_

The young self uttered a gasp and looked up to see another self mirroring curses unto the afterlife hovering overhead. "Nice to see you up bright and early, sunshine...We have a lot of catching up to do...little _Ethereal.."_ The crimson eyes that were once of a kinder sort shook the young spirit's resolve. This was a corrupted version of Rokuro...it was still missing a fragment...-

"Shall I give you the grand tour before we go?" The self smirked at the light entity with those hollow eyes staring back. "I cannot see you ." The self added that his sight was lost. "You may have the wrong-

The dark entity frowned and cocked it's head to gaze into the light being's pale blue and silvery orbs. "Blind...you are unable to tell where we are? Are you not aware of what is going to occur?.." The self in black was a bit uneasy about bringing the Ethereal to it's lord...

"I must guide then, you can keep close by my wrist. We have a ways to go...-

The light self stuttered a bit in protest. It's curious movements made the dark Rokuro inch back a bit. "What?" It asked impatiently of the younger's fidgeting. "I...cannot walk yet. My body is very weak..." It shut it's eyes and drowned out the miasma feeling it's way across his vision as a swift cloud. "I...guess you can wait here. I am in no hurry to be rideculed by my soldiers...you will just slow me down." The Etheral fallen gasped and grabbed the teen's waist in a frenzy. "No! You do not have to go back! The dragon is there! He is going to devou-

"Wrong! You **DO** know of our Lord Roku...you must be the last piece...welcome ! -

"Noo...you are walking into death! I will no longer join your cultist -

" **Agh!"** The self was unable to reach out as the first time while the crystal cluster beat against the dark son's ribcage!

"Get it off meee! I want to ..." Then, the teen stopped; picked up Hakuro by force, carrying his package back towards the demon dragon's fortress in the sands of time. "He...he is controlling you! You are not yet taken! Please...you took something from my last guarded vessel...he must have it returned at once!-

The dark son dropped the light tween hard onto the floor of a large castle hall. "We have no longer any way back..." The teen's eyes were less in a haze as he bowed low upon a king's arrival. Hakuro hid his head so that no one could see him fighting his vivid fears ..the dragon was back!

"Lord Roku!" The first to break the silence was the evil demoness Lilith . Her amythest eyes were dazzled by the appearance of new rescuers that her guards had picked up...as well as-

"It has been an honor to serve his lordship!" The witch cooed in her sweetest voice, apparently trying to stay on the dragon's good side. Rokuro looked more than nervous as the dragon's battle armor was readied for the take over. "Lilith, my warriors! Thank you so very much for bringing together what I wished..now, **go.** This is a reunion between family. See to the other prisoner in the cell below. I will be waiting for what she has to tell.." The dragon lord waved off the imps, ogres, and spirit fallen, just to see that the two charges were...comfortable..

"Hakuro, what a splendid surprise. You came back to keep your promise!...Oh my...Have you lost your -

" **Never** _!"_ The young white haired child flared up with a grimace, his short bob standing on end as a cat might an inferior out of it's league and species. "You can just destroy me now! I was here when I saw a way back to that dark day...instead I see a mind altered corpse in my wake! What will it take to free me from this place...and _**YOUR**_ law!?" The child now stood to wobble towards the teen dragon with a glare he could not dictate by look for himself. He wished to see the dragon cower in reverence to his fallen race! "I am blind by your _LAW_ , and my friend has been taken!...You are no _king!..Tyrant!_ _Boorish_ _drone!_ You send the children to-

"It must be a relief that your tongue wasn't snapped off...How dare you think I have any other place for you...other than my son's sacrifice ...By the way..do you recall a maiden of the water dragon from before my fated meeting with your goddess?.." The dragon was taunting the tween with vile memories that were Rokuro's ..- Not the Ethereal's own!?

"You deemed me neccessary in starting your crusade lizard! Never speak the lady time's name! Ever! Or I will curse you tenfold ..!-

"The self that was Hakuro, is far too distraught...to return to the daughter's side..." The grear devil shook it's head with a sigh. The tween was speechless once more as it fell back to the floor in for..the kill...

"I...I belong there! Not as your puppet ! You have no such -

The dragon now focused his attention towards his lowered son. "Rokuro would be all alone...you would regret his loss, even after all of that hate- all of your efforts lead back to him...to me..." The dragon knelt to meet his son's hidden gaze. "You know better than anyone Rokuro..You have to see to my army. A tower might only have worked this time, if you still had your will. Back then, I knew you were still keeping in touch with the Star Capital _**Damselle**_ **!"** He grabbed the teen by the shirt collar. Hakuro watched the lesson was repeated by the blood soaked dragon. "Your markings had almost faded..this is a pity, seeing as they will help a great deal in lessening the shard's influence...Lilith was too attached while I was away...you listen to no one but your king!  Is that understood, young _lord?!"_

" _Stop_ !" Hakuro could see the guilty look in the older teen's red eyes. "I..." The light Ethereal stuttered in shambles by his world having been twisted, severed, covered in ashes...burried...he was...dead

..?!

"You see? Now that you understand your role here, you and my dear catalyst can recreate -

" **STOP!"** The heavy breathing of a ragged Raven passed by the demoness's highest level guard squad entered by a billowing smog inside of the great hall. Her eyes flashed mercilessly off towards Roku in his greatest armor. "Drop **him...** _ **NOW**_ **!"** The second voice was from a blur of amber ,the speed of light could barely match it's pace as a second mysterious lightning bolt zipped right by the amber stream.

"Titans! What an unexpected conclusion...I do hope you feel nothing ill of us ..we trapped you to keep your mouths shut is all!"

The sorceress Alicia ; who now had Aaron by her side , blasted away guards from the outer sanctum. She did not hold back as stars struck the fallen drones as dominoes into the sands.

"We have this place surrounded! You are gonna be put away for a very, long , while...right after the crew upstairs'll decide on your last , stop!" The cat and fox had reunited by the dragon's only exit. There were were others, but he wasn't as strong yet to pull off a teleport-

" _Whaaa!"_ The team watched as the teen hero came flying through a separate vortex - right into Starfire's chest. "Oww...you -

"Titans! Just in time! I know the way to stop-

The fire breathing beast let loose as it separated from the warrior that kept it concealed. ~ The red beast was not your only enemy!... I have more than enough power to bringthe world balance to it's knees! You will not have your body back Richard! Not unless you can surpass my dear catalyst into submission!" The dragon cackled loudly so that the walls shook, giving the king warrior time to make a head start up to the ceramony room. ~ Perish by my hell fire! None shall remain!~

/

Arianna pressed at Kori to use a relic to collect Robin's spirit from disembodiment. "This is nuts! The dragon has gone waay off the deep end ! We gotta face all his soldiers or we are mincemeeeat!" Bb rushed out of and away from the incarnate dragon's flame thrower breath. "Rob! How the heck did you end up here? We thought you ended up getting absorbed by the prince?!" Cy dashed over to ask with the teen blone magicians following behind. The teen hero started to wonder that himself...the woman who claimed to be Lorelai Ainsley reborn...was she the one who had sent him to this plane?

~ Not sure, all I remember was someone named ..Sakurano Ayane...then , nothing!-

"Whoa, hold it there! _Aya_ was the one who saved you from your own head?! Did you see her still inside? She can save as well as Arianna can heal that scar! You have to go after that crook! He's going to make it impossible to save Rokuro from-

"Whaa!?" The fox skuttered around to pick upl a scent besides the lingerng stench of dark energies. "We can chat later Vee! You and the Titans have a score to settle with that creature!" He _**ruffed***_ loudly to startle the lesser beasts from guarding the stairwell. "Up we climb!" The you gempath gasped by who she saw ;

Malchior, Nina, Tsukiyume, Ronnie Bethal, Greg of Digitalis, Tsani , even the two faced Lizzette Ravencrest and Hsari with Shifter had joined the raid. "Ready? Then no time to hesitate! Let this madness be stopped!" The teens nodded and sped up to the tallest towering area where the dragon's portal was waiting to take he and his catalyst away.

" _Azerath-_

" **Mortrix!**

" _Peneace!-_

" _ **Magical**_ _**Game**_!-( wrong character move. I only watched him before his ve lution if you ninety's kids know the rest!)

" **Aquaria** _Altos!-_

" _Lantern's_ **Signal!-**

" _Metrion_ **ZINTHOS!"**

The blaring light should have closed the portal; torn down the door frames, broken window glass, **AND** created more of a balance by the banishment of dark powers inside the castle plane. However,, it was not enough that the dragon had separated Grayson in the crossfire. The Tamaran princess cried out the broken cill in her loudest echo. They had...vanished...

/

The hero felt his breathing return as a whole human being...at least, he thought it the case...

The dragon's own surge of raging flames was scorching texts, dismantling powerful alters, breaking brick after brick into a cinder filled mayhem while screaming of his torment below the red fire orb from their earlier encounter!

The place looked deserted and left to the ancient past as Robin in his civilian flare tried to undo his locked up shackles upon his aching wrists. Hakuro had been there...where was he?-

The self was on the ground, just as the hero had feared he might end up...His eyes flew towards the rioting dragon soldier with such fury, that Roku had to humor himself by the rebellious teen's stare. "You are closer to myself than my own son, that is why your shadow will beccon me to join it into the future!"

The teen froze up as he looked around for some sort of distraction - he had to take Hakuro back to the time being! He wasn't going to remain this way for much longer...!

"An exchange then...the Ethereal, for you...you can control your realm of unorderly souls to bend by my influence...you will be praised by the ones you are to bear...I know of the out come..." The teen grit his teeth and tried to stand tall in front of the dragon's darkest counterpart resembling a passed on ruler of the past. "The only way to defeat me , is to absorb- I told you , that it will not only save your world, but my darkness will wither..if you so wish to risk your partial humanity for them..." The teen wondered if the dragon still held some other part of himself...one that he would never show his enemies unless they-

"Hakuro...you were trying to destroy planets..or planes! Whatever! I am done covering for a coward like you...you made me act as if I had no way out...you controlled all of us!" The teen swung out a dagger from a nearby alter - obsidian stonework melded the weapon into a perfect -

"Did you know?.. The when The winged serpent of the Toltec was tricked into looking through an obsidian mirror- it changed him...he never wanted to age and let his uncle win his right to lead! You...could very well be playing the same role...if you should always be alive to see your children grow...then where is the risk you were born to take!?" Roku had smudged the details that the quetzal god had fought to win in the end. His people had not lost their will, nor would this 'rarest of deciphering the dragon's truth, Titan!'

"Rokuuuu!" The hero swung the blade to come to blows _**FINALLY**_ with the real menace in scale armor!

"Fight me! Defeat me only to learn my youth was gained! It shall be-

A ray of light from the sun cloaked balcony behind them teetered as the hero ducked with the enemy to evade it's might.

"My dear Queen...Lori has come to seek me out! You are too late!" The dragon swung out his fist and brought it towards the teen hero's chest . The remaining crystal core was placed where she and the boy's comrades had dreaded it might...

"An alteration for my alternate! We shall meet again soon ! As my everlasting muse ..a shadow walker by your remaining mortality!" The queen brought out a powerful object from her billowing sleeves. It was a tiny gem of azure and spinel handiwork. "He will lose nothing to you." She strode forth with a great bird of blue paradiso to her right. "Aria has given me her magic . I will gladly see you frozen as you left me!"

The dark hair of Ayane turned aqua from the flow of powerful energies shifting through her entire body. ~ I banish thee to the outer reaches of time! _Hear_ _me_! Everlasting _**PHOENIX**_ _ **!~**_ The one thing that could cut through evil doers from different dimensions, was fire. A great bird shone overhead as the teen shielded his eyes from the brilliant glare above him. The features of Aya hadn't reverted to her human made self just yet. "Young hero! You are going to be alright-

"Wait...wh ...where is Rokuro?! Hakuro...I couldn't help him...he's...-

The teen was out of sorts from the drain and being catapulted into another time zone.

The pillars above the hero and the queen reincarnate's were crumbling at a rapid pace as the two manuevered towards a portal - the vortex shut before they could gather the will to start another up. "Aya..no, Lori! He was the one who-

"Never fear! I have company!" The lady in teal sang a brilliant note that caused the air to blow harder..by wings of a giant bird?

~ Lady Ainsley! Climb on to my back! I will send you back to your comrades as well. Hurry! We shall not tarry!~ The temple walls collapsed as the two took to the air; just to see what temple it had been that infurriated the dragon so much. Richard looked away easily from the place he had been sent to by Slade's mess up...

"That is a temple of ancient spirit world Tibet...it no longer exists to be a place for ...child? Richard?..What is wrong!? You are burning up! Richaaaard!"The teen had blanked out even upon their landing. Inside his mind, was the self he had barely saved from near death. ~ Hakuro...you didn't leave?...Are you ok?...I could...I wasn't able to save him...!~ The young Ethereal shook his head and came to grasp the hurting, mighty Titan into a bear hug as Robin had given Rokou...

~Only you, me, and Roko survived this...~ The tween held back a sob. ~ R..ro...ro...rokuro...was my only safe haven...I didn't want to lose him...I said and cursed his involvement with all of my being...I called him a monster! All of you...But I am the real-

The teen pushed the self back with a small frown. ~ We did all we could to stop the dragon from having what he wanted . Now, he is going to have to claw his way back to this world...when that time comes, we'll be ready..~

/

I am...adding an epilogue after the very last two chapters! Got a cold, so this is my only outlet today. ...bummer!

The sea queen is Lilith's puppet. The teens still have a mess to clean up back in their own time! Lori is bashing dragons in her effort to save the destined hero from a later fate...the shadow , may not be just as easy to picture. If Robin falls as a human adult, (NightWing)... Roku can swoop in for the kill- the dragon also knows about the destined child harboring the dragon of golden light, and the Titans' future follies! Will Slade try to force back his bloodlust in time to right his wrongs? Is Aluehainyu going to survive before she can take on Lord Destiny's expansive role as an Eternal reccord keeper? When will the guardians ' second source step in to clear up some assumptions on whether the Titans will be up to face Roku centuries or decades later? Find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

Teen Titans; To The Future; Chapter 16: Drifting Into The Present- Part 1 ; Trials Into And Beyond The Afterlife

/

The Eternal leader Destiny wept bitterly in silence, as his council of a higher degree within the Celestial boundaries looked in to the current capture of their sister realm's greatest ally. He did however not weep over the two pupils he had taken on in both pasts; as they had learnt under the king Djinn to control their ungodly abilities since birth, to only be branded as outcasts. His later vassal Aluehainyu had gone in to be treated for the exposure of the lord dragon Roku's blade's taint , from a fierce battle without the Eternal's own knowing.. Roku had been readily risking his hide when he'd pulled the wool over his teacher's eyes -by that second time... Alue had paid for his secret; that Roku had been taught the mysteries of time by the sun ruler - As well as the dragon's fabled fire; that had not come from Lilith's impressions on the young daemon. The reason Roku had fallen, was because his emotions drove him to seal away what the neglect of his sand dragon king had really meant. The mysterious sand dragon knew the Eternal when they were only mere Djinn on their way up ranks in the hidden past. The dragon had groomed his son later, who from time- to - time was left to wander in the sands , where his father furthered his training in secret. Destiny was the only being that knew of the child and dragon's get together, all from behind his friend's consort's back...The friend; SHE, had been a humble priestess that had been banished for meeting the dune ridden beast during a separation in a sandstorm- all to gather a pail from a far off well. The return had seemed as if her entire soul had been sucked dry . The villagers were anxious of her eyes that bore a brand new set to resemble something, far more unreal than any mere low class spirit's. She returned to him at midight till sun up, as if they were to never be apart - all while being kept away from the desert view for her own protection and parent's security during the daytime. Raku was born by her ill preceedings and had been the sand djinn dragon's only continuation into the years with his last bride.. The banishment of her rite and the further hurt she suffered remained unspoken, the priestess could only see shadows crowd among her family and friends - an omen of dark times came crashing down , and her banishment became permenant! The dragon lord Roku, later as an older male believed his mother a monster instead. This may have been why he did not respect feminine concepts even by a beneficial nature for his own battalion ...She had wandered into the desert , to meet a drunkard inside a small tent who offered her shelter for a sit down supper. There, she lived to raise her son in secret without the shame of her kins man... The abuse unto the two refugees fueled the young demigod child's powerful magic- which made all else seem inferior in his day to day existance. Yet, gods of Immortal worlds weren't just the fad of reality back in the child's life- they were the law itself that no one could alter.

His dragon father had never shown himself as a mortal in form. Thus, Raku trained with the beast till he was of ungodly odds to face up against Lady Ishtar ; and the central sects that surrounded his time line, were a bit...unnerved by demi gods back in the day. They were rebellious, inferior, and unworthy of a crown to be placed upon their heads. The blow of insults had ended when the child had lost his protective barrier; his mother had been very sick. The lug had Raku toil in despicable ways to earn their keep.. It was the worst of his very youth that the demi daemon finally snapped*.

The lug drunkard had been enticed by the young child into letting himself become far from grounded with a poisonous wine . The moment he was sure the dirty filth had had his plenty, the kill was imminant. Raku raced off to claim himself as a protege in line for a seat of the highest order. Lord Destiny was still uneasy over a half god coming to the world of Immortal to train! He took on the task by the sand dragon's last wish. They were a good team; apprenticing under the god was a dream come true for the young candidate. However..questions remained throughout his stay even during such rewarding times...

Lilith had gotten hold of a plan that was only a rumor in the shaow realms below. No one had her eyes or ears when it came to catching unearthly secrets of great men and leaders. Or, an uncanny ability in tearing them from other deity with psychological warfare as her truest muse. Bully. She had gotten as far as the gates before catching a glimpse of the promising young magician during a garden stroll. Her sights were set on her first choice. But..Destiny wondered how Lilth had done it...Why Raku had agreed was indeed strange . Along with the discovery of the blood red orb, the puzzle was more as an ageless riddle!

The Eternal almost jumped, as he heard a lock being unhinged while an official came to see to the -

~ _Lord DESTINYYY!~_ An incredibly teary eyed Dreamwake bounded up to his old friend with a force he had not seen since the dream lord's younger years.

/

The Eternal smiled a bit but was in a terrible pause before he returned the comforting gesture. ~ _My_ _brother_! _You_ _are_ _no_ _longer_ _with_ _those_ _shackles_ _upon_ _you_? _Then_ ... _Raku_ _dismantled_... _this_ _is_ _**incredible**_ _news_! _Why_ _are_ _you_ _weeping_ ? _Your_ _side_ _tells_ _me_ _that_ _the_ _dragon_ _was_ _not_ _as_ _lucky_ _as_ _ye_!~ The scholarly Eternal watched the other officials bring out restraints to limit the firey headed lord's access. _~I_ _do_ _think_ _that_ _the_ _Celestials_ _will_ _see_ _this_ _episode_ _through_... _take_ _good_ _care_ _of_ _my_ _heiress_... _old_ _friend_..~

The puzzled look on the reccord keeper's face changed to a serious one. ~ _Your_ _nemesis_ _is_ _gone!_ _You_ _are_ _saying...when_ _did_ _you_ _lose_ _yourself_ _**Destiny**_ _?!_ _Is_ _the_ _dragon_ _still_ _keeping_ _you_ _hostage?_ _**Destiny!**_ _**Destiny!?~**_ The dream wizard was pushed off as the guards shuffled out of the room with the accused in handcuffs.

/

The teen hero was unable to speak as Hakuro did his duty as a single Etheral Representative among Eternal and Celestial sister officials. "Hakuro, you were witness to the take over, all while maintaining your own existance ; by gathering power from the hero of earth's own life force. ." In other words; he was being charged with Roku's crimes as a key team player without the fullest consent.. Rokuro was no longer there; Roko had been drained of her demonic powers and was no more. Similar to Alicia who had been powerless as a guardian saint once she had arrived beside Shoji to remain in his care. Rokou had vanished along with the cursed, forgotten self of the doomsday vision. Kuro was no more, yet the lesser demon that followed Roku had vanished too suddenly for an immediate answer...Raven felt the blood she held burn up. They were going to abolish Hakuro's rights ...was he going to be sent off?

"How do you plead ?" This sentence made the guardians and Robin and his team hold their breadths. "He is not the one to have caused!-

Raven helped Kori from the scene as she waited for the words of the gavel to sound over the room. "Guilty..." The course of action made Tsukiyume's fists fizzle with icy regret. He was accepting the blame for Rokuro's actions...it wasn't right!

"Then, you shall return to the-

~ Wait!~ Young Tsani stood in the doorway with another trailing not far behind. Hakuro almost wept on to his knees, as the most memorable of all goddess followed beside her young daughter with the familiar look of superiority..as well as fear for her remaining kin's misfortune returning without her aid. "All rise!" The goddess Maat gave signals to her Netherworld side; while Tsukiyume was to the Eternals a stand in- and Darkness for the Celestial a prominant stand in for the higher chapters.

~ My dear leaders! This child was of my own race to the plane that was raided...he was stolen, and is a victim of utter tactics of manipulation. He is not your enemy!~ The child in light clothing wimpered as his teen self blossomed by her magic. ~Malady! I am sorry! Sniff!..ugnmh...I will always fight to keep the balance...but...I am not worthy as a keeper to that gate-

~ You were never assigned to it originally.~ The queen of Etheral rites interrupted with a grave look to every alternate in the room. Hakuro heard gasps and whispering from the lesser attendees. ~ I was not a gate...keep...then...why was I stolen by that light?!~

The dreamy eyed lady of universal worth turned to her child of born passage . ~It was not at the gates, but during your growth ceramony. Roku wanted the boy prince's darkness to flourish from the life of a powerful sacrifice...you were a tool in his world, but to your people, you were my priceless heir of the realm's continuing peace..~

"You are..saying I was going to rein in that world's future...? As a high order to your line?!" The boy stood gasping , yet hoping she was not just feining his innocence. Her eyes were too right to be fake. "A royal other than Tsani? By what odds? The Etheral blood he once carried has become tainted. He can no longer live among-

The Ravenna of Raven's other sided self watched through the empath's line of sight. Her eyes never strayed once from Sayumon or Aleiah. "I...was Rokuro's only resistance to the dragon lord.. I wanted to save my -

~Rokuro was too far gone for mere cleansing...~ The lady mirroring the righteous Kayumon's mum stood up in her row. ~He was purged from a young age! Are you great ones blind to that fact?~ Her eyes bled through their insecurity with an icy flash. ~ He was beyond your time. Here , the young hero of earth is a vessel to your Ethereal son. Is **that** justified by **how** _**much**_ of the youth's life force your candidate has already _**devoured**_?~

The quiet ended when the blue gowned mother of time space levitated up to the Celestial's face. Her own eyes were more hopeful to change. This official was unstable . ~ Shall we **vote** over who's words are more believable?~ The shorter Etheral queen smirked at her wager. "N-now! I only want that outcast-

~ You forget, you too have burried a secret; lady of the fox clan. Your son Kayumon is living proof.~ The lady of rising tides waved off over to the kitsune male and one more. "The man you gave up to secure Kayumon's destiny ; this is he.~ Her long sleeve removed to show a bleach blonde traitor striding over to the fox mother. "Hanumon...you sly trickster...why have you returned here? The dragon devoured your heart before! Why is this louse before the wrong court? He is a -

"Framed...I will tell you all I know, for the Madame Reia's loss was because of this prediction..." The fox maiden batted away the pining soldier with a wave. "You are wrong...you will never move me. The young Ethereal is still attached to the chosen _**HERO**_ **.**..if you do not address the issue, they shall bring about another coming!"

The Celestial maiden huffed away to find an exit from this freakshow. The Eternal Destiny stopped her pout with a growl. Her long white hair stood up as a scared cat's - or in this case, a white fox's !

"Lord Destiny was also told to give up on the dragon. He refused and ended up with a branding meant for eternity! You lord of ends..! We trusted your resolve! That demon is a corrupted spirit now- never shall he breach these borders! _Hmph_!" The vixen's tail was up in the air without a thought, her eyes bore down unto her confused members of her party. "I request a decline from this injustice-

"Sit _down,_ Lady Sayu!" The greater force with the gavel struck a cord with a loud shout. "We are  not finished with the ruling! You should know our law above those you quote! Now, _sit!"_

The vixen high official clicked her tongue in annoyance. Her son would be burried if he also agreed for the monster's freedom...

"Malady Aleiah. You also are allowed a seat. As well as young Tsani. " The judge ushered with a wave to the two as if this incident were not the first to turn heads in the court room. ~Yes, we shall. Thank you kindly...~ The two sat apart from the Eternal crowds as if divided by a thin borderline.

Kori and Raven reseat themselves back to listen in on the conviction, both wondered if there was more to this session than pressing charges and turning up noses. The goth rolled her eyes over to Cyborg who was intent on whether Verra was going to play defendent.

"I call up a very source that may have you guessing the truth. Very well! This young guardian flourished under a contract with the banned Immortal Isis. His title is as a royal of a fallen kingdom in the past world of spirit... Yet, he is closely seen as one who has been fighting a familiar state by the dragon's influence ." Raven almost thought her cry might utter protest towards- not Veravakumu, but Malchior of Knoll's existance.

"We know him as a victim that our own guardians of elder spirit took in at an early age due to tragedy." Raven's heart beat faster. It wasn't!-

"Step forth, last prince of Fae's, Kingdom of Knoll!"

/

"We thought it was gonna be Vee!" Bb whispered to Cyborg in the seats they watched from. "Nope. Vee is just as hot headed though. Rae? Are you ok ? We had better keep an eye on him. He looks pretty -

~Malchior...what are you going to tell them about Robin!?~ Her mind speak bounced back as empty words in her own mind. A muse that had too many complicated possible issues. "We wish to know of your connection. As the only other dragon's half child left! One other was not as you, but belonged to the same realm as Hsari of Leonoordis. She is called Shanti...in the meantime, we are still gathering the many broken links to the dragon's mind influencing rule. You were almost a full time captive that Roku would have trained to carry out his plot. Your last guardian Dragon Earth, says you were rescued but held form in the dead of night...as a black dragon of western lore? What was the reason why? The bond with the chosen's reincarnate and vessel Priestess Ravenna has been recovered from the records. The sisters failed to secure this information. Instead, Lady Light chose to burn the time line description of the visit . We see you are also connected with this girl; a demi demoness of Lord Trigon the Terrible and Mistress Arella appointed within Azarathian protective walls. Why are you familiar with her , years before the prediction of the dragon's return?" The answer was too easy not to miss. "My other half...Rorek; the dark dragon was after my freedom when I...I was trapped within a spellbook by a curse that sealed me inside it, eons back into time space before my true past...Raven of the Titans was tricked by Rorek's kniving method of weaseling around her emotions- which Azarathian magicians thrive in coexistance with the astral and mental mindset of the realms they choose...he used my incomplete body to steal into her world and terrorize her earth.." The white haired knight hung his head away from her prying gaze. ~ Tell them why Roku was obsessed! Tell them-

"I was one day wide awake inside the spirit bounds , then sent spiralling into another plane level by a mysterious yet magically gifted enigmatic spirit. I know not whom it was that freed me in order to mend my ways...and regret my worth as an ally all...by the Titans as their guardian."

The empath felt her eyes water but brushed back her emotions with all wishes and prayers of luck. He was going to hide Isis's location. That was all that he could do to not betray Raven, his friend's trust had been broken by his temperment before . Tonight he would keep calm and carry - never tarry, onwards. She was sure to think him dishonest, but the less the judges learned..the easier the accused could find a way back down to earth!

"You know nothing of your recruitment...this is odd..Veravakumu and his ally Sorcerer Greggory of Digitalis...were a part of the ordeals you faced while stationed between earth and spirit planes, correct?" The wizard of Knoll nod to the official court order with a look of determination. "Yes."

"Now, we ask you this ; you had associated with the current guardians , also fighting Rorek who was loyal to Roku without your full knowing...correct?" The teen felt the pure embarrassment turn him bleach white. "Yes"

The whispers returned in the form of gasps and egads!* in larger numbers . "You know the one who hired and made connections with Veravakumu and Sorcerer Greggory...as well as Kayumon ." Sayumon grit her teeth and made the fox son hide his face in shame . "The one who brought together the rebels, magicians, and warriors...was someone you know through the guardians. Yes or no?"

The wizard teen froze up. Isis was going to leave to an unfinished , undiscovered plane at this rate! Raven tried to shove out her anger , but Arianna's words of an unavoidable future made her shiver helplessly alone. Malchior had to be a part of that future! He wasn't being locked back up...she wouldn't let him go through with that imprisonment again!

"Yes or no, Malchior of Knoll. You must answer the question." The wizard teen knew that Isis was done with her work until future events triggered a new dawn. He felt Bao Shi's encouragement flood his senses. Was she through the gates by her connection to the wizard's spirit?..

"Yes." The teens gaped at his defeat and the judge's acceptance of his clean cover up. "Raven..I am...Raven?" Kori blinked into her team mate's violet lenses. "You are ...not 'crying a river' ?" Her eyes became perplexed as her head cocked the side with a furrowed brow to match her confusion. "We must be strong for Mal-

"I'm happy Starfire...he did the right thing ..no one is going to be in trouble. It's ok..." The empath was given a squeeze by her comrade in her most sisterly way she knew. "It will be alright...You and I will give the 'crossing of fingers' so that none of our dear friends may be taken far away..." Her sniffle was harder to hear as Raven nod over the Tamaranean's own tears . Kori had a heart of gold. She was extremely thankful that her friends knew the day had not been won over yet by indecision or evidence of their involvement , not as anything other than heroes of another world trying to do the right thing. Starfire watched the crowds tense as the talking continued on ; about whether the Magician was going to get to see Raven and her allies again.

The judge held his tool to the far side hoping he could finish without as many tears spilt , as the accused's allies were already shedding their fears for the final call.

"The defendant finds him?" This was a dead man walking send off! Next had to be the newest face. Alicia begged that her elder sibling find peace with the courts. She wished she hadn't insisted that anyone go through with this torture.

"By the end of this trial, we shall have lists as long as your robe sleeves sire." The jury was standing up without a real answer?...Malchior wondered why Hakuro's accusations were still left on hold..someone was stalling the judge's ruling...but who?

The strange arrangement of butchered trials continued for a good few hours . The teen changeling stifled a yawn as best he could , but not one person had been as Sayumon was. She was a strict shrew of an official...no **wonder** Ron and Kayumon were scared stiff by her law! As an ice queen of the Celestial's stronghold ; quite the opposite of Tsukiyume's warmer side, she could see that this drawback might affect her chances of getting that same answer. Hakuro was still awaiting a real decree of his fate...that was too much to bear...yet, he felt it only right to make sure Rokuro knew he was serious in the beginning. If either returned as a human, one would watch over the other as they had promised long ago .

/

Sakurano Ayane had found it relatively easy when maintaining time space travel back into the past of her newest target. Her curious eyes scanned the area of an oasis once grounded, leading far out towards a temple of a familiar character in the distance. Her eyes were sore and strained from avoiding the sun's heavy glare against the sand coated earth for what seemed an eternity of walking on foot. The oasis was not of the current world, yet she had made it on time to watch the desert fan into a whirlwind before sundown could hit the peaks of the nightly sahara. The figment of an illusion had the princess bundle down into her garments until the sands had settled . Around the now calmer dunes, she could see a brilliant towering temple in the distance. The princess with blue tresses; from her flux of magic's influence on to her violet waves, trudged further on to barely find her legs to reach the first step of the sandstone structure.

The woman she had been searching for was at the highest point where the climb could mean a steep fall by a careless slip. The young maiden reborn gulped and began to walk up the stairs one after the other- that were truly endless as a vortex into the eternal afterlife.

/

Ayane gave a wipe to her brow along with a loud heave, as she collapsed onto the last step with time to spare. The trip was not her last at all, the figure before her knelt to bring the spirit reincarnate princess to stand. "This is the great phoenix's pire...that looks over the sun every daybreak as it slowly rises...-

"And as it sets." Ayane finished weakly and made the deity mistress chuckle at the priestess's simple wit. The princess blinked up as she was led before an alter of a solid golden aura. "The phoenix's strength was what my son bore...he was clumsy at first; he lived strongly in order to save us all from dangerous tricksters, warriors gone astray, and even those that were mortal bound to suffering of their time. We saw it all..Horus...was my Sun...I will only say this , ye have been reborn as a guardian to watch over the rest. The prophecy is until his end...there is only until the chosen breaks...that was Raku's curse upon his enemies...the prince , your son...was destroyed and died before his capture. He will never return without as corrupt heart and spirit..." Ayane felt something in her snap as warm tears slipped down her pale cheeks unconsciously. He...was her...no...

"I...I have no children! Why is this prince ...I have not even seen my own son?! Why do Lorelai's memories drive me further? He...he is not here...and you..."

The princess choked back a racket of sobs. "I...had a child...someone who knew me...I have family...he cannot be dead! Mother Isis! You must tell him!-

"He is alive in that memory...you must try to do the rest...send him home...he does not wish to be alone any longer.." Isis took the princess's vessel's hands into her very own. The dark jasper and earthen color of her gaze stood almost as a leapordess in spirit. It was the eyes of one who knew the last remaining portion of the curse, she was willing to allow Lori to find her only son...and send him to be tried before the afterlife gods.

"I...know you tell me he is trapped...will he remember an unfamiliar face?...We were apart before I could discover the dragon's guise..he took my life before ...I remember only my casting a spell so that he could not journey for the longer span he had wished.." The goddess Immortal nodded and released the shaking girl's hands. "You recall that you were not there...Lorelai's cousin Catalina to the southern planes took him in to prevent another break in...your son was originally by reccord...kidnapped twice. Not only before his coming of age, we all had simply forgotten the first.." The princess's vessel became ghostly white as the memory came flowing forth. "He is crying." She mumbled , then turned to the legendary mother.

"Tell me the way to his spirit self- the one that I was never able to save. I will travel the universe until he is back in ...my arms! So please!" The Takahara corp employee keeping Lori's memories in check fell to her knees with a sorrowful wailing plea. "He is my only family ! I want...him to pass on while still having realized that...I would gladly take his- ..no...he was torn by my betrothed as a catalyst to open voids. I will do all that is neccessary to let my lost son pass on peace...hugh...peac...aghjh!*...Fully!"

Her tears fell softly onto the stone and clay flooring. The goddess patted the child's head affectionately. "Your mother and great grandfather will never weep for you. You can be sure I know too well her smile , even in death..Your great grandfather's prophecy was not denied, so it shall find tranquil days in time.." The princess's reincarnate sniffed and looked into the cat eyed Immortal's orbs with a returning small smile. "Yes! I will do my very best!"

/

The trials had taken a quiet intermisson in order for the courtroom to ween out the culprit distracting their real practices. Starfire sighed and walked off on her own a few steps before her friends. Being grounded was far too much work for a royal in line for Tamaran's throne! Her feet ached , though she felt relief wash over her as the 'waiting period' gave the Titans team a break from the chaos.

She had a feeling that Arianna was worrying over if her love had made it to the afterlife for judgement on the world he was destined to enter. ~ Rokuro was fighting under the same sky as his comrades...it was, going to end with his life lost ...there was no one to stop the past from returning...~Your human allies will forgive I hope...the chaotic mind tactics of our enemies...this was not a war...not what I thought it might have been...it felt less of taint and more so...-

"Yo! Star! Her closest two male heroes waved out for the princess to head back as soon as she had composed herself. "It isn't over yet! They still gotta judge their last ...ummm...-

"Rae looked into what was goin' on." Cy interrupted a confused Bb. "There was an intruder making the judge hold his word till they caught up. No one can see it, so they think it's a stray spirit or somethin. You feelin' alright Star?" Her frowed and tried to talk a little closer towards her. "You can just zone out if y'want us to...-

"I am too not finished friend Cyborg." Thes princess shook her head, but soon then felt her thoughts drift off towards unconsciousness. Cy gasped and grabbed her from collapsing into a heap, all while during an incredibly, urgent time. "Dude! What the heck? What's wrong with Starfire?" Bb bit his nails and shook his head violently, he rushed back to locate Raven beside Tsukiyume, to tell her to run A.S.A.P!

/

Arianna had materialized above the floating Tamaran princess within a dream. The older red head with amber and green gems awoke to a signal sent by a powerful magician. She scanned the area with a glance; this was a place to communicate...why a loop?

~ I did not think time would be an issue, Princess Arianna . My actions were not without reason, I can assure you.~ The princess blinked up with wide eyes to meet a beauty she almost confused for Queen Aria or Time's child Aleiah...

~Lorelai Ainsley! You are ...how did you rip away my counter body? This is as you say? No trickery?...I will listen, but I must return before the courts, in order to watch over my allies during the trial.~ The queen nodded to the request, then levitated over to Kori who was dreaming peacefully in her slumber space. ~The student of Orion the White Knight...My son is to be sent off- in order to prevent a recapture of his spirit, I will dive into the spiral tides to discover his whereabouts before his journey into the afterlife.~ The princess took a breath. ~ Rokuro...I remember that he suffered with only my cousin Catalina to coax him out of his shell...then I learnt of his first abduction...my efforts were not real enough! I require your aid! I want Arianna of the Star Kingdom's last princess to follow . We are his closest links ...he will be at peace...I beg of you...~ The princess's eyes were tired but still held a vibrant amber tint full of hope. ~ Help me save Rokuro's life!~ Lori waited in a long pause before the red head returned Lady Ainsley's request.

The younger princess sighed and decided she was unable to say no, to the one that might have been her true mother-in-law. ~We shall accept. Kori is safe. I will gladly leave to search for my..our prince...~

The queen wept with a kind smile this time. ~You would have made a perfect couple...I will make sure none of your emotions wither by this act. He did truly love you...no one will ever share that exact happiness. Let us go then. Koriand'r of earth will be well.~

The Star Kingdom ruler looked back to her vessel; then..this would be a silent goodbye...

~ Brave the world well my forever equal...Starfire...goodbye, until another time should we meet again!~

The two royals leapt towards the vortex where the boy teen was awaiting the loss of his memories and heart forever. That was not allowed as long as time permitted them to enter it's domain of second chances.

/

Rokuro was a spectre of moonlight as he hugged his knees and tried desperately not to shed a single tear . His body was as it had been when the soul he had , had been dragged from his body in order to curse his events that followed . Richard..no, Robin had been brave. He had appeared when all was lost ..taken the selves' hands, and pursued an answer to their cries. ~ I have no such bravery...It was stolen upon my return...~ The spirit teen burried his face into his knees and groaned. The area was of a realm similar to Aleiah's Ethereal plane . ~ I wonder if the gods will judge me ...Ro...he...I can't say anything...he is not within my memories anymore...that was a hidden blessing...~ The teen peered up a bit to watch the symbols shift into an intricate pattern. Aleiah had given her aid when he had drifted towards her plane; there, he had begged for a fitting end to his suffering forever. She had told him to wait, to not move an inch and to...have hope?...Why then if he was going to be sent off anyway?..

~My...past is...fuzzy...yet...Do not want to lose my friends...I...cannot stand to never...no...This is best!~ The teen shook his shorter mop and brushed it back. The queen of the current field had allowed him a pair of scissors to lessen the weight against his neck. In turn, the marks had lost affect and were weak enought to banish. Without the soul stealers using curses, the teen had no need to feel threatened. They were done with his powers. A new powersource would replace the old...just as the plot dictated long ago. ~ A powersource.. I was just...a light for them to find...it almost killed me...that I could never escape the truth...~ The musings of regret were growing louder as the teen felt it difficult to stay calm. His eyes shut out the cries and the fuzzy pictures that were his dismantled memories. ~ No more! ...I am finished! No!-

~ Riiichaard!~ The soft chimes of a visitor made the teen prince blink back in to reality. ~ That...who are you? Who is there?!~

The teen darted his eyes to detect the intruder inside his final resting place.

~I...Ari...anna?...~ The boy sat gaping as his lip trembled from an onset of tears that refused to fall.

~I am here my prince, you can stop fighting...~ Her eyes started to water as well. ~We can finally go home...I will not let you disappear as if you've forgotten my voice! Let us go, together my hero!~

The two embraced happily as they began to evaporate into a sea of stars. The teen looked over again and saw Lori staring back beside the princess . He blinked again , but she had..mysteriously vanished...

~Home...I would like that ...it sounds ...like a safe place to leave to...together..~

~ Together...just as we promised one another...we will face any challenge.~

~ Any danger...it will pass us by. I have always wanted you to remember...yet, I forgot that vow...going home...to the place that we shall know for eternity!~ Rokuro finally laughed away his sorrows with a single kiss soon after from his princess. ~ Love will bind us to that plane...no one shall ever change this fate...my love is for you; Richard Noburo Ainsley...I will never ever part from our time again...~

/

"Starfire?..Starfire?..Strafire! Wake up!" The one standing over the young red headed alien royal was truly a blessing in itself as she batted her eyes to poorly make out a face. "Kori...are you..ok?" Richard without the mask looked distraught and his brow sweat profusely by the tension in the room. "You collapsed." Raven stated beside her leader. "We thought that the intruder had attacked, but...nothing that I can see has taken over your mind." She sighed a bit and returned to Tsukiyume who gave word that the shelter had a ward for the teen of Tamaran to rest up in. "Your luck wasn't horrible." The Eternal elemental said with arms covered by her billowing sleeves and raiment. "The young chosen hero before you was quick on his toes. The judge saw this , and allowed a retrial in a few days. This however...is the work of a stray ally. I believe it to be one of your comrade's connections." She hushed to a whisper. Cyborg scratched his head and wondered if the Eternal child Aluehain would have ideas against them in court. "We saw that crazy flame headed dude Destiny...he was-

"The one Al wanted to save from the dragon too." Cy nodded and saw the next patient walk into the small ward. "How did I play the part?...Raven?" The empath was the first to fall away from the dragon wizard's question. "I'm busy. Talk to me when we finish , when we can go back home to the tower... Then you'll get an answer." Malchior waved a bit too coyly as he directed himself towards the lone exit. Raven was just thrown off balance from the collapse of her team member- on top of that, the trial had been altered to utter nonsense! The wizard teen smoothed back the silvery locks from his face , then recollecting himself to speak to another in the meanwhile. He knew that his dear friend would only acknowledge a liar if he were not present in the physical means. His ghost would be the one to watch her progress from afar as he levitated with magic towards an empty hall. Cool glass surfaces reflected another that he had wished to talk to in private. Bao Shi bowed to her ally with a small smirk. ~ Shall we chat among the twighlight sun? I have some time free.~

Mal huffed with a small shrug and followed the green eyed spirit down the dark hallway passage in silence.

/

The actions Bao Shi Lan had been forced to demonstrate made the spirit maiden cringe when a door by her right had been unhinged. With a creak it slipped open to reveal that her contracted had followed her projected form. ~Malchior of Knoll; what are you planning for the order to decide ? They will not spill secrets for outsiders. As well, they can afford no breaches by your request and apparently, not by my own questioning ..~

She let out a sigh of stale air. ~ You brought me back to be slightly more tangible- that will not mean your victory soulfully depends on my magic giving you 'high arc' spirit the lee- way you may think you righfully deserve.~ The short elemental huffed at his next move , which was a chuckle that she felt might introduce trouble to soon follow them in swift footfalls.

~ I just think it odd for a level spirit such as the last eastern candidate... to be so concerned about humans and those that she no longer trusts! It is quite amusing. I want only to know the truth- what Sayumon is up to for Richard and Hakuro's sake. They must not erase the events. If so, let it be _I_ that they brainwash...Raven does not want the prophecy...yet it is here to stay. Roku's line will be lost if it is left unfinished . So that many later years , our young heroes will return the chaos into a sense of structured order in their future.~ He predicted a strange ending to the spirit woodland being in green and peach colors with a cheshire grin that let the white haired wizard just barely feel as confident as his . ~ You have had your mind set on that tale...will you record all it's immessurable happenings if that should occur? You will be a walking target if the Titans remember what only you can end in their stead...~ The teen leaned up against a far wall. ~ My hope is that it will steer the Titans from danger. Their children ; later born, needn't know of the calamity in that line of work...if the prophecy reaches a shift, I will do everything in my power to give it strength. That timeline will be for the guardians to keep safe.~

~So then..~ The goddess rubbed her chin in thought, then shoved her arms into her massive robe's sleeves. ~You will become the seer unto their lives...interesting proposal. You have gotten this far, I am still alive and kicking. My dear child of fae lineage, I am greatful for you to include **order** to that selection. My word is just! Then I shall see about the guard's memories to gather that last fragment . Wish me luck! I as well to you - do just the same if not even more!~ The youthful ancient fell into misty wafts as she evaporated through the floors towards her next location. Now, it was time to find one other before the day's end.

/

The scare by the knights to attack the succubus's home made the harpy mother's hairs stand on end - to no end! However, she was unable to leave due to the main barrier in place. With her magic at it's last ounce, blood would suffice to replenish her demon's strength. Her heart raced as the sounds of shuffling armor and otherworldly demands were made through the walls to her abode. ~We have this residence surrounded! You must come quietly, or charges will be pressed ! Do not ignore this message! Turn yourself over at once!~ The Eternals were hot on her trail...yet, how had they known the correct location?-

"You should just give up." The question was answered by a jingling of a silver pendant around a rather suspiscious maiden's, slender throat. "You missed my phone call, Lilith. We have nothing left to talk about, however..." Bethal stood with that frown of disapproaval about her . Her arms were crossed- as if the officers outside weren't enough!

"My true talents were not as a student, yet as a tool. I kept the underworld's texts. They all existed inside me...You thought; by my coming of age to be full fledged, you could snatch away that promise. Didn't you? Lady Strich?" The tremors in the unwell mistress's thoughts made her want her own first choice to suffer...yet a small sense of compassion drove that fantasy back into the shadows!

"I could never kill you. You chose to die as a terror in your own time, knowing that times would not bend by your will. You were more supervillain than an average mortal...if not to compare." The demoness shook slowly further as the words made her sweat out the end with only her protege no - more to coax her . "You will be tried, after I have already revoked my title to be reborn as a trainee to spirit. I have those that fear, and others flourish under my promise. Greggory was once my sworn enemy- he has now become a partner in a school to teach children folk magic- and those that are willing to delve." Her haughty teacher just sniffed at the prospect. Her daughter had gained back her youth...while the demon queen had drained her own in the attack. "Roku was not an equal. He used you, just as you used his son's power. That is never everlastin-

"It never had to be!.. Lowly , dowdy , moronic pupil! He was my food! I was going to make **us** the ones worthy of such power! He was a stepping stone, and _**you**_...!? I had gone all that way to coerce those villains and demon to our aid...even the man to be our puppy dog soldier was going to be your first 'servant!' You ungrateful , hated individual! What _**ever**_ made _**you**_ think this was never for _my_ child's future?It was damn well what **WE** wanted!?" The hoarse cry of the owl mother was of denial, Lilith had tipped over her sanity by becoming the one fantasy character that could and would never accept herself as the raging fairytale monster within those pages.

"My love was born across your pact. It was what you wished in order to bury that castle...the woman that you called 'mumsy' sold you off! Doesn't that feel aweful? The fact a demon took pity on your heart was what drove you to wish yourself...just...like ...me-

"In order to one day be rid of your nonesense!" Ronnie growled and knocked the weak demoness back with a witch's spell. "I was sick of your love of defiling homes, families, mothers and siblings..all because you were born to a plane that was self serving by one plot! You allowed yourself to be hated when you did your worst instead of leaving it all behind as a traveller alone! Why did you start a war with so many spirit and mortal involved? Roku was only a stepping stone? Is he!-

The drunken with spite fallen mother laughed darkly and applauded her dowdy heiress for unveiling another plot twist. "You may have solved my little riddle after all, Bethel..." The mother of dark magics laughed even louder as her wings reappeared inside the dark study. "My work here is done! I am forever immortal and untouchable! Fare thee well! You have no longer any reason to search...however...the mother knows all of your futures ..another day! Another time! We shall meet again! Hahahahahaha!"

The hysteria was too much as the witch with violet eyes dove down to zzip through a ring of fire, leading straight back to her fabricated desires at the very last chapter of her selfish tale. Bethal grit her teeth and cursed loudly - just then, she'd turned to meet the squadron readying the full frontal attack...

"Where is the demoness Lilith?" One guard commanded the squads to halt and remain tall. "Lady Bethal...we came by the Eternal court's official command. Where is the owl mother..?" The group listened to the madame red as she explained Lilith had been an onlooker all along...from another time line that was yet to come to light. "We were too late ..Rok...that dragon lord is not dead. He is hiding in another time. Tell not a soul until we gather audience with the gods." She demanded of the dumbfounded guards . "Contact the area surrounding a place of tension- the Celestial court room. There, we shall be ready with news upon our arrival ." The guard lead blinked and had another jot down the info into scroll format.

"We must prevail; for the earth, and the spirit world's safety..." The last part had her bring a pale hand to her eyes. "We shall return at once madame. Then-...Hello? Miss? Miss Bethal?!"

Her time had been rewound a dozen. If she ever returned to the hero's timeline, it would be to apologize without regrets. Lady red had lost her ability to follow as she drifted off into a calm and serene death. She had lived far too long. Lilith certainly had proven her point; she had made Veronica - just so that she could feel the relief of having had _someone._.

~That would be a great ending...~ The daughter as given a lift towards a ward where she had to be admitted later to a morgue ..It was hardest for Lizzette as she had been eternally greatful to the demoness turned folk magician. Greg felt a lump in his throat from the news. Yet...how had she known to address the owl before her dying day? Was she a seer of her own fate? He puzzled and continued to do so until the next courtroom ruling. This time, Sayumon had removed herself , yet Ron had taken the duty of watchdog while she ran amuck somewhere hidden.

/

Time did not stand ; it moved in fluid motion around the paradoxal realms in equal strides. The whole of the Eternals was to maintain balance . Maat had risen to the ranks after Isis had dissappeared by her banishment from the courts. All because her prediction had been correct. The teens had mostly recovered for the second session , their fearless leader had not heard from a much more woesome Hakuro however..

Here, time moved in step of their movements. A sand dial was projecting the shadow of truths over the world upholding balance and order during their trials, to define a wrong and right in the present. The issue was; should the Ethereal be disposed of presently, to return with no power years to decades later? If he did, there was no guarentee that the reduced sentence wouldn't backfire in a max of ten years...

~ Our greatest outcome was that the Dragon lord ; before his banishment by the great child Aleiah, the commited soul stealer was able to redirect his magic to be unleashed inside another plane's inhabitant. You of the Eternal and Celestial standing were more than capable! Why is the dragon undead throughout time? His curse will only hold-

"The fearless guardian mutts were unsuccessful!" The high order of Celestial blood spat into the Eternal Tsukiyume and Ethereal Tsani's faces. "You have a past that was wiped from his memory- all for your pity of the demon son that ended up draining my poor Kayu! This wretch is a temptress!" The angry mother kitsune whoofed in her deepest tone, then revert to another form as a silvery fox. " Those muses Hecate's daughters should have seen your faults in the castle that year ..they gave in to the actuality that comes with being an act of prohibited sorcery!-

"That is quite enough , you three daughters have fought the tides by and by before! A mere judge such as I needn't tell a soul that we are to 'duck and cover'! All due to this ill faction, the immortals left us bone dry for answers. We are not incapable of seeing what has been hidden. Neither party shall destroy my courtroom- or I shall see the _**entire**_ order guilty and behind solid bars!"

The vixen revert to her anthromorphic form , more alert than anyone...the judge was going to have a disaster wipe the worlds out by another calamity...Her nostrils flared yet the elder Celestial huffed back her anger with a grunt and sniff instead. A tyrranical spat could wait. The Eternal and her half sister had too much of an alibi that it could spell immediate danger for the white fox goddess.

"I will seal my lips, my magic however..has yet to win over a true answer. See you dears at the trial. Ta- ta!"

Tsani frowned up to her sister who was equally ready to warn the Titans that the Lady Sayumon intended to lock them up tight!

~ What shall we do? Tsuki...I am scared...~ The younger self of Tsani while on the the plane, was tired and drained to become that of a younger aged spirit form. ~The immortal Isis will be the only one to explain the prophecy 's end...she is still not recognisable through space...Reaching out certainly might prove difficult! ...You must know though-

Tsukiyume's attention was caught while young messenger Tsani relayed all of the incidents that they had missed. ~ He has been what!?~ Her eyes were wider as she searched her younger partner's sky blue ones . ~ Aleiah would only do so if the space was clear of negatives...he and Arianna of the Titan hero's are free..!~

The smile was a weak one, but Tsani was tugged over mercilessly into a tear stained hug. ~He...made it home...I...We will wish them safety on their journey...None of the others are aware?~ The tears in the other's eyes were rubbed away with a long sleeve. ~ Only the teen child that knew Arianna as her reincarnate...the details are scattered. If we relay this to the only remaining guardian; Veravakumu might be able to find the queen Ainsley ! She could outsmart a whole army! The courts will have no choice but to object the 'diminishing!~

Tsani jumped up to levitate towards the exit . ~No time will be able to remain if we tarry. The heroes want to believe in us, let us give them all reason by beliving in them!~ The young princess of Ethereal air currents bobbed her head and smiled back to her sister of moon born light. ~ I have every confidence that we shall. Thank you my dear Tsani. Let us dash, the Titan chosen are still being tested by my own brethren. This will not stand any longer.~ The grin was genuine as the two sisters flew off back down to the medical ward , the teens would possibly have a slew of questions to administer. This would be the best time before the final trial- and hopefully, the dissmissal of the send off of a now found Ethereal lord.

/

Verra had returned right before many sects had collected before the ruling - of his charges no less!

The dog hybrid became his male guardian counterself in order to look for Kayu and Greg. His body moved through the heavily cloaked and hooded characters with some distress. The men and lady officials were causing a scene by debates over...-

"Cat! Over here!" The sleeve of the dark haired guardian's was tugged by a familiar blonde set of allies. "Allie? Aaron! Why aren't you guys-

"What te heck is going on? Who started this mess? I smell a big juicy-

"Not a rat, it's one of your family...Kayu is under pressure by his mum!" Allie whispered this in order to keep a low profile. The crowds were as restless as clustering honeybees. The hive was their destination!

The cat's male self gaped to then bring his palm to wipe his heavily plastered brow. He brushed back his hair and looked a mess into the crowd for an answer. "Vee? Shoji!-

"I...I can make it to the stand." The cat tried to not gasp in too much air, he was starting to feel light headed...Alicia was about to rush to catch the cat from his bout. "I...have to lay down...where, are the Teen Titans?.." The two froze when the air became stagnant by the question.

" The heroes...are in a hospital ward, their team member Starfire, somehow collapsed right after leaving-

"Cat? Verra! Where are you trying to get to? You can barely walk the straight and narrow!?" The sorcerer ran off to stop the guardian from another clumsy stumble. "Help...me ...take me..to my charges ...heh..." The cat had been left on earth for too long before his actual report to the Celestials ,when they'dfinally been called to explain the last outburst of the red lizard. The sisters Dark and Light had raised his immunity - being able to remain by the teens had solely depended on Verra staying sane among the human populace. The feeling was as if he held superiority similar to a royal- even though his own standing in the spirit world had been as a prince outcast! ~ Isis...show me your faith in this lost soul wasn't met with defeat...I will continue to fight!~

/

Richard was not finished with his contact inside who refused to budge. Hakuro had been frozen without the Titan leader's consent, which made the hero suspect foul play by magic interfering...

Raven looked off over to her hero who was getting ready to sit back in the accused's seating booth. Hakuro's presence was much less apparent than the first trial hearings . She watched the stands for the flux of massive magical power that the Eternal , Celestial, and Ethereal attendants could use in their favors...advantages were more up the Lady Sayu's alley.

~ All rise.~The fellow spirt rose as well, some looked as keepers of their own existance Others, were lesser beings with limited powers as the high orderlies . Raven's eyes were glued on Malchior as they dragged the wizard into the same booth as Richard.

~You may be seated . ~

The precedure returned with a force as sides were shut our for throwing fits, having no real ways they had collected to convict .The turn around was enough to make Sayumon bite off her own tongue. Her teeth and claws were hidden to a slight dullness, just to prove that she was still a kyubi creature that could make heads roll. It was sad to see a relative of the unlucky Kayumon act so defensive of her personal hate. Bb's dog form as a shepard wagged it's tail. She would have to tell her team the real issue outside. That the guardian's blood born mother was closer to a human with disregard for their release from the Eternal's home world...

"Rae, Mal is gonna go up next. You look kinda pale..suure this isn't too heavy? The whole thing is pretty messed up...who knew the really powerful spirits in this place...-

"They don't like guests." The person (or spirit) , was cloakedin heavy blue with a hood covering all but a portion of her face. It wasn't meant to bury her sight. "Wh-

"You are ...Cecilia...Why are you not joining the other 'guilty as charged' inside the spirit judge's booth?" Strfire tried to lower her voice to not attract any new guests to join the conversation. "Yes, I am not armed -You can search ifyou so desire...I am here to gather the attention of Catalina...my mother.." The girl looked downtrodden and in deep thought as she raised her hood to cover the rest of her pale features. Raven failed to see why the princess would need permission to meet the spirit of the southern plane's once ruler. "Are you not going to explain of all the terrible mistakes you wish to address? Will she be here soon? I do not believe she as arrived.."

The princess wrung her hands into fists and clutched her robes. "She is being shut away...so that the ones who want the dragon son forever erased, will have that promise..." The teens blinked rapidly with surprised gasps, while Starfire looked over in a shot towards the raised booth where her leader resided. "He...is a part of the monster dragon...Robin will not!-

"That is why, we have a plan. It may make it impossible for decades to return to our worlds...Nina of Takahara's faction did tell you of the pendant. She however only just learned of it's workings. It can send you home. It can also reduce the reasons for the gods to follow..unless you need their power to access it's catalyst. The device is activated by a surge of immense proportion. Roku had no chance when he missed his goal - he should have never sired a single spawn...none of us would have been his experiments.."The blonde muttered the last mention with a sour expression. The dragon had been a killer of the new era. He was indeed not going to be missed.

Raven leaned over a bit to tap the princess's arm. "The power...to activate the mechanism..what does it look like? Is it tangible? Can it be powered only with the spirit leaders' help? Only Tsukiyume and Verra are left. Mal and the other guardians are bound by their realm's rules. They could...be thrown out for helping us...you are sure-

The blonde idol without her songs remaining to be sung clasped the empath's fingers into her own. "Your leader can still help Hakuro one last time. That will also do something to the trinket that will send you all back to earth." She was a bit teary eyed when she had her golden rays directed towards the Titan. "We will wait until his signal. Then, we depart. Just stay close until the finale..." The teen songstress pulled away and recovered her composure in silence . Safe..she would keep them safe for the mean time.

/

The teen leader was all but settled on the matter of Hakuro's continuing silent treatment towards the court and his host. The hero also recalled Malchior ; who had dissappeared in a blink to see to another matter...one that he refused to disclose inside the current realm of suspicious spirit and deity to the heroic Titans- now under charges of deception. Richard bit his lip and searched up out of the box for the same lingering, annoying presence ; that made his ears ring in response to the last time he had seen the girl with an array of flower crests imprinted upon both her clothing and forehead. Bao Shi Lan from the spirit world adventure was before only he , her eyes on the same level as a cat's . If 'said cat' had amber eyes that were this hypnotic!

~ I have reason to believe, that you were the intruder than stalled the conviction. Malchior is your contact,isn't he?~ The teen's frown was too vague for those to see physically, but Bao Shi saw it as a feeling of betrayal and indecision. Or perhaps...as a theory he had not yet uncovered the risky business of sir Malchior's dealings?..

Bao Shi just shrugged her sleeves and let her cheshire grin show her point. ~ You have more standing in our war - time than your guardians will admit. This strategy...You think it wise that only a select few are aware? We came here to join the chosen so that the gods will not break their vows so easily.~ She almost purred as a cat too! ~ Hmm, your comrades will know that in the past, the gods were a bit...as spoilt as their own children of today.~She humphed* in disappointment while sadly shaking her head by the memory. ~ Honestly! No manners whatsoever when dealing with guests. Even I, as a once candidate of the eastern spirit plane will not concede to such close minded daemon as they are becoming..sigh..*~The hero tried to be cautious around Bao Shi's rants until she had begun a small mantra to contain her unease and lessen her antagonistic thoughts.

~However, they were once against that which could cause disarray ; the breach of the Ethereal realm, not so long ago.~The teen blinked up to the spirit and realized where she was really from. ~You...are just like Aleiah...That is why you have so much information...or...-

The spirit smiled and shook her head again. This time a smirk hiding mischief behind it made the hero's eyes narrow. ~You...who are you? You have a lot of knowledge on the time that the dragon...lived in..But, you made us all think you were working for the enemy!~ He suddenly exclaimed as the mists swirled into mounds around the cool void. ~I was trapped because-

~You went the way of a monkey escaping it's enemies. Treetops- not turrets with slippery walls. I was not responsible over how you were captured by unidentified monsters. You fell into a whirlpool that was a passageway in to the underworld. You cannot understand that one plane fully enough. I know well of the rift that can sweep you into other worlds by a careless fall.~ ( My first stories, one and two ;new beginning, and the next chapter of arcs mention the fall into the pond. The world was underground so Bao Shi describes it as the 'underworld'. The enemies were after the hero who had escaped from the temple in the second arc set. That was before in ( an eternal arc, the hero drank dragon's blood in three places. The temple; during the initiation to allow the dragon and son power over the teen , the castle tower; where wiz stood up to a cold eyed Roku who had recaptured a mortified Richard Grayson from his ealier escape; all with Greg's help- and in the church in ( the life after death arc) . He was fed in order to forget and only listen to the imposter controlling Bruce's life . Veronica saw Wayne on her flight to Gotham later in the (To the future arc), to warn the billionaire of the dragon and owl woman's truce. She left soon after and her life dried up - just as she had discovered a terrible secret from the fallen mother's own lips.

~You must have an idea of why they convicted us. Are theyreally going to makeit impossible for us to return to our own home, or is there still a chance that no one here is guilty and Sayumon is running the show with her fingers crossed?~

The spirit of wood and eastern flare cleared her throat as the fog started to lift. The heroes of your circle are also aware of the trial. It is personal. You are not directly to blame, so long as Roku has no power over you.~ The froze up a moment to a silent pause. The realm's veil was coming undone, he didn't have much time left to hide . This was the last resort. ~Bao Shi! The dragon...in the future, I think we can bear having...a new family- but what does Roku have to do with the Titans' REAL future? You said as long as he has no power...what are you trying to tell me? He was sent into the middle of some..desolate area that no one ...He isn't going to come back! He is dead!~

The lady of green, gold, and peach stared in to the elite chosen's blue eyes , they were too needy - he would have to relay the pact to no one. ~ He has a defined right as a soul stealer to gather power over a host...you were chosen to continue, yet your human self - the Titan of Earth shouldnotbow to one that wished to further damage past and present. You are strong. When you and the chosen of your team return to the earthen physical plane, you will know your strength was never stolen at all. The martial arts teachings in memory and ability were kept contained for Rokuro to thrive . The guardians also countered that spellwork with their magic. That is why you have the ability to see us. It will however later dwain to thin itself back to your present self as a mortal. The only reminder will be the golden dragon and the queen of snowy barrens. Also, we have another who wishes to support that future. She will be a close ally, as well as your future.~ The amber eyed seer was floating off from the hero's sights entirely now. ~We shall now begin the hearings-

" Still not any better...but.." The teen felt his heart beat loudly as a cry pierced the air around the courts as a shrill song. "Wh- Wa! Who is that ?!"

"Dear gods! It must be the imposter that was posted earlier!" The havoc of the cry from the upper heavens sent the spirit to scurry in fear of their lives. "It is a great monster! A beast! Someone do something! It is growing closer!" The scrambling officers were wetting themselves by superstitious fear holding them hostage . Rather, they were freed from this aweful circus!

"Settle down! Order! Order! Remain seated ! The trial is-

"Right now...the trial will be terminated!" The gods of high order turned to see the one they'd dreaded, in robes of transparancy and magic . The group stoid and pointd at the true accused in plain sight with fervent stares. ~You are no longer in power . This battle has ended in name of the Universal courts!~ Their faces were covered so that the Universal party crashers could walk as they pleased, without their identities being justfied by thgeir lower branch of sister spirit ? A majority of daemon and god lowered thgeir heads in shame. The jig, was officially up for the judge and his benefactor ; the Celestial Sayumon who refused to sit still. She had not been found , which made the Universal orderlies demand her immediate capture. The fox son Kayu was stunned by the strict release of his mother, so much that Tsukiyume had to shake his shoulders to snap the guardian out of his fears for Lady Sayu's safety.

"Holy Revolution ! This is nuts ! Rae? I think we should get our butts the heck to Nina. She can send us back to earth, and Rob will -

"I'm in. When did you guys bring in someone stronger than the Celestial?" Richard had climbed over to be at his team's side; leaning casually over the rail in wait of an answer . "Dude! Yeah!" Bb's ears whipped up excitedly for the first time in a long time of heavily missed action. "Allie's big sis was jus-

"Cecilia Daia was the one who told us; Malchior, Verra , Nina , Tsukiyume with Tsani and Aleiah had a plan. We were not supposed to be here. Which-

"Which means Rae, that one more spirit is callin' the shots. We still gotta..-

Bb's bud Cyborg gaped and saw that their brave heroic leader was laughing! "Rob! You should be one hundred percent! Are you still bein' tortured by -

"No..sniff*.I just realized we can all rest easy. Mal is working with someone I just met up on the stand! Haha! That's why I think it's more than coincidence!"

Raven stepped up and double checked his over all mentality. "You should rest when we get home. Nina is waiting at the gates. She said that Shoji created a device that can send us back to our time." Kori grasped Richard's shoulders as he eased himself into a calmer mindset. "Shoji had this all planned in case the gods decided to play law and order, he really still thinks he's responsible for our safety..heh..and here we thought the cat was one of our enemies." Dick hid a small grin and the teens realized that it was time. They were going to the real present day where each would be a year older. Kori blushed at the prospects; she and Robin were going to really..her head spun back as if waiting for someone . "Star? We have to keep moving." A set of hands encircled her's gently. "I missed you...I missed everything, and I never want this crazy paradox to tear us apart. When we get back to the tower, let me-

"That ...-

The princess stopped his words flat of an answer. Cy and Bb waved to the couple and called out. "Yo! You love birds aren't gonna have the time here! We gotta head out! The trick won't hold if we stand around." Cy shouted to the two hero and heroine. Bb chuckled and threw his hands behind his head. He gave a playful grin and laughed . "Save the mushy stuff for when we celebrate! C'mon!" Cy was was right. This could wait as Starfire pulled her heroic lover along ; as if floating in mid air, he felt his whole body lift out the doors of the grand council court house.

"Been waiting with fingers crossed...What took you!? I was able to contact one of Isis's cousins. Said you might have to fly back from London to the states to meet her. So, no worries! We've gotcher' back!" The teenage soldier girl flexed a fist as if showing determination with the stance and small smirk. "Ready to set off? I am winding the clock. Hold on!...-

The teen heroes blinked and watched as spiraling specks of light danced across their vision. "Whoa! Did we go through a wormhole? Nina? Is that an interdimensional -

The clock's arms appeared inside the soldier teen's solid pupils. Cyborg reached out to see if his ally was alive - not as an android made by an alchemist, but as a teen with a beating heart! "It's ok Big Bro...I am going to do my best, see you on the other side!...Let's meet again...then..I can tell...when I finally...-

"NINA!" Cyborg was tugged back roughly by his team, the child was being protected by a blue glow as she sent the heroes swirling into the time stream to fall directly onto the London Opera hall's outside steps. Raven and Starfire prevented the boys from falling flat onto the pavement. Bb came over to land beside the very eccentric Verra who had fallen in the knick of time. He wanted at least his animal counter self to

see the teens off..this was his last goodbye . At least..just for a _little_ while..?

Raven dusted off her cloak as the district lit up by a large display of fireworks over the structure. Gold really had suit the idol and her show stopping grand finale. The dark empath huffed at the thought as tiny lights broke out across the skies to form intricate designs and patterns , all a farewell by her existance as a spy of the demoness Lilith's battalion. Bb and the animal fox hybrid's eyes lit up. Yet, all the flippant remarks of their once ally had remained adorable squeeks and gruf noises from the self's lips. The Verra they had been a world apart from, was not coming back..

"This..this thing isn't our Vee! What did those goddess ladies do to you dog?" Bb's frown turned to an obvious sigh as the teen took the fox and doggie incarnate into his arms and handed the cutie to Kori. "You wanna try to snuggle him to death?..That might bring him!-

The Tamaran princess shook her head with a hand to her heart . "He did his civic duty in protecting his world's peace ...friend Verra..is not going to hear us.."

Richard scratched the back of his arm as if afraid to add anything that might only upset his youngest team member. "Cy...Nina said Isis had a contact that was going to meet us, Rae, I think we should head to the the airport. Otherwise-

"No need!" Cy gasped all of a sudden when he saw the one he'd thought had been lost inside the wormhole.

"Nina!"

/

"You guys forgot I don't have the willpower to just leave my home up for grabs! Ya shoulda seen your faces! Haha!-

The older metalic lug shut her up with a big , tight hug. "N...Nina! You didn't get hurt! Then...you never left earth..you just made it look that way?"

"I am the one you might be better off talking to about the time piece." The teen let go of the younger soldier when he'd realized that the young android had not returned to meet up with her friends, not all alone.

The woman looked of a darker descent. Her dark hair was tied into many braids atop her skull, while her cat's eyes had large applications of mascara and caused her appearance to deepen inside the time frame. Cyborg gaped as Bb almost dropped poor Verra -cat, which made Starfire yip* in surprise.

"Call me Astarte. You heroes had a real scuffle with the Eternals I take it?" She raised a thick brow questioningly towards the second in command . "Isis told me I could trust a late child of Azar. She said you can rest easy a while, the dragon isn't getting his scaley hide onto your cases for two hundred thousand more generations. The kid Hakuro will have to start over ...I may have to explain why he cannot remain by your friend's side." She cleared her throat and ushered the teens to sit inside a plaza restaurant for a meal under the dappled lamplight of the city. "We can discuss upon your many questions inside and away from any distractions. You must have a bit of an appetite? My treat. No worries between allies!" The large hearted smile made Cyborg actually blush a bit. He watched an annoyed Nina feel rejected as she turned her head away with a snort. Astarte was all woman when it came to playing hostess. She couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the lady goddess's charm. Maybe in four more years the teen could compete with the deity. Oh well...she would have to grow even taller to match those leopard eyes..

/

The empath took a sip of her soup , then placed the empty bowl aside to continue the discusion with Isis's ...cousin.

" were a goddess to the the next civilization over from Isis's .." She recalled a chariot drawn mistress on the brink of war. "Yep. I was a rebel ..or in my time line, a warrior." The goddess looked over to the equally curious hero leader of her little troup. "It's good to know that no one was hurt by Roku or Lilith ...not as badly as we had predicted ." The goddess swirled her coffee in deep thought . " It, sort of leaves a sour feel behind . The dragon wasn't plotting the worlds' downfall all alone - Lilith used the king to see into the world you five had only just escaped from." Her frown increased as her face dropped , still contemplating the outcome she had not failed to meet. "The monster owl Lilith had the evil dragon wrapped as tightly around her finger as my dear sister Blackfire does her prince glurglshklech." The teen with the cat Verra by his feet chuckled from the red head's analogy. "Yeah. Even the two goldilocks didn't go with us...why was the baby dragon Aaron even that important?" He asked curiously next to their powerful sorceress teammate. Raven looked into her now empty soup dish , her eyes fixated on the edges that seemed to fall into an intricate design. "Aaron was not from the past." She said as her head raised to meet her team mates'. "He was a fragment of the unborn golden dragon that is going to end the cycle, so that Roku can never wake up again...he said , from the future." The teen leader bit his lip, then spoke. "Was Lilith ever stopped...? You seem to know the deity of your area and the ones bordering them, pretty well. What is her real history...her real master plan?"

/

The goddess Astarte sipped her drink casually with no true pressure being applied by her gaze this time towards the heroes. "The ones that could have told us, don't trust us now." The teen continued. "Was it really right that we were brought there? Lilith had done more damage to the earth while Aria was being kept against her will inside the world Rokuro had been stolen from." The empath cut off his thoughts with a hand signal to pause on his words. She pardoned the rant with a glance in the goddess's direction. "We are going home, but what are we going to expect once we get there?" The hero hadn't backed off just yet as Raven threw him an impatient glance. He shook his head solemnly in protest. "If the Titans go back to the tower, will our lives go back to the way they were? Will we still be able to protect , or will we need the protecting. Enough games, no more secrets. What is the last message of the prophecy? The one about a child...and the one in hiding that is from Rokuro's time? Don't walk away until my team has answers." He demanded with both palms facing the table , standing up as if to break off the temporary calm.

"You are going to have to keep that promise with the old woman..." The deity sat languidly drinking her esspresso without a care. "I can take you on board that one way, then the rest is history. However, the babe to be born will impact your lives only a tad. The true lesser is the darkness moving closer." The Titan leader furrowed his brow and leaned in to hear her words. "The dragon isn't coming back. You said so yourself." He replied with a frown. The Tamaran team member held cat Verra close as she watched her leader stand up- to an ancient ruler from the metaphysical past!

"The dragon was crafty...he, had a way of never truly being banished from a person he had spellbound to do his work...either outside his domain or other worlds away. Once bitten, you can never fully realize if that curse...had not been fated ."

"C'mon Rob, you cannot blow up right this sec. She's just giving us a lift. We still have-

"You said lesser of? What are you explaining at all!? All of that dragon's followers are NOT coming back!-

"Cool it hero." Nina was forced to intervene as heriron grip knocked back the hero Titan's leader with a hard shove.

"Hey! Cool it yerself!" Nina flushed and realized that Astarte could dominate the war machine's internal programming. Richard snort and brushed his lip of any stray bruises . He stood up slowly while his fists shook. It was a terribke thought; he wanted the goddess to listen, he wanted her to pay..The teen licked his hurt lip and returned her gaze. "We aren't your enemies...the Titans don't want any aid from misled other worldly -

"End this bickering!" The hero froze by the beauty Astarte's cold glare and palms pressing the teen far away . She was NOT calling the shots here!

Her coffee had grown cold , the madame with warrior's blood had not wanted the courageous few to leave just yet. The area of the world where the true master wished for her pupil to return to was not going to pass as a perhaps. He had to make himself worthy of her trust again. "My only response to the tension is that the one Roku had targeted will need to rest . He will have much easier a time to forget the son dragon's memories if he empties them through regular sessions, the lady on that mountain top...is fuming and will disown her student. That is , unless you make a stop back into your world's east and maintain her trust in your leader ." The goddess then extended the same palm to help and heal the slightly battered human hero. "So, will you excuse your duties to bring back the over all honor you have shown time and time again? I will gladly allow either Titan or a single guardian to accompany you. Otherwise, Nina will step in to monitor the Titan heroes' progress." The green teen gulped as the leopard eyed mother blinked back. The hero leader walked forth, his feet shuffling and uncertain of another betrayal. "We just have to go to the True Master's dojo...I have to stay-

"For how long?" Kori balled her fists into her skirt. "He will be returning shortly...will he not Miss Astarte?" The princess wanted to become less formal with the deity, so that these beings could not tighten their grip around the teens, who had realized that finding a way out and away from those all - seeing gazes would mean a new task that could lengthen over time should they not intervene..

The lady with long braides and prominant features of a goddess let out a sigh . "If you agree to those terms, more may be included as soon as we are to meet with the True Master ." The Titans leader nodded. "We have to keep the promise made with her. I would never forgive being so dishonest...Titans." The hero turned to his few comrades with a weak smile. "Let's go see the true master. Greg might be there, we can even decide on the new commander stand in while I'm away training." Cyborg looked into the mother of second time's large cat orbs. "He is gonna be safe? We are all prayin' M'ame that our leader isn't gonna run into any more fire breathers. Cause that martial arts master said-

"Yeah! The serpent? Crud! We almost forgot why she needed Rob in the first place !" The empath covered her ears when the changling had interrupted sdo abrubtly between conversations. However, he was on to something- odd for a jokester, but not unlikely untruthful..For a Teen Titan.

"The white dragon...That was-

"Your trial 'ticks away' ." The goddess stood to turn towards the lamp lit streets of London's nightlife. "Have you made a map out, towards finding the destination directly in your sights?" The hero clenched his fists, continuing to walk on. "Come on team." He hurried the others to follow their guide. "Let's find the ending. Then, we can put this imaginary quest behind us." Raven nod which led the others to join. They had tickets, coats and passports retrieved from the cat . Shoji had been busy recovering their belongings as well to send along backto the states. The only items the heroes carried were their cell phones for temporarily blending in. C.O.M.M. unts were uselss while off duty. The goddess had blend in as an exotic beauty not of the northern sphere. Robin glanced over from his window seat, while some of the others sat beside and across from the warrior queen. Could she be trusted ? Was she as a fickle guardian with other goals on another plane? The feeling was definitely causing a stir in most of Robin's teammates . Cy had looked at Astarte somehow...most peculiar. As if she were someone to honor and-

The teen shook his ebony covered head to realize it had grown to tickle the back of his neck. He wasn't...

The last feeling had been a swift drifting off as the plane took off to the air. The Titans were incog on a plane heading to the airport on the outskirts of the mainland, only miles away from the True Master's own village. The hero huffed inside his dozing dreamland as the shape of a bright light took the form of a young child. Hakuro was safe...it had to be...

The hero's eyes teared up ; thinking it only the air pressure of being up in the sky...it had to be ...Hakuro wasn't there anymore...it was over...they were finally together and safe...safe ...no one could touch them.

/

"Yaaaawn!* Boy! We went more miles than last time. Cause you guys had the T jet! Hope it's safe with Bushido-

"That is right!" Starfire gasped when she remembered Cyborg's second 'bumgorf'. "Cyborg, we shall not let your little...jet, be left all alone. Do not worry." The dark goth laughed under her breath at this mention. The jet was a machine...if that was a comparision , Star wasn't very quick to remember he had once been a full blooded human.

"She's fine Star." Dick dragged himself up from the cab seat. "We should be close to the border. The True master's village was on the other side of that bridge the last we passed over it. Then...you guys can-

The teens stared at their heroic leader with longing gazes . He was saying goodbye ...this was too sad!

"Robin! The goddess did tell you and the rest of your team...that one of us might be allowed to accompany you..." She looked to the ground at her boots. Her long aubern strands covered the green she intended to hide..before his real departure.

"Please tell your teach' that she can trust us dude!" Bb bawled a bit and clung to the dark haired child with a whimper. "We don't want you to miss...sniff!* ...uuus!" The teen became a baby panda and wailed with a hoarse cry. "We wanna see you again! This can't be quits for the Titans!" The teen was too forlorn to speak as Raven gave her bud a talk in private.

"It'll only be until the true master knows if ..the dragon is unmistakably done, gone, finished. According to Isis, the real danger will be when...we grow up. When we... start to have families.." She hid her anxious eyes behind her violet hood. "Robin is just...returning from not being Robin." Star knew she sounded childish saying Robin's hero identity in third person. But that same hero was the one that had saved her from that first day in Jump...

"You will return? Do you promise?" The teen princess held his hands to her chest with those eyes innocent and dazzling gazing back. "I...will come home after I get rid of this, fog. Promise ." The hero felt his love's warmth as her hands ghosted to grip him into an even tighter hug. "It is a promise...then...you shall not bring one of us...for company?" She looked back to her team and cocked her head , hoping they would know her question as well.

Raven brought her voice to rise , her eyes met the saddened teen alien's . "Cyborg and I, are in charge. I think the Titans are better together, than split apart." The heroes nod to one another as they set back up the slope, towards a mountain grove of spruce. The dojo was over the jagged cliffs as the least uneasy Titan helped the teen to the gates . Kori was the one picked to levitate over.

The hero said his goodbyes to everyone and drifted off with the last Titan. She was careful as to not drop her leader into a trench as the country village came into view from below. "We have arrived." The princess gently positioned her comrade towards a landing spot that was clear of any traffic. The streets were quiet , only by the day having broken long into noon time. The alien beauty couldn't end her reappearing tears, as if transfixed only on the departure nearing . The hands of her love drifted towards her to cup her face . The hero was wearing his domino mask in person again. His clothing was still a bit ruffled from a restless fly over across the sea. "It'll be ok Star. Everything will-

"No!" The hero had not a single second as she pummeled him with yet another hug around his shoulders. Her tears were wet against his collarbone. "You cannot leave us behind! You must come home ! Our home is better notw that Mr. Shadow is no longer controlling it! We can be safe! You do not need the woman of arts of martial training to tell you that I am wrong! It is untrue! You are well...I am holding you...Robin..." She groaned in protest. "There is no reason why you must...I will miss you...Silkie is crying large tears ...the Titans East are still watching my bumgorf...you are...more than anything...someone very precious and dear to my heart...do not forget...even if Arianna was Rokuro's love...I feel the very same way about my Robin...I love you...do not forget..." Her lips matched his as they said a fateful goodbye for the last time, until the hero knew jiu jutsu in and out again...her wish for him to stay would not be mentioned.

"We cannot be ...apart Star...I love you...I want you to help Raven to get the Titans back in gear . We have a lot of catching up to do...nothing will last forever...I will come home...that's what I've promised and I'll keep fighting till the very end." Her brushed away a tear , then watched her pass along to dissappear from sight. ~I won't think you unimportant ever again~ Robin shivered a bit with the speak still present. The feeling of power that resided was still temporarily dwaining. Day by day it would take . Day by day it would leave him human, no longer envied by otherworldly beings- until he was just another bystander on the roadside.

"A promise.." Robin's heart pounded while his eyes reddened with a messy smear of the back of his hand.. "I won't forget anything. Just wait for me, Titans."

/

The heroes stepped through doors to Titans East who had been busting villain butt night and noon during the sister Titans' absence. "You guys! How did you get back! Holy- Yo! Speedster! Have these guys group up in the briefing room! And get some dinner cooking! It's that late?How long were we on patrol? When are M&M off duty? I think Aqualad is on role call next!" The buzzing Bumblebee had been...busy!

"Metal head! You guys didn't even call once! We had to get Speedy back via Fat cat Vee! At least the fox was kind enough to get us through to a line! We thought the monster had!-

"We got out in time Bee." The Cybernetic older bro scratched the back of him neck nervously. "I'm starved! Got anything planned for the Titans' welcome back? I did call thank you, but the line was busy...or else, nobody was around to hear it ring?" The empath shook off the memory of a missing face in the group . "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys!" The secondary team's Atlantean swimmer brought himself up from the other side of the room right beside automatic doors. "You got mail delivered...but it was anonymous from what I could tell...no postage, just...a ragged old scroll paper. Looked dusty and-

Raven's eyes shown a brilliant white as she levitated towards the outside. The mailbox...unaddressed postage...a nameless sender ..

"W-wait" The Atlantean called out after her trail of frayed magic . "We took it to be sent to Titans Tower! I thought the last place you might be would be back at your base! Raven!" He sighed when he'd lost her signal , off into another vortex. She was flying towards Titans Tower at incredible mach speed. Out ofsight, out of mind. Just in time for a great big wake up call from reality. How she had missed the silence with a passion.

/

The heroine looked down to fall beside a massive shoreline, though her feet did not touch the ground. Her eyes scanned for the Titans personalized mailboxes until they had been located in the same place she'd luckily not lost sight of. Just as Aqualad had meant, the flag had been up. Mail was possibly piled too high to count for her other teammates- Fanmail no doubt.

Her fingers wedged open the slot as she peered inside her box. The only mail there was that resent scroll from inside a manila envelope. It 's presence was of magic.

The sorceress's eyes widened a bit as she now grasped the lone letter from it's container. The seal had been kept closed with the sister Titans utmost privacy kept by the last sender . She breathed a ' thanks' as the seal was undone with a snip. "You didn't..." Her eyes drifted across the page as she shifted to walk along the shore of their almost seclusive island. Her fists trembled along with her lower lip, the letter was becoming moist from her other hand clenching it sweatily. The letter was from that pining wizard...the one that had lied, lived , died almost twice or thrice, even gotten his hands blood red ...to save the day...

It was a message regarding his current state. How he was going to be close over , as a ghoul watching over them..as a guardian in spirit. He was not coming back to earth...he had used up his magic to save the chosen Titans numerous times over...This was going to mean Raven abandoning all hope of freeing him, he was already free to wander as an invisible presence that would bring good fortune...or something..that wasn't tangible enough for her to bear!

Raven wept without warning for the first time, for a friend...one that had done wrong, but refused to leave himself for dead- he had instead turned over a brand new leaf...She was hysterical as her tears became laughter. The paper scroll still was blotted by her sweat and tears . "He changed. ..he left me. ..he changed so he could never leave me..." Her eyes fell softly to the ground as her feet dragged over to a mound of foamy pebbles being washed by the churning tides. Her smile deepened as she sniffled away the current loss. Malchior had become a legend in her eyes. She realized he was truly real, not just some figment from inside an age old storybook. Her last reminder was the book locked away, and the scroll of heartfelt happiness. The swaying of the soft sea breeze made her peacefully sigh and stare back towards the tower , where she could possibly gather a steaming cup before regrouping. with her team. Her unit flashed as she realized her friends had no idea why she had run off across the country!

Raven laughed at the silliness of her dramatic runnaway and sat up to stand and head to farther dry land. It would be quiet without their wise alec companion to quip away and set off tempers. At last they could settle down without any reviving spats...not just as the beginnning...when Robin had turned from their sights...

Her brow creased a bit. Just why had he run off? ( A new beginning arc). Going after Johnny Rancid to bump smack dab into Slade ...that was the dragon's doing calling their hero out...why didn't he fight back then? The guardians had not...

Her breath quickened as she found her answer. The attack had been previous...why else was Robin in the mountains reclaiming his fighting, spirit! It was almost replaced by Rokuro's magic!...

She grasped her skull and moved slowly up to the entrance. Robin had been a vessel...Rokuro and Hakuro...had both been no more than tools! Then that meant...that the dark self forbidden that had been named Kuro..was the real Rokuro!?

"They were just counterparts...all of them...recalling Rokuro during his childhood...then...was he really ...dead ..were we fighting a spirit...?.." Her skin prickled at the thought as her nerves shifted towards opening the widening doors.

/

The teens had recovered their base four days later, after saying farewell to their closest Titans and shoving off for the day- it was apparantly thanksgiving on the U.S 's west coast!

The shopping escapade was put on hold to do some deep cleaning of the entire kitchen. Everything had indeed been exactly as the teens had left i! Dishes were still begging to be cleaned, dried and placed in cabinets. Cyborg saw Bb's jaw drop as the cave in that the teens had been fixing had also...been a cieling nightmare! The reconstruction had water damage and was sopping wet from the rain that the month of November had shouldered. He eeped* as Cy groaned _him_ self _,_ seeing as he was the only handyman besides Starfire- with her unbridled righteousness. Starfire right after, frowned at the damage done over all to their home- as a whole!

"Please..we will be in disrepair for some time now...will everything be 'backing in gear ' for Robin's return?" Her gaze passed over to the empath who had picked the team up at Jump international earlier that morning. It was practically lunchtime by the time Cyborg's baby had pulled up. It had been less of a hassle however when he'd been asked by his teammate if she could take the wheel. Starfire had assumed 'take the wheel' when there were four wheels was 'not correct..' It had been a pretty relaxing day so far; they would unwind, she could dive deep into an unfinished book...and look for the guilded text left behind by the wizard - and the forgotten myth...she had a section of the contents in her room!

"You should be fine, Cyborg and I will call in another hand to lessen the stress. Just,try to stay calm. Robin wants us to go about our lives as if it were just like his last quest to _find_ the true master." The goth struggled with heavy equiptment and even Bb pitchedin before a ring* at the door indicated a visitor from the mainland.

To the changeling's surprise,it was for him. The blonde that had stopped the quake and tidal wave that Veronica had started was standing outside, waving to her bud as if this were just a normal housecall. Cy nudged his bro with a wink, Raven with a not and smirk. "You made her wait this long, might as well see what she wants." The teen's eyesand ears perked as he dashed soon after a 'thank you guys!' out of the tower. Tara was still with him..he was sure she had a lot to ask about the ridiculous task that had kept the two apart.

/

"Tara!" Bb bounded up as a kitten and nuzzled her leg cutely. She was wearing a small vest and long baggy pants to keep out the breeze of late eveningtime. He had not known it was that late already!

She petted him back then watched him stand to meet her. A chuckle escaped once they were face to face. "Wha! What? Did I...do something wrong Tar?" The teen's eyes were filled with naiivity and confusion as she brushed an imaginary tear from her laughing eyes. "No..sniff*..It's just that, you grew an inch. I am almost with your height...it was a long time...Greg said not to worry...my powers mellowed and I even reunited with a family member in the time you'd been off saving the world...sniff...I just wanted to turn things around for how I've been...everyone was super nice and..." He gripped her hands in thanks and they just stood, staring out until the to both burst out laughing. This time Bb was tearing up for real!

"You wanna come in? We had some leaks from...well, it's all good now! The repairs are gonna be steady an then Rob-

He stopped a moment , letting him armsfall to his sides. "Rob...went away for a while. When he gets his butt back here...I am soo gonna beat him at the GameStation XRL Mega!" (Fictitious!) The geomancer blonde smiled as strongly as the setting rays behind them. Her eyes were warm and friendlier than they had been in a long time. "I wouldn't mind giving you guys a boost. Will you let me finish up the tower ...if your teammates think I'm alright for the overage. No charge." The girl winked with a thumbs up and Bb felt his heart soar. Tara..was a true friend all the while!

"That would be ...awesome! You could stay over! And...we don't have a turkey...kinda embarrassing that the superheroes aren't all set up with stuffing included!" He whined and she giggled by the remark. "I can fix that . Know a place we can go to get some grub. Open almost 24/7. Even on holidays!" The green changeling whooped a yippee* in response with another hug for his old friend. "Whenever those guys get super hungry, no one can turn down an offer like that! You are the best Tara!"

/

The turkey fest continued in the small mom and pop place where the two had gone to be alone, right before Slade had crashed their banquet and taken Terra away...

However! The menu was full of well priced suppers and desserts to boot! Kori had dressed up in a turkey hat she's found from the previous year in her bedroom closet. It in all honesty- looked just as creepy as her other Tamaranean folk world garp she had owned before that resembled something you'd find in a kitchen on Tamaran!

The gothic sorceress refused to be ungrateful as she scanned the menu for a tofurkey in all honesty. It was a meaty holiday...they had not gotten off the plane of all times till the day of!

Bb was in stuffing mode as long as it wasn't filled with any fowl mentions. Even if turkey was the lowest fat choice scattered across the entire menu! "What'll you have hon? This place may be open to you kids on holiday, but we have to get on to our own turkey back home after each shift rotates. You can order up. On the house by a generous lil lady two seats down from y'all. Said she didn't want to see you five leave withut some full stomaches." The teens wondered who had covered the tab in full- even before the fully ordered feast!

"Umm, is that miss still in the next row ? We would like to thank her if that'd be ok-

The waitress shook her chestnut curly head of hair with a small frown. "Sorry kid, that person left before you few came through my doors. She's probably long gone unless you -

"Thank you , though I believe just regarding the kindness of this mystery provider is best searched for tommorow morning. She will indeed not go un thanked!" The Tamaran princess smiled to the teens and waitress softly ,then the rest followed suit with an order consisting of the whole thanksgiving they had just barely missed celebrating. With friends like these, who needed enemies!

/

The mysterious spender was very polite as the enigmatic person drifted back to their own hideaway inside a comfy setting. The person was grateful that the heroes had made it back safetly without any strings. The young miss had been none other than Alicia Daia who had come to check up on the Titans' safe landing back to earth. Her eyes sparkled when she realized they now believed spirit to be just that. Only Raven was allowed to notice the great overlookers and guardians...the chosen were off duty for a time before their future unfolded to bring about a reconnection again . The wavy haired mistress sighed as she pushed back a strand from her ear. "You shall become legend...that much I may wish upon my dear friends.." A small sob was choked back; not being able to stand beside the heroes made her weep for the times they had spent as a team! She had been helped by them, and in turn was repaying the favour as a princess's duty decreed. She would meet with Cecilia in a few hours, but her feelings remained unchanged when one new guardian in particular had stepped up to the plate. All of Malchior's pride had ben shattered before as a villain forced onto the role by Rorek and Roku. He had done far more in order to be beside the empath of Azarathian law, almost getting maimed by the red dragon's minions in the process! Bao Shi Lan had explained her role over the east before as a candidate for the wind element. in the past. The dragon had weasled his way up to confound the judges to place him in the running. Lori had suffered due to the behavior the king had displayed. Alicia's eyes would always depict her mood by color code, the guardin Veravakumu was also given a standing to over see the recovery process - Kayu had been grounded by Lady Sayumon from ever returning...he would find a way back. The teens were counting on his life force to guide them straight ahead from afar.

Wiping back her sniffles, the princess reacted accordingly with her busy scheduale layed out before her.. "I musn't leave mother and Cici waiting...they will miss me something dreadful." Her eyes scanned a silvery pocket watch that resembled the relic in disguise from the rift's opening. Nina had recovered ground and was appointed next to Astarte in the base she's been assigned. The war was halted for a long while, and the android had her superior on board to thank for knowing her thoughts. Astarte was her commanding officer. The peachy keen child had been under her care once the deity had settled down as a demi god on the earthen plane. The Titans were better off simply 'knowing' that Nina had trusted the goddess of wartime. Not that she had followed blindly, but wanted the best outcome for her world's over all peace.

The Batman had even talked with the black cat, asking if the girl from a fleeting memory had really been the scientist's own flesh and blood...The playboy wondered about who he had been enganged to, but the image remained a selective blank by the red crystal's effects. The emotion of love was stunted a bit but dissappeared shortly after the few months passed, and his ward hopped on a plane to visit Gotham. A year later...

/

Epilogue : Preview to ; These New Years.

/

Gotham had held alot of memories not involving Ronnie thankfully. Dick walked down to meet a couple co workers for a few glasses before setting off to his flat uptown. He just had a small sip before feeling the urge to head home in the dead of night, thankfully one of his companions had parked closeby in the rental lot so the walk was shortened drastically for the group. A holiday was coming up right around the big man in red to ho-ho-haul himself over to their world. The off duty hero laughed at the thought as he turned to meet the apartment door, a key in him palm still freezing cold. The young bachelor shook his head in a bit of a fog before letting the key work it's own sort of 'magic.'

The click indicated success as the ebony haired cop plopped down onto a large sofa once inside. He had, run off again- solo as the Nightwing Kori had predicted for his future self. The hero off the clock took a swing of water and stood up less in distress from the night out. He had always adapted best to the night and it's thrills as a crime fighter. If the city he had been cooped up in appreciated his work as a fresh face out of collage, he could definitely go for the goal and be the real law enforcer his childhood self had wished to make into a reality. However, the few months without Kori or the Titans left him deep in a rut. He had run off; they were wondering why one day his rough behavior had gotten out of hand..he had jumped the gun..and almost brokern his oath..Bruce had been beside himself when the incident quieted down. But...it had been a terrible night indeed..

The crime lord and assassin Deathstroke had gotten his energy and abilities back. The whole time, Dick had wondered if the one that had aided Slade's recovery ..had been aware he might fall back into the same routine. The hero had protected Kori who later told him...that she was expecting ...a family...-

~ I just ran away like a coward...~ He leaned into his hands and groaned.~ She won't want me to show my face...it's been almost seven years...I was lucky two were added to my misfortune...she should just forget..I...don't deserve anyone that way...I'll only end up hurting my friends ...~ He rubbed his eyes with a lazy swipe. "This is how it is. She can just get rid of...what I gave her...that promise means nothing...I broke it...and now..-

The cop off guard shook from by an odd draft settling eerily inside the apartment. Dick swirved around to rush over and shut the windows all up tight. The gaps hadn't been from the winter's chill however . The young hero turned around slowly to face a mirror by his dresser. The house was ghastly quiet and the shadows seemed alive by the dapples of light filtering in, changing their appearance without warning.

"Th..this isn't normal, it's just in my head..no one is here.." He dragged himself to lean over the large mirror in a state of exhaution so devastatingly real. His arms shook ; as if some presence were pinning him down to look into the placid reflection. His hair had been long, now it was a bit on the short side to prevent...

The one looking back suddenly made the vigilante cry out in terror. His jaw went slack as the mirror's image deepened. The teen with red eyes and long raven hair tinged violet stared back with a very hard gaze. His were pleading- to be set finally free from his prison.

~ Have I been gone long? You look well Grayson, the time grows nearer for us to act. Rokou is of me. My true name, with always be Rokuro .~

Just like that, the cogs started to shift heavily , as if under a spell for so long , the stars werefinally playing their part after many years of silent reflection.

/

End

/

Note; To The Future!

I am going loco with the epilogue. In response, the story will continue until there is nothing left to add. Hope you will enjoy the newest and possibly last arc. These New Years ; Nightwing is in the main cast! The kids are going to be a surprising cast. The children of the two Titans- I have it all set for the next arc! Also, watch out! An old enemy is coming back- but is the foe really for team Titan this time? The wheels have begun to shift! And, the show carries on! Thank you so much for reading my fics, the next one will blow things out of proportion! Stay reading!


End file.
